Sealed Fates, Soul Mates
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: Harry is taken away from the Dursley's by someone who was close to his parents. Totally AU story. Follow Harry through his new and changed life. Pairing H/G R/Hr Neville/OC Snape/Oc/ Luna/OC Sirius/OC. Rated T for swearing. NO FLAMES PLEASE! PLEASE REVIE
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story…

* * *

Chapter 1

Life with them

It was a dark, moonlit night as Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, along with his co-worker Minerva McGonagall walked along Privet Drive. A tall brown haired woman with big blue eyes appeared on the street with a _crack. _Her name was Kisa Tinsley

"Hello Minerva, Hello Albus." she said with tears in her eyes, she had spent a great deal of time crying that night.

"Ah Kisa, my dear what can I do for you?" asked Albus

"Tell me that the rumors aren't true." said Kisa tearing up again, but trying to hold it in.

"I'm afraid I can not. Just as I explained to Minerva here! They are dead and Hagrid is brining Harry." Said Albus

"Albus you can't leave him here." Said Minerva

"I agree Lily and James said that if anything was to happen to them Sirius should take care of Harry." Said Kisa "Not to mention what they'll do to him. I know them, Albus."

"Sirius is the one who betrayed them, my dear, and I am sorry, but they are truly the only family he has left...you are just starting your life in America and it would be best if he stayed away from the magical world."

"No I don't believe it!" Said Kisa backing away thinking of Sirius.

Just then another woman appeared with long black hair and dark brown eyes, she also looked as if she had been crying and had a very worried look in here eyes.

"Ariel." Said Kisa and gave her a hug, tears on the verge of poaring out.

"Kisa, I know it's hard, but everything will work out." asked Ariel. "And I can't stay long I have to go find Sirius."

_'Alwayse the optimist'_thought Kisa.

"Ariel. They think Sirius betrayed Lily and James. " she managed to say.

"That's impossible…don't they know about the change?"

"Mr. Black decieved you. He has most likely been arrested by now." informed them Minerva "I heared a bunch of Aurors going over to some village; a lot of muggles were killed."

Just as she had said that a giant motorcycle landed in the street with a giant man on it, with a baby strapped to him.

"Hagrid…where did you get the bike?" asked Ariel.

"Sirius gave it to me…He said that he….as his godfather should take care of him, but I told him Dumbledore's orders, so he gave me the bike." Finished Hagrid.

Hagrid handed Harry to the Professors and they walked along the drive to # 4. The moonilight providing the way for them.

"I'm gonna go be with Jay and Seamus. Seamus will wonder why his father won't be there." Said Ariel

"I'll go with you." Said Kisa and both disapperated.

* * *

5 long years had passed since that day. Young Harry Potter grew up in a hostile home with horrid people. Kisa had gotten divorced and moved back to America leaving her daughter temporarely in America, just until she went to Hogwarts, since Since she did not want to take her out of the wizard schools they had there, or at least not until she was eleven.

Kisa and Ariel had continued on the paths of Aurors and did quite a few things...that best not be mentioned.

Ariel had been living at the Black estate, a home, Sirius's great Uncle had left him. It was rather large had a full back yard and the most amazing view.

Right now Kisa sat in the lving room playing with her six year old godson Jay.

"Aunt Kisa…." Came the small voice.

"Yes Jay?"

"When is Harry coming?" asked the 6 year old. He had light brown hair that made it look almost orage and had his mother's big brown eyes.

"I want to know too." Said the 8 year old Seamus. He had inherited his fathers long black hair and eyes and had the pranking brain to proove it.

"Kids stop badgering Kisa." Yelled Ariel from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get him right now….though I have to change into some muggle clothes first." Said Kisa and waved her wand.

Her clothing transformed into a blue jacked Blue skirt and a white top under.

"You look like a lawyer." Said Ariel, she had become very knowledgeable as her mother was a muggle born and had taught Ariel everything about the muggle world.

"Wish me luck." Said Kisa and apperated right infront of #4 Privet Drive.

She knocked on the door and heard a series of yells coming from inside. A minute later a small boy with black hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Hello. I'm here to speak to Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Said Kisa

"Yes, come in." said Harry sadly. Kisa knew it was him right off. James's hair, and Lily's eyes, best combination of those two there could have been.

She followed the boy inside, he looked very skinny, even for a six year old. He had little glasses on his face that seemed to have been taped in order to stay whole.

"please sit, they will be right with you." Said the boy. He left her in the Living room while he entered the kitchen.

After another minute Vernon Dursley came out looking all big and mean and scary...not. He looked exactly as Lily had dscribed him, the summer before seventh year: fat, ulgy, and stupid

"Hello, How may I help you?" asked Vernon pleasently, yet still rudely.

"I'm here about one Harry Potter." Said Kisa

"Who are you?" he asked

"Child services."

"Oh…Uh…Harry my boy please come here." He said nervously.

The little boy, who opened the door came in to the living room, following him was Petunia Dursley. She held a plate in her hand as she entered the living room.

"Vernon who was at the d…K-K-K-Kisa" Petunia looked at Kisa and dropped the plate she was holding. It fell and shattered into a million pieces

"Petunia so nice that you remember me." Said Kisa. "well hard not to after I filled your pillow with Jelly…..no that was James….after I….nope James again….oh well I'm glad you remember me, even though I only saw you once that summer..."

"Who is she?" asked Vernon

"She was one of Lily's friends." Said Petunia. "From School! She always hung around that Potter."

"Another freak,…get out of my house." He badgered.

"Oh sit down you filthy muggle. I'm here to take Harry to his own world."

"He will not be going to the FREAK ZONE." he said angrily. Kisa was not intimitaded, she simply smiled.

"Ok you have three options…option A. You give me Harry and I take him to our world….option B. You refuse, I turn all of you into ants and then take Harry….or option C. I turn into a Tiger eat you all and then take Harry…..Your choice." She said peacefully.

"You can't really turn into a tiger….can you?" asked Harry

"Course I can." Said Kisa and took the form of a large Tiger. She then turned back and adjusted her skirt.

"Cool."

"Oh fine take the brat." Said Petunia

"Good choice…though I really like option C. Harry go on and get your things." Said Kisa

She watched Harry go to his Cupboard. "Now I am taking Harry away, far away. You will never see him again. Is that clear."

"Fine. Though I could report you to the police about impersonating a child services agent." Said Vernon

"Oh but Vernon. I am not…I am here an Auror….a wizard policemen and the head of The Abuse of young Witches/Wizard department at the ministry of MAGIC, which is actually a rather small demaprtment, just me and two of my friends."

Harry came holdinga hand full of clothes and random possesions. "Hold on let me get you a suite case." Said Kisa and made one Magically appear from her wand.

"WOW how did you do that?" asked Harry as he putt all his clothes in and began to arrange them so he could close it.

"I am a witch like your mom and you are a wizard…a young wizard like your dad and I bet these non magical folks…or muggles probably told you some stupid lie"

Harry did nothing, since he did not know howto respond to the information. "Well the truth is Harry your parents were killed by a dark wizard….but later. Come along Harry. We have to get you to your new home."

"Will I be living with you?" asked Harry

"Not yet….my apartment is not big enough for two people so you will be living with a nice family. Their friends of mine." Said Kisa as she closed the suite case and grabbed it.

"Good bye." Said little Harry

They got outside and Harry looked around searching for a car or some other type of transportaition.

"So where is your car?" asked Harry

"Wizards don't drive cars. Just grab my hand and hold on tight."

"Ok."

Harry grabbed her hand and they apperated to the Burrow., where Ariel, Seamus and jay had just arrived,

"Come on Harry." Said Kisa

They entered the house and Harry was swarmed with hugs "Harry this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Your gonna live with them for a little bit." Said Kisa. Harry got the chance then to look more slowly at the new poeple in his life. They seemed nice enough and he desporatly wanted to get to know them.

"nice to meet you." Said Harry

"These are our children." Said Molly. "Charlie, Bill, Percy whose 10. Fred and George who are eight. Ron who is Six and Ginny who is five."

"Nice to meet you all." Said Harry

"Oh and this is your Godfathers wife Ariel." Said Kisa looking at Ariel, who was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Hi Ariel."

"Hi Harry and these are my kids. That's Seamus." She said looking at the trouble maker standing next to Fred and Geroge "And that's Jay." she looked at the small boy sitting with Ron and Ginny.

"Arthur could you show Harry where he'll be staying for a little while?" asked Kisa "I just want to have a word with these guys."

"Sure no problem." Said Arthur. "Come along Harry."

Harry followed Arthur up the stairsand as soon as they were out of sight. Kisa gathered the older kids around her.

"Now you lot come here." Said Kisa to the kids. "I want you to treat Harry just like you treat each other….and hold of the Pranks." She added looking at Fred George and Seamus who just rolled their eyes. "Don't ask Harry questions about his scar. I will tell him the story tomorrow. PLEASE, be nice to him."

Harry came down the stairs looking excitedly around the room.

"Harry do you want to play chess?" asked Ron

"Ok, but I don't know how to play."

"No problem I'll teach you." Said Ron proudly

"Or you, can watch, while Ron and I play." said Ginny 'I'm not really good, but I know the rules"

"Ok, Harry I'll come and pick you up tomorrow we have to talk." Said Kisa

"And you two." Said Ariel looking at her kids. "Behave"

The two women and Mrs. Weasley left, heading to a small shop to talk and to have some girl time.

The next day Kisa picked up Harry from the Burrow and they headed to Diagon Alley for lunch.

"So you made friends with Ron and Jay and Ginny. That's great." Said Kisa smiling at him.

"Will you tell me about my parents?" asked Harry wanting to get to the point, which Kisa found amuzing comming from a six year old.

"Of course….Come on Harry."

They apperated to Diagon alley and went to a cafe there, it was filled with people, but they managed to find a table for them to sit at. They ordered their food and Kisa began. "Harry you are only six I don't know if you can take it."

"I can don't worry."

"Alright. Well Harry I need you to know that there was a really bad wizard. He killed anybody he didn't like. Your parents, myself, Your godfather and some friends of ours fought against him and his followers. We were called the Order of the Phoenix. Albus Dumbledore came up wit the name…anyway….this bad wizards name was Voldemort."

Kisa flinched a little and continued. "Your parents and you went into hiding….but somehow Voldemort found out where you and your parents were. He entered the home…." She took a deep breath…. "Your parents died protecting you, but when he tried to kill you something stopped him a jet of green light was shot out from somewhere and no one has heared of Vpldemort since." she finished, not going into de tails since he was after all way to young to hear the whole thing

Harry started to get teary.

"You alright?" asked Kisa as their food came.

"T..t...they didn't die in a car crash." he said 'T...they were killed...thanks to this V...volvy..person. I'll never know them." he finished and started to cry.

Kisa did not know what to say. She simply pulled the small boy into a hug and let him cry it out. WHat oculd she have said. "There there, it's ok"

"Your right…." was all she could say

"SO did this Voldemort guy die too?" asked Harry whiping the tears from his eyes and grabbing his spoon and diggin into the soup infornt of him.

"Some think that….but I don't he's probably hiding because he has lost his power and everything else."

* * *

Nice ending huh? Well next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and I'm hoping to see more…so please…at least say you liked it or something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JKR does, though if I did Lavender Brown would have been toast along with Romilda Vane

* * *

Chapter 2

11 years old

It had been a few years, since then. Harry had grown up in the wonderful care of Kisa Tinsley and he, along with Ginny, Jay, and Ron had become great friends. Ginny had been upset, since all of her friends were leaving to go to the school, she's always dreamed of going to, but lightened up a little bit as Harry and Ron were going to Diagon Alley with Molly, the other Weasley's Kisa, Ariel, and her kids to get their school supplies.

"Seamus were you worried about getting sorted?" asked Harry as they walked thorugh the bussy streets.

"A little I thought that Slytherins were all evil and when I asked my mom about it she told me that a very great Wizard was a Slytherin and he is the bravest guy mom and Aunt Kisa know. So I got into Slytherin and I'm very proud of it."

"Harry, you, Ron, and Jay go and get your wands while we get you guys your robes." Said Mrs. Weasley.

They nodded and went into the shop.

"Molly. Here." Said Kisa handing her some gold. "Do you think you could get Harry's robes for him. I need to pick up his 11th birthday present."

"Sure no problem." Said Molly. Kisa went inisde the shop and saw another, a very alrge man buying some treets.

"Hello can I help you?" asked a man.

"Yes I need an Owl." Said Kisa.

Kisa turned to the man and saw a friend. "Hagrid." Said Kisa

"Oh hello there Kisa. How's ye been?"

"Fine, I'm just here to pick up Harry's owl."

"Really well then….I better go…I have to go get his cake, though I will not be able to get it to him till September 1st. You know lots to do." Said Hagrid and left the store.

Kisa picked out a snow white owl and left the shop.

Everyone came into the wand shop just as Harry paid for his wand. He gasped as he saw the beautiful Owl Kisa had gotten him.

"Harry meet Hedwig." Said Kisa "Your new owl."

"Thank you Kisa." Cheered Harry

"And remember." Said Kisa "Hagrid will be seeing you as soon as you get off the train."

"Ron, Scabbers is now your responsibility." Said Mrs. Weasley. Ariel and Kisa had odd looks on their faces as they saw the rat.

"Kisa, I can't putt my finger on it, but that rat looks very familiar." commented Ariel.

"Ariel…your right…." added Kisa

"Why don't we all return to the Burrow?" Said Molly. "Hogwarts is only two days away and you guys need to pack."

Everyone went home and began packing for school, but Harry had set some time in the two days left to spend some time with Ginny

September first arrived and everyone came to King Cross station to say good bye and board the train to Hogwarts.

"I don't want you to go." Said Ginny hugging her best friend.

"It's only a year and I will write…and don't look at me like that you know I will." added Harry hugging her back.

"Fine, but if I don't get an Owl from you in the next week I'll send you a Howlet."

"It's a deal!"

Meanwhile Ariel was having a very important conversation with her son Seamus

"Seamus watch out for Jay and if you end up in separate houses please try to keep an eye on him." Said Ariel.

"Yes Mom." Said Seamus

"And Jay you have all your things and your Owl…Zazu?"

"Yes Mom." Said Jay.

"Well then take care I'll miss you all so much." Said Ariel and hugged her sons. "Your father would be so proud of both of you."

"Thank mom." Said the boys

"Bye Mom." Said Jay and they got on the train.

"Harry be careful and make some new friends." Said Kisa hugging him.

"I promises and I'll write." Said Harry amd hugged her back.

Harry then hugged Ginny...again

"You better go or you'll miss your train." Said Ginny

"Right see you." Said Harry and got on the train.

Ron, Percy, Fred, and George also got on the train and it started up…..

On the train they found an epmpy compartment and sat down for the long ride.

"hey Harry, Jay. I found an empty compartment." Said Ron

"Ok." Said Harry and he, and Jay followed.

They sat down and started talking about Qudditch, Hogwarts and more, when a blonde boy came in.

"So the rumors ARE true, I suppose I had to see for my self. The famous Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts." He said

"And who may I ask are you?" asked Jay

"Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy." Said the boy "You know you really should think about making friends with the RIGHT kind of people."

"I'm happy for right now, but if I change my mind I'll let you know." Said Harry

"You should know it's not healthy making friends with poor people, and with children who have a convicted felon for a father." Said Draco

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK." Said Jay

"I think you should." Said someone from outside of the cart. It was Seamus

"And the felons oldest son." Said Draco.

Percy came over at that moment.

"As prefect I will ask you too stop this now." Said Percy. "Malfoy, go back to your compartment."

Malfoy growled and left as Percy continued to roam the halls.

"I'll see you later little brother." Said Seamus and left

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked Ron

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Jay quickly, not wanting to say anything more.

Half way through their journey a girl came over with a friend of hers and asked to sit with them seeing as their cart all of a sudden got very crowded.

"Hi I'm Hermione." She said

"I'm Neville." Said the boy shyly.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

Everyone turned to Jay

"And I'm Jay." (A/N Notice he did not say his last name)

They changed into their robes and waited for the train to arrive at Hogwarts.

After the trolley came by for the second time, they knew they were almost there….or Hermione did anyway.

They stepped out of the train and everyone, excluding Ron, Harry, and Jay starred in amazement at the Half Giant named Hagrid.

"First years will please follow me to the boats and remember only 4 to a boat maximum."

Ron Harry and Jay shared a boat.

Hermione shared her boat with Neville and two others.

"This is where I leave you, professor McGonagall will be waiting at the top of the stairs." Said Hagrid and left

They got to the castle and climbed some stairs befor ebeing stopped by a woman in an amazing scarlet robe.

"Welcome first years. I am Professor McGonagall and I will be one of your teachers. Now in a moment you will be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Please wait…I will check that everything is read for you." Said McGonagall and went through the huge doors.

Nobody spoke, Draco came over to the center and made a coughin noise, which got everyones attention.

"Everyone please meet Harry Potter." He said Pointing to Harry

"Shove off Malfoy." barked Ron.

McGonagall came back and led everyone through the great hall.

"When I call your name you will step up here and sit on the chair." Said McGonagall. "Jay Black."

"Hey Harry." Said Ron as Jay went and sat on the chair "Did you know his surname was Black?"

"I asumed it would be since that's Ariel's and Seamus's last name." said Harry as they watched him sit on the chair.

"Hufflepuff!" said the sorting hat and Jay went to join his classmates.

"Hermione Granger."

"Gryffindor."

Next Draco was sorted to Slytherin as did his friends.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Gryffindor." Said the hat

"Now this is a tough decision I see a lot of things you have. I could put you in Slytherin….good house, but no…..GRYFFINDOR!"

Next Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and they awaited for Professor Dumbledore to make his speach.

"welcome and welcome back one and all." Said Dumbledore. "I want all to know that the forbidden forest is…well….forbidden." he also mentioned some corridor that was out of bounds and the feast began.

"Fred, who is that talking to the guy in the turban?" asked Harry

"Oh that's Professor Snape, he teaches Potions…" said Fred

"But he wants the Defense against the Dark Arts position." Added George.

After the feats Percy took all the first years and showed them to their dormitories and the common room, which were all decorated in Gold and Maroon.

Harry had a very good night sleep that night and was exited about the start of classes.

On his first official day at Hogwarts Harry woke up Ron and they both went down to Breakfast.

"Hello." Said McGonagall. "Here are your schedules and please don't be late to any of your classes."

She handed them to the students and went back to the head's table.

"Check it out we have charms with the Hufflepuffs." Said Ron. "Maybe Jay will be there."

"Maybe, but we have Transfiguration first." Said Harry

Harry found Transfiguration very interesting and was almost sad it ended.

Potions was next on the list….

* * *

Cliff hanger HA!HA!

Please review and question….what should Happen with Snape and Harry?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all again and I encourage your ideas so if you have them…

Thank you all again and I encourage your ideas so if you have them….you get the idea.

Chapter 3

Letters

_Dear Ginny_

_My first day of school….wow everything is so interesting. I'm learning a lot, though the potions teacher seems to have it in for me. I'm in Gryffindor. I can't wait I have my first flying lesson tomorrow. Jay is a Hufflepuff. I'm bummed I can't talk to him that much, though from what I heard he made friends with a kid named Justin. I made friends with Hermione….who is very smart and a very shy boy named Neville. _

_Miss you lots_

_Harry _

_Dear Kisa_

_I have a question to ask you…but first I want you to know that I'm in Gryffindor like mom, and dad, and you…here is my question…or two questions. 1. why does Professor Severus Snape hates me? 2. Why did Draco Malfoy say that Jay and Seamus's dad was a convicted felon and why you never mentioned my godfather name._

_Kisa please give me a strait answer._

_Harry_

He took the letters and gave them to Hedwig. Who hooted happily and flew out of the window.

The next day at breakfast Hedwig came back with the answers.

He opened Ginny's first

_Dear Harry_

_Congrats, you are the first who wrote to me. I'm glad you and Jay both made friends and I can't imagine why a teacher would hate you….everything is boring here, though Kisa's daughter just arrived….yeah I know….I guess she didn't like America very much. She's starting Hogwarts next year with me. Mom tries to get me to talk to this kid named….I can't remember. She says I need tot talk to other boys. Come on it's not like you and I are getting married, right?_

_Write soon_

_Ginny_

Harry smiled and opened up Kisa's letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I'm glad you made Gryffindor. If I know Severus, and I do. He doesn't hate YOU. He hates your dad. He your Godfather, and Remus, and this other kid always made fun of him, as I did. We even played a nasty prank on him in 5__th__ year. NOT a pretty picture and don't ask what we did...I don't want you getting any ideas. As for your godfather his name is Sirius Black and he is a conviced fellon sentanced to a life in Azkaban, but he is innocent. I promise, when the time is right I will tell you the story. _

_Keep your nose clean_

_Kisa_

"Why can't I ever get a strait answer from her." Said Harry

"From who?" asked Hermione

"Kisa, my guardian. Everytime I ask about my godfather I don't get a strait answer."

"Hmm….Well we better go." Said Ron

Meanwhile back with Ginny, who was sitting under a tree when she saw Kisa coming with a girl. The girl had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had pig tails in her hair that were tied by beautiful pink bows.

"Hi Kisa, hey Misa…" said Ginny

"Hello Ginny." Said Misa with an American accent

"You girls have fun. I have to go…Ariel and I are working on...something." said Kisa and left the two girls.

The day after Halloween Kisa received a letter from Harry

_Dear Kisa,_

_We found out…that the Sorcerers stone is hidden in Hogwarts on the third floor corridor. We accidentally, and by we I mean, me, Hermione, and Ron ended up in a room with a huge three headed dog and Ron noticed that it was guarding something…I also made the Qudditch team…oh wait I already told you that anyway…Hermione thinks that Snape is the one trying to steal the stone, Neville thought it was Quirrell. He said there is no way that anybody could be that nervoud all the time…but I wanted to know what you think. Also, but this isn't big...Ron and I might have fought off a Troll in order to help a trapped Hermione...don't eat me not like we planned it!_

_Harry_

Ginny also got a letter from Harry

_Dear Ginny_

_I'm a little scared my first match is next week and I don't think I'm all that great of a payer even though dad was…..Tell me more about Misa, she sounds nice. Like I said in a letter to Kisa, we found out about the Sorcerers stone and we think Snape is trying to steal it, though Neville is very sure that Quirrell is the one trying to steal it. I wonder...Oh and Ron and I fought off a little Trolll on Halloween...nothing big.__  
Tell me everything!_

_Harry _

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm Happy again that you made the Qudditch team like your dad, however I have to wonder how you managed to get into the third floor and a room like that would probably be locked …anyway…Harry listen to me, be careful and I doubt that Snape would steal the stone, even if he is an ex death eater. He would never do anything to piss off Dumbledore, so relax will you. On another note I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK DOWN A MOUNTAIN TROLL!! YOUR MOTHER WOULD HAVE A FIT on the other hand your dad would be proud, but don't you dare ever do that again or I will lock you in your room untill your as old as Dumbedore, himslef. _

_Kisa_

_Dear Harry_

_Relax, I'm sure you'll do fine and I bet you anything you'll win…Misa is really nice, though we don't have much in common, she's starting to sound like your friend Hermione and Neville putt together, She knows it all, but is very shy. Who knew American's were so shy, she's very sarcastic and funny, though she seems a bit scared of flying. I think the one thing sepporating her and Hermione is that she doesn't like to act like she knows more than everyone else. I asked her why and she told me she went to a muggle elementary school and that kids really hated her for it and made fun of her...I feel really bad for her. She's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo nice. YOU FOUGHT OFF A TROLL, ARE YOU NUTS? KISA HAD A FIELD DAY! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! _

_Write soon_

_Ginny_

_Dear Kisa _

_I CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!, and we won. It was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo amazing thank you for the broom...come on I know your the only one who'd send me a broom in my first year. THANK YOU!! After the match we had a huge party and it was a lot of fun. Fred and Geroge and Lee Jordan brought in a lot of food for us and we all went to bed around 4 am...but it was worth it. _

_Harry_

_Dear Ginny_

_I promise I will never, ever do that again...r at least I'll try not to. __We won the first match and that was AWSOME!! Also don't tell Kisa this, but Dumbledore got an Owl from the Ministry and he's gone and we think that Snape, or Quirrell will try to steal the stone tonight so we're gonna get there first. Wish me luck. Oh don't tell Kisa this either, we had a little run in with you-know-who in the forest, or at least Hagrid thinks it was him. I don't know. School year's almost over._

_see you soon_

_Harry_

The next thing Harry knew he was waking up to a lot of people surrounding him, Ron was sitting up on his bed in the hospital wing next to him.

Harry looked around and saw Hermione with a bandage over her hand, Kisa, Ariel, Jay, Seamus, all the Weasley's and Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Oh Harry, thank Moses you're here." Said Kisa hugging the boy

"Who's Moses?": asked Mrs. Weasley

"Famous Jewish Profit….Ancient muggle man." Said Ariel

"I beg to differ." Said Dumbledore. "Moses was just as much a wizard as Merlin was."

"Can we continued this discussion later." Said Ginny

"Thank you Ginny."

"SO where is Misa?" asked Harry "I've been wanting to meet her."

"She did not want to come….she didn't think it was right for you to meet her in such a bad condition...it'd be overwelming, especially with all of us here.…she is with Professor Flitwick." Said Kisa "Now you want to tell me what you have been up to this year?" asked Kisa

"Maybe another time." Said Harry

"Then if Madam Pomfrey says your alright you can join Hermione and Ron in the great hall for the feast which starts in about an hour." Said McGonagall.

AN hour later Harry, Hermione, Ron. And Neville entered the great hall. Hermione had told Neville everything and they sat down in the great hall.

"Everyone." Said Dumbledore. "we have some points to give out."

Everyone stared at him. "To Miss. Granger for outstanding spell work 50 points. TO Mr. Weasley for an outstanding game of chess that no one has seen in centuries. 50 points. To Mr. Harry Potter for bravery when faced with evil 60 points and for outstanding detective work I award Neville Longbottom 15 points….and I believe Gryffindor wins the roll."

He changed the scenery and everyone ate

The next day the four of them said their good byes to Hagrid, who gave Harry an album full of pictures.

"SO you guys ready to come back next year?" asked Ron

"Definitely." Said the other three

Done….Not my best chapter….but I'll promise I'll get better.

And to TwositesofJustice I believe…thank you for your help in this story…see you in school.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I got a TON of reviews and I am Uber, UBER happy

Alright I got a TON of reviews and I am Uber, UBER happy. WOOT,

Enjoy the next chapter…

* * *

Chapter 4

Summer Suspicions

The train pulled up at Platform 9 ¾ and the trio got off with all their stuff behind them. Harry was the first one off and Ginny and Harry shared a big hug before Kisa came over and pulled harry into one of her more extreme embrases.

"Kisa, I can't breathe." said Harry.

"Sorry." said Kisa releasing him. "I missed you, even though I saw you yesterday."

"So is this Misa?" asked Harry looking at the girl standing next to Kisa. She had Kisa's hair, but her eyes were brown-green with a little grey in them that somehow reminded Harry of Snape, but he didn't think anything of it as Kisa took his trunk and cage.

"Yes Harry, this is my daughter Misa." Said Kisa

"Nice to meet you." Said Harry

"Like wise." Said Misa in an American accent.

"Jay, Seamus." waved Ariel.

Finally Ron, Hermione, and Neville also got off the train.

"Neville, Hermione, We'll see you guys…" said Ron

"Definitely!" Said Hermione

"Only if Gran says it's ok." Said Neville and they left.

Fred and George got off the train They saw Ron watch Hermione leave and both exchanged evil grins.

"Oh look Fred." Said George

"Yes George." Said Fred

"Icky Ronniking has a crush on the fair puffy haired girl."

"Oh I dare say your right brother-o-mine."

"You two lay off him." Said Mrs. Weasley.

They 3 families left the station and headed home. (A/n I wanted to point out that Ariel lives right next to Kisa)

"So Ariel now every person in your family is/ or was in a different house." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"You right, I had never though about that." Said Ariel. "I was a Ravenclaw, Seamus, is a Slytherin, and Jay is a Hufflepuff." 'and Sirius was a Gryffindor' she added in her head.

Kisa noticed that she did not mention Sirius, but said nothing.

"Kisa, can I go to the Weasley's tomorrow, Ron, Ginny, and I want to play Qudditch." Said Harry

"I don't see why not. Misa do you want to go to?" asked Kisa

"Sure I like Qudditch." Said Misa

That weekend Kisa dropped off Harry, and Misa at the Burrow, and Ariel dropped of her boys.

"Hi Ariel, where are you guys going?" asked Ginny

"We have….plans…." said Ariel quickly and she went to talk to Kisa. The two left and apperated to Godric's Hollow .

"You know what we have to do." Said Ariel

"I know, but you do realize that nobody has EVER broken out of Azkaban, it would take a year just to come up with a decent plan."

"Yes, but there's a first time for everything."

"Oh I would pay big money to see the look on the ministers face, when he realizes Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban." Said Kisa with a laugh

The two of them walked towards the cemetery and found the Graves of their friends and the laughing stopped.

"I swear if Harry doesn't kill him, I will." Said Ariel

"Agreed, but I want a piece of him as well."

They stared at the graves of Lily and James Potter with tears in their eyes as they remembered them.

"It seems like only yesterday You and Me bumped into them on the train first year." Said Ariel

"Yeah! God I miss them."

Back at the Burrow everyone was getting ready to play qudditch, and the only thing left to figure out was the teams.

"Ok so we have let me see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6 ,7 ,8. players we could have four on each team." Said Harry

"Bu there is only six of us" said Seamus

"Fred, George, you guys want to play Qudditch?" asked Ron

"That is…" said Fred

"A yes…." Added George.

"Who's captain?" asked Jay

"George and I will be captains." Said Fred.

"Agreed." Said George.

After picking the teams were, Fred, Jay, Misa, and Ron Vs. George, Harry, Ginny and Seamus.

George's team had him as beater, Harry as seeker, Ginny, as Chaser and Seamus as keeper.

Fred was beater, Ron keeper, Jay was seeker and Misa was chaser.

The game was long and tiring. Two hours later the game ended at an even 150 points, but Harry caught the Snitch, making the score even

"Seamus you're a good keeper why don't you try out for the Slytherin team?" asked Misa

"Nah! I'm not gonna try out for the worst team at Hogwarts." Said Seamus

Everyone laughed.

Harry's birthday came and he got….a book on brooms form Hermione, a plant form Neville, some Joke supplies from the twins, a book on future careers from Percy, a Chudley Cannons tee-shirt from Ron, a Locket with both of his parents in it from Kisa, A book on famous Qudditch players from Jay, Seamus, and Ariel, and a tee-shirt from Ginny which read "Yes, I'm the Effing boy-who Effing lived….so LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Mom helped with the message." Said Ginny and Harry gave her a big Hug

"Thanks everybody."

The next day their Hogwarts letters arrived and all three families headed to Diagon Alley. They got Robes and Quills, and Ginny, and Misa got her wands . Their last stop was books.

They entered the store and saw a few people crowded around.

"Hermione!" said Ron.

"Oh hey Ron, Hey Harry, hi everyone." Said Hermione.

"Hi!" Said everyone.

"Come and meet my parents." Said Hermione.

They met the Grangers and went to the head of the line to see what the fuss was all about. Gilderoy Lockhart was standing in the center of attention posing for Pictures which would be featured in the Daily Profit.

"What a git." Said Kisa and Ariel.

"He is not." Said Mrs. Weasley,

"Come on he failed his NEWT potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology. His highest mark was Charms. He hit on me." Said Kisa pretending to gag.

"Kisa, Darling how wonderful to see you…. And this must be your daughter." Said Lockhart looking at little Misa .

"Nice….to…G...Meet….H….you." Misa managed to say.

"Yes Gilderoy. This is Misa and you remember Ariel…" said Kisa

Lockhart flinched but nodded remembering how Ariel as a cat bit off the back of his robe in sixth year showing everybody his bony butt, of course he blamed it all on Ariel's cat not realizing that Ariel was in fact the cat with abnormaly large fangs.

"So your little girl is going to Hogwarts, I'm the new teacher there," said Lockhart

"What are you teaching, how to run away like a screaming little girl." Said Ariel remembering how scared he got, when he saw Kisa as a tiger as all the kids laughed.

"DADA." He said and looked at Harry. "Harry, Potter…oh my…."

He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him towards him as the camera snapped a shot.

"Leave Harry alone." Said Kisa

"What are you his mother?" he asked

"His legal Guardian…now shove off ." said Kisa "Remember what happened during your 6th year?"

He flinched again and gulped. they also turned him into a tea cosy for a month. It took three teachers and 50 house elves to find him.

"Ah….yes….here you go Harry. My complete Works." Said Lockhart and shoved a pile of Books in his face.

"Ariel, Kisa, take the kids, I'll get their books." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok, come on kids." Said Ariel and ushered all of them towards the door.

"Well look who it is..."snarled Draco.

"Get a life Draco." Said Harry. Ginny held her cauldron closer to her. There was her potions book inside.

"Oh another Weasley, and she's Potter's Girlfriend." Said Draco.

"Draco, be nice." Said Lucius Malfoy.

He picked up the potions book from Ginny and looked at it. "Potions, Fascination subject." He putt back the book with something else under it.

"Hello Lucius, done anything illegal lately..?" asked Kisa

"Mrs. Denver…." Said Lucius

"No…Ms. Tinsley, I've been happily divorced for the past 6-7 years."

"Ah yes and Mrs. Black…very sorry about the way your marriage turned out…"

"Sorry Lucius, but my mother always taught me not to answer stupid questions, especially when asked by Death Eaters….lame name by the way….what…didn't like Royal Flunkies of the dead? Said Ariel

Lucius snarled at them, but left as Mr. Weasley joined them.

"Lucius?" he asked

"enough said." Said Kisa

"Why is he so mean?" asked Harry

"He's one of those families who have something against muggle-borns, and families who associate with them." Said Ariel.

"Harry come on I want to see the broom shop." Said Ginny and pulled him towards it.

"But Ginny your not allowed a broom." Said Harry

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't want one." Said Ginny

"I'll be right back." Said Harry and wondered inside another store. There were a huge selections of various items, but Harry couldn't figure out what to get Ginny

"Anything I can help you with?" asked an old woman.

"Um…My best friends birthday is in about 2 weeks and I don't know what to get her." Said Harry

"Well if she's a girl, how about a nice doll." Said the woman.

"She hates dolls….Wait what's that?" asked Harry

"This is a very special item it has the ability to find the person you need at any time any where and bring them to them."

"How much is it?" asked Harry

"15 galleons."

"I'll take it." said Harry. He paid for the item and left the shop.

"There you are Harry come on we better get home. I want to give you something." Said Kisa

"But you already gave me my birthday present."

"Oh it's not from me, it's from Dumbledore." Said Kisa

Kisa, Misa, and Harry arrived home and Kisa went upstairs, Misa went to her room and Harry was left in the sitting room, while Kisa was up there trying to find, what ever it was.

'Where is the bloody……ah here it is…..I swear….' Though Kisa as she grabbed the package and ran down the stairs. "here it is Harry." Said Kisa. He opened the package and came face to face with a cloak

"It's a cloak?"

"Just putt it on Harry." Said Kisa

Harry putt on the cloak over his shoulders and they vanished.

"What is it?"

"Come, I told you your father had an invisibility cloak, and this just happens to be that cloak."

For the next few week Harry kept going to the burrow or to Ariel's to play with his friends. A lot of the time, He'd end up hanging out with Jay, and Neville, or Ron, however Ginny was another story….she would always be in her room and only came down for meals, and seemed very interested about something. When asked she'd just say "I'm just reading my school books."

Ginny's birthday was a very special one….well for her anyway, she was very exited.

Early on she came down stairs and as soon as everyone arrived began opening her presents. Her parents got her brand new Robes which were maroon. A book from Percy about how to act in school. A huge box of candy from the twins. An assortment of deserts from the Black, Kisa gave her a book called. "500 ways to hex annoying and over protective brothers." Ron's gift was a book titled "Protecting yourself form noisy boys." And then she opened Harry's gift

'wow' she though as she looked at the blue orb.

"what is it?" asked Ginny

"It's kind of like a Crystal Ball. It allows you to talk to anybody you want….kind of like talking through a fire place….here." said Harry handing her piece of parchment, "Instruction. It can also help you find anybody you want and bring the to you."

"Wow Harry I love it… thanks" said Ginny

The night before he would be going back to Hogwarts Harry was awaked by a small disturbance in his room.

"Harry Potter sir." Said the creature "I am Dobby and, and Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter that terrible things are about to Happen at Hogwarts."

Harry wasn't surprised….he'd seen elves before. He knew about them, but the Elf looked different, 'man this guys must have one horrible family to serve' though Harry

"And how do you know?" asked Harry

"My master tell my mistress that he place…something in a cauldron of a little girl…be careful Harry Potter." Said Dobby and Vanished.

'Little girl' thought Harry 'what does this have to do with me?'

Next day Harry packed some last minute things and everyone got on the train. Good-byes were shared and Harry was starting to get worried about what the elf had said.

"GINNY" he yelled.

"What?" she asked a minute later

"I though you said you were gonna sit with us."

"I changed my mind." She said a little rudely "I want to sit with kids my age."

'No! There's no way….it couldn't be her.' He thought 'and what IS gonna happen at Hogwarts this year?'

* * *

This one is a tad better. Please more reviews please…..


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I now have over a dozen reviews and I'm hoping form more

Hello everyone I'm sorry that it took me longer then usual, but I had to read the second book so I could write this. I now have over a dozen reviews and I'm hoping form more. I exited to start this chapter because I for-see some surprises inside….Enjoy

Ok just to fix something.

Ariel: Long black hair….Big Brown eyes

Kisa: light/dark brown hair….blue eyes

Jay: light brown hair…brown eyes…glasses

Seamus….slick black hair

* * *

Chapter 5

The Chamber of Secrets

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Jay as he sat in a compartment with him, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

"It's Ginny! She completely blew me off just now. I'm getting worried."

"She's probably all exited and wanted to make some friends." Said Ron

"That's what I thought at first, but listen….last night an Elf came to my room…."

"An elf?" said Hermione "What would an Elf be doing in your room?"

"I don't know…He said that terrible things were about to Happen at Hogwarts. He said he heard his master telling His Mistress that he placed something in the cauldron of a little girl."

"Weird." said Neville.

They got to the castle and spit off from Jay….as he went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Do we know any other first years besides Ginny and Misa?" asked Ron

"No!" said Hermione as they sat down

Minutes later Prof. McGonagall came through with the other first years. SOme went to Hufflepuff, a few Slytherin and Ravenclaw and a lot of Gryffindor.

"Misa Denver-Tinsley." said McGonagall.

She came and sat under the hat

"This is interesting. Theirs Courage….and a lot of brain….I know…RAVENCLAW." Said the hat and Misa went to sit with her class mates after a few kids a girl walked up she seemed a little bit odd, but had dreamy eyes.

"RAVENCLAW." Said the hat

Finally Ginny and some other kid was left.

"Gryffindor." Said the hat and Ginny went to sit with her friends.

The last kid was placed into Slytherin…and the feast began.

When everyone finished eating Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome all to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I would like you all to meet your new Defense, Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart."

There was, a few claps and Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Flitch has asked me to remind you that the no magic is allowed in the hallways. Please note that the dark forest is forbidden to all students…have a wonderful night."

Ginny followed Percy to the Gryffindor common room and bolted up the staircase.

"Well, goodnight." Said Harry to Ron

"Same to you!" Said Ron and fell asleep, but Harry on the other hand could not sleep. So he got out of bed and went to the common room. He looked at the book shelf and found an old book hidden infront of another. He tried to pull it out, but could not, instead a small opening came out form the floor with a staircase heading down.

Board, Harry went down the staircase and walked through a small hallway. He then came into a room at the end.

The room was decorated with colors of all the houses.

There was a huge bookshelf a stack of swords and other weapons some other things that Harry didn't know what they were and four magnificent paintings. There was a banister with each of the colors hung over one of the paintings.

He also noticed three other similar doorways, but where In a different color, one was blue, another, green, and the last one orange.

"What is this place?" asked Harry

"This is The Room of the Founders." Said one of the Paintings a beautiful Woman with long dark hair a blue dress and a diadem on top of her head.

"Who are you?" asked Harry

"Have you read Hogwarts, A history?" she asked

"Yeah." Replied Harry even though he barely read it.

"Well this is the founders room, so what can you take from that?" asked another Woman. She wore an Orange dress, she had red hair and was holding a cup.

"Your Helga Hufflepuff, Your Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin?"

"Correct said the bald man with the necklace.

"he is in my house After all." Said the dude in the Armor holding a sword. "And who might you be?"

"Harry Potter."

The paintings looked at him as if exchanging thoughts with each other.

"Any relation to James Potter?" asked Rowena

"My Dad…."

"And whose your mom?" asked Helga

"Lily Potter, but I think her maiden name was Evans.

"Well I suppose it was only a matter of time before their children discovered this place." Said Salazar

"Excuse me?"

"Right…Rowena why don't you explain it." Said Godric.

"If I must…..Ok around the year nineteen seventy something James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Kisa Tinsley and Ariel Amane; all found this place and what was the kid, he used to come here alone…he was in your house Salazar…"

"Severus Snape, do you know him?"

"Know him? He's my potions Professor and hates the very ground I walk on."

"and Kisa and Ariel came here too?"

"They did do you know them as well?"

"well Kisa is my guardian or has been ever since she rescued me from my relatives. I had to live with them ever since my parents died and Ariel is Kisa's best friend."

"Oh there were also Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley." Added Godric

"I also believe that Ariel and Sirius fancied each other." Said Rowena

Harry rubbed his eyes and gave out a loud YAWN

"Why don't you go to bed Harry, come by Tomorrow and bring some of your friends, but only after classer are over." Said Helga

"Ok good night."

Harry went down the hallway and up the stairs into the common room. He watched as the entrance vanished and he went upstairs. He climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about everything he had recently found out.

"Harry wake up." Yelled Hermione

"Sorry. I'm awake." Said Harry

he got dressed and went down for breakfast He saw Jay and went towards him

"Hey Jay."

"Oh hey Harry." Said Jay

"Listen last night I found a secret chamber when I tried to find something to read, tonight see if you can't find a secret passage from your common room."

"Ok, but what's in it?"

"you'll see."

Harry then told Hermione, and Ron the same thing , but when he tried to tell Ginny she looked coldly at him.

"I have better things to do." She answered. then a small boy came up to Harry snapping a camera

"Hello Harry, My name is Collin and I'm in Gryffindor too." He said

"Nice to meet you." Said Harry and after a little bit of hassling the kid left

After Breakfast Prof. McGonagall passed out the schedules.

They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. That class was rather….boring except that Harry met one of Jay's friends a boy named Justin. He was nice and just like everyone else seemed to know everything about Harry.

After Lunch they had DADA with Lockhart.

"What an idiot." Said Harry.

"Ai, He's a git! What is it with the girls all falling for him?"

"I don't know." Said Harry

"Welcome all, I am Gilderoy Lockhart and my joy is to prepare you against the evil that is out there. We shall begin with a little Quiz."

He passed out the papers and Harry and Ron looked at the questions

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color" read Harry

"What is his secret ambition?" read Ron

That night Harry introduces the paintings to Ron, Hermione and Jay. He also hoped to get Ginny to come, but no such luck.

After possibly THE worst week of DADA lesions ever Oliver got the team ready and they headed to the Qudditch pitch, when they were ambushed by the Slytherin house team

"Marcus, I booked the pitch for us today stand aside." Said Oliver

"Relax Oliver I got a note." Said Marcus and handed him a piece of parchment

Turned out that Malfoy was the new seeker, Harry snorted at the thought. Malfoy was an idiot and he couldn't find his homework in class let alone the golden snitch.

After a long day Harry was walking to the common room when he heard it.

'_Kill…..kill…...its time_…." It said

Harry putt on a blank face, but decided to follow the voice. He turned the corner and saw Hermione and Ron

"What's going on?" asked Hermione

"Didn't you hear that voice….it said kill." Said Harry

"We didn't here anything mate." Said Ron

"Come on."

Harry took of following the direction of the voice "KILL, KILL"

"There it is again."

"Harry there is nothing." Said Hermione but Harry kept on running, he couldn't help it and then there it was. Written in some sort of Red paste. _The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware _and hanging next to the writing was a petrified Mrs. Norris.

After the scandal and Lockhart acting all goofy they went to the common room to talk things over.

"Who do you think is the heir." Asked Harry

"Malfoy no doubt." Said Ron

"It can't be him, if it was he would have done it last year….maybe…." said Hermione… "We could ask Pro. McGonagall."

They went down to her office and knocked on the door

"Yes?"

"Professor. Could you tell us about the chamber of secrets?" asked Harry

"Oh alright come in." she said "Sot down."

The three sat down and looked at the professor who seemed to be scared.

"Well as you know the school was founded a VERY long time ago with the four founders. Salazar Slytherin didn't like the fact that muggle-born wizards got to got to the school so he built a secret chamber, but he closed it before he left. It was said to be the home of a monster….It has only been opened once….about 50 years ago and a muggle-born girl named Myrtle died…the school has been searched many, many times, but found nothing."

Hermione trembled and Harry and Ron just stared.

"thank you Prof." they said and left her office.

After Christmas break Lockhart invited all the students to what he called a dueling club, some wanted to go to stare at Lockheart, while others went to actually learn how to defend themselves.

So they showed up and waited for it to start

"Hello students." Said Lockhart and looked around as he stood on top of a large stage. "First allow me to introduce Professor Snape, who has agreed to help out in the demonstration

Harry looked at Snape….he had a revolting look in his eyes that said 'Please let me kill this idiot please…'

After a failed demonstration Harry was going up against Malfoy.

After stunning each other Malfoy made a cobra appear that headed strait for Jay's friend Justin.

_"Please don't attack him, he's a good kid, you could attack Lockheart though."_

_"THe idiot in the orange robe?" asked the Snake _

_"Yeah him!"_

_"Ok" _

THe Snake then advanced on Lockheart, but Snape made it vanish before it could do any damage.

"What are you doing" asked Justin. "'You trying to kill me?"

Harry looked at him. What was he talking about, I just saved his life?

"Well then…um….class dismissed." Said Lockhart and Ron, Hermione and Harry went to the common room

"I spoke snake language?" wondered Harry

"Now everyone is gonna think you're his heir." Said Ron

"How can I be….maybe I should ask Kisa?"

he got up and wrote a quick letter to Kisa

a few hours later the answer arrived

_Harry,_

_This conversation needs to take place face to face….meet me with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron in the common room at midnight this Saturday. _

_Kisa _

Saturday arrived and so did midnight. When the boys came down stairs at 11:59 Hermione was already sitting in the chair by the fire.

The clock hit 12 and Kisa's face appeared out of the fire .

"Hey kids." Said Kisa cheerfully. "..wait, where's Ginny?"

"She said she had better things to do then stay up late just to talk to someone she saw a week ago." said Hermione

"what's eating her?" asked Kisa "Anyway how's it going?"

They looked at her, "stupid question I know. SO tell me about this chamber of secrets."

"We only know that Slytherin built the chamber." Said Ron

"And it was last opened about 50 years ago." Said Hermione

"And a girl died." Said Harry

"Now I remember. I wasn't in school then, but I did hear the stories. You might want to as Salazar Slytherin himself….if you know what I mean? As for the girl who died…..lets just say she died in a bathroom and never left." Said Kisa

"Are you referring to moaning Myrtle?" asked Hermione

"I am. I talked to her a few time while I was at Hogwarts. She's sweet, but a very sensitive. Hermione you know where that bathroom is right?"

"OF course."

"Well then good luck Harry….and congrats on beating Slytherin, I heard form Misa Sniveles was angry and don't worry, you are NOT the heir of Slytherin. it's impossible. Most likely you're the heir of Godric Gryffindor then Slytherin. Just like Ariel Is the heir of Ravenclaw."

"Ok, thank Kisa, but how is it I can speak parseltounge?" asked Harry

"Probably for the same reason your scar hurts every-time Voldemort is near, as far as I hear Voldemort was a parseltounge and when he attacked you….you get the picture. I better go. Bye."

Kisa vanished.

"Lets go ask Salazar where that chamber of his us." Said Harry

"Uh…could we maybe do that tomorrow since we wought have any classes and I'm exhausted." Said Ron

The other two nodded and made their way up the marble stair case.

On Sunday they woke up around 12:00 and went downstairs. Everybody was out, so the common room was empty.

Harry pulled back the book and the trap door opened. They went down the stairs and through the corridor.

They went through the door and looked at the four paintings who all said hello.

" Long time no see, what can we do for you kids?" asked Helga

"We where wondering where the chamber of secrets is?" asked Hermione

"Oh great." Said Salazar. "Somebody opened it…."

'For the second time" said Harry

Salazar's hands where a bit weak.

"I didn't mean to create the chamber. I was just angry. I didn't think somebody would actually find it."

"Yeah…well…" said Ron

"The chamber is located underground, but I'm not sure where exactly anymore since the school has been renovated." Said Salazar

"Can you at-least tell us what's inside?" asked Harry

"A Basilisk."

Over the next two months there had been a number of attacks on muggle-born students Justin….Penelope….Collin Creevy were on the list. Now everybody was thinking that Harry really was the heir of Slytherin.

One day Harry over heard Hannah, Ernie and Jay talking.

"I'm telling you." Said Ernie. "It's all Harry. That's why Voldemort tried to kill him, cause he was too powerful."

"That's so stupid." Said Jay. "Harry is the most loyal Gryffindor there is and his family has been in Gryffindor for centuries. It's impossible. Your also forgetting that Hermione is a muggle-born and is one of Harry's best friends."

"I think Jay is right Ernie." Said Hannah. "Harry is a good guy."

Harry smiled knowing that Jay was still on his side.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team where heading to the pitch when McGonagall stopped them

"Qudditch has been canceled. Potter with me. The rest of you to the Gryffindor tower…NOW!."

Harry followed her to the Hospital Wing where Ron was waiting.

He saw Hermione…petrified and he wanted to yell at someone, but knew, that there was nothing he could do.

"I'll leave you here." She said and left.

"We need to figure out where it is and now." Said Harry looking at his frightened best friend.

"Agreed lets go." Said Ron.

That night Harry and Ron where walking through the school when they heard an announcement

"All students are to return to their common rooms, teachers to the third floor."

"Harry, aren't we on the third floor?" asked Ron

"Yeah come on."

They ran to the hallway and peeked around it. All of the teachers where standing there and all had the same shocked and horrified look in their eyes.

"As you can see Slytherins heir has left another mark." Said Snape. Looking at the wall.

There was another sentence on the wall it said: _Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever. _

"Minerva!." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Who is it the monster has taken?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Ron and Harry both gasped. Ginny, sweet innocent Ginny...wh would want to do her in...she isn't even muggle borm.

"Uh yes…if only I'd have seen this coming." Said Lockhart

"Well Gilderoy now's your chance. You've been saying all along you know where the chamber is…so we'll leave you to it." Said Snape

"I'll….just be in…my office…uh…getting ready." He said and walked off.

"Come on…Lockhart maybe an idiot, but maybe he can help us." Said Harry

They ran to his office and found him packing everything up.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, there is a town in….Russia that needs my help." Said Lockhart

"I doubt that….You were planning on leaving and letting Ginny die." Said Harry and he and Ron raised their wands and Lockheart.

"You'll be coming with us to the chamber. You phony." Said Ron and they headed for the girls bathroom.

They saw the ghost of Myrtle floating around.

"Um…are you Myrtle?" asked Ron

"Yes, I am." She said "What do you want?"

"I'm Harry and this is Ron….and the idiot behind us is Gilderoy Lockhart….anyway…we came to ask you how you…..died."

"Well I was sitting in this very Cubicle when it happened. I was crying because this kid made fun of my glasses. I then heard somebody talking in a funny language. I could tell it was a boy….so I opened the door to tell him to "GO AWAY" and then I died….."

"Just like that?" asked Ron

"Last thing I remember was a pair of red eyes over there." She said pointing to a sink. "By that sink." She then wailed and floated away,

Harry turned the knob but no water came out.

"This is it." Said Harry

"Say something in Parseltounge." Said Ron

Harry focused

"_open_" he said and it opened to show a giant tunnel.

"Great job boys. See you later." He said and took off out of the bathroom.

"We should stop him." Said Ron

"No we better go." Said Harry and jumped in.

Ron followed a minute later. Both boys landed in a pile of fish bones.

"Well lets go then." Said Ron and they walked through an opening and saw a huge snake skin

"Well done boys." Said a voice from behind . It was Lockhart and he was holding up his wand

Harry and Ron held up their wands….(though Ron's was a little damaged form hitting it again the wall) and signaled him to drop his.

"It's a giant snake skin." Said Harry walking ahead.

Lockhart took one look at the skin and fainted next to Ron and managed to grab his wand and quickly stood up.

"Well done boys. You know I'm very gifted at memory charms….if I wasn't all those wizards would have blabbed and I'd have never sold another book . You first Mister Weasley." Said Lockhart and muttered a spell.

The it backfired and caused a bunch of rocks to tumble down.

"Ron are you alright?" asked Harry

"Yes, you go on ahead I'll shift the rocks so you can come back." Yelled Ron

Harry nodded and started walking farther.He stopped when he saw a door. He muttered something in snake language and it opened letting Harry enter. It was a huge room with a bunch of snake statues everywhere. Laying in the middle of the chamber was little Ginny with a book in her hand.

"Ginny wake up." Yelled Harry

"She woun't wake." Said a voice. "Hello Harry Potter I am Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Um…Hello." Said Harry

"Little Ginny told me your story. I waited 50 years for this moment to come back. So how is it that you defeated Voldemort?"

"What do you care how, He was after your time."

Riddle shows Harry that he in fact IS Voldemort and sends the giant snake on him.

Fawkes appeared with Gryffindor's sword and Harry killed the snake, but it managed to sink one of it's fangs into his arm.

"it's funny how Ginny told me everything and I slowly took her over and made her do what ever I wanted….amazing what damage a silly little book can do."

'wait….if he's the diary….then if I destroy it….it might make him go away as well.' Though Harry taking the book out of Ginny's hands and shoving the fang that he had pulled form his arm into the diary.

Riddle vanished and Ginny woke u starttled.

"Harry" said Ginny hugging him. "I did it all….but I didn't mean to I swear."

"I know. If there is one thing Riddle liked to do is brag."

"I'm sorry Harry, I've been so rude to you and ignoring you and..oh you miust hate me."

Harry smiled at her with weak eyes.

"I could never hate you, Gin. We all make mistakes."

"Harry your hand, you need help..." She was cut of as Fawkes came back and healed Harry with his tears as Ginny starred in amazement at the bird.

Ron and Lockhart along wit Harry and Ginny got back to the castle with the help of the Phoenix and told Dumbledore everything

"100 points to both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore. "Now I think we should head down to the feast.

Dobby came in with Lucius Malfoy after Ron went to take Lockhart to the hospital wing.

"So…" said Lucius. "Have you discovered the culprit?"

"Indeed we have." Said Dumbledore. "It was Voldemort, except he was acting with the help of a diary."

Dobby kept looking at Harry pointing to Lucius and Harry got the message.

"Very well….let go Dobby." Ordered Lucius.

Dobby frowned and followed his master.

"Sir I was wondering if I could maybe take it to it's owner?" asked Harry

" No problem." Said Dumbledore and Harry hurried out of the office.

"Mr. Malfoy." Said Harry and shoved the book in his hands

"What is it?" he snapped

"I think you know. You putt it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley. I knew I recognized it from somewhere, and when I remembered that day in diagon alley. I realized that this whole thing was your fault."

Malfoy gave an evil glare and gave the book to Dobby.

"Lets GO!" he said

'open it.' Mouthed Harry and Dobby smiled opening the book

"Master has given Dobby a sock….Dobby is free." Cheered the little elf.

Malfoy stared daggers at Harry and prepared to strike him. When Dobby hit Malfoy first

And thus the year had ended with another victory making the score Harry 3 Voldemort 0

* * *

Finished….I would ask you guys for maybe 2-4 more reviews. Next chapters will be a LOT more exiting…Promise


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that the last chapter was kind of rushed…..I'll do better this time….Promise 

Oh and one more thing Ariel is an animagi she is a cat with abnormaly larg fangs. 

* * *

Chapter 6

Kisa, Ariel, Remus, and the vanishing Sirius Black

It was hot, and it was summer. Or close to the end of it anyway. Harry Potter lay in his room at Kisa's house board to death because his best friend Ron and his best friend Ginny and all the other Weasley's were in Egypt. He had putt away all of his presents and read the letter Ginny had sent him screaming over the birthday presents she had recieved. 

The Exact date was August 26 and they would be heading of to Hogwarts really soon. The most exiting thing that was on Harry's mind was that he would be able to go to Hogsmeade, just like all the other 3rd years and above. 

Looking at the walls surrounding his vast room he though of what Kisa and Ariel were doing

"Harry, you in there?" asked Misa through the closed door. 

"Yeah, come in." 

Misa opened the wooden door and came in. 

"Don't be blue….they'll be back the day after tomorrow." said Misa sitting in a chair. 

"It's not that I'm sad it's just that….do you have any ideas what Kisa and Ariel are planning? I don't know why, but it all of a sudden accured to me. They have been sneaking somewhere over the last year and Jay and Seamus don't know anything." 

"Neither do I…Mom doesn't tell me anything…ok she does, all I know is that their planning to set the wrongly accused free." 

"How'd you come to that?"

"I asked them. What do you think?" 

Interesting' thought Harry looking at the picture of his parents. 'Who would they be freeing…..unless...

"Misa you don't think they might be braking somebody out of prison do you?" 

"I don't know, but I doubt it….nobody has broken out of Azkaban…ever." 

Meanwhile, at The Ministry of Magic.

"WHAT!" yelled Minister Fudge as Kisa and Ariel stood in front of him….though he did not see it as he was looking out of his window. The two women were grinning rather largely. 

"That's right minister it appears that Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban last night. We would not have known it if Ariel and I hadn't been there." Said Kisa

"And why were you there?" he asked angrily turning to look at the women. 

"We were doing the usual yearly check up. You know making sure there isn't a way to escape." Said Ariel. 

"Ah …yes…" said Fudge tapping his fingers on his desk. "Mrs. Black since he is your husband I believe you might be in danger. We should place Aurors at your house." 

There was a pause where Kisa and Ariel exchanged looks and took a look around his annoyingly clean and dark office. 

"Forgive me, Minister, but I do not believe Ariel is in any danger. Black is smart. He wouldn't….most likely he's gonna head to Hogwarts to get Harry." Said Kisa

"Right then….I shall have you two there this year, along with a few Dementors." 

"Yes sir." Said Kisa and Ariel and exited the office

They went back downstairs to the Auror department. 

Kisa and Ariel shared a rather large office. It had two desks A LOT of paper work and charmed Quills that were dealing with it. 

"Congrats Mrs. Black I think that was your finest performance." Said Kisa

"Oh no. Ms. Tinsley you gave a rather wonderful performance your self." Said Ariel. "We better go home and 'warn the kids' We better meet at the Leaky Caldron…at seven."

She said the last part with a laugh and both apperated to their homes as

Kisa nodded 

The Tinsley home had never been so cheerful in a while, when Kisa walked through the door of the home. 

"Harry, Misa come into the living room we need to talk." Yelled Kisa

Harry came out of the kitchen, while Misa came out of the study. "Sit down." 

They sat down on the couch and waited. "There has been a change of plans. The Weasley's will be arriving tonight. They will be staying at the Leaky Caldron for the rest of the summer as are we and the Blacks. SO go and pack your things."

"Kisa, why?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right Harry. Now go and pack." 

With in hours they where all packed and ready to go. They floo-ed to the Leaky Caldron and went to their rooms. 

The next day Harry met up with Ron, Ginny, Seamus, and Jay, and Hermione, who had gotten to the inn late last night. It was now Friday. 

Harry pulled Ginny into a tight hug and welcomed them back. 

Kisa Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ariel were talking up in Kisa's room.

"We better tell him now." Said Ariel.

"Your right….I don't want to wait till tomorrow." Said Kisa

"Lets go." 

Kisa and Ariel were heading down stairs when Kisa saw Fred and George with an old piece of parchment

"Ariel, does that piece of parchment look familiar to you?" asked Kisa 

Ariel turned to see where Kisa was looking and saw the boys

"Your right…lets go get it." Said Ariel

The two came over to the twins

"Fred, can I see that please?" asked Kisa

"Um…sure, but it's only an old piece of parchment." Said Fred

"It's a spare piece." Said George

Fred handed the parchment to Kisa and she took out her wand

"I sullenly swear that I am up to no good." Said Kisa and tapped the parchment with her wand and writing appeared.

"Masers Mooney, Crescent, Padfoot, Fang, Wormtail and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map." Read Ariel

"How did you…." Said Fred

"Know how to do that?" finished George

"How?" said Kisa 

"Kisa and I are Crescent and Fang. Harry's father was Prongs…." Said Ariel

"And the other three?" asked George

"We'll tell you later. Do you mind if we have our map back?" asked Kisa

"Not at all." Said George

"Mischief managed." Said Ariel and tapped it and all the writing vanished. 

Kisa , still holding the parchment smiled at the twins and she and Ariel went down the stairs.

"You do realize they'll probably end up worshipping us right?" asked Ariel

"Am I complaining….no!" finished Kisa

They entered the café area and saw the rest of them sitting at the long table. 

On the Walls were a whole bunch of wanted posters for non other then Sirius Black.

"Harry come hereI need to talk to you." Said Kisa sternly. Harry did not argue, but simply got up and came over to Kisa and Ariel.

"Let me know how it goes." Whispered Ariel and left to sit with her sons.

"What is it Kisa?" asked Harry 

"Remember in your first year you asked me about Jay and Seamus's dad and about your godfather?" 

Harry nodded, and Kisa took a deep breath. "Their father, Ariel', Husband and your godfather are the exact same person." She said and led him towards one of the wanted posters. "Sirius Black." 

"What? How. Tell me everything please." 

"Ok…First of all you need to know is that Sirius is 100 percent innocent. Now the story." Kisa took another deep breath. "When you and your parents went into hiding James made Sirius their secret keeper. Later on Sirius convinced them to make an old friend of ours Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper, because according to Sirius he would rather die then betray them. So Lily and James changed secret keepers to fool Voldemort, however Peter was secretly working for Voldemort. He told them where the house was and everything."

"But how did Sirius end up in Prison?"

"I'm getting to that." Said Kisa "Sirius had gone to check on Peter at his home, but didn't find him. No sign of a struggle…Sirius raced on his cycle towards Godric's hollow and saw the house and he knew right then, that Peter had betrayed them. He went after Peter and found him. Peter putt on a show and killed a lot of muggles. The idiot faked his own death and cut of his finger to make it look like Sirius killed him, of course the Ministry did not believe Sirius and thus he ended up in Azkaban and Peter got an effing order of Merlin."

"Why did you tell me all of that?" 

"Because I know that Fudge would be here soon to tell you that Sirius is a menace and that you shouldn't go looking for him, I'm not gonna tell you that, because if I do I know you will disobey and go looking for him. It's ok Sirius wought hurt you in any way….keep a look out for a big black dog." 

"Why?" he asked again

"Sirius is an animagis, an he is the dog, just like I am a tiger and Ariel is the cat with the abnormally large fangs. Just like your dad was a Deer oh, and keep an eye out for a brown rat. That's Peter with the help of this." 

Kisa handed him the piece of parchment

"A piece of parchment?" 

"It's a map. To excess it say ' I sullenly swear that I am up to no good' and when your done say 'mischief managed.' Otherwise anyone can read it and if anybody tried to revile what it is it will insult the person. It shows you an accurate map of Hogwarts and people moving on the map. If you see peter on it let me know." 

"Ok I'll owl you." 

"No! Ariel and I will be stationed at Hogwarts to make sure Sirius doesn't try get in. So just find me. You'll see me on the map…now go and have fun."

Sure enough Fudge arrived and told Harry not to go looking for Black and all Kisa and Ariel could do was Grin and Grin. 

The next day everyone got the letters and went to Diagon Alley…BORING…I'll be skipping ahead to King Cross station. 

"Alright you lot. Behave and try to stay out of trouble." Said Mrs. Weasley. 

"Relax Molly they'll be fine and Ariel and I will be aperating there in a few minutes." Said Ariel to the worried woman. 

Everyone got on the train and it slowly started moving. 

"Look over here." Said Hermione poking into a cart with only a sleeping ma in it.

"Come on everyone else is full." Said Ron

They sat down. "Go away Ginny." 

"I want her to stay." Said Harry "I need to tell you something." 

Harry told them the story and got Hermione's attention

"Isn't Ron's rat Scabbers like that?"

Ron looked at the two and made them change the subject.

"Any ideas who this guy is?" asked Harry looking at the sleeping Man

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Said Hermione 

"So you know everything?" asked Ron

"Its on his suit case…honestly." 

After maybe a half an hour's journey the train suddenly stopped and the windows froze.

Opening the door was a large hooded, floating thing that sucked something into itself, but what ever it was it wasn't air. 

AT that moment both Harry and Ginny feinted 

The next thing both of them knew they were waking up and being offered Chocolate by the strange man. 

"Eat it helps." He said. "Dementors, nasty creatures….Excuse me…I need to have a word with the driver…." 

With that the man left and the train sped up again heading for the castle. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I just wanted to say that Kisa and Ariel don't actually live in the Burrow in case you don't know so that's part of the reason they didn't notice peter, and because they never really cared about him in school.

* * *

Chapter 7

First classes

After getting off the carriages they made their was inside and sat at the Noble Gryffindor table. 

They watched as the 1st years came in and got sorted.

The feast began and everyone ate until they could eat no more. Then Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, Welcome." Said Dumbledore. "I would like you all to take note that we have two changes of staffing this year. First off please welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who will be taking the position of Defense against the Dark arts." He said and Lupin stood up and bowed. "Professor Kettleburn our care of magical creatures teacher has retired, filling his position will be Rubeus Hagrid, or games keeper." 

The entire Gryffindor table burst out with applause. "On a less happier note. As you all know Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, thus the ministry has putt some Aurors and here they are over there." 

Dumbledore gestured his hand to three people sitting at the end of the staff table. Ariel Kisa and someone else

"Whose the man sitting next to Kisa?" asked Ron

"Kingsley Shaklebolt." Said Hermione

"The outside of the castle will be guarded by Dementors….Please do not give them a reason to harm you…they are very foul creatures, but not to worry our Aurors are here to keep them in line. Enjoy your night and good luck with your classes." 

Everyone left the great hall and headed to their dormitories, however the Golden trio and Ginny had different plans.

As soon as the four entered the common room they opened the hidden entrance and went to the room no one else knew about and by no one else I mean nobody besides them, Jay and soon to be Neville. 

AS always the room was dimly lit and gave off an aroma of vanilla and lavender (Not Lavender Brown). The four founders hung perfectly against the wall.

"Well hello again." Said Rowena. "This must be…Ginny."

"Nice to meet you." Said Helga.

Godric and Salazar game a small bow. 

"Hi!" said Ginny 

"Well what can we help you with?" asked Godric

"I was wondering….did Snape always come here alone and was he always alone?" asked Harry

"Oh…well he didn't have many friends… if that's what you mean." Said Helga

"But he wasn't completely alone. He made friends with Lily, but James and the other boys bullied him." Said Salazar

"And after the fight he had with Lily in his 5th year Severus started spending a lot of time with Kisa…or at least that's what Ariel told us…" said Rowena

"Lily said they dated, but it didn't go well for Kisa when she found out her boyfriend was a death eater." Finished Helga

"Kisa….." said Ginny

"And Snape….." said Ron

"Ewe." Both said. 

"Not really." Said Helga. "They were really cute together." 

"Um……………Well we better go we have classes tomorrow." Said Harry

"Alright, but come after classes. All four of you…we have things to do." Sid Godric. 

"Alright." And "Ok." Came out of their mouths and they went back to their dorms and sunk into their wonderful four poster beds. 

* * *

All four met up in the common room and headed down for breakfast. 

They ate together and Prof. McGonagall passed out the schedules. 

"Hermione, that's a lot of classes your taking are you sure you can make time for all of them?" asked Ginny

"Course. I have already cleared it with McGonagall." 

"When exactly did you clear it?" asked Ron

"During the summer." 

"Ron look, we have Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, then DADA, and Potions"

"Your right…I guess we better head on then. See you Ginny." 

"You guys go. I'll be right there." Yelled Hermione 

Ron and Harry started walking towards the north tower, which was a bit away from the great hall. 

"There has to be a faster way to get to class." Said Ron

"There is…or at least I hope there is." Said Harry opening up the marauders map. And said. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' 

"Where'd you get that?" asked Ron

"Kisa gave it to me while we were staying at the Leaky Caldron." Said Harry "Now we go……this way." 

Harry showed him up the stairs and with in 5 minutes they arrived infront of the tower.

Then a ladder came out and they climbed to the top.

They weren't the first ones there, but they weren't late either. Lavender and Parvati were already there waiting for the class to start. 

Everyone came in soon enough and it started, 

The room was rather large and it had a lot of drapery and curtains all over the room. She did not have desks but simply tables with little stools to sit on along with shelves of books and tea sets and other god knows whats.

"welcome all…to the most challenging of all classes" said the teacher. 

"Rubbish" whispered Hermione. "Most challenging…please ancient Ruins is defiantly more challenging then reading a crystal ball." 

"When did you get here?" asked Ron

"Me, I've been here all along/" 

"I am Professor Trelawney and I will teach you the noble art of divination…though however if you do not posses the sight there is little I can do for you." 

Everyone drank tea and then she had them do some readings with them, which according to Hermione was a pack of Rubbish. Everyone finished their tea and Trelawney began to walk around the classroom. She asked everyone to take the cup of the person opposite then. 

"You boy." She said looking at Neville. "is your grandmother well?" 

"I t-t-t-think so." Said Neville

"Give me the cup." She said to Dean and looked deep into it. "Yup, just as I feared." 

She handed the cup back to Dean and came over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And what do we have here?" she asked grabbing the cup infront of Ron and accidentally braking it as soon as she came in contact with it. "My dear boy." She said looking at Harry. "You have the…Grim." 

Everyone stated in shock. 

"What's the grim?" asked a kid

'It's the form of a dark spectral dog….it's one of the darkest omens in our world…it is the omen of death." Read Dean. 

After divination they went down to Hagrid's hut for CMC. 

"hey-lo all." Said Hagrid. "come into the forest, I've 's got a great lesson for you lot today."

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and the Slytherin students followed Hagrid into the forest . 

"Ta dah." Said Hagrid and showed them a Hippogriff. "Please open your books to page 124." 

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" asked Malfoy looking at the strange furry book with eyes.

"You stroke the spine." 

Everyone opened their books and Seamus Black went to stand with his Gryffindor friends. 

"So Jay." Said Malfoy. "Seen your dad lately I hear your mum broke him out of prison along with that blood traitor Tinsley.

"Shut up Malfoy." Said Harry and Jay

Malfoy looked scared and twitched he looked up at the sky and pointed hi finger 

"DDDDD Dementor, Dementor." He said and everyone turned around. And Malfoy and his friends along with Pansy started laughing and imitating the Dementors. 

Hagrid gave a small cough and everyone looked at the wonderful beast in front of them. 

"Alright everyone pay attention." Said Hagrid. "First thing you need to know about Hippogriffs is that they are very proud creatures, and very easily insulted. So who would like to say hello?" 

Everyone backed up, while Harry just stood there. "Well come on Harry. Here is what you do listen very carefully. You have to bow and if he bows back you can go and pat him and if he doesn't…it be best not to approach him." 

Harry came a little closer to the animal. And Bowed "Nice and low now."

Hermione was getting very nervous and grabbed Ron's hand. Which Ron held tight. As soon as they realized what happened they broke apart and blushed not looking at each other. 

Harry meanwhile had managed to get the Hippogriff whose name Hagrid said was Buckbeak to bow back. 

"Well don' Harry. Go on and pat him now." 

Harry came over and pat the animal and everyone clapped…minus the annoying Slytherins of course. 

"Go on Harry have a ride." Said Hagrid and picked up Harry and putt him on top of the animal and it flew off. 

"You know Jay." Said Hermione, who noticed that Jay was looking down at the ground. "Draco's dad _is_ and _was_ a death eater. So don't listen to him…"

"Yeah." Said Ron "he's a prat and everyone knows it and remember if he does anything to you. You could always talk to Seamus about it. 

Meanwhile the 5 year Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Potions. 

"Seamus, my good man how are you?" asked Fred

"we're dying to know everything about you-know –what." Said George

"Alright after talking with Mum and her telling me not to I have decided that I would be honored to be your partner in crime." Said Seamus and Snape came in from his office, 

"Welcome back…" said Snape coldly. "As you know 5th year students will be taking the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations and I have very high expectations for those of you who wish to continue on to NEWT potions." 

Snape looked around the room and noticed that the Twins and Lee Jordan were sitting next to Seamus, but said nothing. "Anyway, today you will make the Pollyjuice Potion." 

Seamus's hand went up in the air. "And no Mr. Black this potion can not be used as a sexual lubricant." Snape managed to say with a strait face and the entire class burst into laughter. 

Back in CMC. Harry had returned from his ride and Hagrid took him off the animal.

"Ho' was it?" asked Hagrid.

"Brilliant…Professor." Said Harry

Hagrid turned around and saw Malfoy heading strait for Buckbeak.

"The stupid thing doesn't look dangerous at all." Screamed Malfoy

"Draco no. This is a dangerous animal that is not to be trifled with." Said Hagrid.

"Year right. If Potter can do it so can I." 

Buckbeak did not seem to like Draco and went mad and hit him with one of it's hooves….claws….leg things and Draco fell down holding his arm crying. It's killing me." 

"I will take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. CLASS DISMISSED!" 

During lunch they could hear Malfoy talking to Pansy

"Another minute I could have lost my arm, my father is pressing charges of course." Said Malfoy

"Here that." Said Harry. "We haven't heard the last of it."

After lunch, everyone went to DADA. Which was full of Gryffindors Slytherins and a few Hufflepuffs. 

"Hello! As you might remember I am Professor Lupin. So first question…" 

There was a dark dresser in the middle of the room with something in it. "What do you think is in there?" asked Lupin

"A Bogart." Said Jay

"Very good 5 points to Hufflepuff. Now who can tell me what a Bogart looks like?"

"No one knows. They are shape shifters and they take the form of whatever a person fears the most." Said Hermione

"5 points to Gryffindor. Luckily a simple charm exists to repel them. Riddikulus. Repeat it please."

"RIDDIKULUS!!" 

"Very good…now Mr. Longbottom would you join me please." Said Lupin and Neville came to the front of the class. "What is it you fear?"

"Professor Snape." He said there was a small bit of laughter. 

"And I understand that you live with your grandmother…now here is what I want you to do." He whispered something to Neville and he gave a nod. 

Lupin opened the door and immediately Professor Snape came out. Neville was a bit intimidated at first, but took out his wand and said the word. 

And Snape's black cloak was replaced by a skirt and shirt a red bag and an ugly hat. 

"Alright." Said Lupin. 

"next class we will do more practice, however I would like you all to tell me for homework where could you find a Bogart if you were looking for one. Class dismissed."

POTIONS…yickes….there was one class everyone hated….well everyone not including the Slytherins that it. The Dungeons were cold and dark and nobody wanted to spend any more time then needed in there. Especially Harry Potter.

After an annoying class and a detention for Harry the 3 Harry, Ginny and Ron waited for Hermione to finish and when she came back to the common room they pulled back the book and proceeded inside. 

However when they got inside the room they realized that they were not alone. Two figures were inside the room talking with the paintings .

"Well Hello Harry." 

"Kisa?" Harry

" and Ariel?" said Ron

"How'd you guys get in here?" asked Hermione

"Dumbledore gave us permission to enter our old house common rooms and naturally we ended up down here." Said Ariel.

Ginny noticed two beds in the corner of the room. 

"Are you guys living here?" she asked

"Yeah, we didn't really want to sleep in some old dark room like Kingsley, and we asked Dumbledore if we could stay here…." Said Kisa 

"Dumbledore knows about this room?" asked Ron

"Don't sound so surprised. He knows A LOT." Said Hermione

Just then the three other doors opened up and Jay, Seamus and Misa entered the room. 

"So whose had DADA today already?" asked Seamus

and everyone aside from Ginny and Misa raised there hands.

"We have it tomorrow." Announced Misa

"SO everybody found this room?" asked Jay

"we were the first." Said Ariel. "Ever…or the last in a very long time, Dumbledore was the last before us."

"SO how were classes?" asked Kisa

"Harry got detention." Said Ron

"WHAT!!" said Ariel and Kisa 

"Snape game me detention because I might have messed up Malfoy's potion ." 

"And why wasn't Draco making his own potion?" asked Ariel

"His arm is broken." Said Ginny

"Buckbeak went mental after Malfoy insulted it." Said Ron

"Let me guess Hagrid thought it would be a great first lesson….well I think I will pay old Snuffles a little visit." Said Kisa

"Who?" they all but Ariel asked

"Snape." Said Ariel. "That was the nickname Kisa gave him when they were dating." 

"Uh did you have to tell them that. I'm still regretting it….I dated a death eater. EW!" 

A long silence clasped over the room. The paintings wee minding their own business before somebody spoke

"How are we goon train if Kisa and Ariel are living here?" asked Harry 

"Don't worry about that….everything will be ready for you to start your training. Kisa and I have to go anyway."

The two left and headed towards the entrance of the castle.

Thats it...Sorry it took a while I've been sick HAPPY PURIM to all the Jewish men, women and teens out there in the fan-fiction world. SHALOM 


	8. Chapter 8

WOW 23 reviews….Wow…..I'm Uber happy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Detention and a Prophecy

That Saturday night Harry sluggishly headed down for detention, but he wasn't completely bummed. After dinner they were gonna show Neville the secret room.

Harry came upon the dungeon door and was about to knock when he heard voices coming from the room.

"What is it with you Gryffindors?" said a cold voice who, Harry definitely recognized as Snape's.

"We are noble and brave….or most of us are." Said the other voice….Kisa.

"Were, Kisa, Pettigrew is dead." Said Snape

"Is not. And you're just to pig headed to admit it, just because he played a prank on you….I know it was mean, but your forgetting that James and I saved that greasy head of yours."

"In Dumbledore's eyes you may be a reformed man, and in others you may be an evil death eater, but to me you are still the geeky kid, who used to hide in the corner of the room holding his knees to his chest." Finished Kisa

Snape could not say anything else

Harry then opened the door and looked at the staring faces.

"Kisa, hi." Said Harry. "Why are you here?"

he made sure to ask to not seem as he was spying at the door.

"Not important. I better go I'm on patrol tonight with Ariel."

Kisa exited the room and Snape stood there totally dumbfounded.

"Potter your detention is canceled. Instead you will be missing the first Hogsmeade weekend. On Halloween. Now GET OUT!." Snape managed to say as he sat down behind his desk.

Harry said nothing he just turned around and left the dungeons. After getting up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower he was stopped by Kisa right infront of the fat lady's portrait.

"Liked the little show?" asked Kisa

"Huh? I only saw the ending when I came in."

"Uh-ha and I'm really a monkey in disguise. I can sense other people with in a 10 meter radius. Though its still expanding. I knew it was you."

"So then….um….did you really date Snape?"

"Severus was….different in school…he was sweet and innocent. Now get in there. Neville and the others are in there."

Harry gave a nod and after giving the fat lady the password went inside where all of his Gryffindor friends were.

"Mate, how come you aren't in detention?" asked Ron

"Kisa….made a cameo appearance in Snaps office." Said Harry. "Do you think we could show Neville the room now?"

"Sure, Neville come on." Said Ginny

Neville came over and looked at the four.

"As soon as some people leave, we want to show you something." Said Hermione

"Alright." Said Neville and went back to his DADA homework.

Harry had another thing to be exited for tomorrow was the first Qudditch practice of the year for Gryffindor and he was happy, but for right now he and his friends waited as everyone went to the great hall for dinner.

As soon as the common room was empty. Ginny went to the book case and took out the first book and pulled back the other and the staircase appeared.

"Wicked." Said Neville as he followed the others down the staircase and into the secret room.

"Neville Welcome." Said Ginny

"And please meet the four founders of Hogwarts." Said Harry

"Hi." Said Neville

The four paintings said hello.

"Congrats Neville. Your going to receive special training. Just like us." Said Ron

"Cool."

"well shall we start then?" asked Rowena.

"From what we've heard there are Dementors at Hogwarts." Said Helga

"So we will be teaching you and Jay…" said Godric and Jay walked in from the Hufflepuff door.

"Hey sorry I'm late Justin was on my back." Said Jay and stood with his friends

"As I was saying." Said Godric "We will be teaching you the Patronus charm and Kisa and Ariel will demonstrate tomorrow night….which I think is a Monday?"

"Saturday actually." Said Hermione.

"Anyway….Until then please enjoy yourselves and we'll see you six here tomorrow around 12?" asked Helga

"Can we make it 4 I have Qudditch practice." Said Harry

"Very well." Said Salazar.

The six left and the paintings all walked to Godric's large painting and started talking

"You don't actually think those two fit the prophecy…it was for-told centuries ago." Said Godric

I'm positive. I am Rowena Ravenclaw after all."

"How did the bloody thing go again?" asked Salazar

"_The chosen one shall unite with his beloved and together they shall defeat the evil set before them. Through power of love and the friendship of another soul bonded couple they shall defeat the evil. Evil shall be no match for the golden power of their light and love." _Said Rowena.

"Their only kids." Said Helga

"That may be true." Said Godric. "But if the prophecy is true and that Harry and Ginny have feelings for one another and Hermione and Ron have these feelings we may have more to teach them then we though."

"Only time will tell." Said Rowena. "Perhaps we should consult with the headmaster."

"Agreed shall we go then?" asked Salazar

The three paintings walked through a doorway in the back round of Gryffindors portrait and all four found themselves in a large painting with nothing but a background.

"Head master." Said Helga

"Ah Madam Hufflepuff and the others. How may I help you?" asked Dumbledore

"We believe that Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron fit the Prophecy we told you about when you started this job." Said Salazar.

"Hmm, then that would mean that Harry Potter fits the other prophecy I hear about a while ago. Thank you for telling me this. Please continued teaching them what you are."

"Of course head master." Said Godric.

* * *

Sorry it was so short... I'll do better next time...PROmice

That's it let me know what you think…..


	9. Chapter 9

Wow over 30 reviews…

Wow over 30 reviews….OMG….Well thank you all I am so….HAPPY

* * *

Chapter 9

Qudditch practice and the Prank

On Saturday, exactly a week before the Hogsmeade weekend Harry along with Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and of course their wonderfully annoying captain Oliver Wood were practicing on the Qudditch Pitch with Madam Hooch watching.

"Can somebody please tell me why she's here?" asked Katie

"Apparently it's for my own safety as I am in constant danger from non other then Sirius Black." said Harry sarcastically

"You shouldn't joke about that Harry. Sirius Black is dangerous." Said Wood

"Please." said Fred. "Like with Dumbledore around….."

"...He'd really try something." finished George.

"Alright enough chit chat into the sky." ordered Wood.

After a long practice which ended around 3:30 Harry Managed to get changed, but he missed lunch and was starving.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Said Harry and the map appeared.

He flipped through it and found the kitchens and headed there.

On the way he was stopped by Ariel.

"POTTER WHAT ON EARTH?"

"What I'm just going to the kitchen thanks to Wood I missed lunch."

"Sorry Harry I had to do that Severus was around the corner. I'm supposed to act as if my husband is a deranged criminal."

"Oh….ok then….see you in the secret room then."

Harry started walking again and found the painting. He pushed it aside and went into the kitchens.

There were a bunch of elves doing various jobs and as soon as they spotted Harry they came over to them and started offering him sweets and tea and cakes.

"Harry Potter sir." Said an elf in the back. He came forward and Harry saw dobby

"Dobby? What are you sing here?" asked Harry

"Dobby spent summer looking for job, but no one would give dobby money for serves and then Dumbledore found Dobby and asked Dobby if he wanted job at Hogwarts and that he would pay Dobby and 2 days off a week. Dobby could not decline. So what can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

"Um…could I have a sandwich and some Pumpkin juice?"

"Of course Harry Potter may." Said Dobby and the food was ready with in minutes.

"Thank you Dobby. Hope I see you around."

"If Harry Potter ever needs Dobby all Harry Potter has to do is ask."

Harry nodded to the elf and left the kitchens.

In the secret room with Ariel, Kisa and the founders.

"So they fit the profile?" asked Ariel

"That would be the case, yes." Said Godric

"Well we have to tell them." Said Kisa

"indeed, we can tell them as soon as they all come in for training." Said Rowena

A few minutes later the trio. Ginny, Neville, and Jay were all waiting for their training to begin. Instead Helga spoke

"Children we have something we need to tell you."

"A long time ago their was a prophecy made. And nobody thought it would ever be true since its been so many years, but I think we know who the four who fit the prophecy are." Said Salazar

"Ok, and why are you telling us this?" asked Ron

"Because you four fit the Prophecy and Dumbledore agrees with us." Said Godric. "Rowena please recite it again."

"Oh very well." Said Rowena _"The chosen one shall unite with his beloved and together they shall defeat the evil set before them. Through power of love and the friendship another soul bonded couple they shall defeat the evil. Evil shall be no match for the golden power of their light and love." _

"…." Said all six

"So who and who?" asked Jay

"We believe that Harry and Ginny are the first couple and Ron and Hermione are the second," said Helga

"This is….impossible. That means that I'm some chosen one?"

"bloody Hell." said Ron

Their was a short pause where Kisa and Ariel looked at the kids.

"Yes Harry we have known for while that you are the one destined to finish the dark lord if Merlin forbid he ever comes back." Said Kisa

"Um….can we be excused to get through all this stuff?" asked Ron

"well alright you four are excused, but Neville and Jay are starting today." Said Helga

The four nodded and bolted out of the room.

"I call dibs on talking to them." Said Kisa and ran off after them

"Whatever. Lets start."

Kisa ran after the boys first since the girls needed time to cool off. (A?N it's a girl thing you wouldn't understand if you're a boy.)

She saw the boys head up to their dormitories and followed the. She was glad the common room was empty since most children where outside enjoying the last few days of the warm weather.

Kisa went up the stairs to the boys dormitories and knocked on the door.

"Harry James Potter, and Ronald Bilius Weasley you best open up this door right now, or I will brake through it."

After a minute Ron opened the door and Kisa came in and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kisa

"Well….it's…um…just that…." Harry broke off and whispered the rest into Kisa's ear.

"I get it, we will talk late….and you Ron?"

"I'm so bloody confused. I don't get any of this."

"Hmm….I get it…it's ok you guys have a while to figure out your feeling oh and Ron could you do me a small favor?'

"Sure."

"Could you please go and find Professor Lupin and tell him I need to speak with him." Said Kisa "Tell him I will meet him in his office at around 5."

"Ok Kisa." Said Ron and left. As soon as he did Kisa turned to Harry

"Now about your problem my young little friend….well best thing I can suggest is to wait till next year. She's only twelve. It's a bit young, not to mention the amount of trouble you're gonna get from her brothers, especially Ron. You know how over protective he can be when it comes to Ginny. How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know maybe I year. I guess I started fancying her last year when she became so distant, but I wasn't sure of these feelings until they all went to Egypt and I was bored."

Harry then looked at the floor. Inside him really was a new feeling. It was similar to a feeling he shared with Kisa the Weasley's and the Blacks, yet it was completely new to him and he himself did not fully understand it, as much as he thought he did.

"Like I said Harry it better you wait….that way she will be thirteen and you wought get jinxed as much." Said Kisa with a smile

"Your really do know how to make a person feel even worse don't you?"

"What can I say…It's a gift….a gift I will use to help man kind"

"Or destroy it." Said Harry and the two exploded with laughter.

"well I better go I have to go and make up another speech to give to your and Ron's future wives."

"I really hate you right now you now that?"

"Of course I know it only makes me want to be even more Sarcastic."

Kisa got up and headed down stairs.

The common room, however was no longer empty, instead it had three Gryffindors in it Fred George and Lee.

"Kisa!" said Fred and George and bowed

"How may we serve a Marauder?" asked Fred

"Or the question is how can you help us?" said George

Kisa bit her lip, like she always did when she had a good and most likely evil idea.

"Well no serves necessary, but what did you smart arses have in mind, a prank I hope."

"Kisa, it's like you don't know us at all…" said George

"Of course it's a prank." Finished Fred

"We want to prank Professor Snape." Said Lee

"In that case….I know the perfect thing to annoy him. Make a potion in his class, but make sure it gives off red and gold steams before you do that way you'll know it's done. When it does dump the potion on Snape." Said Kisa and handed them a piece of paper. "These are the ingredients."

"But what will happen?" asked Lee

"Lets just say it will bring up some very….interesting memories for Sniveles." Said Kisa and headed up the girls dormitories.

"Lets go tell Seamus." Said Fred

"He'd definitely would want a piece of this." Said George and the three left.

Back with Kisa

"Girls can I come in?" asked Kisa

their was a silence followed by foot steps and Ginny opened the wooden door.

Kisa stepped inside and sat down by Hermione's bed. "Having fun?" asked Kisa not knowing when to begin.

"Oh yes. We're having a bloody lovely time." Said Ginny

"Ok it stinks I get it, but come on it could be worse you two could have ended up with Crabb and Goyle." Said Kisa and the girls giggled.

"Hermione my advice to you is to first figure out your feelings, then explain those feelings to your idiot. As for you Ginny, I suggest you wait till your third year. That way your brothers wought hurt Harry to much."

"ER…."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet a friend of mine." Said Kisa and left

Kisa went to the DADA classroom and up to Lupin's office.

"So how's my favorite Werewolf been?"

"Not funny Kisa, What can I do for you?"

"Well you can start by apologizing to me and Ariel for not believing that Sirius was innocent. Then confiscate our map from Harry and see if you can find Peter."

"Kisa he's dead and even if Harry does have the map….wait why DOES he have the map?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Said Kisa

* * *

With the twins Lee and Seamus

"I would love to." Said Seamus. "Though I want to take the blame for it and watch Snape try deducting points from his own house."

The four laughed and agreed.

The weekend ended and everyone started classes again.

On Friday Seamus, Lee and the Twins had finally got the chance to make the potion right and called Snape to examine it.

"Well Mr. Black what miraculous potion do you have for me today?" asked Snape coldly.

"Um…I'm not sure if we made it right Professor, would you mind testing it out?" asked Seamus

"I suppose there is no harm. Very well give me the potion."

"As you asked Sir." Said Lee and Fred and George dumped the potion over him.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Snape.

**(That's it for this chapter….HA! HA! I'm kidding keep reading.)**

Snape's hair became slightly longer and he shrunk a little. He looked like a fifth year. His nose became more parrot shaped and his ears folded themselves into tubes and writing appeared in the air

" Mr. Prongs would like to say Thank you for playing the greasy git game."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to add his apologies for not really changing his hair."

"Mr. Moony and Wormtail would like to say that they believe Professor Snape needs lessons on proper Potion testing ."

" and Miss, Crescent and Miss, Fang would like to thank the New generations of Marauders Masters W, B, W and J, and we hope you will up hold the Marauder honor."

"Signed the Marauders Moony, Crescent, Padfoot, Fang Wormtail and Prongs. The best prankster in Hogwarts history."

With that the writing disappeared and Snape turned to the four as the class started laughing.

"15 points from Gryffindor….each, detention with McGonagall four all four of you and I will be writing to your mothers and in your case Mr. Black I will be telling your mother in detail exactly what happened. Now get out of here all of you."

"Ooh detention with McGonagall I'm shaking in my boots." Said Lee as they left the classroom.

A few minutes later Ariel was in Snape's private office.

"HE DID WHAT?" asked Ariel. "How did they even know the P…..KISA!! I am gonna kill her. Thank you Severus for telling me."

"Any time." Said Snape and Ariel walked out. The four were in detention when Ariel walked in and found Kisa and McGonagall in the room.

"Professor may I talk with them for a minute in Private?" asked Ariel

"Yes, course I will be outside"

She said and left and Ariel turned to look at Kisa and Seamus.

"Kisa I can not believe you. You are an adult and you gave these geniuses one of our prank potions."

"Mum, your a Prankster?"

"Not anymore."

"lighten up, Fang. It was one little prank and Severus deserved it. As much as I still….you know…he deserved it."

"And you." Said Ariel turning to Seamus. "I told you then and I'm telling you now. NO more Pranks."

"Sorry mum, but I can't we are now the official 2nd generation of Marauders. Miss,. Crescent and Miss Fang said so in the potion."

"GAH!!" said Ariel and left.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and Harry was not allowed to go…courtesy of Professor Snape. So Harry decided…well at first he was planning on spending the day with Ginny, but after hearing the Prophecy he chickened out and decided to just sit in the secret room and talk to the paintings.

"Come on Harry you can't avoid her forever." Said Rowena

"Your brave you must face her." Said Godric.

"Will you paintings mind your own business." Snapped Harry. "I know what I need to do."

Harry stood up and left.

He found Ginny sitting by the fire reading a book.

"Uh…..Gin, can we talk?" asked Harry

"ER….ok…" said Ginny, Harry sat down next to her and nervously sighed.

"About the prophecy?"

"It's ok. I understand it scared me to and you do not have any feelings for me." Said Ginny

"Well yes and no." said Harry. "I was surprised and scared and everything else, but I'm also very confused. I know I like you Ginny. I'm just not sure to what degree those feelings are."

"Well that's a little better. Come on lets have some fun." Said Ginny and Ran up the boys staircase and got Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I see where this is going you want to sneak into Hogsmeade don't you."

"Well…I was gonna suggest we go and spy on the teachers, but I like your idea better." Said Ginny

Harry gave a soft laugh and they both dived under the invisibility cloak.

* * *

Next chapter we'll actually show them in Hogsmeade REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...please Review


	10. Chapter 10

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo happy to see so many hits and reviews so I will start the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 10

The Hogsmeade weekend of Surprises and the first Qudditch game of the year.

Under the invisibility cloak they sneaked out of the castle and followed the map into Honeydews seller and went outside and watched the people passing by.

What they did not know was that a big black dog had noticed the scent of the cloak and followed them through the streets.

"Harry there is a black dog following us." Said Ginny

"It can't see us."

"Maybe it can smell us, ever think of that?"

"Ok lets, lead it into that cave over there." Said Harry and they headed towards the cave with the mysterious dog following them.

When they entered the cave they took of the cloak and stared at the big dog.

"There is something not right about this dog." Said Ginny

"I agree." Said Harry

"Oh come now I'm not that strange." Said the dog and it transformed into a man, a rather handsome man with a dark worn out coat.

"Sirius Black, Run Harry." Said Ginny and pulled out her wand.

"Ginny calm down he wought hurt me, he's my godfather and a good guy. Kisa told me everything that day at the leaky cauldron."

"I should have known…oh wait I did know." Said Sirius. "Um I don't mean to be rude or nothing, but would you two mind doing me a favor?"

"Um…alright."

"Would you mind bringing me some food from the kitchen and maybe ask Ariel to bring it to this cave. She'll know where it is."

Harry gave a nod, however Ginny was a bit un easy.

"Are you sure we can trust him Harry?" asked Ginny

"If Kisa, and Ariel trust him that's good enough for me." Said Harry and they dived under the cloak.

They quickly snuck back to the castle and went to the secret room first.

"Kisa, Ariel, you in here?" asked Ginny

"I am, but Kisa's talking with McGonagall." Said Ariel, "What can I do for you?"

"Sirius Black. He's in a cave in Hogsmeade. He asked us to get you and some food for him."

"How…wait what were you doing in Hogsmeade?" asked Ariel "You know your not allowed this weekend.

"Not important. Please GO!" said Ginny

"Alright I'm going, but you two are staying here." Said Ariel and glared at them that made them back up.

They gave an unhappy nod and Ariel left.

She went to the kitchens and got some food and headed to the cave.

As she approached the castle gates she was stopped by Filch

"And where may I ask are you going?"

"That is my business and I'd appreciate it if you would let me pass" said Ariel angrily Filch said nothing, buy allowed Ariel to pass. As soon as she was out of sight she transformed into her cat with abnormally large fangs form and clutched the bag of food and ran to the cave.

Arriving at the cave she transformed and jumped on Sirius.

"I'm glad to see you to." Said Sirius. "Do you have it?'

"Yes I have it and the food…bloody hell you stink." Said Ariel

"You try being in Azkaban for 12 years then tell me how good you'll smell." Retorted Sirius.

Ariel hugged him.

"We should go and get the kids. They'd want to see you." Said Ariel

"Not yet…once I am a free man and we get Peter."

"Alright. You should probably look at Ron's rat. Gr. Now I wished I had actually paid attention to Peter when he was a rat. The Kisa and I could have identified him better."

"Calm down." Said Sirius and wrapped his arms around her. "All of this will end soon."

Meanwhile Seamus and Jay were having some brother time when they heard voices coming from the cave.

"Want to check it out?" asked Seamus

"I know no matter what I say you will drag me inside." Said Jay. "SO I might as well come along."

The two as lightly as possible stepped towards the cave and listened at the entrance.

"We need to at least tell the where you are."

"Hey that sounds like mom." Said Jay

"I know, but….maybe not now." Said Sirius

"That voice." Said Seamus. 'It sounds so familiar."

"What do you want to do?"

"Only one way to find out who it is." Said Seamus and he and Jay walked into the cave and found a cat with large fangs and a huge black dog

"Give it up mom we know it's you." Said Jay and Kisa and Sirius transformed back "Who is this mom?"

"This is….you dad. Sirius Black." Said Ariel

"My god. You two are so grown up." Said Sirius and hugged both boys.

"Dad, why are you here. There are Dementors all over the place." Said Seamus

"I couldn't resist seeing you guys and Harry." Said Sirius.

Meanwhile In Honeydews.

"Hermione…um….listen….about….the….prophecy." said Ron

"Don't worry about it we have plenty of time to figure that out. Come on I want to see the shrieking Shack."

SO the weekend ended and with that ending came classes again and the first Qudditch game of the season.

On Friday they came into class to find Professor Snape waiting for them.

"Hello student's your teacher is currently un-able to teach the class." Said Snape. "So I will be filling in. Please turn to page 394."

Everyone grunted, but did as they were told and Snape turned on the Projector.

"Now who can tell me the difference between a Werewolf and an animagis?"

Hermione's hand went up strait away. "Anyone..?" asked Snape and. Hermione answered. "Miss. Granger you have spoken out of term do you have the need to be an…." But at that moment the door opened and Kisa came in.

"Excuse my tardiness." Said Kisa

"And what exactly are you doing here?' asked Snape.

"Oh Severus don't you remember Professor Lupin said that if he was not able to teach the class that I or Ariel should fill in for him."

"Very well. I shall see you all in potions." Grunted Snape.

"Very sorry I was finishing off a rather amusing report and lost tack of time…now…werewolves…nope I don't think so Severus…" said Kisa '_nice try though' _she added in her mind_. _Please turn to page 387."

Everyone did so and Kisa continued. "I believe Professor Lupin will be covering this are soon with you, and I wanted to give you a bit of a head start. Now who can tell me what kind of book would be dangerous?"

There was a clear laugh from the Slytherins which Kisa had take into account.

"Miss Granger I believe."

"There are books out there that can steal your eyes, others may force you to read them forever…..and I also heard of diaries that force people to keep writing in them." Finished Hermione

"Wonderful…..um….10 points to Gryffindor." Said Kisa not really sure on what to do.

"You can't give points your not a teacher." Said Malfoy

"Oh you are wrong Mr. Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore has given me and Mrs. Black such rights seeing as we will be here a while….now Miss. W….oh sorry Granger is in fact correct."

Kisa walked over to the blackboard and bewitched the chalk and it started to write. "There had been as far as I know one report of a very dark….DARK diary that had forced someone to write in it and that person was not responsible for there actions, but that was centuries ago." Said Kisa and gave a wink to Harry who understood perfectly.

The rest of the class was VERY interesting, even most of the Slytherins seemed to pay attention and enjoy the class.

The next day Harry woke up exited and nerves as it was the first game of the year.

"Welcome all." Said Lee Jordan to the first Qudditch game of the season.

"Hermione what are you doing?" asked Harry when Hermione came into the Gryffindor locker room.

"I came to do this." Said Hermione and said some spell that made the lenses on Harry's glasses glow.

"What'd you do?"

"I made them repel water…honestly have you seen the weather?"

and so the game was on..

Harry was not paying ANY attention to the rest of the game, but was desperately looking for the snitch, as was the Hufflepuff seeker, some guy named Cedric Diggory.

Though it had been hard Harry had finally managed to find the snitch, as did Diggory and they raced for it….neck and neck Harry had his hands around the snitch when he saw a Dementor. It came right at him and he fell of the broom, which was bad considering he was a good 30 or maybe even more feet above ground.

The next thing Harry knew he was laying in the hospital bed with Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, Kisa, and Ron around him.

"Finally." Said Kisa. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, what happened?" asked Harry

"You fell of your broom, cause one of the Dementors came at you. You should have hear Dumbledore…" said Ginny

"Not that…the match."

"We won….it was amazing Harry." Said Fred.

"Indeed even though the Dementor got you, you still managed to get the Snitch." Said George

"Even Madame Hooch was impressed." Said somebody on Harry's left.

He turned and looked at Oliver Wood who had something wrapped in a blanket.

"IS that all?"

"not exactly." Said Hermione.

"Your…broom….well….whatever it is Wood is holding in his hands is your broom." Said Ron.

"Whipping Willow." Said Katie. "Ron and Ms. Tinsley went and got it."

At that moment a black dog entered the room with Ariel Seamus, and Jay behind her.

"Snuffles you stupid dog what are you doing here?" asked Kisa. "Why'd you bring him?"

"I figured it would help brighten Harry's mood.

"Congrats on the win Harry." Said Seamus

"Really was a great catch…" said Jay seeing as he was a Hufflepuff it was saying something.

As soon as Harry was cleared he and the others were heading back to the common room. Ginny at Harry's request brought the map with her as they walked.

"Hold it." Said Harry

"What is it?" asked Ginny

"Peter Pettigrew is right around the corner."

* * *

Bum, bum, bum, bum, BUM. WHat did Ariel bring Sirius besides the food, and will they stop Peter? Find out nect time...

You have to admit it was a pretty goof cliff hanger. Please Review and I ask that you DO NOT make me feel bad when reviewing. I like when you tell me how to make it better, but please do NOT insult me as an Author and as a person.

TimeWitch15


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all…and here is it

Thank you all…and here is it.

Draco: am I ever gonna come into this story?

Me: Hopefully not, but seeing as I HAVE to you will appear in the next year. FROWN

Draco: Yeah I better be or I WILL hurt you

Me: oh really? leaves

Draco: Yes really.

Me: comes back with a giant magical staff.

Draco: What is….t

Me: Zaps Draco with the magical staff

Draco Dies

Me: Ok please enjoy yourselves and if anyone here is a Draco Malfoy lover…well then you probably shouldn't read the before notes since there will be a LOT more Malfoy bashing to come….and maybe even some Snape bashing. Sorry TwoSightsofJustice

* * *

Chapter 11

The flight of the Fat lady and training

"Harry what are you talking about Pettigrew is dead." Said Hermione

"No he isn't he faked his own death and cut of his finger. Remember I told you on the trian."

"Refresh my memorie. How do you know?"

"Kisa told me."

They hurried around the corner and followed the map, but stopped as soon as they saw the portrait which guarded the Gryffindor common room.

The fat lady was no longer there and instead there were giant scratch marks.

They were followed by the rest of the Gryffindor house and Percy with Dumbledore and Filch.

"Everyone please step aside." Said Albus "Mr. Filch get the ghost we need to find the fat lady."

"There's no need for ghost headmaster." said Percy. "She's right over there."

Percy pointed up at a painting to the right.

Dumbledore came over to the painting.

"My dear Fat Lady!" said Dumbledore "What happened to you?"

"It's him headmaster. The one they all talk about. SIRIUS BLACK."

Dumbledore was stunned

"Mr. Weasley." Said the headmaster looking at Percy. "Please find Mrs. Black and Ms. Tinsley and bring them to my office immediately the rest of you in the great hall….NOW!!" He then turned to Mr. Filch. "Please find and inform the heads."

everyone went to the great Hall. Professor McGonagall was already waiting for them and conjured up a bunch of sleeping bags and chairs.

"Grab a bag and find a spot, but keep to the wall. Please keep to the wall since the others will be arriving soon."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and now Neville putt their sleeping bags in a circle and were soon joined by Misa, Jay, and Seamus, who went and sat with Fred, George and Lee. Though they were only a few short feet away.

"What happened?" asked Misa

"Somebody attacked the fat lady." Said Ginny "Dumbledore thinks it's Sirius Black, but…"

"It was Peter Pettigrew I saw him on the map."

"Wow…I wonder where mom, and Kisa are now?" said Jay.

In the Headmaster's office.

"It's impossible. I told him not to come." Said Ariel.

"Honestly we can't exactly believe the fat lady since she did not see the wanted posters and whoever it was could have simply scared her and she thought it was him…it might as well have been Peter." Said Kisa

"I dare say I agree with you Kisa." Said Dumbledore "But never the less we will have to search the castle."

"Very well, but do you mind if we sit this one out. I think we'd both rather be with our kids." Said Ariel

"Not at all please…Go." Said Dumbledore and they went to the great hall.

"Halt." Said Percy.

"Oh will you cut that out Percy it's us." Said Kisa

Percy moved aside and Kisa and Ariel went to Seamus, Jay and Misa,

"Kisa." Said Harry.

"Hello all." Said Kisa after she hugged her daughter. "How's it going?'

"Kisa it was Peter. I….We saw him on the map." Said Harry.

"I'm more than positive you did.' Said Kisa "The problem is we need to know where he is."

After a very un comfortable night Harry and ALL the others went back to their common rooms and the Fat Lady was back in her portrait and they headed down to the secret room to start practice….however with out Jay or Neville seeing as they were slightly ahead of them.

"Kisa you want to demonstrate your patronus to them?" asked Rowena

"I'd be delighted. _Expecto Patronum._" Said Kisa and a beautiful silver and misty Tiger appeared.

"That is a corporal Patronus. Which means it has a form… You may not get an animal yet, but fear not." Said Godric.

"Now you must think of a very happy and a very powerful memory." Said Helga.

"Are you ready?" asked Salazar as he watched the children close their eyes and think

They gave a nod and opened their eyes.

"Now." Said Godric. "Allow this memory to fill you up." He waited until he thought they were ready. "Good now say the words."

All four had managed to make a patronus, but Harry was so far the only one whose patronus had a form.

"WOW a stag. Very impressive Harry." Said Kisa

The rest of the time between then and the holiday brake was boring, except maybe that Snape had finally gotten the chance to teach his Werewolf lesson. Divination became just a make it up lesson and Hagrid was having trouble with an appeal about Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Jay, Neville, Misa and Luna where the only students except Fred, George, Lee and Seamus Black that were staying at the school during the brake since apparently all the other students did not want to stay at the safest place in the UK with Sirius Black on the loose.

Seamus, Luna, Jay, and Misa all moved to the Gryffindor dorms for the brake since they were the only ones in their own dorms.

"This should be fun." Said Misa

"Yes indeed." Said Luna "Just as long as the Long-nose nickel-backs don't come."

"What are….Long-nose nickel-backs?" asked Jay

"Oh their these small elephant type beings with rough backs that bring bitterness and despair where ever they go."

"Oh." Replied Jay not sounding to convinced.

"It doesn't matter since their not real." Said Hermione

Luna did not respond, but simply turned around and went back to talking to Jay

"Well I believe you Luna." He said shyly.

"Thank you." Said Luna

"Um…guys…shouldn't we show Luna that room?" asked Jay

"That's a great idea." Said Misa. "their training has helped me get ahead. I am so Happy."

"Wait." Said Neville. "Their training you too?"

"Yes."

"That's great." Said Ginny.

"So….I'll….uh…show Luna the room then." Said Jay. 'Where is your lever?"

"Behind that book on Wart removal." Said Harry

"Oh Misa. You should tell Luna where your secret passage way is." Said Ron

"Oh yeah. It's the button on Rowena Ravenclaws Necklace." Said Misa and went back to her conversation with Neville.

Jay went to the book case and pushed back the second book and the stairs appeared.

"Where are we going?" asked Luna

"You'll see." Said Jay and led her down the stairs.

"They are so cute." Said Misa

"HUH?" came from Harry, Ron and Neville

"Oh honestly." Said Ginny "can you boys be any more blind."

"It's obvious he likes her." Said Hermione

"Oh." Said the three boys.

"Their so adorable when they don't know what's going on." Whispered Ginny and Misa to Hermione.

Meanwhile in the secret room.

"Oh it's so nice, and this must be the four founders." Said Luna. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed it is." Said Rowena. "Nice to se someone else from my own house.

"Isn't it." Said Godric sarcastically.

"Why have you decided to bring her here?" asked Salazar

"I was hoping you could possibly teach her along with the rest of us." Said Jay shyly.

"I think that is a wonderful Idea." Said Helga. "and what is your name child?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Well Luna, welcome aboard." Said Helga.

On Christmas eve the lights in the great hall were shining brighter then ever before and even the teachers seemed to be having a great time.

When they all went back to the Gryffindor tower that night they had a small party, but the four pranksters were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they anyway?" asked Ron

"I don't know Fred and George just said that they had something special planned for us." Said Harry.

"Uh guys….I think you might want to take a look at this." Said Neville, looking out the window.

They all got up and walked over to the window and saw a huge Happy Christmas sign in the air and a bunch of hearts…well four to be exact with initials in them.

First heart had H.P + GW in it. Second was RW+HG Third was NL+ MT and the fourth heart had JB+LL.

The eight kids blushed and went into a silence. Under the hearts was a small message.

"Thank you Kisa and Ariel." And on the snowy ground were the images of four 5th years laughing their heads off.

"I am sop gonna hex them." Said Ginny blushing

"Me too." Said Jay and the others.

After hexing the four pranksters into the next century they casually made their way up either one of the staircases depending on their gender and went to sleep on the nice four poster beds.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the first to wake., followed by the twins, Misa, Luna Jay and Seamus and Lee.

"Look at all those presents." Said Luna.

"Their seems to be one or so for all of us." Said Hermione as she finished the present count.

All the Weasley kids along with Misa, Hermione, Ron and the Blacks got sweaters from Mrs. Weasley.

Ariel had gotten Jay a book on rare creatures and had gotten Seamus an assortment of joke supplies.

"Well looks like she's coming around….a little anyway here is her note." Said Seamus "_Seamus, I hope you like your present, but this assortment has a catch. You have to promise me that you wought prank Professor Snape anymore. I know he can be mean sometimes, but trust me he is a good person. After all his first name is your middle name. Love Mom."_

"Good for you." Said Harry. "Mr. Seamus, Severus Black."

"Thanks." Said Seamus sarcastically.

Neville had gotten a rememberal from his grandmother and a book on rare Plants and Algy.

Misa had gotten a make up kit from her father.

"You dad got you a make up kit?" said Hermione

"That's pretty much all he knows about females."

And Kisa had gotten Misa a picture of the three of them before the divorce standing infront of the Lincoln Memorial with a 3 year old Misa in the hands of her father.

Hermione had gotten some clothes and books from her parents and sugar free gum.

Luna had gotten a charm from her father which according to her is supposed to keep the nargles away.

Finally Harry had gotten a picture of the Marauders…minus Peter.

And their was also a huge box.

Harry opened it and stared at the Firebolt.

"You got a Firebolt." Said Ron

"That's the best broom in the world." Added Lee.

"Who sent it to you?" asked Hermione and at that moment Jay and Seamus had found the sealing a very interesting place.

"You guys know something don't you." Said Ginny.

"Just read the two cards inside." Said Jay

Harry picked up the smaller piece of parchment first.

"Dear Harry hope this makes up for at least one present I missed."

"Is that all?" asked Luna

"Yes." Harry then picked up the second parchment and read it. "Harry, incase you haven't already realized Sirius had gotten you the Firebolt, but if anybody asks, you got the Firebolt from me, or Ariel. Oh and Seamus and Jay. Your father has a surprise for you just go into the room. Kisa."

"Room? What Room?" asked Fred

"Oh she probably meant our common rooms . Come on Jay." Said Seamus

As soon as they were out of the portrait hole they headed for the Hufflepuff common room since it was closer.

They came in and Jay pulled Hufflepuffs cup back and the entrance appeared in the wall.

They went down to the room and saw two holse stacks of various presents fromcandy to books, to god knows what else/ Both Grinned and jumped into a pile of presents

A few day after that some kids started coming back so Luna Misa, Seamus and Jay went back to their own dormitories and Qudditch practice started again with Wood working them even harder than before. Evryone on the Gryffindor team was awed by Harry's new Firebolt. On top of that the kids also had Patronus practice, but the good news was that everyone had managed to make a patronus with a form. Ginny's was a Horse. Hermione had an otter, Ron's was a dog…a golden retriever to be exact. Misa's was a an Orca whale Neville's was a lion. (We all know Harry's) Luna's was a rabbit, Jay's was a Bluejay and Seamus, who was learning from Professor Lupin was a Mountain Lion.

And Pretty soon or in exactly two weeks since the start of classes was the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game….

* * *

Well hope it wasn't too HIRRIBLE. Please let me know if you have something funny I can do before the chapters start. Just to get the readers' attention.

Thank you and please REVIEW

TImeWithch14


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I have a favor to ask. Please click on my profile and vote for the person you want Jay to end up with cause so far Luna Lovegood is in the lead.

* * *

Chapter 12

Qudditch games Freaky dreams, and Snape's grudge

"_Come on Kisa we have GOT to take the O.W.L.'s." Yelled Remus_

"_I'm coming Remus. I just want to say goodbye to Ariel." said Kisa back and turned to the hospital bed Ariel was laying in. "I still can't believe that stupid Devon Flint knocked you off your broom right as you were about to catch the snitch." _

"_It's fine, I'm fine so relax will you." Said Ariel "Now Go before you fail." _

_Kisa gave a nod and ran towards the great hall, which was set up in rows of individual desks lined up by house. _

"_Miss Tinsley right on time." Said Dumbledore_

"_Sorry I'm late sir, I was checking on Ariel." Said Kisa and took her seat._

"_That's perfectly alright. Now please begin." _

'_This test is so boring' thought Kisa as she answered the questions _

_about an hour later Kisa, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail finished their tests and walked out of the great hall._

"_So Moony how do you think you did?" asked Prongs._

"_Please James what kind of a question is that." Said Kisa "Mr. Smarty pants probably got all the questions right."_

_Sirius, Peter, and James gave a chuckle. _

"_Well then Crescent if your so smart how do you think you did?" asked Remus_

"_Not as well as you oh annoyingly smart one." Said Kisa and bowed. _

"_Why don't we go by the lake." Suggested James_

"_Why? SO you can play stoker with Lily Evans?" asked Sirius and the other four laughed. _

"_NO! so we can start studying for our Transfiguration test tomorrow."_

"_Oh watch out Padfoot. Looks like Jamesie is gonna try to impress Lily again with his so called "Brain" said Kisa_

"_Oh no Kisa, I think it's much worse the that." Said Peter. "He's turning into Moony with every passing moment."_

_The five walked out to the lake and sat down relaxing under the tree, but what they did not know was that somebody was following them and sat down under another tree close to them._

"_Hold it." Said Kisa as Peter was about to transform into a rat. _

"_What is it now?" asked Peter._

"_I sense another presence about 2 meters under that tree and its…" but Kisa was cut of with James running behind and pointing his wand at Severus Snape and hoisting him up in the air. _

"_Watch me pull his trousers down." Said James_

"_Let me help you." Said Sirius_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you…I wonder what Fang would think after she accidentally of course found out that you were mean to Sniveles again?" _

"_Right…I will not help you Prongs." _

"_James…d…" but Remus was cut off by Lily Evan_

"_James Potter you putt him down Right NOW."At that moment Kisa woke up and looked at the space around her._

"You had another dream didn't you?" asked Helga

"No!" said Kisa defensively "….Ok so maybe I did."

"From when?" asked Rowena

"Fifth year. I woke up right when Lily started yelling at James about being mean to Severus."

"Could it be you still have feelings for the potions master?" asked Helga

"NO! Those feelings disappeared the day I found out he was a death eater." Said Kisa and left the secret room through the Gryffindor door.

* * *

The next day at breakfast everyone was exited about the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game so the Great hall was full of noise.

"So Potter?" asked Draco. 'You gonna faint on us again? Or will you destroy one of those old school brooms you'll have to ride on?"

"For your information Draco. Harry here got a Firebolt from Christmas." Said Ron

"From who?" he asked angrily.

"From…S." Ron was about to say when Hermione kicked him. "Ow."

"It was a present from Kisa." said Harry

"We'll see how well that present works for you today."

And with that Malfoy left.

"I think it's best to say that he's gonna try to sabotage us some how." Said Ginny

"I'll be careful."

"Yeah. Harry can handle himself it's not as if their gonna dress up as Dementors and try an suck out your soul." Said Ron

"So true." Said Hermione and Misa and Luna came over.

"We just wanted to say good luck." Said Luna

"Good luck to you guys as well. I hear your seeker is very good." Said Harry

"I'm not sure if she's good at being the seeker or good at being the biggest 00000 in the world." Said Misa

"What do you mean?" asked Ron

"How should I putt this." Said Misa. "She's a bad seeker, but she's the only female seeker. Get it now?"

"No."

"Oh my god. You were right Hermione he is thick." Said Luna

"Ok Ron think about it. She has dated ever Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in her year and some in the year under her and I hear she's trying to go after famous Gryffindors. Just watch out Harry. She's tricky." Said Misa

"Thanks for the tip." Said Harry and the girls left.

The match began and Gryffindor was in possession of the Quaffle. Cho Chang was tailing Harry and he was getting really annoyed by it really fast., but thanks to his Firebolt he was able to get far away from her. Katie had scored the first goal of the match with a lot of excitement.

Gryffindor was leading 80 to zero and Ravenclaw was getting restless. The three dark hooded Dementors appeared right out of nowhere and Chang went down.

Harry didn't stop to think. He said the charm and out of his wand came out a bright Silver stag, but he did not stop to watch he dived towards the Snitch and caught it with in seconds after. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

Harry landed on the grounded safely, right before being hugged to death by his teammates and friends.

Words like Good job and Nice work roared through the crowed.

"That was an amazing Patronus Harry." Said Ariel from behind.

"Yeah the Dementors didn't effect me at all." He replied.

"Uh…that would be because they weren't Dementors." Said Kisa and everyone looked at her. "Come and see for yourself."

She led Harry and a few others towards the edge of the Pitch. "You scared Malfoy out of his knickers."

Harry looked, laying on the ground were Malfoy Crabb, Goyle, and Marcus Flint the Slytherin team captain

Standing over them was of course Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick to sabotage the team." She said. "a weeks detention for all of you and 25 points….each from Slytherin not to mention I will be informing not only Professor Snape, but Professor Dumbledore."

And THAT was the biggest talk besides the match amongst the Gryffindors.

* * *

A week had passed since the match and everything was starting to calm down.

Harry and Ron made their way up the staircase and into their four posters. Harry could not sleep so he decided to take a look at the map.

He was flipping through it when he spotted it again. The dot marked "Peter Pettigrew"

Harry of course rushed down to the common room pulled the book back and went down to the secret room.

Kisa and Ariel were not there.

"Their out on patrol if your looking for them Harry." Said Salazar and Harry ran back out.

He grabbed his shoes and putt them on and dashed out o the portrait whole and headed down a corridor not to far away from the tower.

"_Lumos_" said Harry and started to walk down the hallway the dot marked Peter Pettigrew was coming closer and closer, but their was still no image.

Harry Pulled his wand out as far as he could, but still nothing. The dot was right on top of his own, by now and still no sign of him, but now Harry had a new problem Severus Snape.

_"Mischief managed, Knox." _Said Harry and was about to turn and walk back when Snape pointed his bright wand at Harry.

"Potter, what are you doing out this late?"

"I was…sleep walking….and I would appreciate it if you would lower your wand."

"A likely story. Turn out your pockets." Ordered Snape

Harry took out the old parchment out of his pocked and unfolded it. "and what is this?"

"Spare bit of parchment sir." Said Harry

"Right." Said Snape. "Professor Snape, Potions master of this school commands you to show yourself."

The writing began to appear on the parchment and Harry stared. "Read it."

"uh…."

"GO on."

"Mr. Moony is amazed at the fact that Professor Snape's nose has gotten extremely large from the last time he saw him.

"Mr. Prongs would like to add that Snape is an ugly git."

"Mr. Padfoot is amazed that a prat like him ever became a Professor."

"Miss, Crescent would like to offer her compliments to Professor Snape and ask that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples business."

"Miss, Fang is astonished by Professor Snape's clear lack of comprehension skills."

"And Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day and ask him to go and was his greasy heir……the slime ball."

"Why you little…" but Snape was cut of by Professor Lupin.

"Severus what ARE you doing with young Mr. Potter?"

"Ah Lupin I have just confiscated this from Mr. Potter." Said Snape and handed him the map.

"I will take a look at this. Please come with me Harry."

Meanwhile Kisa and Ariel were walking past the an old classroom.

_Flashback_

_Kisa, was walking through the hallways on their last night of her 5__th__ year at Hogwarts and in fact she was heading to the feast when she stopped by the empty Defense classroom. She was hearing cries coming from the inside. She hesitated, but entered the classroom anyway._

_She looked around…their was nothing out of the ordinary. The desks were lined up in rows. The blinds were shut and the skeleton was still hanging. The cries continued and Kisa followed them. She turned towards the corner were the blinds started and saw a boy._

_This boy had greasy black heir and was wearing a Slytherin uniform. He was sitting on the cold stone floor with his knees against his chest sobbing._

"_You know somebody told me that boys don't cry." Said Kisa_

"_What do you want. Did you come to hex me too?" asked Severus._

"_Sniveles…I mean Severus. What's wrong?"_

"_I hurt her. I hurt Lily and now she hates me and she'll never talk to me again." _

"_People make mistakes. Sometimes their very BIG mistakes, but what Lily has a hard time understanding is that people do make them and that they are sorry about it…sometimes for the rest of their lives. Believe me I know." _

"_You do?" asked Snape looking up at her. _

_Kisa sat down next to him._

"_Yeah. You know how I have a little sister?" asked Kisa. "She's in second year?'_

"_Ravenclaw! Yeah I know her." _

"_Well remember how when I came back this year everyone kept asking me where she was and I told them that my parents decided to send her to Mystics school for the magically gifted in America?"_

"_Yeah." Said Severus_

"_The truth is…last summer my parents wanted all of us to have a nice family dinner at home. Misa told them that she promised a friend of hers that she would come to her house, which was only about three blocks away. My parents hesitated, but let her go into the rein. A few minutes later I noticed that she forgot her umbrella. I ran out to give it to her just in time to se her get killed by Voldemort." Finished Kisa and started crying. _

"_I'm so sorry." Said Severus._

"_I felt that it was my fault. Because I was her big sister and I was supposed to look out for her."_

"_It wasn't your fault she shouldn't have gone out knowing that the Dark Lord was out there." _

"_I though about that, but then I started blaming my parents for letting her leave. Next thing I know I'm standing infront of Ariel's door step with my suite case." _

"_I'm sorry." Said Severus. "But I do know what its like to lose someone you love." _

_He gave her a re-assuring hug and they both stood up._

"_Can I ask you something?" said Severus_

"_Did you tell anybody this before?"_

"_Outside of the Marauders you and Lily are the only ones to know. And I would like to keep it that way."_

_With that Kisa got up and left._

_End of Flashback _

"Earth to Kisa." Said Ariel. "What's wrong with you. You've been standing there for the past 10 minutes."

"Sorry I was just remembering something"

* * *

Thank you and please keep voting PLEASE!! And Reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Please enjoy and vote on who Jay will end up with PLEASE. And most importantly Review.

* * *

Chapter 13

Qudditch final and the Wiping Willow

It was indeed time for the Qudditch final and boy was it a final. According to Madam Hooch it was the most un-ethical game in Hogwarts history and she said it for nothing. So the Slytherins purposely fired the bludgers at the chasers, and so what if Fred and George fired them back at the Slytherins all in all the game ended very nicely with Gryffindors catching the snitch, thus they won the Qudditch cup finally after seven years.

What Harry had forgot to mention to Kisa on the day of their training with the founders was that Remus had taken the map and kindly told Harry that Sirius was after him.

He went to dinner that Friday and after almost finishing his meal Hedwig came soaring down the stretch.

"It's from Hagrid." said Harry.

"Well what does he want?" asked Ron

"He said…their going to execute Buckbeak tomorrow."

"We should go and see him." Said Ginny

"Great idea." said Ron. "I can ask him if he's seen Scabbers."

"It settled then we'll go and see him before dinner."

Right before dinner the four snuck out of the castle and went to Hagrid's hut, but Harry had forgot his cloak back in his trunk.

"Hagrid it's us open up." Said Harry.

Hagrid opened the door and let them in.

"You know Dumbledore himself is coming here…to…well help me through it."

"Do you want us to stay too?" asked Hermione

"Heavens no." said Hagrid "I don't want you to see that sort of thing."

"Hagrid, why not set him free?" asked Ginny

"They'd know it was me." Said Hagrid. "Oh Ron I found you rat."

Hagrid handed him the rat.

"Oh I'm so happy to have him back." Said Ron

"Look here they come now. Go on get." Said Hagrid and the four snuck out the back.

They saw as Kisa and Ariel were coming towards them.

"What are you lot doing here?" asked Ariel

"We came to see Hagrid and we were just leaving." Said Hermione

"Not yet. I will stall the minister you set him free. Just make sure Fudge can see him first." Said Kisa

"Ah minister wonderful to see you." Said Ariel "SO this must be the…um….animal."

"Yes indeed and this is the executioner. So please let's get on with the paper work."

They had exactly a minute. The four had managed to get Buckbeak into the forest as soon as they came out.

"Where is he?" asked Kisa stunned.

"I suppose he ran off." Said Dumbledore. "Oh well. Kisa, Ariel you may go."

The two headed strait for the forest.

"Good job kids. Ariel can you take him to McGonagall she's expecting him." Said Kisa

"Sure." Said Ariel and took Buckbeak and headed back to the castle.

"You too head back to the castle." Said Kisa.

As they headed back up towards the castle Scabbers bit Ron and ran away and he was forced to run after his rat and the other three as well.

Ron had just enough time to grab his rat before the Willow pushed him towards the small entrance and he fell in of course.

"RON!!" screamed the three.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office or Remus Lupin.

"Thank you Severus I will see you then ." Said Remus and Snape left.

"Moony!" said Kisa and looked at the desk noticing that Remus had the map.

"You know Kisa I thought you and Ariel had lost it before, but giving Harry this is a sure sign…" he was cut of by Kisa pointing to the map.

"Think we still lost it?" asked Kisa as Remus looked at the map and saw the dot marked Peter Pettigrew on it.

* * *

Back by the willow the other three students had managed to get inside the small entrance and found themselves inside the shrieking shack.

"Ron." Said Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Though I have finally met Sirius Black." Said Ron pointing to the figure behind the door.

"SO who is this?" asked Sirius

"Sorry Sirius this is Hermione and you have just met Ron, but what is this all about why are you in here?"

"Well Ron is currently holding the man that sent me to Azkaban." Said Sirius looking at the rat in Ron's arms.

_Flashback _

"_Come on Kisa that git will be here any minute and the moon is almost out." Said Sirius and transformed. _

"_Fine…" said Kisa and transformed. _

_Remus transformed into a werewolf and Snape stood outside the shrieking shack._

"_here it comes." Said Sirius. Snape came into the house and came face to face with a were wolf._

_Just as Remus was about to attack Kisa pulled Severus back with her teeth and James as a deer stood in front of the werewolf. _

_Kisa had managed to safely pull Snape out of the shack and stared at him with her large tiger eyes. _

"_You…and that deer saved me." Said Severus._

"_yeah, yeah," said Kisa "Your Lucky he and I have a conscience…" _

'_and that Ariel wasn't here to see this.' Added Kisa in her head._

"_You talk?"_

"_I'm magical….honestly…now go back to the castle and tell no one what you saw…or else I will be coming and having a chat with you…and next time I might be hungry." _

_Severus nodded and ran back to the castle._

_Kisa came back to the shack and stared at dog Sirius. _

"_HAVE YOU LOST OUR MARBLES?" asked Kisa "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM." _

"_So what it would have taught the git a lesson." _

"_I am telling Ariel about this. You will not be snogging her tonight." Said the tiger and stormed out of the shack. _

_End of flashback. _

* * *

Kisa and Remus ran to the shack just in time to see Sirius.

"Sirius." Said Kisa and gave her almost brother in law a hug.

"So you came to kill him?" asked Remus.

"Not Harry. Wormtail." Said Sirius.

"I know. Sorry I didn't believe you. Here kill him." Said Remus and handed him his wand.

"I wought need your wand Remus I have mine back."

"Wait we can't just kill him. We should hand him over to the ministry." Said Ariel from behind,

"And tell them what exactly. That we had six unregistered animagises in the school." Said Sirius

"What if Kisa and I do it?" said Ariel

"That's a great idea. Lets get him." Said Kisa and conjured up a large jar.

"Hermione could you putt a charm on this jar so Peter can't transform back?" asked Ariel

"Of course I can." Said Hermione and took the jar from Kisa and putt on the charm.

"Ron give me your rat." Said Kisa

"He's been in my family for ever he can't be Peter." Said Ron

"He has been in our family for 12 years. He would have died in 2." Said Ginny.

Ron couldn't argue with that and handed Kisa the rat.

Ariel, and Sirius pulled out their wands and Peter transformed back to his human form and now he had 8 wands pointed at him.

"So Peter you want to explain this or do we have to?" asked Remus

"My friends." Said Peter.

"Your friends we aren't." said Kisa.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, how could you." Said Ariel.

"I didn't have a choice. You have no idea the powers he possessed. What would all of you had done?"

"WE would have died then betray our friends." Said Sirius.

Their was a pause. Kisa and Ariel were about to attack Peter when Snape showed up.

"I knew you were helping Black into the castle. I told the headmaster, but he did not seem to believe me." Said Snape pointing his wand at the others.

"Severus, don't do anything you'll regret." Said Ariel.

"_Expeliarmus_." Said Kisa and shot Snape who landed on the old wooden bed. "My god. I have been waiting for a chance to do that all year."

"Can you please explain what is going on." Said Harry finally.

"Well I had In fact left out some de tails." Said Kisa. "When I told you the story Harry."

"What she forgot to tell you was that the tree outside was built right before we came to Hogwarts because Remus was a werewolf. Thanks to Dumbledore Madam Pomfrey snuck Remus out to the shack every full moon." Said Ariel

"My friends had become very interested about where I was going, and honestly I was running out of excuses. Course they eventually pieced it together, but they did not desert me like I feared the would they decided to become animagi, to turn my times as a werewolf slightly more pleasant. Even your dad."

"Yeas it's true." Said Ariel. "We were the smartest kids at the school. If anybody could have done it, it was us. But these transformations can go horribly wrong, which is exactly why the ministry keeps a close eye on those attempting to do it."

"Peter needed all the help he could get from us." Said Sirius. "Finally in our fifth year we managed to do it. We could each turn into an animal at will."

"Bu how was that great?" asked Ron

"Simple. A werewolf is only dangerous to humans." Said Kisa "We kept him company. We would all sneak out of the castle. With me, Sirius, and James under his invisibility cloak and Ariel and…Peter were small enough to sneak on the ground un-detected."

"Well more possibilities opened up to us and soon we were off exploring. Roaming the school and the village and night. James, Sirius, and I transformed into rather large animals and were able to keep Remus here at bay….even though it was dangerous." Added Kisa after seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"We were probably the only ones that had ever found out that much about Hogwarts, thus we created the Marauders map." Said Ariel "And sighed it with our nick names. Kisa as Crescent and well you can guess the rest."

"Your dad was a deer Harry." Said Sirius.

"You shouldn't have done that….what if someone caught you?"

"The though has bothered me for a very long time. I sometimes wished I could have told Dumbledore, but I couldn't face him. I just decided that Sirius was doing it with his dark powers." Said Remus. "I still can't believe Severus."

"What's Snape got to do with this?" asked Ginny

"Well Sirius I told you he was teaching here." Said Ariel.

"Snape was at school with us. He fought against me to get the job, but I couldn't blame him. See Snape was very keen on figuring out what we were up to. So Sirius decided to play a trick on him. In our fifth year."

"It sure served him right. He was sneaking around trying to figure us out." Snarled Sirius.

"Severus was very interested in where Moony went every night." Said Ariel.

"We were in the same year as him, and we didn't like each other very much." Said Remus. "he especially didn't like James. Jealous of his Qudditch skills I think…."

"That's not all he was Jealous of ." said Kisa .

"Anyway. Snape had seen me walking across the ground with Madam Pomfrey as she led me to the shack to transform. Sirius over here though it would be….uh….funny to tell Snape how to get passed the tree to go in after me. Course Snape did it. He entered the house and saw me, a fully grown werewolf." Said Remus

"Luckily for Savvy James and I had a conscience. James managed to hold Remus off while I dragged Severus out of the shack. I scared him from telling anybody else about what he saw." Finished Kisa

"So that's why Snape hates you." Said Harry. "because he thought you were part of it."

"Exactly."

Peter had been listening carefully, until everyone stopped talking and he tried to make a run for it….of course Sirius and Remus held him off.

Kisa made him transform and placed him inside the large jar Hermione had charmed.

"we better get this scum out of here." Said Ariel grabbing the jar.

As they headed outside they saw the full moon. Remus, forgetting to take his potion began to transform.

Snape at this time had woken up and ran outside and saw Remus transform.

"Severus, Ariel take the kids and go." Yelled Sirius.

"But…" said Ariel

"Please go." Said Sirius.

The six ran to the castle, while Sirius and Kisa had just enough time to transform before werewolf Remus began to attack

Running back to the castle Harry noticed that the Dementors were heading towards the lake.

"I'll be back." Said Harry

"Potter get back here." Shouted Snape.

"Leave him Severus." Said Ariel. "he knows what he's doing."

Though Ginny did not like it she followed the others back to the castle.

Harry ran as fast as he could and saw that Remus was nowhere to be found. On the ground lay Kisa and Sirius.

Kisa was a bit bruised and had a broken Leg, Sirius was worse, and not just because he was hurt, but because hundreds of Dementors were coming at them.

Harry came towards Kisa and Sirius and said the charm. A beautiful white stag irrupted from his wand and made all the Dementors go away.

The next thing he or Kisa, or Sirius knew they were waking up in the hospital wing.

"Oh thank god your all alright." Said Ariel.

"where fine." Said Sirius

"Where is Peter?" asked Kisa

Ariel looked down.

"What happened?" asked Harry

"The 5 of us got to the castle and took Peter right to Dumbledore, who told Fudge, who came here. He got a shot of him, before th rat vanished through the fire." Said Ariel

"But Fudge did se him?" asked Sirius

"Yes." Said Ariel and hugged her husband,

At that moment Minister Fudge came in and looked at Sirius Black.

"Mr. Black it appears that you are innocent of all charges.'

"NO!" said Ariel sarcastically.

"We never would have guessed." added Kisa

"It is true Madam Tinsley." Said Fudge. "On behalf of the ministry we apologize and hope you forgive us."

"I'll forgive you when you can return 12 years of my life." Said Sirius and watched as Fudge left.

A week later Harry and the others left the Hospital wing.

"Alright we'll see you kids at King Cross tomorrow." Said Ariel to her sons.

"Yes mother." Said Jay "I better go. I'm meeting Luna for the feast."

"Ginny you can let go of me now." Said Harry.

'I know I'm just not sure if you will run away like you did again." Said Ginny

"I wought I promise." Said Harry and Ginny let go of him.

"So…um…Neville….my mom got 4 tickets to the world cup and since Ron is taking Hermione and Jay is taking Luna would you like to come with us?" asked a blushing Misa

"I would love to." Said Neville also blushing,

"great you could stay at our house the week of the game."

"I'd have to ask my Gran, but I'm sure she wought mind."

"great. See you then."

With that Misa skipped off towards the great hall with her braids falling on her back.

That ends another year and it's time for the Qudditch World Cup.

* * *

That's it….please enjoy and NO FLAMES, please review and vote on who you wish for Jay to end up with, but it seems we have a three or four way tie, SO please brake it for me, but story wise it looks like Luna's winning.


	14. Chapter 14

Once again I ask that you go to my profile page and vote on who you think Jay should get together with in the end of the story

Once again I ask that you go to my profile page and vote on who you think Jay should get together with in the end of the story, but for now I welcome you to THE GOBLET OF FIRE.

* * *

Chapter 14

Summer, and the Qudditch cup

Summer was going great for everyone. Harry and Ginny had been planning to tell the Weasley's about the bond as were Ron and Hermione…or Hermione really decided for the both of them.

It was Ginny's birthday and Neville…after an invitation from Misa came to stay with them for the remainder of the summer.

"Hi Misa." said Neville as he came through the door with his trunk.

"Hi Neville." Said Misa

"Oh Neville." Said Kisa "Come on it. I'll take your trunk. You'll be staying in the guest bedroom. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Miss. Tinsley." Said Neville

"Call me Kisa. It makes me feel weird."

"Hey Neville." Said Harry when he came down stairs.

"Hey Harry." Said Neville.

The brightened living room lights dimmed a little since it was sunny outside and Harry found Kisa.

"Kisa can I go over to Ron and Ginny's?" asked Harry. "I promised to give Ginny her present before anybody else."

"Of course you may go. Oh and ask Hermione if she can help me with a potion I'm making for the Qudditch cup."

"No problem." Said Harry and went up stairs to grab the present,

"See you love-birds later. Just please don't let me walk in on you two snogging." He said with a smirk. Making Neville and Misa blush.

Harry walked about less then ¾ of a mile before he reached the Weasley home.

He knocked on the door and waited. Percy opened the door and let him in.

"Oh Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley. "You know you are always welcome here, don't bother knocking."

"I don't mind knocking, where is Ginny?"

"She and Hermione and in her room. And Harry can I ask you something?"

"Course."

"Do you know what Fred, George, and Seamus are up to. I asked Ariel, but she has no idea."

"I honestly don't know my self. You might want to ask Jay, he might know more." Said Harry and went up the stairs and stopped in front of the door and knocked

"Come in." came Ginny's voice through the wooden door. Harry opened the door and Ginny hugged him.

"Hi to you too." Said Harry and handed her the small box.

"Oh what is it?" asked Ginny. Hermione had finally decided at that moment to look up from Hogwarts, a history which she was reading for the billionth time.

"Open it." Said Harry.

Ginny opened the box of course and gasped at the small ruby stone necklace

"I love it Harry." Said Ginny and hugged him again and he helped her putt it on.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jay's and Seamus's

"Mom…..what time is it?" asked A nervous Jay.

"Relax little brother." Said Seamus. "Your little girlfriend will be here soon."

Jay blushed.

"Have any of you seen your father?" asked Ariel and Seamus, at this time had found the floor very interesting. "Seamus Severus Black."

"He and Moony went to catch up on old times." Was all the black haired boy said.

"Your father better come home sober or there will be jinxing."

* * *

Back at the Tinsley house. Kisa, Misa and of course Neville were getting ready to go to the Weasley's.

They arrived there and Luna and the Black's even semi-sober Sirius also arrived.

"What is going on?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We have an announcement to make." Said Hermione.

Everyone minus Percy who very angrily said he had far to much work.

Even Bill and Charley who had arrived shortly before sat with everyone else waiting for the announcement that would shock them all.

"Well…" began Ron… "Err….um…uh….eh…" he tried

"Thanks Ron, we got it." Said Harry

"Well last school year. Or our third and Ginny's second we like others before us….let me start over." Said Hermione

"Alright just like people before us we discovered the founder's room." Said Ginny

"And Rowena Ravenclaw told us a Prophecy….and well….." said Harry

"Ron and I and Harry and Ginny are….soul mates." Said Hermione

Mrs. Weasley looked from Ron, to Hermione to Harry to Ginny. She then looked at Ariel and Kisa who weren't shocked at all seeing as they already knew.

"Kisa, Ariel, Sirius, you don't look shocked at all."

"That's because…we already know… we found out same time they did." Said Kisa

"And I told Sirius not to long ago."

There was a pause where everyone stared at everyone else. The silence finally broke off when Kisa spoke.

"Well then…I think Ariel, and I best be going we have some work to do and a meeting to get through before we can star our World Cup vacation." Said Kisa and both Women apperated from the house.

"Does anybody know when our letters arrive?" asked Hermione

"Should be arriving in a today." Said Mrs. Weasley and surely enough two owls soared inside the room and dropped the Owls on the small table.

George grabbed them and passed them out to each one of the kids in the room.

"That Dumbledore, He knew you two were staying in the area." Said Mr. Weasley to Luna and Neville.

Ginny, Misa, and Luna opened their letters and gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione

"I've been moved up a year." Said the three girls.

"Wow that's wonderful." Said Harry

"Yeah, now we're all in the same year." Said Ron

"That...has...never been...done..." said Hermione

Harry turned to the three girls.

"DOn't worry she's just a bit upset that you guys got to move up a year and she didn't

* * *

In the office of Ariel and Kisa.

"I see…Thank you Kingsley." Said Ariel as she grabbed a folder from his hand and set it down on her desk.

Kinsley left and Ariel read over the parchment.

"What does it say?" asked Kisa

"The Triwizard tournament is being held this year at Hogwarts. With two other schools coming."

"Wow what schools?" asked Kisa

Ariel did not respond, but she simply handed her the paper and she read it.

"Your serious. Karkaroff and Maxime in the same school….frightening."

"It is isn't it." Replied Ariel

"Oh you will never believe who is teaching DADA this year." Said Kisa

"Who?"

"Alastor."

"Alastor Moody…as in Mad-eye Moody?'

"The very same."

"I hope he doesn't try anything drastic." Said Ariel

"Not to worry. Dumbledore trusts him. Now come on lets finish all of this the cup is tomorrow after all." Said Kisa and sat behind her desk and began writing.

"Which reminds me. What's the plan?"

"Simple. We have 3 large tents set up." Said Kisa. "One large one for each family."

"I'm glad I'm not working there. Bagman said it's hectic with all the muggle repelling charms they have to set up. We have to check in with a muggle camp director. Of course there is nothing wrong with that. We risk getting exposed. A lot of wizards don't even know how to use muggle money." Said Ariel

"I agree , it might be a bit difficult, but Barty says it will all work out."

* * *

The day of the cup arrived and everyone woke up bright and early, around 4 or 3 am to be exact.. Everyone had slept perfectly…all except one Harry Potter, who had woken up from a terrible nightmare involving the disgusting Wormtail and the remains of one Lord Voldemort.

They putt on muggle clothes and they all gathered in front of the port-key

"What are we waiting for Arthur?" asked Sirius.

"Amos, he said he and Cedric were coming to the game." Said Arthur. "Oh their they are."

The two others came up to the port-key and all touched it.

After an interesting ride they all landed about 3/4th of a mile from the camp grounds. They were stopped by a man.

"Hello Basil." Said Ariel.

"Auror Ariel, Auror Kisa, Arthur, and Amos, good to see you…lets see your 3 tents are….3/4th of a mile towards that big tree ask for Mr. Roberts. And Amos you have….second field ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thank you Basil." Said all of the adults and left the man.

"See you at the game Amos." Shouted Arthur.

"Agreed." He shouted back.

The walked towards their field and found a small cottage near it. Their was a definite muggle man standing in front of it waiting for them.

"Morning." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Morning." Said the muggle.

"You must be Mr. Roberts?" asked Sirius

"Indeed I am." Said Mr. Roberts. "And you are?"

"Ah yes. We have three tents booked for a couple of days. Under Weasley, Tinsley, and Black." Said Ariel.

"Alright." Said Roberts and looked at his list… "Yup just one night. Right by the wood over there." He said

'That's us." He answered

"Will you be paying now?"

"Yes." Said Mr. Weasley and started looking for the muggle money.

"Arthur allow us." Said Ariel and she and Kisa helped Arthur count his money. Kisa and Ariel got their money as well.

"You not the first one who had trouble with money." He said. "I had one man try to pay me with gold coins."

"Really." Said Mr. Weasley.

"SO Mr. Roberts you a Manchester United fan?" asked Ariel

"Course I am." He answered. "They doing a great job this year.

"I agree. Though we are bit of Chelsea fans." Said Ariel

"Aye we are, but we must admit they did a number on Arsenal last week." Said Kisa

"Indeed." Said Roberts as he took the money "Just to the tree."

"Thank you.." they all said and continued walking.

"How'd you guys know about the teams?" asked Harry

"Half of my family is muggle born. You pick up a thing or too." Said Ariel

"and I took muggle studies in school and I got those muggle things they call T. V. and looked at soccer. I still don't understand how they can pay with out brooms though." Said Kisa. "Must be awfully tiring."

They had found their tents.

"Luna, you can stay in our tent. Since it is for all the girls. Harry and Neville are staying in the Black tent." Said Misa

"Ok." Said Luna and entered the Tinsley tent with Misa, Hermione, Kisa, and Ginny.

A bit later a man came in name Mr. Bagman, while everyone was in the biggest tent talking.

"Hello Ludo." Said Ariel.

"Mrs. Black." Said Ludo and took of his hat slightly and putt it back on.

"Mr. Ludo Bagman is the head of the Games and sports department at the ministry." Said Kisa after seeing Harry's confused look.

"Indeed I am Kisa. I'm here for bets." Said Ludo.

"I will bet a galleon on Ireland." Said Arthur.

"A galleon." Said Bagman in surprise. 'Very well…anybody else?"

"I bet all of this." Said George holding up a bag of galleons

"That Krum will catch the snitch." Said Fred

"But Ireland will win." Finished George.

"Boys that's all of your money."

"It's alright Arthur. These boys are old enough to know what they want. I do not think that will happen but…anybody else.

Kisa stood up.

"I bet 5 galleons that Fred and George are right." Said Kisa and added the money to it.

"Thank you all and see you at the match."

He exited the tent and everyone turned to Fred, George and Kisa.

"What?" asked the three of them.

"Why'd you bet on that?" asked Jay.

"Well think about it." Said Fred.

"Ireland got 7 Firebolt broomsticks. Their the best." Said George and Kisa smiled at them.

After Percy introduced them to his all mighty boss Barty Crouch they all got their tickets and headed to the field.

They had very high seats. SO they started heading up the stairs.

"Dobby?" asked Harry as he saw a house elf on the stairs.

"Me Winky." Said the elf "Buy Me know Dobby. Dobby is bad house elf. He want be free. Leave school he did and go ask good Masters to pay him. Winky good elf. Master says go save him a seat and even though Winky scared of height Winky do as master says."

"Um….have fun them." Said Harry.

They got to their seats and watched as the game begun.

Both teams came out and Ron started going crazy.

"Look it's him. It's Krum." He shouted.

The game ended after about 6 hours or so and everyone went to sleep in one of the three tents.

Time: Midnight

Kisa and Ariel awoke startled and heard a commotion from outside.. Their Auror instincts told them to go and check it out. Which of course they did and saw fire and people running and them…

"Ariel…it can't be them…"

"But I think it is them Kisa. We need to wake up the others.

They ran into their tents and woke up everyone.

"Alright. Ariel, and I as trained Aurors will deal with this. Percy, Arthur, Sirius take the children into the forest until you see my patronus." Said Kisa.

"GO!" shouted Ariel.

Neville, Misa, Luna, and Jay and maybe even Ginny were most likely the most frightened at this situation, but Harry had just realized he forgot his wand and ditched the others to go and find it.

He noticed when he came out of the forest that there was nobody their, but a man…he pointed his wand at the sky and said something and a strange image appeared I the sky.

Next thing Harry knew he was surrounded by all his friends and Mr. Crouch.

"Which one of you delinquents caused that." He barked.

"Honestly Barty have you got your knockers in a twist. There is no way they would have been able to do that." Said Arthur.

Harry spotted the elf Winky with something in her hand.

"Winky. I told you to stay in the bloody tent, and….where did you get that wand?" barked Crouch.

"Me found it. Me try return to rightful master." Said Winky.

"You are not allowed wands. You simple creatures."

"Me know that, me god house elf. Me return wand."

"Uh…that's my wand Mr. Crouch." Said Harry and Winky handed him the wand.

Barty stared down at the elf with deadly eyes as everyone else started at the mark.

"You know what this means." Said Sirius. "The Dark mark in the sky can only mean one thing."

"Voldemort." Said Harry Ariel, and Kisa and Misa.

"I cannot possibly have a house elf that doesn't follow orders. It is time to set you free." Said Crouch still looking at the elf.

"No please Master Winky was just scared, Winky good elf. Please no." said Winky scared.

'I have no use for you. No lets go." Said Crouch

Winky hung her head and followed her master.

"That was so mean." Said Hermione

"Indeed it was." Said Luna. "But we cannot do anything about that."

"well you never know. You might just see Winky again and this time she might even be an Elf at Hogwarts." Said Ron

"Wait there are House Elves at Hogwarts?"

* * *

That's it….It may not have been the best chapter, but it wasn't as bad as the third chapter. Thank you and Please remember to review and VOTE.


	15. Chapter 15

Please I need more votes cause it seems Susan Bones and Luna are tied for first place with only three votes

Please I need more votes cause it seems Susan Bones and Luna are tied for first place with only three votes. Please change that. PLEASE

* * *

Chapter 15

Surprises at Hogwarts

After the wonderful events of the Qudditch world cup everyone was frantic about Voldemort, however the lovely minister of Magic had managed to convince the public not to fear….or most of the public anyway….

They all went to Diagon Alley and bought their school supplies and pretty soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts again.

Everyone was at King Cross station waiting for the train to come.

"SO why can't we come home for Christmas?" asked Ron

"Because Hogwarts is hosting…" Stared Kisa, but was cut of by Percy coughing.

"Kisa, that is private information!"

"Oh honestly they will find out soon enough anyway." Said Ariel

"As I was saying. There is something big happening at Hogwarts and there will be a ball held on Christmas eve. That's why." Said Kisa and gave Percy a glare that said Back off or don't mess with me.

"Alright…good luck" said Sirius and Ariel and hugged the boys.

Mrs. Weasley of course hugged everyone as did Kisa and Ariel

"I still don't understand." Said Mr. Weasley. "Why are you two hugging them if your gonna be their this year too."

"Great." Said Misa. "Who escaped from Azkaban this time?'

Kisa and Ariel laughed.

"Nobody.": said Kisa

"We will be judges. You will see at the feast." Said Ariel. "Now go."

They all got on the train and found an empty compartment. All of their luggage was safely on the train before it left the station. They all and by all I mean. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Jay, Luna, Neville and Misa were all in the same compartment.

"Hello." Said a voice from the door. They turned and saw Cho Chang in the door way. "Could I possibly sit here? My friends and I had a bit of a fight and we're not really talking now. Please may I sit here with…um…you all…"

"Well…I suppose there's no harm in letting her sit here." Said Jay.

"Alright you may sit with us." Said Luna

"What are your names?" asked Cho looking at everybody but Harry

"um…I'm Misa Tinsley….this is my room mate Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Ron Weasley, Jay Black, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Ha…."

"Harry Potter," Cho finished for her.

"Um….yeah" said Harry Cho was about to lean into him when he decided to switch seats and sit next to Ginny.

"So…most of you are 4th years except for the Ravenclaw girls and the Weasley girl right?"

"Wrong." Said Ginny angrily. "We're all 4th years. Luna, Misa, and I have been moved up a year."

"That's great." She said still looking at Harry.

"Harry, we really should get together. You could go to Hogsmeade with me…I know your exited to shout YES, but tell me before the weekend, anyway….how many of you guys are single?"

"NONE!!" shouted Luna, Misa, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Oh little Ginny so protective of her older brother…how cute."

"But I know for a fact that Harry is single." Said Cho.

"Actually since this summer Harry is…off the market." Said Ginny and putt her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Is this true?" asked Cho

"….Yes…" said Harry

"For now, but mock my words you will be mine Potter." And with that Cho left.

"That was…" said Ginny

"Weird…." Added Harry

The rest of the train ride was very un-eventful until they got off the train and got on the carriages.

It was dark…and very wet when they arrived at the castle.

Misa, Luna, and Jay said good bye and went to their own tables.

After all the adorable students were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"As I believe some of you already know Hogwarts this year will be hosting the Triwizard tournament. A legendary thing. All of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving a bit before Halloween and on Halloween we will be picking our 3 champions. Now Auror Kisa Tinsley is here to say a few words on the restrictions on the tournament, but after the feast. For now enjoy."

The food appeared and everyone dug into the wonderful food.

30 minutes later the food vanished and everyone waited for Kisa to speak.

"Before Ms Tinsley says her part. I have some interesting news. Your new Defense against the dark arts teacher is un-available at the moment, but rest a sure he will be in class tomorrow morning. Now Please Auror Tinsley.

"Thank you Headmaster." Said Kisa as she stepped by the podium. "Now normally Mr. Crouch or Mr. bagman would make this speech, un fortunately they are a bit tied up with getting things ready. So Mr. Bagman has asked me to speak on their behalf. I warn you. There is a reason this tournament hasn't been held in such a long time. People do die. SO if by Halloween you decided to put your name into the Goblet be pre-warned."

Kisa looked around the room and saw that Malfoy and his gang were making fun of something…or someone so she continued. "SO because of the dangerous competitions we have planned. It has been agreed that no student under the age of seventeen will be allowed to compete…HOLD IT." Said Kisa after she noticed people were beginning to get annoyed "This is done for your own safety. I wasn't kidding. This tournament is not for the weak hearted. It is dangerous and VERY life threatening. My self, and Auror Ariel Black along with two other people, who at this time wish to remain un announced will be judging the tournament and WILL be neutral. No matter what, or who you are. Thank you."

Kisa got off the podium and Dumbledore dismissed them.

"I can't believe Ariel and Kisa are here again." Said Ron

"What are you talking about Ron." Said Ginny. "You loved having them here last year, they were so helpful."

They continued walking towards the tower.

"I know that. It's just…."

"He's just bummed that because of the tournament their canceling the Qudditch season." Said Harry

"Funny." Said Neville. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. I promised Misa I'd walk her to class."

With that Neville disappeared up the stair case to the boys dorm.

The next day everyone was exited to see who the new DADA teacher was so everyone hoped that they had DADA that day. Luckily a fourth year mix of a few Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had it that morning right after breakfast.

Misa also found out that she had all of her classes with Neville and Luna was lucky enough to have her classes with Jay and Ginny was all with the gang.

AS soon as breakfast ended the 8 of them headed towards the DADA classroom.

"You know we really should stop by the room tonight." Said Misa

"We probably should." Said Hermione, "But I can't I have…um…something I'm working on."

"Don't tell me your studying for something." Said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and they continued walking to the classroom.

Nobody saw the teacher yet…but took their seats in the first two sets of seats. As soon as everyone got their books out he came out….he did not look all bad except maybe for the fact that he was missing a chunk of his face and had a mechanical eye.

"Hello." He said. 'I am Professor Moody also known as Mad-Eye Moody. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me and that's that."

Nobody dared to speak. "Putt your books away please. You wought need them."

The gang exchanged a few looks and putt their books away along with the rest of the class. "Who can tell me how many unforgivable curses are there?"

Hermione's hand and Misa's went up.

"Miss Tinsley."

"Three sir." Said Misa

"And why are they so named?" he asked and pointed to Hermione

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of anyone of them will…."

"Will land you a place in Azkaban 5 points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Now the ministry says you are to young to see this. I SAY DIFFERENT. SO who wants to give us the first curse."

"You." Said Moody looking at Ginny

"My dad told my brothers one." Said Ginny "The imperious curse."

"Ah yes." Replied moody another 5 to your house."

Moody went over to his desk and took out a spider. He putt it under the curse and had it jump all over everybody. "Who can name the second one?"

Nobody said anything, but Neville slowly putt his hand up.

"The crusiatis curse." Said Neville.

He told Neville to come to the table.

Moody did the curse on the spider and watched it suffer. "STOP IT PLEASE!!" said Misa.

"Miss. Tinsley you want to give us the last one?"

Misa shook her head no.

"AVADA KADAVRA." Said Moody and the spider died right in front of Neville's eyes. "The killing curse. Only one known person has survived it…and he's in this room right now."

"C-C-Can I sit down N-Now?" asked Neville.

"Course." Said Moody. "Now in this class I will teach you how to fight the curse, while I place it on you. Class dismissed."

Everyone left the classroom, but Neville was the first one out.

"Guys where is Neville?" asked Misa nervously.

"Probably went ahead." Said Harry.

"Try down their." Said Jay and pointed down the hallway.

Misa found Neville looking at a painting.

"Neville?" asked Misa.

At first he said nothing.

"Oh…sorry Misa…"

"Are you ok….I was worried." After that Misa hugged him. AT first he blushed then hugged her back.

"Come on Misa. We got Potions next." Said Neville.

/They got to potions and took their seats.

"well it seems that three little third years got lost." Said Malfoy.

"Unlike you Malfoy…we got good grades for actually doing the work ourselves." Said Ginny

"So Dumbledore moved us up a year." Said Luna.

Severus Snape came into the dungeon and stood in front of the class.

The next few days were un-eventful. Neville had managed to melt his sixth cauldron and Snape gave him, and Misa detention as they were working together.

In the first Saturday of the year Misa and Neville went to Detention, but when they both came into the secret room that night, They were at first scolded a bit as where the others for not seeing them earlier, but what shocked everybody most was that Hermione was wearing something on her Robe.

"Oh no…." said Kisa…. "Not another Elf welfare organization."

"Their was another one?"

"Yeas, I don't know who exactly started it, but all the muggle-born kids who weren't in Slytherin were in it." Said Ariel.

"So does this mean you'll join?" asked Hermione.

"NO!" said Ariel a bit to quickly.

"Sorry Hermione, but no." said the others, then she turned to Hermione.

"Look Herm. It's nice what your trying to do to them." Said Kisa. "But they don't want it. They're happy."

"But…."

"I'll show you….come on…." Said Kisa. "Harry, Ginny Ron. Let's go. These four have some extra training to do since their the shy ones."

The five left through the Gryffindor door and went towards a large painting with fruit on it.

They went behind it and appeared in the Kitchen.

Out of nowhere came out a ton of house elves all asking them what they would like.

Finally Dobby came out and shoed them away. He was wearing a lot of socks on his hands and legs.

"Greetings Harry Potter and his friends" said Dobby

"Uh…Dobby. Do you know where Winky is?" asked Ginny

"Dobby knows Winky over there." Said Dobby pointing to a corned where a house elf was sobbing.

Dobby made Winky walk up to them.

"Winky bad house elf. Winky is a disgrace."

"Dobby has been holding Winky pay for her. While she learns to deal with this."

"Winky." Said Kisa dropping down to her level. "Do you like being free?"

"No. It means Winky bad elf and didn't do good job, but Winky is good."

Kisa nodded and turned to Hermione and gave her a look that said I told you so.

"Surely you must be happy." Said Hermione

"It is mark of disgraced elf….a bad elf…." Cried Winky,

Kisa thought a moment before a little light went off inside her head.

"Winky would you like a new family to serve?" asked Kisa

"Oh yes. Winky very much would like to serve somebody, but nobody hire bad house elf."

"Well Winky I don't think you were a bad elf. You are a very good elf. You just made a mistake and that's ok." Said Kisa. "I would be honored if you would become my house elf."

"Really." Said Winky. "You want Winky as house elf?"

"Yes I do, but I'm afraid you might be to sad for the job."

"Oh no." said Winky. "Me not sad. Me good elf."

"Well then. Welcome to the family of Tinsley." Said Kisa and tapped the Elf's head.

With in a moment her clothes became slightly more worn out and her eyes stared to glow for a moment.

"What just happened?" asked Ron.

"Simple." Said Kisa. "She is now my house elf. Normally she would go back to wearing rags, but I changed the spell before her clothes changed."

"What can Winky do to serve Mistress?"

Hermione frowned.

"What about Dumbledore. She works at Hogwarts."

Kisa turned away from the elf and looked at Hermione

"True that may be, but Albus and I both agreed that Winky would not be able to function as Dobby did after he was released…now Winky…"

Kisa thought a moment before she spoke. "Would you mind getting something for me."

"Not at all Mistress." Said Winky with a smile.

"Would you please go to the Tinsley family vault and extract the 3 dresses from the trunk and find me in the secret room?"

"Yes Mistress." Said Winky and vanished.

After that they all left the secret room and saw that the four students they left behind were doing a great job. So after they finished abd everyone left Harry decided to have a talk with Kisa.

"OH Kisa can I ask you something?" said Harry

"Course you can." Said Kisa

Harry too a short pause before he spoke.

"Two questions, One why is it you didn't take me from the Dursley's till I was about 6 and why is it I didn't have to go back to them even though you said I'd have to?"

"Well your first question is a bit tough to explain, but I'll try the second one for now. Dumbledore wanted you to stay under certain protection so that you wouldn't be found by the less pleasant people. SO he putt a special charm on your relative's house, but he managed to putt it on my house and you came to stay with me."

"But why didn't you take me off the bat."

"Well for one I was in a grieving stage. With loosing your parents.. Two Dumbledore wanted you to grow up in non magical environment so that you could have a normal life, but he didn't realize that they would be abuse, and since I was in America he could not reach me. But after my divorce I moved back here and their you go."

"Thanks Kisa." Said Harry and went up stairs to his common room.

* * *

Well that didn't totally suck. There will be more to come later, and I want to hear your ideas in what should happen next. PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all I have never had so many reviews I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy

Thank you all I have never had so many reviews I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy. Thank you. Please Vote on my Profile and Review. Here it is.

* * *

Chapter 16

The Triwizard tournament begins.

IT was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year exactly one day before October 30th, which was when the other two schools would be arriving and all classes were canceled for those two days, but that was about 24 or so hours away. Right now Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Misa, Luna and Jay were walking around Hogsmeade when they spotted Fred and George talking with Mr. Bagman.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Ron

"O nothing…" said Fred

"For you to worry about…." said George.

They nodded and kept walking.

"OH HARRY!" Came a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Cho Chang. "Did you forget that we had a date?"

"No I didn't cause we don't" said Harry.

"Your so funny." Said Cho. "Come on I want to go to the candy shop."

"Uh….Sorry Cho." Said Harry. "Ginny and I are here…TOGETHER." Added Harry

"We'll see about that." Replied Cho

She grunted and walked off.

"Well it could have been worse." Said Misa

"Oh and how do you figure that?" asked Ginny

"At least she didn't try to snog Harry's brains out." Said Misa and everyone laughed.

After a day in Hogsmeade they decided to go the secret room for a training session.

"Alright you lot….lets get started." Said Godric "Your brewing antidotes in Potions right?"

"Yeah, but we're not very good." Said Luna,

"Speak for yourself." Said Hermione.

"Anyway. We will teach you to brew them since it seems that Sevvy apparently can't teach anybody but his Slytherins." Said Kisa.

Ariel walked forward and faced Kisa

"Why are you so mean to him?" asked Jay

"That is one long story." Said Ariel

"Please tell us mum." Said Misa

"PLEASE" said the others

"Only if Godric and the others say it's ok."

"You might as well tell them." Said Helga

"Or they will never stop." Said Salazar.

"Oh alright I'll tell you." Said Kisa

_Flashback _

_It was now Her sixth year at Hogwarts and after Kisa told Severus about Her sister's death they got close and started dating. (_The kids had a look of disgust in their faces)_. James and the others were very interested in where Kisa disappeared to every other Saturday or so. One night after the Easter Holidays they decided to ask her ._

"_Kisa where are you going?" asked Sirius. _

"_Nowhere for you to worry about Padfoot." She said to him._

"_Come on Crescent we were gonna pull a classic on Sniveles." Said James._

"_Maybe Lily was right." Said Kisa. "We should leave him alone." _

_The boys exchanged a look_

"_NAH!!" they said. _

"_I got to go I'm late." Said Kisa and headed out of the common room. _

"_Lets follow her." Said Peter_

_  
"No! You will not." Said Lily. "What she's up to is private and is non of your business." _

_Lily went up the stairs to the girls dorm and vanished. _

"_You know Prongs. I think she's right." Said Padfoot. "We shouldn't actually follow her, but we could still keep and eye on her." Said Sirius with a wink._

"_Padfoot, that is a great idea." Said James and the two ran up the stairs and got out the marauders map. _

_Meanwhile Kisa was walking towards the 7__th__ floor corridor. _

"_I need the perfect place to meet Sevvy in." said Kisa and the door appeared. _

_She left it slightly un locked and walked in. IT was a beautiful dark motif with a couch a fire and candles. Their were dark blue curtains over the large windows. Kisa took her seat and waited. _

_After a minute a boy came inside._

"_No way." Said James._

"_Kisa is meeting Sniveles?" _

"_Lets go and spy." Said Peter._

_Severus sat down on the couch and they began snogging. _

_A few minutes they heard snickering coming from the door. _

_They broke apart._

"_Sevvy did you close the door?" asked Kisa._

"_I think…" _

"_Oh well." Said Kisa and grabbed his arm…she noticed their was something under the sleeve. She didn't bother to ask but pulled the sleeve back and saw the mark. "You….Your…a…How long?"_

"_About three months." He answered. _

"_What did you think I was stupid. That I wouldn't figure it out is that it." Asked Kisa. "Your one of them…and after I told you what he did to my sister. YOU'RE A DEATH EATER!" said Kisa and Sirius and James ran in._

"_Kisa what is it.?" Asked James, but Kisa ignored him._

"_I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN YOU STUPID GRASY GIT!!" yelled Kisa at Severus. She took out her want and with tears in her eyes was about to hex him, but as more tears fell down her face she just couldn't she pulled the wand down and ran away. _

"_Kisa wait…" cried Severus and was about to go after her, but stopped as two wands were being pointed at him._

"_One more step and You'll loose a lot more then you pants." Said Sirius. _

_Kisa ran, oh boy did she run…she ran al the way to the Gryffindor portrait said the password and ran in al the way to the girls dormitory and jumped on her bed._

"_Kisa what is it?" asked Lily._

"_Nothing." _

"_Come on you can tell us." Said Alice. _

"_Leave me alone." _

"_Come on what happened with you and Severus?" asked Lily._

"_WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND EVENS?" yelled Kisa and went down to the common room. Since it was about 8 most of the students were out. SO she pulled back the secret book and ran down the steps to the secret room…._

_End of Flashback._

"What happened after?" asked Ginny

"After that Sniveles spent a long time in the hospital wing…and lets leave it at that." Said Ariel.

"Lets change the subject." Said Kisa "Harry tell me about that dream you had."

SO Harry told her about the dream (A/n just like in the book) and how Voldemort gave some guy the job of getting to him.

When he finished Kisa stood up.

"I will have to tell Albus about this." Said Kisa.

"Sorry Harry….you lot best get to bed the schools are coming tomorrow." Said Ariel and followed Kisa out.

The next day right before the dinner feast everyone gathered outside the school and waited for the other schools to arrive.

"How'd you think their getting here?" asked Jay.

"Don't know." Said Neville. "Look up there."

Everyone saw a carriage being pulled by flying horses.

"Over there." Said another kid and everyone looked at the lake and saw a ship arising from the waters.

The Carriage landed first and a tall woman stepped out. Followed by a bunch of girls.

The ship had a creepy looking man first then a bunch of boys and Victor Krum.

Everyone were in the great hall when Dumbledore showed everyone the goblet.

"Now if any of you 17 year olds want to enter you merely have to write your name and school on a piece of parchment and putt it in. Though I must warn you if chosen there is no turning back. You will HAVE to compete. As of this moment." Said Dumbledore and the cup lit up with blue fire. "The Triwizard tournament has begin. The cup will be open for 24 hours so those who choose can putt their names inside."

After the feast everyone was inside the secret room.

"How cool would it be to enter the tournament." Said Ron

"Well I for one do not want to enter at all. I have had enough life threatening situations to last me forever." Said Harry

"That's good." Said Ginny.

"You know I heard Cedric is entering." Said Jay

"In that case I hope he wins." Said Harry

"Why are you lot still here?" asked Ariel "Jay…Bed…now."

"I guess this is the punishment of having your mother be an Auror." Said Jay and walked down the steps to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Misa, you too." Said Kisa sternly.

"Well when my mother is serious you know she means business we all better go before they shoo the rest of us out." Said Misa and everyone else left.

The next day at dinner everyone eagerly awaited to see who was to be chosen and Ron still laughed at the Twins failed attempt at an aging potion. Hermione on the other hand was busy with her S.P.E.W. stuff, but was interested in why Victor Crum kept staring at her.

"Alright is everyone ready?" asked Dumbledore and after receiving a silence he continued. The cup glowed red and a piece of parchment fell out of it. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour."

Their was a serious of clapping and Fleur came to stand with Dumbledore. "Please Proceed to the room over there."

"Sank you Professor." She said with a French accent and went in.

Ones again the cup glowed red and another name fell out.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Crum." Said Dumbledore and there was a lot of cheering again.

Victor shook hands with the headmaster before entering the same room as Fleur.

Another name fell out.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." Said Dumbledore and again people cheered as Cedric walked to the room. "Now that all of our champ…." But Dumbledore did not get to finish as the cup glowed Red again and another name fell out. "HARRY POTTER." Yelled Dumbledore and all eyes turned to the black haired boy as he came up and followed Cedric in and Kisa followed him, however for him there was no applause people were in too much of a shock.

Harry entered the room and saw that it was pretty interesting. Well not really it was green and had a fire and some chairs and a lot of shelves.

"Harry?" said Cedric "How did….?"

"I have absolutely no idea Cedric honestly. I don't even want to be in this stupid tournament."

"Well I believe him." Said Fleur in her accent.

"Eye…me too." Said Victor

and Cedric smiled, but before Harry could thank them Maxime, Karkarov, Dumbledore Ariel and a few others entered the room.

"Harry." Said Kisa. 'Answer the questions honestly."

"Ok."

"Did you putt your name into the Goblet? OR asked an older student to do it?"

"No." said Harry "You can ask Ginny and the others I didn't even want to enter."

'Oh come on." Said Maxime. "He is surely lying."

"fortunately." Said Ariel. "Harry is not."

"And you know this how?" asked Karkarov

"Simple. We are trained Aurors. Or did you forget." Said Moody as he came in.

"But how did his name end up in the Goblet?" asked Kisa

"Somebody must have written his name under a fourth school and putt it in, in the middle of the night." Said Moody

"I agree. I will write to Sirius." Said Ariel and left the room.

"Well I believe there is no alternative." Said Snape. "Potter will have to compete."

As soon as Harry came into the secret room he was attacked with questions.

"Harry did you?" asked Neville.

"How?" asked Jay

"I didn't and I don't know how," he answered honestly.

"Oh yea right." Said Ron. "You said you didn't want to enter. It was probably a plan to distract us."

Harry came over to where Ron was sitting

"I really did NOT want to enter. Who ever did it is probably out to kill me." Said Harry

"Honestly Ron people die in this tournament." Said Hermione

"Harry." Said Ginny and hugged him.

"Relax. He probably has some special show for us. Next he'll be saying You-know-who is back." Said Ron

"Merlin forbid." Said Kisa and Ariel

"Indeed it would be a very terrible thing if he came back." Said Luna.

A few days had passed and Harry's time at Hogwarts had gotten even worse. It seemed that mostly everyone except the gang plus some others were the only ones, except Ron of course who believed that he did not want to enter.

"Hello Potter. Listen I have a bet with my father. He says you will die during the second task. I say you wought make it past the first."

"Well I don't really give a damn about what your father thinks." Yelled Harry back.

"Come on Harry we're gonna be late for class." Said Ginny and pulled him. He turned around and was about to leave when he saw moody.

"Oh no you don't." said Moody and turned Malfoy into a snowy white ferret. "Attacking a student from behind….just like a coward."

He grabbed Malfoy with his wand and he ended up deep down in Goyle 's pants.

"Moody?" asked McGonagall "Is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret." He replied.

"Dumbledore told you. We do not use transfiguration as a punishment. You give him detention deduct points and talk to his head of house." She said angrily

"Fine" said Moody and turned him back "Weeks' detention and 50 points from Slytherin."

"Looks like we now have Draco Malfoy the amazing….bouncing ferret." Said Misa and the others laughed.

On Wednesday Harry had the pleasure of finding out that Hagrid also believed him.

A few days later things got a tad worse. Harry had been learning the accio charm in Charms and had gotten in perfectly, but what really distracted him was the Potter Stinks badges that all the Slytherins except Seamus and all the Hufflepuffs minus Jay and surprisingly Cedric Diggory were wearing them.

"Like them Potter?" asked Malfoy asked Harry in Potions that day.

"How funny." Said Ginny sarcastically.

"Want one Weasley? I've got loads of them, but don't touch me…you know blood traitor germs and all." Said Malfoy

That was it Harry had, had enough he got out his wand and had it pointing at Malfoy's neck.

"Harry." Said Misa.

"GO on then Potter." Said Malfoy

No one knew what happened next, but Goyle and Misa both got hurt.

"Misa." Said Neville and ran up to her to check if she was ok.

Snape came out of the room

"explain." Said Snape in his cold voice.

"Well Sir Potter attacked me." Said Malfoy

"They attacked each other simultaneously." Said Hermione

Snape looked at Goyle and then at Misa

"Goyle, Hospital wing." Said Snape.

"Sir, Malfoy hit Misa." Said Neville forcing Snape to look at her. Misa had somehow ended up with a broken leg.

"Very Well." He said defeated. "Longbottom. Take her to the hospital wing."

As soon as Snape started talking about antidotes Kisa came in.

"Oh Sevvy I'm sorry to interrupt, but Harry needs to come with me." Said Kisa

"It is Professor Snape." He said a bit flushed. "and Potter has another hour of Potions left to complete.

"Sorry Sevvy. Dumbledore's orders." Said Kisa. "And the other champions are already there."

"Oh alright." Said Snape still flushed. "Take your stuff and get out of my sight Potter."

Harry quickly gathered his things and ran out of the class with Kisa.

* * *

Thank you and PLEASE VOTE PLEASE…I m not ashamed to beg.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks all and I will update a little faster since I am currently on Spring Break

Thanks all and I will update a little faster since I am currently on Spring Break. So enjoy

* * *

Chapter 17

The Ugly Rita Skeeter and the first task

Harry followed Kisa to the same room he came into only a few days ago when his name came out of the goblet of fire. He found Cedric, Fleur, and Victor where there along with Bagman, Crouch and the rest of them including an ugly woman with a quill in her hands.

"Harry if she asks you anything. Try not to say a lot and don't reveal any names and if she asks you, you live with Sirius. I just don't want to have anythign to do with that horrid woman." said Kisa

Harry gave a nod.

Another man was waiting with a camera to take pictures.

"Ah finally." said the woman "Stand here Potter."

Harry stood where she told him too and the man began taking pictures. Then Mr. Olivander examined all of the wands and left.

"Hello all. I am Rita Skeeter. Reporter for the daily Prophet, of course you know who I am." Said Rita "It's you the world wants to know. We will start with the youngest."

She grabbed Harry and shoved him to the broom closet.

"So Harry…lets talk about your parents...were they alive…would you think they'd be proud or concerned that you have entered such a dangerous tournament?" asked the woman as he Quill began to write.

"Um….first of all. I did not enter. I didn't even want to enter. As for my life. I hope that my parents are proud of me." Answered Harry.

"Now tell me about your life with your muggle relatives."

"Um…I don't live with my muggle relatives."

"a Homeless boy how awful." She said

"No! I live with my godfather Sirius."

"Ah yes the convict."

"HE is not a convict he was framed by Peter Pettigrew." Said Harry angrily.

"Right….but then where did you live before he escaped?"

"That is non of your business."

"Alright Harry. Tell me then what about your love life?"

"Well….there is someone I like….but I find it hard to be with her when Cho Chang is after me…GOD I HATE THAT GIRL."

Rita's lip curled.

"Thank you Harry. You have been a great help." She said and shoved him out.

After the ceremony Harry bolted right out if there and went strait to the great hall for lunch and sat with Ginny, Hermione, and Neville, seeing as Ron chose to sit a great distance from him.

"What's with him?" asked Harry

"Think about it Harry." Said Ginny

"Think real hard now." Said Hermione

Harry though about it. What is it with Ron he…no….could he really be…

"He's jealous?"

"That's it." Said Neville

"but why?"

"It's really not that tough of a question if you really think about it," said Ginny.

Harry decided to, at that moment to putt some food on his plate and eat.

"He's jealous of me being in the tournament?"

"Not exactly." Said Hermione

"He's mainly jealous of the fact that all of these things are always happening to you. You know…defeating Quirrell. Rescuing Ginny out of the chamber." Said Neville and saw Ginny tremble a bit. "fighting off Dementors and now competing in this tournament. He's jealous that he couldn't live up to his brothers and now he has to compete with you."

"Well then you can tell Ron that anytime he wants a crack at being the Effing-boy –who-lived I'd switch with him in a heart beat."

"Which reminds me." Said Ginny "Hagrid is looking for you. He said to meet him at 7 and to bring your cloak."

"Uh….why?" asked Harry as he swallowed a piece of chicken.

"Don't know."

After lunch they headed for History of Magic which was a great place to talk while the ghost of Professor Binns taught the class about the Goblin Wars, but the only person paying attention was…Hermione and today….by a small Surprise Misa.

"Misa." Said Jay. "Your actually taking notes?"

"As much as I hate this class cousin, I don't have much of a choice. Mom said that if I don't get good grades she'll send me back to America to go to magic school there and live with my dad."

"That sounds a bit harsh for Aunt Kisa." Said Jay

"I think she's just getting worried like Aunt Ariel is about the Dark mark and all."

"Can I ask you guys something?" said Harry

"Sure."

"Misa, Why'd you call him cousin?"

"Well since. My mom is his Godmother and Jay's mom is my godmother…it makes us related in a way. Besides I love Jay and Seamus like brothers….and the boy-who-effing-lived too." Said Misa a bit Nervously.

"Oh ok."

AT Seven Harry got his cloak and went to meet Hagrid.

His hut as always was lit up and beautiful.

"Hey Harry come along." Said Hagrid and led him to the forest.

They walked a good distance inside the forest when Harry heard foot steps.

"Putt your cloak on now." Said Hagrid and Harry nodded before covering himself with the cloak.

A tall woman came into view. Harry remembered her as the Headmistress of the French school.

'Hello Hagrid." She said.

"Hello Olympe." Said Hagrid. "Come on you will be glad you came."

He led her ahead a little bit and pulled back the bushes. There were a few Dragons and some boys were keeping them in line.

"Hagrid, what is she doing here?" asked Charlie Weasley.

"Not to worry Charlie. She wought say a word."

"Alright. Go on then." Said Charlie and let her through.

As soon as Maxime was far enough away Harry took of the cloak.

"Dragons, that's the first task. That must be a Joke."

"Come on Harry they are seriously miss-understood creatures." Said Hagrid as a Hungarian Horntail blew some fire towards them "Though that Horntail…..Charlie brought them here. Didn't Ron mention anything about that?"

"We aren't exactly on speaking terms right now." Said Harry and he and Hagrid left the forest as another figure approached the dragons wearing a wool hat.

* * *

Next day Harry was walking across the grounds when he spotted Cedric.

"Hey Cedric may I have a word?" asked Harry

"Sure what is it?"

"I know what the first task is…..it's Dragons they have one of each of us and Fleur and Victor probably know already I saw Maxime and Karkarov there as well."

"OH…thanks…" said Cedric and watched Harry leave.

At Lunch however things were getting hotter by the minute, but Dragons had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Uh….Harry." said Misa as she and Luna came towards there table.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville.

"Well Jay just got this." Said Luna and Misa gave them a copy of the Daily Prophet. The four leaned in to read the article.

_Harry Potter. Writes Rita Skeeter is a terribly misguided boy. __In an interview lead by the attractive Skeeter potter revealed __in fact that he no longer lives with his muggle relatives and had been __homeless before the supposedly pardoned convict Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban prison. "I live with my Godfather Sirius Black." Said Potter when confronted. When asked about his parents he simply said. "I hope my parents are proud of me where ever they are. I do miss them a lot and cry for them often." Though another angle got this reporter interested for more. When asked about Mr. Potters love life…. "I really like Cho Chang." Said Potter. "But I find it difficult to be with her when this other girl." That he chose not to disclose to us. "WOUGHT LEAVE ME ALONE…" Further more we have come to discover that Mr. Potter has a pathological…_

But after that Harry stopped readying and looked right at Ginny.

"Did you r…." started Ginny

"No that woman twisted all my words. Wait till she find out I really live with Kisa." Said Harry.

"Relax will you." Said Hermione

"I have an idea. Why don't we all go down to the room tonight and train. That way we can relax." Said Luna

"Great idea." Said Jay coming from behind Luna.

They got to the room, but Helga was the only one inside her portrait.

"Where are the others?" asked Ginny

"Oh…they went to investigate something." Said Helga. "Please begin your potion making."

After an hour of potion making Kisa and Ariel walked in.

"So Harry you know what your gonna do about the dragon?" asked Ariel

"How did y…." said Harry. "Strike that I don't want to know. And as a matter of fact I thought of summoning my broom."

"Oh aren't you the smart one." Said Kisa sarcastically. "I'm kidding…good work."

"Now the real reason we're here is to warn you Harry and this is from Sirius. He's worried as well…"

"Harry. Whoever putt you in this tournament is no friend of yours. I want you to keep an eye out for anything odd…or Karkarov."

"Why him?" asked Neville.

"He…went to Azkaban after Voldemort vanished. Later on he helped putt a few of his pals in prison in exchange for his freedom." Said Ariel

"Get some sleep the task is tomorrow after all and we don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of the task now do we?" said Kisa and everyone went to sleep.

The next day Fred, George, Lee, and Seamus were out getting bets for the outcome of the match, which got them a good lecture from Ariel.

Harry was extremely nervous about the task, when he entered the champions tent. Cedric, Victor and Fleur were already there.

Harry heard hissing coming from the door of the tent and followed it.

"Harry…is that you?" asked Ginny

"Yeah."

Ginny ran through the door and into Harry's arms just in time for Rita's photographer to snap the picture.

"How….interesting." said Skeeter to her Quill. "If anything should go….unfortunately today you two might even make the front page."

She was shoed away by Bagman as he Dumbledore and the other headmasters entered the tent and Ginny left.

"Everyone make a circle around me." Said Bagman. "Now Ladies first."

Fleur reached in the little bag and pulled out a little green dragon. With the number two around it.

"The Welsh Green. Wonderful."

Krum pulled out a Chinese fireball with the number three around it.

Cedric went next and pulled out a Swedish short-snout with the number 1 around it.

"And that leaves….."

'The horntail' though Harry as he reached inside the bag and pulled out the Hungarian horntail with the number four around it.

"Now these represent four very real Dragons, which each have given a golden egg to protect. Your goal is simple. Get the egg."

"Now MR. Diggory." Said Dumbledore. "At the sound of the cannon you may go through the doors."

Filch made the cannon go boom and Cedric stepped out.

Harry was going last….but between the cheering, the roaring and the grumbling coming from outside it only doubled his nerves.

When he finally came out though that feeling got even worse. The Dragon was even scarier then the last time he saw it.

It came at him. Harry immediately called for his Firebolt. Everybody in the audience froze waiting with worry as the Firebolt soared to Harry. He hopped on an soared towards the Egg trying as hard as he could to avoid the dragon. But he was to high to get it….wait….' though Harry. 'In my Qudditch book…Ariel…' He took his cloak off and wrapped it around his body and the broom. He then twirled so his head was upside down and dropped his hands in time to catch the egg. He then got back on the broom and landed infront of the Judges as Charlie and the others went to calm the dragon.

Everyone began to cheer, but Harry at that moment lost consciousness and fell.

The next thing Harry knew was he was waking up with the Egg on the side of his bed and a whole bunch of people surrounding him.

"Congrats Mr. Potter." Said Bagman. "First place so far, but there are still two more."

Harry left that same day with Ginny, Hermione, and Neville, with him.

They went up to the common room, which exploded into fits of cheers.

"Open it. Open it." They started cheering, bur when Harry opened the egg all everyone heard were screeches so he quickly shut it.

After the party ended and everyone went to dinner Harry and the other four sneaked inside the secret room.

As soon as Harry stepped in however he was caught in a tight hug by Misa.

"I can not believe what you did." Said Jay

"Honestly, Aunt Ariel is the only one ever to try that trick….but that was only because her pants had a chain on them right Jay?" said Misa as she released Harry and looked at Jay.

"That's right"

A few minutes later Seamus Severus Black entered the secret room.

"Hey all." Said Seamus. "Do you guys remember that prank we pulled on Snape last year?"

"How can we forget. It was the biggest talk at Hogwarts." Said Ginny

"And at our House. Dad laughed for a good 15 minutes after Seamus told him." Said Jay

"Anyway….Fred, George, Lee and I are improving it a little. Changing it just in case the next DADA teacher turns out to be a toad or something."

"Sounds like fun." Said Misa

Seamus grinned.

"Oh it is. Fred and George also want to open a Joke shop. One in Diagon Alley and later on one in Hogsmeade." Said Seamus. "Well that's all. Better go then meeting the boys in the Room of Requirement."

And with that Seamus walk back down the steps to his Slytherin common room. Conveniently located in the Dungeons.

A few days later….at the beginning of December to be exact Professor McGonagall made an interesting announcement.

"Now the Yule Ball is approaching.. It is a tradition of this tournament to socialize and have fun. Now the Ball is open to fourth years and above, though you may invite a younger student to come as your date." Said Minerva.

All the girls started talking and giggling except for Ginny and Hermione and Misa and Luna who only exchanged glances. "Dress robes will be worn. The Ball will start at eight and end at midnight in the great hall. Further more the four champions." She said looking at Harry "Will be required to be the first to dance….as a welcome in a way for the other guests. Or Open the dance, which means that the champions NEED partners for the ball."

At that moment the bell rang and they all exited and headed for lunch.

"So Harry?" asked Ron as they were heading towards the great hall. "Are you gonna ask Cho?'

"Why would I?"

"Cause she likes you and I bet you like her."

"As a matter of fact I don't. Not in the slightest." 'I know exactly who I'm asking' he thought

"Well what about you. You going with Hermione?'

"Hermione? Why would I go with her?"

"Because you fancy her." Said Harry as they entered the hall.

" I do not..." he said a bit fast "besides I am not speaking to her."

"And why is that?" asked Harry as they sat down.

"We had a fight."

"But you have fights on a weekly basis." Said Harry

* * *

At this time Neville and Jay were having a similar conversation.

"So Nev. You gonna ask Misa?"

"Well…I'll….try…" he said nervously.

"Relax you don't have to ask her now….though by the looks of it I'd say you'd better hurry." Said Jay pointing to Misa who was talking with Michael Conner.

"Well then what about you…I hear you and Luna have been getting close."

Jay shrugged as they entered the hall as well.

* * *

Later the girls found themselves in the secret room all four of them having lunch provided by the Tinsley house's new elf Winky

"Thank you Winky you were so sweet for brining these for us." Said Misa.

"Anything for the Young Mistress." Said Winky "Will there be anything else?"

"Now you go and have a nice day." Said Misa

and after a bow Winky vanished.

"You are so nice to her." Commented Hermione

"Enough chit chat." Said Ginny "Lets get to business. What are we gonna do about dates?"

"Well there was somebody I am hoping will ask me." Said Hermione "But we had a fight yesterday and well…."

"Oh" said the other three girls.

"Would he happen to be tall?" said Luna

"With Orange Hair." Said Misa

"And just happens to be related to me?" said Ginny sarcastically.

The girls each took sandwiches from the plate infront of them and started eating them.

"So what if it is?"

"Well at least your boy will be brave enough to ask somebody." Said Misa and Luna nodded in agreement.

"SO true." Said Luna "Our boys are FAR to shy to ask us."

"Well then you will have to make the first move." Said Ginny

* * *

Who will go to the dance with who and what will Cho do to win Harry….all this and more in the next chapter.

TimeWitch15

P.S. Don't forget to vote.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all again

Thank you all again! Lots of hugs

Oh and who should Seamus end up with if you have a good idea let me know PLEASE.

* * *

Chapter 18

The Yule Ball and its problems

IT had only bin a few days since the announcement and since then Harry had been asked out by three different girls all of whom he said no too. Ron on the other hand tried to ask Fleur who laughed at him a little before telling him she had already found a date.

Hermione had found a date, but refused to tell Ron, though she told Harry. Misa and Luna were getting tiered of waiting for their boys to ask them so they decided to ask the boys.

"Misa are you ready?" asked Luna

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Misa

And the two went into their first class of the day, which just happened to be charms.

"Hey Nev." said Misa. "So do you have a date for the ball?"

"Uh…No….do you?" he asked nervously

"No…so I was wondering if you would go with me?" said Misa and sat down next to him.

"I…yes…I'll go with you." said Neville blushing deeply.

In the row above them Luna was having a similar conversation with Jay.

"Jay do you want go to the ball with me?" asked Luna very quickly.

"Um if you just asked me to the ball then I would definitely love to go with you." said Jay.

"Yay!!" said Luna and hugged him

Meanwhile down below Harry could not stop thinking about how he was gonna ask Ginny to the ball with out Ron's….knowledge…at least not until the actual ball.

After class they headed strait to Care of Magical Creatures, where both he and Ginny were taking care of a skrewt and had plenty of time away from Ron.

"So…Ginny had any luck with the Ball?" asked Harry

"Well…after Misa flat out turned down Michael Corner he asked me, and I said no. That's it. Why?"

"Cause I was hoping you could go with me?" said Harry

"Definitely!" said Ginny happily.

* * *

After classes ended that day Kisa found the four girls talking about their dates for the ball in the secret room since now all four of the paintings had mysteriously left their portraits.

"SO….you girls got dresses?" asked Kisa

The girls shook their heads no.

"Ginny. DO you remember me asking Winky to take 3 dresses out of my vault?" asked Kisa and Ginny nodded.

"Well after Winky came back with those dresses I went back to Tinsley manor and got Misa's dress." Said Kisa and made the Purple dress with Black lining at the bottom and the little sleeves appear and handed it to her.

"Thanks Mum." said Misa admiring her dress.

"The other three dresses belong to you three." said Kisa looking at Ginny Luna and Hermione and made three more dresses appear.

One was Pink with lots of ruffles. (Hermione's dress in the movie) which Hermione took, the second one was light blue with straps and very flowing, which came with a little bow. Ginny got that one and the third was bright yellow with bazaar little butterflies at the bottom.

"I figured I would get your dresses since Ariel is getting the boys their dress robes. I mean have you seen what Ron is gonna wear….Yuck." said Kisa and the girls laughed.

"Mum! Are you going to the ball with anyone?" asked Misa

"Not yet…." Said Kisa with an evil grin and went up the stair case to the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait hole.

She wasn't going to find Harry…oh no she was heading right for the potions master's office.

"Hey mister 'I am a seriously reformed death eater'." said Kisa to Snape who was sitting in his chair reading over some essays.

"Is there anything I can do for you Kisa…and if not I would appreciate it if you would leave my office." said Snape

"Come on Sevvy be a pal. I do actually need something…or someone that is."

"To do what exactly?" he asked finally looking up from the essay he was reading.

"Sevvy." She said as she started pouting and swaying back and forth. "Will you be my date for the ball?"

Snape dropped the essay and it fell on the desk as he looked at her with blank eyes.

"Your…. serious aren't you?" said Snape. "Why can't you ask your werewolf friend Lupin?"

"I am not Sirius, but I get what you mean and Remus is….busy and can't come. So please Sevvy be my date. I even have a pretty dress to wear."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really." She said smiling.

"Oh alright." He said finally. Kisa gave a small squeal and gave Snape a hug before leaving the office.

* * *

Meanwhile the four boys were sitting in the library working on some homework when the date subject came into play.

"Wait." Said Ron. "You ALL have dates?"

Harry, Neville, and Jay nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going with Misa." Said Neville.

"Let me guess." Said Harry "Luna and Misa asked you two."

Neville and Jay nodded.

"So who're you going with mate?" asked Ron

Harry at that moment chose to continued the conclusion to his potions essay.

"Oh…well….it is somebody you might know. You'll see me with her at the dance." Said Harry nervously.

"Alright I'll see you guys later I have to go to my robe fitting." Said Ron and left.

"You asked Ginny didn't you." Said Jay

"I did! But don't tell him. I want him to figure it out and not kill me until after the ball." Said Harry and the other two laughed. "I have to go too. I promised Sirius I'd write to him about what's been happening."

Harry left and took out the finished letter from his bag and headed for the Owlry.

When he got there he spotted Hedwig strait away along with Cho Chang.

"HARRY!!" she cheered. "I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah I wanted to ask if you want to go to the ball with me, but I already know you do so…" said Cho and came towards him trying to kiss him.

"No Cho. I already have a date and it's NOT you."

"Oh." Said Cho angrily. "It's the Weasley...well alright…for now."

And with that Cho left leaving Harry very worried before he could even yell at her.

"Hey girl." Said Harry as he walked towards Hedwig. "Do you want to take this to Sirius for me?"

Hedwig hooted exited "that will be a yes, thanks."

Hedwig took the letter and flew out the window.

* * *

The night of the ball arrived and all the girls were getting ready in there dorms as much as they didn't like it.

"Hermione come on." Said Ginny as she began to fix her hair. "You should be exited. Your going with Victor Krum."

"I guess. I only wish…"

"That it was Ron you were going with instead of Krum. I get it, but him a chance."

"Your right." Said Hermione as she began to putt on her earrings

Ron had in fact gotten a date with Parvati Patel, but he wasn't all that exited about it.

Seamus Black had gotten a date with Katie Bell and he was exited…anyway back to the story.

Ginny went down the staircase and saw Harry waiting for her in his black robes.

"You…look…amazing." Said Harry and handed her the rose in his hand.

"Thank you." Said Ginny and took the Rose. "Lets go I want to see Misa and Luna in there dresses.

Harry smiled and led her out of the portrait hole.

Meanwhile Misa and Luna were also getting ready.

"This is so exiting." Said Misa putting the huge purple clip in her hair after she finished with her long braid as she did have extremely long hair.

"I agree. I just hope the marvelous morotentell will show up to brighten the mood."

At that moment Marietta came in and looked at the two girls.

"Wait…you two weirdo's actually managed to get dates. Who'd you ask some poor first year?"

"Look Marietta just because we can get normal dates and you and Cho can't, doesn't give you the right to be a bitch to us." Said Misa and Luna stared in shock at Misa's outburst.

"Ha! For your information Cho is going with Cedric Diggory."

"And your still dateless then?" asked Luna

Marietta gave her a look of pure disgust.

"Look freak. I happen to have a date that is better then both your dates. Who'd you ask? Come on was it some idiots like Jay Black and Neville Longbottom?"

"Marietta one more word and you will be spending the Yule Ball in the hospital wing and their not idiots there better people then you are." Said Misa back and the two headed down the stair and out of the portrait hole where Neville and Jay waited for them with cute little corsages

Both boys were speechless as they looked at their dates.

"Wow Misa. IF I had known you would have looked this amazing I wouldn't have bothered with the corsage…wait that's not….I mean…and it's…."

Misa smiled and putt the corsage at the top of her dress instead of her wrist

"Relax Nev. I know what you meant.

At that time Luna and Jay had already gone down to the ball.

Misa simply took his hand and headed to the great hall as well. When they got the area in front of the great hall everyone was in aw at the wonderful assortment of different decorations and chairs set up.

Professor. McGonagall was going frantic since apparently she was looking for someone.

"Mr. Longbottom Miss Tinsley." She said approaching them. "Very good you may proceed inside the great hall."

They soon found Luna and Jay and stood by them.

Meanwhile Ginny and Harry were standing with Ron and Parvati outside the great hall.

"You asked my sister?" said Ron

Harry gulped

"Yeah….."

"Why?"

"Because I happen to fancy your sister Ron and don't you think she's old enough to date whoever she want?"

"Yeah." Said Ginny angrily.

Ron did not respond, but his eyes drifted towards the staircase where a beautiful girl was standing. Harry and Ginny turned around to see Hermione standing there and taking the hand of Victor Krum.

"She's with him?" said Ron. "Why Him?"

"Give it a rest Ronald and go inside with your date we will be there shortly." Said Ginny

Ron grunted, but let Parvati inside the great hall with everyone else including Draco Malfoy with date Pansy Parkinson.

Harry then noticed the other champions waiting by the entrance so he and Ginny walked to stand with them.

"Hello Harry." Said Cho instantly and ignored Ginny

"Oh hello Cho." Said Harry boringly. "How's it going Cedric?"

"Well all the bruises SHOULD have healed by now right?"

Harry gave a laugh and nodded. (there are wearing what they wore in the movie) .

"Hey Harry." Said Hermione "Hi Ginny."

"Don't you look all pretty." Said Ginny.

Professor McGonagall came up to them and told them to stand in line with their dates and they finally walked through the doors.

The four pairs each took a spot on the dance floor.

The Music began to play as the boys bowed the their dates and began to sway them around. After he twirled Ginny Harry lifted her in the air and placed her down after doing a 180 degree turn.

Professor Dumbledore at that moment walked Professor McGonagall to the dance floor and they began dancing as a signal to everyone that they could now start dancing.

Sirius led Ariel to the dance floor next. Followed by Misa and Neville. The Luna and Jay with Seamus and Katie and the rest after that.

Lets check on Misa and Neville.

"Uh…Misa?" asked Neville after he set her down on the ground. "Isn't that your mom over there…dancing with Professor Snape?"

Misa turned her head and saw her mother in fact dancing with Severus Snape…..and the odd thing is Snape actually looked ….like almost happy…

"It is…and I can't believe it Snape's smiling. Oh my god it's the Apocalypse." Said Misa and laughed.

"You daughter seems to find the fact that we're dancing very entertaining." Said Snape.

"No! She's probably just surprised to see you with an actually sincere smile on your face." Replied Kisa as she twirled.

After about an hour or so of dancing everyone went to their seats by the tables. Then the menu's appeared and they instinctively ordered what they wanted.

At Harry's table it was him, Ginny, Misa and Neville, Luna and Jay, and Ron and Parvati.

TO Ron's annoyance Hermione had sat with Victor at another table closer to where Seamus and Katie were sitting at with Fred and Alicia and George and Angelina and Lee and his Mysterious date.

"You know I think the pixies of Elfishnare are here right now. That must be why everything is so perfect." Said Luna. Jay gave a smile, but agreed with her.

Hermione then sneaked away from Victor as he had gone to the lavatory and came over to her friends.

"Having fin?" asked Misa sarcastically.

"So much. Victor is very intelligent man."

"Bet you only like him for his looks." Said Ron.

"I do not. I suppose you think I should have gone with someone else?"

Ron turned to face her.

"As a matter of fact yeah." Said Ron. "Me" he muttered under his breath, but Hermione heard him.

"Well fine." Said Hermione and walked away. "Hope the rest of you enjoy yourselves."

After the meal the Weird Sisters came on and everyone and yes even Harry went to dance. Well Harry didn't have much of a choice as Ginny threatened to Bat Boogey hex him.

After a few songs Victor went to get him and Hermione drinks and she accidentally ended up sitting next to Ron since his date abandoned him.

"SO you and Vicky enjoying yourselves?"

"Why do you insist on being such a prat?" asked Hermione "Your no Jealous are you?"

"Of him…HA! And even if I was he only asked you to get to Harry anyway."

"Well for your information Victor hasn't even brought up the tournament and if you don't like who I 'm with next time there's a ball pick up the courage and ask me yourself. So just GO TO BED." Said Hermione and stormed away to find Victor.

At around Midnight

The three couples (Harry Ginny, Neville Misa, and Luna Jay) were walking together towards the Ravenclaw door. Luna and Misa solved the puzzle and the door opened.

"See you back in the tower Neville." Said Harry.

"And I'll see you guys in class and in the you know what." Said Ginny and they continued walking towards the tower.

Misa gave Luna a look and Luna only nodded.

"I had a great time Misa." Said Neville.

"It was the most fun I've ever had." Said Jay.

The girls did not respond, but simply smile and simultaneously both Luna and Misa kissed Jay and Neville on the lips before vanishing inside.

"um…See you later Nev." Said Jay and made his way down the stairs to the Hufflepuff common room.

Neville still surprised made his way towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny I had such a great time." Said Harry.

"Me too." Said Ginny as they stood near the stair case which lead to the girls dormitories.

"Listen Ginny. Do you want to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me….on a date?"

"Yes." Said Ginny and kissed him and he kissed her back. Then small sparks began to fly and they both glowed, but the of course did not notice, but simply pulled apart and Ginny headed up the staircase as Neville came in still flushed.

"What happened to you mate?" asked Harry.

"Misa…she…kissed….me.." said Neville and he and Harry headed up the staircase.

When they got upstairs Ron was laying in his bed with his arms crossed looking very angry.

"What's with you?" asked Harry.

"Nothing…except for the fact that you stayed out with my sister till midnight."

"Everybody but you stayed out till midnight." Said Neville. "And Ginny would have hexed Harry had he tried something."

"Ok sorry, but what was the light I saw when I heard you and Ginny down stairs?"

"What light?" asked Harry. "All we did was kiss and it was only one kiss."

"Whatever." Said Ron and laid down on the bed.

'light' though Harry. 'what is he talking about?'

* * *

Meanwhile inside Professor Dumbledore's office.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on the chair behind his desk

The four hidden paintings were talking to him and he listened very interested.

"So, as I understand the process has begun?" asked Dumbledore finally

"That is correct it happened exactly 12: 10am" said Rowena

"Forgive me Madam Ravenclaw. I know your information is correct, but how do you know it occurred?"

"Lights." She responded. "I felt a bright golden light in the common room and I knew Harry and Ginny were there."

"I see my apologies." Said Dumbledore "We need to tell them that it has began."

"Indeed. We and by that I mean the founders." Said Godric. "Will tell them tomorrow during lessons."

* * *

WOW!! What will happen next?


	19. Chapter 19

Well I hope you liked the last chapter and if you didn't DON'T READ

Well I hope you liked the last chapter and if you didn't DON'T READ!!

Just a reminder I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I won Ariel, Seamus, or Jay they belong to TwoSightsOfJustice, I do however own Kisa and Misa. So have fun.

* * *

Chapter 19

The news with questions and answers

The day after the Yule Ball the gang all met in the secret room. The paintings had finally returned and Ariel and Kisa along with the other kids were waiting patiently for what was about to happen next.

"Will you four just tell us." demanded Ron.

The four painting looked at him.

"Patience is a gift." said Helga "But fine."

"Rowena if you would." Said Salazar.

"Why must it always be me." Said Rowena but continued. "As of 12:10 am Harry and Ginny have officially bounded."

"How?" asked Hermione

"Simple." Took over Godric. "When they kissed for the first time there were light and you two felt something didn't you?"

"yeah." Said Harry

"It was something abnormal." Managed Ginny.

"Well as I said the process has officially begun. Right now you are in the first stage where you develop powers like the ability to communicate with out talking and wand-less magic."

"Oh and there is something else we need to ask you." Said Salazar.

Kisa and Ariel were not expecting this.

"Now bounded couples have the choice of becoming an Animagi. So you two want to become Animagi?" asked Helga.

"YES!!" said both Harry and Ginny

"But don't they have to register?" asked Hermione

"Dumbledore has taken care of tit." Said Ariel.

"You kids can leave, but I'll expect you here tomorrow." Said Helga sternly.

The kids nodded and left. Harry was heading to the great hall by himself when Cedric came up to him.

"Listen Harry I figured it out. Go to the prefects bathroom on the second floor and take your egg. Take a bath and relax in the bubbles. The password is bubbles."

"Uh…thanks Cedric."

'_Wow I wonder what Cedric mean by that?' _thought Harry, but then he had a weird feeling that something was listening to his thoughts.

'_Uh! When will Harry get here already I want to talk to him about the Animagi potion' thought Ginny _

'_Ginny' _

'_Harry…wait this isn't possible.' _

'_remember what the founders said we would be developing this sort of thing' said or really though Harry_

'_OH….oh then…will you please get to the great hall already. I want to talk to you about something……in person' _

'_fine I'll be right there and there is something I need to tell you.' _

Harry then continued heading to the great Hall.

When he entered the great hall Harry spotted his friends. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville and sat beside them and told them everything that Cedric had told him.

"SO what are you going to do?" asked Hermione

"I'm gonna see what he's talking about. I want to get this clue solved as fast as possible." Said Harry and putt some food on his plate and began eating.

_Harry your seriously gonna try what Cedric suggested?" asked Ginny mentally_

'_I know it sound weird, but it wouldn't hurt would it?' _

'_I suppose not…_

'_What's wrong?' asked Harry_

'_Sorry I guess I'm still getting used to the whole mental talking thing…anyway, when do you want to make the animagi potion?'_

'_After the second task definitely' _

The Owls had arrived a few minutes later a long with a copy of the daily Prophet with a picture of Hagrid on the cover.

"WOW." Said Ron. "Who knew Hagrid was half giant."

"SO what if he is." Said Harry. "Doesn't change anything."

After a long talk with Hagrid and Dumbledore. They managed to convince him to get over what Rita wrote and move on with his life.

That night when everyone was in their dormitories Harry suck down to the common room with his cloak over him clutching the map and the egg in his hands as he headed towards the prefects bathroom.

He gave the password and entered the large bathroom with the enormous pool sized tub. As soon as it was filled Harry took of his clothes and climbed in.

With out really thinking he opened the egg and heard the screeching sound and quickly shut it.

"You know you should try putting it inside the water." Said a voice.

Harry turned and looked at Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello." Said Harry "Did you say putt it into the water?"

Myrtle swooped towards him.

"That's what the other boy did."

'well it seems pretty logical' though Harry

'try it' though Ginny back to him. Harry gave a nod to Myrtle and opened the egg under the water After he took a deep breath and his head went under too.

He did not hear the awful screeches, instead he heard beautiful music.

_Come see us where our voices sound._

_We cannot sing above the ground._

_And while your searching ponder this,_

_We've taken what you'll surely miss._

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took._

_BU passed the hour-the prospects brake _

_To late it's gone and it wought come back._

At that moment Harry realized he needed air and came up from under the water.

"There are people in the black lake aren't there?" asked Harry looking at Myrtle.

"Very good Harry." Said Myrtle. "It to the other boy ages to figure it out…almost all the bubbles were gone." She added with a popping noise before vanishing into the toilet.

After Harry had gathered all of his things he putt on his robe and covered himself with the cloak and exited the bathroom heading back to the tower.

There was a commotion going on. Harry checked the map. In the DADA classroom there was one person inside. It said Barty Crouch.

'Gin, Barty Crouch is in the DADA classroom'

'you sure'

'He's on the map'

'Go check it out'

Harry peeked inside the DADA classroom, but only found Moody brewing some potion inside a number 3 cauldron

'Weird' though Harry

'Tell McGonagall tomorrow. Now get to the tower before somebody sees you…like Moody'

It was true Moody even though his magical eye could see right through Harry's cloak made no sign of noticing him. Maybe it was because he was so concentrated on his potion….or something else….Harry didn't want to think about it. He just made his way as fast as possible back to the tower and into his four poster bed.

* * *

Next day everyone met in the secret room and by everyone I MEAN EVERY ONE. Misa, Neville, Luna, Jay, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Kisa, and Ariel and of course Harry.

"SO…now the only problem I have is that I need to find a way to breath underwater for an hour." Said Harry.

"Neville. You're the Herbology expert here, any ideas?" asked Misa

"Gillyweed. That should work for an hour…give or take." Said Neville "The only problem is where would we get it."

Kisa and Ariel exchanged a look and nodded.

"There are two options." Said Ariel

"Option one. We ask Sevy to let us have some Gillyweed from his private store." Said Kisa

"Or option two. We go looking for it ourselves." said Ariel

"Please tell me there is an option three somewhere ." said Harry, but when Kisa and Ariel shook their heads Harry sighed. "Fine, but I'm not asking him."

"That's ok." Said Kisa. "I'll do it."

With that Kisa left.

'Harry." Said Ginny mentally. 'You'd better go to. You HAVE to tell Dumbledore.'

'Alright. See you later'

"I'll see you guys later I have some….thing I need to take care of."

Harry also left.

With Kisa

Kisa headed to the Potions lab yet again and came into Snape's office.

Severus Snape was sitting in his chair writing something when Kisa came in.

"What is it this time?" asked Severus "Came to talk to me about your cousin James?"

Kisa stared at him angrily.

"No! and you have to admit he wasn't as bad as you always thought, I mean Lily did marry him, but anyway. I need something."

"I will not go anywhere with you." He said quickly.

"I don't want you to go anywhere. I'm just gonna need some Gillyweed for Harry to use in the second task."

Snape stood up and walked up to Kisa

"Why?"

"Because he figured it out. By himself and the only thing we need is a way for him to breath under water."

Snape thought a moment.

"What's in it for me?"

Kisa gave a sigh 'always with the bargains. Typical Sevy'

"I know something about someone that you'd be very interested to know." Said Kisa

Snape's lip curled a bit. "Alright." Said Snape "I will have the Gillyweed and YOU…not Potter can pick it up the day of the task. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Kisa took a very large and deep breath. She moved forward and sat in Snape's vacant chair.

"Remember what happened around may of 1981?"

"Vaguely." Said Snape honestly.

"let me refresh your memory. You told me that you were sick of being a Death Eater and where just waiting for a way out and you also told me that you were gonna start being a spy for the order."

Snape nodded. "And do you remember what happened that night?" Snape at that moment remembered what had happed later on that night.

"So?"

"The part I forgot to mention when I saw you right before I left was the fact that Misa isn't Eric's daughter. She never was."

Snape sat on the edge of his desk and clasped a hand over his mouth. For the first time in a very long time Snape was speechless.

"You mean…to tell….me that…I…Have a d…d…daughter?" asked Snape "When exactly where you planning on telling me this?"

Kisa sighed again.

"I planned to tell you at the Yule Ball, but I was having so much fun I forgot to tell you." She said lowering her head.

"SO Misa is not an America's daughter. Does she know?"

Kisa stood up.

"Not yet, but I plan on telling her tonight."

"One last question." Said Snape. "Does Denver know?"

"He knew from the moment I told him I was pregnant." Said Kisa "Thank you Severus. I will pick up the Gillyweed before the task.

And with that Kisa left the still surprised potions Professor.

* * *

Harry had told McGonagall everything and she seemed not too surprised at what he told her about the map and Moody.

"Well thank you Potter. I will let the headmaster know." Said McGonagall and dismissed him.

At around seven after dinner. Kisa took her daughter down to the secret room and finally said those words.

"I'm gonna be strait about this. Eric Denver is not your real father."

"Funny mum. IF he's not my dad then who is?"

"Severus Snape."

Meanwhile Harry and the other Gryffindors where looking through the Potter family tree Hermione found in the library.

"Hey Look at this." Said Ginny pointing to the name Artemis Potter next to James's fathers name.

"Looks like I had an a great Aunt." Said Harry

"That's not all." Said Hermione "It seems that Artemis Potter married a man named Castor Tinsley and they had two daughters. Misa Tinsley…now dead and Kisa Tinsley."

"So Kisa is my Aunt…." Said Harry

"It explains a few things….like why she took you in. She was your only living relative other than the Dursley's." said Ron.

* * *

CLiffies….don't you just hate them….HA! HA!

IF you got suggestions for next chap. They are always welcome. And please vote.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow 62 reviews have a mentioned how much I LOVE getting reviews

Wow 62 reviews have a mentioned how much I LOVE getting reviews. It makes me feel like a good author. SO thank you and please read on.

* * *

Chapter 20

Secrets out in the open

After the Holidays

Misa laid in her four poster bed in the Ravenclaw girls dorm, when Luna came in. She could not believe it, but she always suspected something like this. It explains why her hair was able to grow so long so quickly and why she was completely nothing like the man she thought was her father. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she did have something in common with Severus Snape

FLASHBACK

"_Misa say something." Begged Kisa right after Kisa had told her about her father._

"_Does Snape know?" _

"_I told him a few hours ago. Are you mad?"_

_Truthfully she was a little, but somehow she understood her mothers feeling._

"_No! Thanks for telling me mom." Said Misa and went up the Ravenclaw stairs. _

End Of Flashback.

"Misa what's wrong?" asked Luna "Have the evil Rick-nuts infected your eyes?'

Misa snapped out of her thought and looked at her friends.

"No! But something very close to that. I'm actually exited about double potions tomorrow." Said Misa with a slightly evil grin that made her resemble her mother perfectly.

Luna raised her eyebrows as she climbed into her own bed.

"If you say so." Said Luna and the two girls fell asleep.

The next morning at breakfast Kisa informed Harry that she had been able to get Severus's help.

"UH Kisa?" asked Harry. "Are you really my Aunt?"

Kisa smiled and sat down.

"I should have know you'd figure it out." She said. "Yes. James was my cousin. My favorite cousin."

"so why is it that you didn't take me in right after it happened?"

"Harry what you have to understand is that I was pregnant and I was leaving the day of their deaths with Eric, my now ex husband. I wanted to Harry I really did, but Dumbledore made it perfectly clear that it would be better if you stayed with Lily's sister. He wanted you to grow up a way from all the attention and the media."

"Thanks…Kisa that helps.." said Harry a bit un-convinced.

"Anytime nephew, anytime." Kisa walked off just as Hermione, Neville and Ginny sat down next to Ron.

Ron had already begun his second helping of whatever it is they were serving at breakfast, but front the huge pile on Ron's plate you couldn't tell what it was.

"I still can't believe we have to sit through double potions." Said Ron.

At that moment Misa temporarily sat beside Harry.

"Oh you never know. I think potions will be very interesting, especially for me." Said Misa

"Why is that?" asked Hermione.

"As it turns out. My dad. Isn't my actual dad. My real dad just happens to be the potions professor at this school." She said a bit sad. It's true she now, thought more highly of her father, but she still did not agree with him about the way he treated Harry and especially Neville

Everyone stared with wide-eyes at the Ravenclaw girl with the two braids in her hair.

"Your serious?" asked Ron

"Yeah, but relax. You guys know I'm nothing like him. Just come to potions and You'll see everything."

Misa left it at that and went to sit with Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

After breakfast everyone headed to Potions. With Misa up front. They were the first ones to arrive in the classroom.

"Hi Dad!" said Misa smiling as she looked at the potions professor, who was a bit surprised, but kept his "COOL"

"So your mother told you." Said Snape coldly.

"Yes she did. So I'm not exactly sure if I should call you Dad or Sevy like mom does."

Snape looked at her a bit angry and yet happy, but whipped his sincere smile quickly.

"In class you will address me as Professor Snape. As for other times….we will work it out later. Now sit down."

"Ok D…Professor." Said Misa with a smile and sat down with Jay and Neville.

"Now we'll see how mean Snape will be to his one daughter." Said Luna sitting next to her.

Harry and the others sat at a table right next to them and were wondering the same thing as they laughed at what had just happened. Other students arrived in the classroom including Malfoy, Pansy, Crabb, and Goyle, who all sat at the same table along with one of Pansy's female friends.

"Oh look." Said Draco loudly. "I though there was only one blood traitor family here. Turns out I was wrong. We have four. The poor pathetic Weasley's. Little Jay Black. Dorky Neville Longbottom and that bitch Tinsley."

"Malfoy. Detention." Said Snape and everyone stared in shock.

"Why?" asked Pansy

"Because no matter how much better we are than them we shouldn't brag about it." Said Snape and Harry and the others smiled .

That was the most entertaining thing in the class except maybe when Snape quietly helped Misa and the others with there potion. With out being evil at all.

As soon as potions ended Everyone left, but Neville and the others hung back a little to see what Misa would do.

"You were great Daddy." Said Misa in her four year old voice. "I think you, Me, and mum should go to Hogsmeade together."

"Um…that….uh…maybe." said Snape

Misa smiled again and hugged a startled Snape.

"Bye Daddy." Said Misa almost laughing before she left the classroom and found her friends laughing right around the corner.

"Did you see his face?" asked Ron.

"He looked so scared like Misa was gonna eat him." Said Ginny.

Misa laughed too, Hermione on the other hand was standing glaring daggers at her friends.

"You shouldn't laugh." Said Hermione "He isn't used to being a dad, I mean 24 hours ago he probably didn't even know he was a dad. He's still getting used to it."

"Well at least we know one thing. He's already favoring Misa over his presses Slytherins." Said Harry. Neville and Jay were kind of quiet though.

"Snape helped us with a potion. Wow Misa who knew you could influence such a mean teacher." Said Neville and Misa hugged him.

"Come on I will not be late for Transfiguration because of you."

* * *

The Hogsmeade weekend was set on Valentines day, but before that could happen They all had to watch the second task commence.

Misa was heading to the potions classroom to get Gillyweed for Harry.

"DAD!!" yelled Misa

"I'm right here you don't have to shout." Said Snape. "What is it?'

"I'm here on mum's orders to pick up Gillyweed for Harry. Cause Mum is helping them set up the people the champions have to rescue."

Snape shrugged and passed her the Gillyweed.

"Your mother should not have told you what was taken from them."

"Chill out Dad. I wought tell anybody anything." Said Misa and gave her father a hug before leaving.

Snape personally had gotten used to these hugs he was getting from his daughter and though he would not admit it he did enjoy them.

Misa hurried towards the boats and found Harry, Neville, Ron, Luna, and Jay waiting for her.

"Here's the Gillyweed Harry! But you have to eat it right before you enter the water." Said Misa

"How'd you know that?" asked Ron.

Misa blushed along with Neville,

"Well Neville has been helping me with Herbology." Said Misa

"Where are Ginny and Hermione?" asked Harry

Misa at that moment became very nervous. She wasn't a particularly good liar, but knew how to make a convincing bluff.

"They're sorry, but they're stuck in the library, but they said that they will be here as soon as possible." Said Misa

Harry frowned. He really did want Ginny to be here, but he couldn't even…for some reason talk to her mentally. He didn't think anything of it. Since he figured it was all part of the bounding process.

They all got into three boats and headed towards the middle of the lake, where a kind of watching place was set up.

Harry had the Gillyweed and proceeded to where the other champions where standing.

"Your attention please." Said Dumbledore very loudly. "Last night. Something very dear to the champions was taken from them and putt at the bottom of the lake. Their task is simple. Get what ever it is that was stolen before the hour is up."

Harry Disgustedly looked at the Gillyweed. "Champions get ready." Said Dumbledore and Harry putt the Gillyweed in his mouth and swallowed. "GO!!"

The four champions dived into the water. Harry was struggling to breath, but soon saw that he had grown fins where his feet were and gills on his neck. He then swam north. He didn't know why, but to him it felt right. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fleur getting attacked by something and though he wanted to help. He kept getting drawn towards what looked like a city in ruins under water. It took him 20 minutes just to see the entire city and that's when he saw it.

Ahead Harry also saw four girls. One he didn't know. The other he recognized as Cho Chang and the other two were Ginny and Hermione.

'that's why the mental thing wasn't working. She's probably under some spell.' Harry thought. He then proceeded to get Hermione and Ginny, but was stopped by a mer-person.

"You can take only one…JUST ONE!!" she hissed.

Then Harry saw Cedric and Krum. Cedric had grabbed Cho and Krum got Hermione. The only others that were left were Ginny and the other girl.

Time was running out and fast. Thing Harry thought he might only have 15 minutes left or so. He had to act fast.

He grabbed Ginny's arm and sent a spell to cut the little girl, who Harry had guessed was very young by her short height, though he could have been wrong.

Harry swam up just as the Gillyweed was wearing off. As soon as the spell had ended Harry's head along with Ginny's and the young girls popped form under the water and the girls gave out a huge breath.

First thing Harry saw was Fleur reaching out to the little girl as he helped Ginny out of the water.

"Judges. I want a word." Said Dumbledore.

Fleur hugged the little girl and walked over to where Harry and Ginny were being handed towels.

"You saved her." She said in a French accent. "My little sister….Thank you."

With that Fleur gave Harry a hug and proceeded to help dry off the little girl.

"After a conversing with the other Judges." It was not Dumbledore who spoke, but Ariel. "We have agreed to award Mr. Potter second place for rescuing not only Ms. Weasley, but young Miss Delacour"

Krum and Maxime gave a grunt and walked off.

* * *

After a huge party in the common room in Harry's honor they went down to the secret room and waited for the others, who arrived a few minutes later.

"Brilliant Harry." Said Misa hugging him.

"I'll say. What happened to not being the hero?" asked Jay

"I was the only one who listened to the last part of the clue I guess." Said Harry 'I really wasn't trying to be a hero' he said to Ginny

'Right!!' she said teasingly even though she knew it was true.

"Well we have class tomorrow and Moody's gonna imperious me again." Said Neville

"Oh relax Nev. I'm positive you'll get it." Said Misa and after kissing him on the cheek she went up the Ravenclaw stairs and Neville watched as she did.

"Oh…Neville…You like her." Said Hermione sweetly. Neville blushed and nodded as Luna and Jay went through their house doors too.

'I only wish a certain someone liked me as much as I like her' though Ron and Hermione was thinking something along the same lines.

* * *

Valentines day was a beautiful clear February day and just when you thought it couldn't get worse, You were gravely mistaken or you would be if you were Hermione Granger.

Rita Skeeter came out with another one of her stories and said that a certain Jenny Wetly should watch out because Hermione is planning on moving from Krum to Harry with in weeks and through in some other stuff about how she used to date a Ronald Wetly Jenny's Brother and how she dumped him for Krum. So Hermione chose to spent Hogsmeade up in her dormitory trusted in her studies.

When she was asked by Ginny about why she was so keen on studying her only reply was that "OWL"S were only a year and a half away and she needed to study."

While Hermione was studying and Harry and Ginny where buying candy Misa had gotten her mother to go to Hogsmeade with her and Snape.

The three were walking across Hogsmeade when Neville came over to them.

"Hello…Misa…..Hello Kisa, and Professor Snape." He said a bit nervously.

"Oh hey Nev." Said Misa happily.

"Hi Neville." Said Kisa

"Longbottom." Said Snape.

Neville looked a bit frightened, but putt on his brave face.

"Uh Misa you want to head to Honneydukes?" asked Neville.

"I'd love too. Bye mom, Bye dad." Said Misa and she and Neville quickly left and it became very un easy for the two.

"So…want to head to Madam Puddifoots for some coffee?" asked Kisa

"Sure, but I would never have imagined you for a coffee drinker." Said Severus.

"Well I wasn't until I started Auror tr5aining." She said with a laugh as they continued to walk toward the shop.

"Kisa you do realize what she's trying to do right?" asked Snape

"What? Trying to get us together?" said Kisa. "She knows that it's pretty impossible."

They entered the shop and ordered their coffee.

"Why's that?" asked Severus looking hurt.

"You know as well as I do that the way things are going Voldy-poo's on his way back, and you will have to be his royal butt kisser slash secret spy for us. It wouldn't work. Especially if Misa gets her hopes up and we don't work out " explained Kisa.

Snape sighed as he took the arriving Coffee.

"Do you remember how we met?" asked Snape.

"How could I not James h…dis-liked you from the moment you said you wanted to be a Slytherin.

Flashback

_A little 11 year old girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes was standing next to her cousin James Potter as they said goodbye to their parents and Aunt and Uncle and in Kisa's case her little sister,_

"_Come on miss. In a few years you'll go to Hogwarts too and then you'll be able to annoy me as much as you want." Said Kisa._

_The little girl smiled and hugged her older sister._

"_Come on Kiss. We'd better get going or we'll miss the train." Said James Potter_

"_Ugh, fine. Lets go. Bye see you at Christmas." Said Kisa as she took her trolley and she and James helped her load everything including her brown Owl that she had named Horus. _

_The two got on the train and four a compartment with three other boys in it. One was very handsome with black hair. The other had lighter hair and was very thin and looked a bit weak and the third was short and chubby. _

"_Uh can we sit here?" asked Kisa_

"_Sure…hi! I'm Sirius Black." Said the black haired boy and extended his hand to Kisa_

"_Hi." Said James and shook it instead. "I'm James Potter and this is my cousin Kisa Tinsley." _

_The came into the compartment and the other two boys they found out were named Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who Kisa found out she didn't really like as much._

_Right before the train left the station two black haired kids a boy and a girl came in along with a red headed girl. _

"_Uh…could we sit here?" asked the black haired girl_

"_Sure." Said Kisa_

_The girl sat down next to Sirius and I found Kisa found her self sitting between the red haired girl and the black haired boy with the greasy hair. _

"_I'm Ariel Amano." Said the black haired girl and after the other two kids introduced themselves as Lily Evans and Severus Snape._

"_So what house do you want to be in?" asked Peter._

"_Gryffindor." Said Kisa and James at the same time and laughed._

"_Does this happen to you guys a lot?" asked Ariel_

_They both nodded._

"_I want to be in Slytherin." Said Severus_

_James snorted_

_  
"Why would you want to be in the devil house. Everyone knows Slytherins are the worst." Said James._

"_Well." Said Lily "I think it would be lovely if he was a Slytherin. If he's cunning enough he will be."_

_James and Sirius this time snorted._

"_Yeah and before you know it he'll be joining you-know-who." Said Sirius._

"_Well…I don't know about you guys." Said Ariel changing the subject. "But I'd like to be a Ravenclaw it by far sounds the best to me." _

"_Anything is better then Slytherin." Said Sirius. "Everyone in my family is a Slytherin and I bet you anything my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa are gonna be in that one." _

_Snape grunted at him, but said nothing. _

"_I agree with you Ariel." Said Remus finally. "Ravenclaw does sound promising."_

_End of Flashback _

"You know Severus." Said Kisa and Snape stared at her… "What?"

Severus Snape smiled.

"You called me Severus."

"it is your name."

"Well it's just you haven't used it since first year. After that you called me Sniveles and Sevvy when we were…..well you know and ever since after that."

"I guess I matured since I told you about Misa."

"Speaking of which." Said Snape. "You really have done a great job with her."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were Stuck with Ron and could not get rid of him until out of no where Hermione showed up grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him back towards the castle and Misa and Neville had been found by Fred and George in the Shrieking Shack……..alone……together…..sitting in the same chair……very close to each other…..

* * *

Relax….they weren't doing THAT…..just a little snogging…..HA! please vote and I am always looking for suggestions so PLEASE IF YOU HAVE IDEA ABOUT THE THIRD TASK PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!


	21. Chapter 21

69 reviews

69 reviews. oh my god I love you guys, especially the ones who gave me some constructive help. I needed that and as you can see my writing has gotten A LOT better,

Thank you and please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21

Thought and the third task

The third task was scheduled for may second, and it was already towards the end of April. The school was getting more and more tense by the day, but Harry and the other champions did not seem as stressed out. Compared to the other two tasks this would be a lot better….or so they hoped…..but before we check on them lets check with the lovebirds in denial….

"Uh…Ron….?" Asked Hermione one day in the common room.

"Yeah?" asked Ron

"Do you want to go sit by the lake with me?" she asked nervously.

Ron's face was neutral, but he knew his answer right away.

"OH 'Mione, I'm sorry I promised Lavender I'd spent the day with her."

Hermione looked shocked

"L…Lavender?"

"Yeah. She said she started liking me after first year and asked me out."

Hermione's face fell……

"Oh….well….I'm glad your happy with….her." said really sadly. "I'm going to the library." She added and grabbing her books she headed out of the common room as Ginny came in and just got a glimpse pf Hermione's sad expression

"What's with Hermione?" asked Ginny sitting down next to her brother.

"I don't know. She asked me to go and sit by the lake with her and I told her I couldn't cause I promised Lavender….."

Ginny' jaw dropped as she stared at her brother.

"ARE YOU MENTAL?" asked Ginny. "Hermione asked you to go to a calm romantic place with her and you said NO!"

"So what If I did she probably wanted to pester me about those bloody exams…AGAIN!" shouted Ron

"You are so bloody thick." Said Ginny. "and why on earth would you go out with Lavender when you like Hermione"

Ron chose to look away from her and stared at the fire.

"I don't like Hermione as more then a friend."

Ginny laughed.

"Right….that's why you nearly beat up Victor for taking her to the Ball. Come on she heard you say that you would have made a better date and so she figured you fancy her so she asked you…YOU ARE SUCH A GIT!!" said Ginny and walked out of the portrait hole and headed to the library.

Your probably wondering where Harry is right now aren't you? Well Harry is with the other champions being briefed about the third task, but it's pretty boring.

Meanwhile the space by the lake was as a matter of fact very occupied. By one Misa Tinsley and One Neville Longbottom.

They were sitting under a tree looking at the beautiful lake infront of them and Misa had her head on his shoulder.

"Misa can I ask you a question?" wondered Neville.

"Sure."

"Why me?" asked Neville. "I mean don't get me wrong I like the fact that I'm with you. It's just there are so many other guys that are better than me."

Misa smiled. Neville could get that way sometimes, but that's just what she liked about him.

"Oh Neville. Well first off you were my friend and I think you are a very brave person. No matter what those "OTHER GUYS" think. Your sweet and you know more about Herbology then even Hermione. You even helped me with it and now I feel confident that I'll pass the exam. You are the best and only choice for me Nev." Finished Misa making Neville blush.

Back in the library Hermione was trying hard not to scream or cry and tried to concentrate on Hogwarts, a History, when Ginny found her.

"O come on Hermione do you really think he liked Lavender?" asked Ginny

Hermione nodded.

"Honestly if I know Ron, and I do. He is completely smitten with you he's just to thick to realize that you like him too."

Hermione's smile brightened.

Your right Ginny." Said Hermione. "If I'm gonna wait for him to figure it out it will take forever. I have to tell him myself."

With that Hermione gathered her stuff and headed back to the common room.

'great Hermione, and how exactly do you plan to tell Ron you like him?' though Hermione 'I can't just tell him….can I?'

Hermione entered the common room and Ron was still sitting in the chair, but this time Harry was sitting next to him.

"Uh…Harry. Do you think I could talk to Ronald alone?' asked Hermione

Harry smiled..

"Sure. I was planning on leaving anyway."

Harry got up and went over to the hidden book. Pulled it back and went down the steps.

"Ron! I,…um…uh…."

But she was interrupted by Ron.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I'm not spending the day with Lavender, but what I'm sorry about is how I acted at the ball. I guess I was just….well…"

"Jealous?" she asked as she sat down opposite him

Ron nodded.

"Well honestly. I was jealous when you said you'd be spending the day with Lavender." Said Hermione

Non of them knew how it happened but the next thing they knew they were kissing infront of Neville, Harry, and Ginny who where all cheering. The two pulled apart and blushed.

"FINALLY!!" they all said.

"We're together." Said Hermione.

And more cheering erupted as Fred and George entered the common room.

"Our icky Ronnie…." Said Fred.

"IS all grown up." Finished George.

* * *

Well the third task arrived rather fast since everybody had girlfriends, or boyfriends.

Harry entered the area that used to be the Qudditch field and saw infront of them a HUGE grass maze.

"Champions gather round." Said Dumbledore. "AS you were told you would be in a maze, but let me tell you this maze will be tough and frightening. You have only one task. Fins the cup. If at anytime you want to give up. Simply send a red spark with your wand and you will be taken out of the tournament. MR. Potter and Mr. Diggory will go first followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour."

Everyone in the audience was waiting for the task to start.

"Before the task begins the champions get to spend some time with there families." Said Bagman.

Misa, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jay, Luna, and Neville came up to Harry.

Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Misa hugged him and Ginny course kissed him.

"Good luck Harry." She said "OH and try not to die."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks."

After another minute Moody came out from the maze.

"Now Professor Moody has placed the cup deep inside the maze. And only he knows it's exact locations. So MR. Potter. Mr. Diggory you may begin."

Harry went inside the maze, but turned to look at Moody who game him a nod and pointed to the left with his finger.

'wow Moody 's helping me' though Harry as the door closed and he turned the corner.

Harry was surprised. They all said it would be hard and lots of monsters, but nothing….until he heard Fleur scream. He turned the corner and saw her getting sucked by some weeds. Harry thought fast and send the red flair with his wand and ran as she was sucked away. Coming from behind him was Cedric.

"Harry I heard Fleur scream what happened?" asked Cedric.

"I don't know….hey look there's Victor maybe he knows."

Victor didn't say a word, but tried to attack Cedric with an unforgivable, but Cedric stunned him.

"Well see you around Cedric." Said Harry and went the opposite way.

A few minutes later he came across a female Sphinx., but she would not let him pass.

"Answer my riddle correctly and you may pass." She said and after receiving a nod from Harry she continued/ "But answer wrong and it will be the end of you."

Harry again nodded and she began her riddle. "I am dark and I am cloak. I glide across and freeze anything along my path. I love good memories. A kiss from me will one you wought soon forget. What am I?"

Harry though. 'Come on this riddle couldn't get any more easy'

"Dementor." Said Harry

"That is correct. You may pass."

Harry continued to head strait. He knew he was heading in the right direction. He didn't know how, but somehow he knew. Then he saw Cedric coming out of the other bush path. So Harry picked up his pace, but stopped when he did not see Cedric any more and saw him being sucked in by weeds.

Harry muttered a spell and the weeds died and Cedric broke free.

"Thanks Harry." Said Cedric and they both raced for the cup. They saw it down the path and ran.

But when they reached the cup they stopped.

"Harry you take it. You deserve it." Said Cedric.

"No you take it. I didn't even want it." Said Harry honestly.

They fought for a minute then Harry got an idea.

"lets both touch it at the same time. That way it will be a Hogwarts victory."

Cedric gave a nod and they reached for the cup, but as soon as the touched it. The realized that they weren't at Hogwarts anymore. They were in some sort of yard over looking a large house.

"Wands out." Said Cedric and Harry nodded

a door opened and Harry saw Wormtail carrying something white and tiny in his arms.

"Kill the spare." It said. Harry did not know what to think, but watched as Wormtail raised a white wand and green light erupted from it.

"CEDRIC DUCK!!" screamed Harry, but before Cedric could react the killing curse hit him full fledge and he dropped to the ground dead.

Harry himself was being lifted into the air and was stuck to a statue of what looked like the Grim reaper.

Wormtail said nothing. He carried the white thing to the Cauldron infront of Harry and dropped it into the pool of water.

'Ginny' though Harry

'What is it where are you?'

'I'm in the graveyard from my dream and if I'm correct it's Voldemort and Wormtail'

'Get out of there.' She yelled mentally

'kind of can't warn Ariel and Kisa'

'Alright be careful'

Harry continued to watch as Wormtail took a bone from a grave and putt it inside the cauldron.

Wormtail then came over to Harry.

"Blood of the enemy." He said as he cut Harry's arm and carried some of the blood to the cauldron. "You will resurrect your foe."

He then chopped off his left arm and it dropped inside the cauldron as well. There was a flash of smoke and Harry couldn't see a thing. Then he heard somebody say.

"Robe me."

After that the smoke cleared and Harry for the fourth time in his life came face to face with Lord Voldemort.

"Wormtail show me the mark." He said. And Wormtail bowed and showed his arm and Harry saw the dark mark on his arm. He watched as Voldemort pressed it and with in seconds lots of people appeared.

"Well, well, well." Said Voldemort. "Look who showed up. It seems forever since we last saw each other, yet here we are….I confess myself disappointed."

He walked over to one of them. "Not one of you tried to find me? Crabb…" he said and lifted his mask and he fell to the ground. "Macnair, Goyle" He said and the same thing happened. He then came to the last death eater present. "Not even you Lucius."

The mask he was wearing fell and he was on his knees,

"My lord." Said Lucius. 'If I had detected any sign…"

"There were plenty of signs." Barked Voldemort.

"I assure you my lord. I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence….that is my true mask."

"I returned." Said Wormtail and Voldemort looked at him angrily. "Out of fear, not loyalty."

Wormtail trembled. "Still you have proven yourself useful over the past few month"

Voldemort pointed his want at the gash Wormtail had from his now missing hand and another appeared.

"Thank you, Master." Said Wormtail admiring his new arm.

Voldemort then walk over to where Cedric's body was laying. He touched it with his foot and looked at Cedric's face,

"Pity." He said. "Such a handsome boy."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" snapped Harry

Voldemort grew a grin and walked over to where Harry was and looked at him.

"Ah Harry," said Voldemort. "I'd have almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father….I'd introduce my self, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The Boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend., Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers. Yes, I shall!" He moved closer. "It was love. You see when sweet Lily Potter have her life to save her only son she provided the ultimate protection, or so I thought. I could not touch you, but something else stopped me, something I dare say I do not know of. It was probably old magic, but no matter, no matter. Things have changed.

Voldemort raised his arm towards Harry's scar. "I can touch you now." And he touched Harry's scar and Harry started screaming from the pain. "astonishing." He said as he removed his hand. "What a few drops of your blood can do eh?"

Voldemort moved away from Harry. "Pick up your wand Potter!" he commanded Harry was released from whatever was holding him and he dropped to the ground. He hadn't even realized until that moment that his wand was missing. "I said it up! Get up. Get up!" Out of fear Harry grabbed his wand "I presume you've been taught how to duel, yes? First we bow to each other."

Harry stood up, but did not bow. "Come on Harry the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he?" asked Voldemort "I said bow." And he forced Harry to bow, "That's better and now…..no!" he pushed Harry backwards "Crucio!" he shouted. And Harry was screaming from the agonizing pain he was feeling. "Crucio!" said Voldemort again "Attaboy, Harry your parents would be proud, especially your filth muggle mother."

"Expel…" tried to shout Harry but his attack did not work and Voldemort attacked him.

"I am going to kill you now Harry Potter. After tonight nobody will ever question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you. They'll speak only of how you begged for death." Said Voldemort looking at Harry as he lay on the ground . "and I being a merciful Lord I obliged. Get up!"

He forced Harry up and as soon as he was standing on his own he ran behind a tomb stone. "Don't you turn your back on me Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you. I want to see the light leave your eyes,"

"You know." Shouted Harry from his hiding place. "For an all powerful man you are very egotistical. I want this, I want that…gees you sound like a little muggle girl."

"How dare you. Get over here so I can kill you." shouted Voldemort.

Harry after catching his breath came out from behind the stone.

'Have it your way." Said Harry/ "Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry just as Voldemort shouted Avada Kedavra.!"

The power from their wand erupted and made a connection. Harry was trying his hardest to hold the link, but Voldemort 's powers was overwhelming. "DO nothing." Shouted Voldemort. "He is mine to finish, mine!"

In the middle exactly where the power from their wands connected came out a silver mist or light that expanded into what looked like phoenix wings and surrounded Harry and Voldemort.

Little lights began to pop out of the connection and surrounded Harry taking the forms of Cedric. The man from his dream and his mother and father.

"Harry." Said his father. "When the connection is broken, you must get to the port-key. We can linger for a moment, but only for a moment do you understand?"

Harry gave a nod/.

"Harry please take my body back…to my father." Said Cedric and Harry nodded again

"Let go." Said his mother. "Sweetheart your ready. Let go! Let GO!"

Harry broke of the connection and ran towards Cedric's body. Holding Cedric's shoulder he said the accio charm on the cup and it flew towards him. Harry and Cedric both vanished and re appeared infront of the audience.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as did Kisa and the others. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory hugged and people were starting to head down the steps to congratulate him, but stopped when Fleur screamed.

"Harry you can relax now it's ok. Mr. Diggory is here to take care of Cedric.

"He's back." Said Harry frightened. "Voldemort 's back he killed Cedric."

Lots of people gasped at the sound of the name and Mr. Diggory let out a wail.

He ran down the steps and kneeled over his son's dead body.

"Relax Harry." Said Kisa hugging him. "Everything is alright. Moody bewitched the cup."

"What? How? Why?"

"Relax Harry." Said Ginny as she hugged him and kissed him. 'Turns out Moody wasn't really Moody. He's Barty Crouch Jr. Someone everyone believed dead. After I got your message I told Kisa and Ariel and they told Dumbledore…"

"The dad came in with Moody and he and Dumbledore questioned hi under Veritaserum and spilled everything. Of course we weren't supposed to be listening." Said Misa looking up at her father. "Turns out he's a huge supporter of….V…V….VOLDEMORT. and under his orders he putt your name under the goblet. They got him he's in Azkaban. Winky helped us identify him."

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Neville and Ron helped him to the hospital tent.

Harry was then transferred to the Hospital wing and few hours later. Kisa, Ariel, and Dumbledore entered the wing.

"Harry I know this is hard." Began Ariel. as Sirius came in after her "But we need to tell us everything."

And so Harry did letting them know everything about Wormtail and Voldemort coming back and about the cores and the connection.

"Harry. I am impressed at your bravery. You did something most people your age wouldn't even dare to dream about." Said Dumbledore "now Harry needs to get some sleep."

* * *

Harry fell asleep, but had nightmares about the event and woke up the next day, but did not open his eyes.

He heard whispers around him.

"They'll wake him if they don't shut up."

"What are they shouting about, what else could have happened?"

Harry opened his eyes, but his vision was very distorted since somebody had removed his glasses

He then realized that it was Kisa and Mrs. Weasley who had spoke.

"Hey that's fudge." Said Bill.

"And Professor McGonagall." Said Ron.

"But what are they arguing about?" asked Ginny

Now Harry could here everything perfectly. Somebody was running towards the hospital wing.

"Regrettable, but all the same Minerva." Yelled Fudge.

"Well you shouldn't have brought it inside the castle." Said McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out…."

Fudge then came through the doors .

"Well, where is Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded from who Harry guessed was Kisa.

But before Kisa could answer Albus came in.

"What has happened?" asked Albus. "Why are these people being disturbed? Minerva I though I had asked you to guard Crouch Jr."

"There is no need for that anymore Albus, the minister has seen to that." She shrieked

Harry at that moment realized that everyone was in the hospital wing. Including Snape.

"When we had told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events." Said Snape "He seemed to think that his personal safety was in question. He insisted on having a Dementor accompany him inside the castle."

"I warned him Albus." Said Minerva. "I told him you wouldn't allow those creatures inside the castle."

"My dear woman." Interrupted Fudge "As minister of Magic it is my decision weather I wish to bring protection with me when intervening a possibly dangerous…"

Minerva then told them him that Barty Crouch was kissed.

"By all accounts he is no loss." Said Fudge. "it seems that he was responsible for several deaths including one of his father."

"But now he cannot give testimony." Said Dumbledore. "He cannot tell us why he killed his father and those other people."

"Why kill them, that's no Mystery is it?" asked Fudge "He was a lunatic. From what Minerva told me he seemed to think that he was doing it all on you-know-who's orders."

'Voldemort WAS giving him instructions Cornelius." Dumbledore said. "Those deaths were part of a bigger plan to restore Voldemort 's strength and the plan succeeded. Voldemort has returned."

"You-know-who return?...That's preposterous. Come on Dumbledore…"

"As I am sure Severus has told you he confessed under the influence of veritaserum. He told us everything, even about how he was smuggled out of prison."

"See here Dumbledore. You-you can't honestly believe that he is back?"

"When Harry touched the try-wizard cup he was transported strait to Voldemort. He witnessed Voldemorts return. I will explain everything if you step into my office." Dumbledore looked at Harry and saw he was awake but ignored it. "I cannot allow you to question Harry tonight."

Fudge laughed.

"Your prepared to take his word on it?" asked the minister.

"Of course I believe Harry."

"You are prepared to believe you-know-who has returned on the word of a lunatic and the boy…"

Fudge shot Harry look and he understood.

'You have been reading the word of Ms. Skeeter Mr. Fudge." Said Harry

and everyone jumped at realizing that Harry was awake and Kisa handed Harry his glasses.

He putt them on and he now finally looked at Fudge's face.

"And if I have?" he said Looking at Dumbledore . "If I have discovered that you have been keeping curtain facts about this boy quiet? A parselmouth eh? And having funny turns all over the place."

"I assume you are referring to the pains in Harry's scar he has been feeling the past year?" asked Kisa

"You admit it then, that he's been having these pains…or aches….or possible hallucinations"

"Listen to me Cornelius." Said Dumbledore "Harry is just as sane as you or I. The scar upon his head did not effect his brain. I believe it hurts when Voldemort is near."

Fudge took a step back.

"You'll forgive me Albus, but I've never heard of anything like that."

"Look I saw Voldemort come back." Said Harry getting angry, "I saw the death eaters and can name them starting with Lucius Malfoy…."

"Malfoy was cleared." Snapped Fudge "A very old and Noble family with there donations…"

"Macnair, Crabb, Goyle…"

"Also cleared." Barked Fudge "You are merely repeating those who had been acquitted of being death eaters thirteen years ago. You could have found those names anywhere. For Merlin's this boy was full of crack pot stories last year too. His tales are getting taller"

"Ah, but I believe you had pardoned me Minister, when you personally saw Peter Pettigrew vanishing through the fire." Said Sirius.

"It was probably a Polly juiced copy. The boy talks to snakes and you all still think he's trustworthy "

"You fool." Said Minerva "Cedric Diggory Crouch sr. There not random works of a lunatic."

"I see no evidence to suggest otherwise." Snapped Fudge "it seems that you all are determined to start a panic. To ruin everything we've established over the past thirteen years.

All the kids where shocked at what the minister was saying

"Do you honestly believe that the Dementors will stay in Azkaban forever. They were Voldemorts ones and they will be again….'

Fudge did not want to hear anymore of. He dropped Harry's winning on the table and left

Molly told Dumbledore that she and Arthur where behind him 100 and he then turned to Sirius.

"I think it is time to call upon some old friends don't you think?" asked Dumbledore. "Would you mind contacting them?"

"No problem." Said Sirius and left the ward.

"I will need to contact Arthur. Where gonna need as much people on our side as we can." Said Dumbledore and he too left followed by McGonagall.

"Kisa, Ariel?" asked Snape.

"Where with Dumbledore and the order." Said Ariel and Kisa nodded. After Snape also left Ariel took Luna and Jay with her.

Molly stepped out too for a moment and Kisa turned to Misa and Harry

"I think it's be best If you two spent the summer in America with Eric. I have already notified him and he is ready for you."

"Mum….do we have too?" asked Misa

Kisa sighed.

"Only for a month two at the most. Harry you need to calm down get away from it all. And Misa you're my daughter so what I saw goes."

Misa grunted and folded her arms.

"Fine, But I wought be happy about it." Said Misa

On the train back Hermione revealed to them that she had found out about Rita Skeeter 's secret. That she was an illegal animagi and the only thing she needed was a way to use to there advantage

And thus another year ended, but the score has changed. The score board now reads Harry Potter 4 Voldemort 1.

* * *

That's it another chapter done and this is my longest one EVER


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Thank you all oh and thank you to the him/her that showed me that I reposted chap 19 where chap 21 should have been.

Just a reminder this chapter will take place mostly in America. Since Kisa sent Misa and Harry there

* * *

Chapter 22

America and Number 12 Grimmauld place.

Misa was shocked when she realized that Harry had given his winnings to Fred and George for their Joke shop, but not particularly angry.

Harry did not believe it he and his newly realized cousin Misa where taking a muggle airplane to San Francisco national airport to meet Misa's step father….if you can call him that. Since Misa found out about that the man Eric Denver was not her father she didn't really see him as a father figure anymore….

They watched as the plane took off.

"Wow." said Harry as he looked out the window.

"You get used to it after a while." Said Misa as she was flipping through a muggle magazine called Tiger beat. She didn't even know any of the people that were in it and, thus finding the magazine rather boring.

"Mr. Weasley would have loved it. He's always interested in uh….these inventions." He said not wanting to use the word muggle.

The flight was long, but what they did manage to do was watch a movie called sister act. (I 3 that movie) It was about a woman who was being hidden in a convent after witnessing a crime being committed by her lover and how she gets the nun's to sing well.

The second movie they watched was "My cousin Vinny." (I 3 this movie more) It was another American movie. It was about this man. He and his buddy get arrested for murdering a clerk and how the boy's cousin Vinny tries to prove their innocent.

"This movie is funny." Commented Misa and Harry nodded agreeing with her.

They arrived at the airport in America and got off after grabbing their trunks.

When they left the terminal Misa saw Eric Denver.

"Hi! Um………….." but she did not know what to call him. He smiled at her.

"Call me Eric." He said "So this must be Harry. Well come on then lets go. I've got the carpet."

"Carpet?" said Harry "Those are legal in America?"

Eric laughed as they walked out of the airport. He was a tall man with a mix of light brown and almost orange hair. He had big brown eyes and was a bit on the scrawny side.

"The ministry in Britain is paranoid. They think that muggles. Or mortals as we call them here will spot everything. Truth is American wizard have been riding on carpets for centuries and only three have been sighted in 4 centuries. Plus they happen to have extremely powerful cloaking devices." said Eric. "What you'll soon find out is that American wizards and our government, is very different from the one in England. For example…We do not have Dementors. They had been banished from the country."

They left the airport and where now standing on an empty parking lot.

Eric opened up the carpet and Harry watched in amazement as it floated.

"ok strap the trunks to the bottom of the carpet." said Eric as he showed them that the end f the carpet had chains to hold everything. "Don't worry nothing will be missing."

They strapped the trunks and got on in the front.

"Cool." said Harry as the carpet took off high into the sky and settled hovering over a cloud. "Do Eric. What is it that you do?"

"Oh I'm the head of the Magical supervision department at Magical Congress."

"What does the department do?"

"Our job is to track magic, kind of like the department at the ministry about underage magic. Except in America children under the age of 13 can only do magic outside of school if they are under proper adult supervision. After your 13 you can do magic. Kids here are on a bit more of a leash."

"Harry so you and I can do magic cause I'm 14 as of January and you will be 15 in July." said Misa

They arrived at a large empty yard. The house that was there was the size of maybe a small cottage. Or so it looked like.

"American magical houses are small on the outside, but extremely huge on the inside" said Eric. "Come on I'll show you to your room Harry." He then turned to Misa. "You remember where your room is right?'

"Of course."

They walked in and Harry was amazed the house was twice as large on the inside with a staircase.

The next day after a nice long rest Harry and Misa found themselves in the kitchen to the smell of eggs and sausage. (I said sausage 'cause I don't like bacon)

"So Harry what do you want to do today?" asked Misa

"What can we do?" asked Harry "I left my broom at home"

"You did?" asked Misa. "Oh I think not."

Misa ran up the spiral staircase and came back with a box.

"I couldn't shrink it enough." Said Misa and opened the box pulling out a now fully sized Firebolt.

"Misa. You. Are. The. Best." Said Harry taking his Firebolt.

"I know." Smiled Misa. "I figured you'd be bored with out Qudditch like you have been all of the year. So I took the brooms thinking that we could play.

Harry had started eating his breakfast when he looked up at Misa confused

"Did you say brooms?"

"Come on Harry! Yes mom got me a broom for my birthday and I didn't tell anyone because well…it wasn't really important. Besides it's not like I'm gonna try out for Qudditch and be on the same team as Cho the Ho."

Harry laughed. Finishing his breakfast

"So true. So what kind of broom is it?" asked Harry

Misa pulled out another broom similar to the Firebolt but had the words "Lightning fire."

"Wow!!" said Harry. 'They say those are just as fast if not faster then the Firebolt.

"Well it's not faster, but it measures up to it very nicely. I figured after we go gift shopping we can come back home and play."

"Yeah….wait shopping." Said Eric. "Why shopping?'

"Because we need to get resents for everyone. Right Misa."

After breakfast they got dressed and headed to Magical San Francisco. The first stopped at Gringotts.

The Goblins turned out to be a lot friendlier then the ones Harry had met in Britain. They got some money and exchanged galleons for the Wizarding dollar and headed out.

Harry noticed that the Wizarding world of America was much more advanced technology wise. They had robotic brooms, music players and flying cars that looked like they'd been built yesterday.

"SO you kids know what your gonna get your friends?" asked Eric.

"Well I know what I'm getting Nev. And Luna." Said Misa.

"And I have a good idea what to get Ginny, Hermione, and Ron." Said Harry

They first headed to a book store. Harry guest there must have been twice as many books as in Flourish and Blots.

"Hey Harry come here." Yelled Misa. Harry crossed maybe five different aisles before he found Misa with a few books in her hand. "Check these out. I think Hagrid and Hermione will love these."

The first book she showed Harry was titled. "Potentially dangerous creatures of America." And the second was titled. "Laws and Regulations of the American Wizarding congress."

"Cool and I found the perfect book for Ron." Said Harry and led her back to where he was and showed her a book titled "American Qudditch teams and their players."

"He'll definitely like that one." Said Misa and spotted another book. "Harry do you think Neville would like this?"

Misa held up a book titled "Amazing plants and where to find them"

After the book store they went to a Jewelry shop where Harry found a locator bracelet for Ginny and Misa found a charm necklace for Luna.

They also got a book for Jay titled "Amazing places in America."

So after they finished with the shopping they went back to Eric's house for lunch.

_'oh my god'_ Harry heard Ginny's voice inside his head

_'Gin, what's going on?'_

_'Harry it's horrible Percy came in and said he got promoted and not he and dad are fighting and Percy said that You and Dumbledore are both mental and wow. He just left with his trunk….so how's America with Misa's not real dad?'_

'_It's amazing it's so much better then in Britain. Flying carpets are legal here and they don't have Dementors. And the Goblins are really nice. Tomorrow where gonna visit one of Misa's old friends and she just happens to be a Centaur.'_

'_Sound cool. I'll talk to you later. Oh you should probably write to Kisa we saw her yesterday and she seems really worried.'_

_'Ok, so what's going on with Voldemort and everything'_

_'Well don't expect any answers from Hermione and Ron. According to Hermione Dumbledore made them swear not to tell you anything. Something about you having a worry free summer and since I know you and you need to know things here it is. Their restarting the Order of the Phoenix. It was a secret society that Dumbledore formed when they first fought Voldy and Sirius is apparently setting up the headquarters.'_

_'cool anything else?'_

_'The daily prophet has been slamming you and Dumbledore in every issue. Their calling you an attention seeking prat and more'_

_'Thanks Gin. Oh I'd better go Misa and I are gonna play a little Qudditch'_

_'Misa plays?'_

_'yeah, but she doesn't want to be on her house team cause of Cho'_

_'alright go.'_

"Hey you seemed very out of it." Said Misa

"Sorry I was just talking to Ginny." He whispered to her.

"Ok come on I want to play." Said Misa and ran outside with her broom.

Harry followed her too and grabbed his own broom.

Eric brought out the Snitch and showed it to them.

"Aright one….two…three….GO!!" he released the snitch and they were of. Neck and Neck, but Misa had managed to bump Harry in time to get the snitch before he had a chance to come back.

She came back to the ground and cheered as she held the snitch in her hand.

"HA!HA! I Misa Tinsley beet Harry Potter! I BEET THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!!"

Harry also touched the ground and dismounted his broom.

"Misa you were awesome you should totally try out for the Ravenclaw team as Seeker."

Misa truthfully had thought about maybe playing as Seeker liker her Uncle James or even as a Chaser like her mother.

"Nobody stands a chance to beet Cho for seeker if a guy's captain and I still DO NOT want to be on the same team as her."

"Fine point taken." Said Harry

The next day Harry and Misa went to the forest surrounding the house. They walked through all sorts of trees and other thing before they spotted a colony of Centaurs.

"How come these Centaurs are so people friendly?" asked Harry as they approached the heard.

"Truth is American government respects them and tries to give them as much free space as possible. A lot of Humans go to their local Centaur herds for help. All you have to do is show that you respect them." Said Misa

They reached the herd and Misa bowed infront of the Centaur with the crown on his head.

'Might Augustus. I Misa Tinsley and My cousin Harry Potter would appreciate the honor of spending some time with this honorable herd."

"Ah Misa. Come on in." said Augustus. "Artemis is waiting for you."

He showed them to a tank of some sort and led them in.

"Artemis the singhns have been right they are here for a visit."

The Centaur in charge then left.

Misa introduced Artemis to Harry and they enjoyed spending the day getting to know each other.

The rest of his time tin America had been spent learning about the American Wizarding culture. Eric even took them to a tour of the Wizarding Congress.

After the first week there Harry and Misa got a Howler from Kisa. But this wasn't an angry Howler.

"Harry, Misa" said Kisa's voice. "We all miss you terribly, now I want you both to start packing your both leaving tomorrow. Misa, you and Harry will be going strait to Tinsley manor for a few days. After that somebody….e…..you know will come and bring you to where the rest of us are. And by the rest of us I mean the Black's and the Weasley's and Neville has also agreed to come the day after you guys get here so you can stop looking all disappointed Misa."

Misa blushed a deep red as the letter continued. "And stay out of trouble. Love you lots. Kisa."

And the letter exploded.

The two after dinner on Friday went and started packing.

After an exiting week Harry and Misa were eager to go back home.

So the next day Eric took them back to Congress where they met with the Wizard President Mr. Anderson.

"Yes. Eric." Said Mr. Anderson "The plane is ready" he then turned to the kids. "Can you two please give Kisa a message. Tell her that America is on their side and believes that You-know-who has returned."

"Thank you sir." Said Misa

"I'm sure Dumbledore will be very happy to hear that." Said Harry.

They walked onto what looked like an invisible airplane, but the only weird think was that the Muggles couldn't see it.

They boarded the plane and with in seconds they were in England standing right beside Tinsley Manor.

The door to the house burst open and Remus and Mad-eye came out along with a slightly Younger looking woman with purple hair.

"Moony, PR….Mad-eye?" what are you guys doing here?" asked Harry

"Well. Mad-eye and my self are here to keep Harry company, while Nymphadora….or Tonks as she likes to be known. Is here to take Misa….to her mother." Said Remus and Harry looked confused but nodded.

"Not to worry Harry. You'll be joining her and your friends either tomorrow or the day after." Said Mad-eye.

"Um…where exactly is mom?" asked Misa finally.

"You'll find out." Said Tonks. "Get your broom out, but leave Harry's with him."

Misa nodded not really understanding the situation and took out Harry's and her brooms. She gave Harry his and held her own broom.

"Wow a Lightning fire and a Firebolt…." Said Tonks.

Misa's trunk was hooked to Tonks 's broom and she mounted it. Kisa did the same.

They flew up into the air and flew off.

"Now Harry so your not completely bored with us Adults." Began Alastor "The Longbottom boy is coming in a few hours."

Harry headed up stairs and started doing some of the Homework he was assigned over the summer.

Half-way through his potions essay Harry heard the door to his room open. He looked up and saw Neville.

Neville had actually grown a bit and lost A LOT of weight. Misa if she were there would have been screaming.

"Hey Harry. How was America?" asked Neville.

"Actually pretty interesting. Makes me wish England and the Ministry of Magic was a bit more like that."

Harry and Neville had spent that day and the next day pretty much doing their Homework and enjoying the wonderful weather, but on the second day…..

"Harry, Neville." Called Remus.

The boys came down the stairs and looked at Remus.

"Moody and I have to go, but we'll be back in a few hours." Warned Remus.

"Ok." Said Neville

"Yeah, we'll be ok by our selves." Said Harry

Remus and Alastor headed out the door and right before the apperated Moony gave a type of signal to a cat sitting on the yard. The cat seemed to understand and nodded back. The other cat that was next to her was similar, but she was more black and had very large teeth for a cat.

The first hour went perfectly well nothing went wrong, until it all of a sudden got cold. The two cats immediately vanished from sight.

"Hey Harry." Said Neville a bit startled. "Did it all of a sudden get cold or was it just me?"

Harry felt his hands getting Goosebumps

"Your right, but it's 85 degrees F." said Harry

IT then went dark and two shadowy and dark figures floated inside the house.

"Harry come on." Said Neville attempting to run.

Harry was a bit quicker and pulled out his wand He shouted Expecto Patronum, but the light wasn't strong enough.

"Neville help." Shouted Harry

_'remember Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts, but what would be powerful enough'_ though Neville He got it. And also shouted Expecto Patronum and for the first time his Patronus took a form. It was a beautiful silver Lion that soared out and along with Harry's stag since Harry had re tried his Patronus chased away the Dementors.

"Harry did that really….?"

Harry could only nod. Seconds later an Owl soared through the living room window informing them that they had been suspended until a formal hearing taking place on the 12th of August.

A few more minutes later Kisa, Ariel, McGonagall, and Remus all appeared in the middle of the kitchen.

Kisa pulled both boys into strong hugs.

"Oh thank Merlin your alright. We're sorry we weren't here earlier, but by the time Ariel and Minerva warned us……." Cried Kisa

"Relax Kisa. We're both ok. We made a patronus and Neville's finally took a form." Said Harry

"That's great." Said Remus

"Now get your stuff we are getting you out of here." Said Minerva.

In two minutes both boys were packed and ready. Kisa let Neville borrow her old broom. It was a Clean-sweep 5. While Kisa was riding on a Lightning Fire just like her daughter.

See the thing about the Lightning fire is that it's more built for a woman's uh…shape….but it's just as fast as a Firebolt.

"Now…Remus and Ariel. Will take the trunks." Said McGonagall. "While I take Hedwig."

They all mounted their broom and rode out of the house crossing water and towns. Buildings and mountains and a bunch of other places before arriving at a park.

After that they walked out of the park and stood infront of a building.

"Harry, Neville." Began Ariel. "Take this and memorize it."

She handed the a piece of paper.

It said: _The headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix are located at number 12 Grimmauld place _

Harry and Neville nodded at her and Kisa did a spell.

Then the building started to shift and another part of it opened up.

They took the boys inside.

"Ok." Began Remus. "Your stuff is already up the stairs. GO to the third floor first door on your left."

Harry and Neville couldn't figure how exactly their trunks were already there, bu nodded.

They walked up the stairs.

Harry entered first and was hugged by Ginny before he even went through the door and Misa was already clinging to Neville.

"Let them breathe you two." Said Ron. The girls let go of their boyfriends and let them sit down on their beds.

"We over heard what happened." Said Misa. "Are you both ok?"

"I'm fine." Said Neville. "Though a bit nervous about the hearing."

Harry nodded.

"They can't expel you." Said Hermione "I've looked it up they can't it simply isn't fair."

"Could be worse." Said Harry. "It could have been Voldemort."

Then Seamus, Fred and George appeared scaring everybody half to death.

"Hello lot. You guys want to here what's going on at the order meeting?" asked Fred.

"How will we do that?" asked Jay

"extendible ears." Said George

"Our newest invention." Added Seamus Everybody nodded and went towards the staircase. They took a pair of extendible ears and lowered one of the ears down the staircase where the meeting was taking place.

"Honestly. They could have died." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"But they didn't." said Sirius. "Their smart kids."

"Now what has Voldemort been up to?" asked Kisa

"He's getting more obessed with getting it." Said Snape

Back upstairs Harry looked shock to hear Snape's voice.

"Snape's part of the order?" he questioned.

"Oh yes." Said Misa. "Daddy's been a big help. With recruiting and he has delivered very helpful information."

Back at the order meeting.

"So whose on patrol tonight?" asked McGonagall.

"I am." Said Tonks "And I probably should go now." and with a _crack _she was gone.

"The door's opening." Said Ron "Pull them up."

A few moments later Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner.

"Severus, Minerva are you staying for dinner?" asked Ariel

"Sorry I can't I have some last minute letters to send." said McGonagall.

"Severus, what about you?" asked Kisa when they were all sitting at the table.

"I really shouldn't…." began Snape, but Misa ram up to him before he could answer

"Come on Daddy. Please stay." Said Misa. A few people in the room looked shocked since they did not know before about who Misa's father was.

Misa made her cute face as she still hugged Snape.

"Oh…only if Molly doesn't mind."

Misa turned around and looked at Molly.

"Course not." Said Molly. "The more the merrier."

Snape gave a nod and sat down next to Kisa. Sirius was sitting at the corner closer to Harry and his sons

"SO what has been going on?" asked Harry

Kisa gave Sirius a nod and he started talking as Remus pulled out some copies of the daily prophet.

"The Prophet…pr mainly Fudge, using his influence over the paper has been smearing you and Dumbledore and anybody else who claim the Dark Lord has returned." Said Sirius and Moony showed him a paper.

"But why?" asked Harry

"Fudge thinks that Dumbledore's after his job." Said Snape

"But that's completely mental. Nobody in their right mind…."

"Exactly Harry." Said Remus. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. Dumbledore warned him…."

"That's not all." Said Kisa "there have been a lot of …."disappearances" and he's blaming them all on the mask murderer Sirius Black."

Kisa gave a chuckle, but continued. "He's doing exactly what Dumbledore told him not too. He's restricting more and more Centaur territory and if that keeps up their gonna go off and join Voldemort first chance they get not to mention werewolves and giants."

"During the first war. Voldemort had HUGE numbers at his command and not just death eaters, but Dementors and other dark creatures." Said Ariel,

"Which is why I look so awful." Said Remus "I've been living with some others like myself trying to convince them to join us, but….."

"we think that Voldemort 's trying to regain power. Get more followers and we've been trying to do the same, but not having a hole heap load of luck ." said Sirius. "We think that Voldemort is after something. Something he didn't have last….."

"Sirius. He is only a child." Said Molly.

"No! If Voldemorts building up his army then I want to fight." Said Harry

"Well you whote be….hold it…as a matter of fact all of you could help us." Said Kisa

"How exactly?" asked Ginny looking confused at Kisa and the other adults

"We need somebody to….keep an eye out on things at Hogwarts, Since….I'm afraid the new Defense teacher might be a bit….under qualified….."

"You know mom." Said Fred.

"given the recent news…." Added George

"We think we will go back for our last year." They said together. Mrs. Weasley gave a slight smile and continued to chop the salad.

"Who is the new teacher?" asked Neville.

"You'll find out at your hearing" said Ariel. "yes….she works for Fudge….."

* * *

WOOT!! Another chap. Finished and I am exhausted. Next chapter will cover the hearing….and some other very interesting things…. Such as…Romance………


	23. Chapter 23

Hi all thank you for reviewing

Hi all thank you for reviewing. I am most pleased anyway. As I have been pointed out I would like to say that some of the parts will come from either the book or the movie…….thank you and enjoy the show….er….story

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which is why I spent my free time praying to J.K.R….I'm kidding. I'm only a bit obsessed.

* * *

Chapter 23

The hearing and the letters

August 12th arrived with a sudden chill that was sent down both Harry's and Neville's spines. Their Hogwarts letter would be arriving today and they couldn't wait to see what they'd need for school. Their meeting was in an hour and Kisa and Ariel were taking them to the Ministry.

"Alright." Said Ariel as she came through the door of the room they were sharing with Ron. "You ready?"

Both boys had nice black robes, black pants, a shirt, and a tie.

"Yeah we're ready." said Harry the took their wands and went down the stairs.

"Oh don't you both look handsome." Said Kisa. "Alright. The problem we're having is that we'll have to go the normal way instead of the muggle way like we originally planned. To many muggles means too many people asking questions. So we'll be floo-ing to the ministry."

Both boys nodded and stepped into the fire.

"Now ones you get there leave the fire place but stay close. If we time it perfectly we should all land in the same fireplace." Said Ariel.

One by one each one of the four stepped inside the fireplace and ended up in the ministry.

The ministry was a beautiful place. With lots of lights and fountains, but the thing that got the boys' attention was the big statue of a wizard, a witch, an elf, a goblin, centaur and another creature Harry really wasn't sure of, but what annoyed him the most was that it looked so perfect like they were all for equality, when in reality they were prejudiced against elves, Centaurs, Goblins and other creatures half-human or not.

"This way boys. Will be taking the elevator." Said Kisa and they stepped inside. Arthur Weasley was already inside.

"Hello Arthur. How is the deal with the toilet jinxing?' asked Ariel

Arthur looked at her and Kisa before answering.

"Oh not good I'm afraid. We have had to call the accidental magical reversal squad to about 15 different locations. It's been hectic."

"I would feel the same way." Said Kisa.

Arthur got off at his stop and they headed down to the department of mysteries. As they both approached the court room they walked passed a door and saw Fudge talking to Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sure you'll do the right thing minister." Said Lucius.

"Yes, well we all have a…." but he stopped talking after seeing Harry, Neville, and the others.

Kisa and Ariel continued to lead Harry, and Neville to the court room.

"Relax." Said Kisa sternly. "You've done nothing. Just answer all the questions honestly Albus should be there soon."

Neville and Harry both entered the room and saw a lot of witches and wizards looking down on them from the risers they were sitting on.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Longbottom. Please sit down." Said Fudge. He then introduced the crossexaminers and Percy. He then mentioned Neville's address….. "And Mr. Potter resident at number 4 Privet drive…."

Harry raised his hand "What is it?" he barked

"There seems to be a mistake sir." Said Harry "I do not live at Privet drive….not since I was six at least."

Fudge looked at him in surprise.

"Then where in Merlin's name have you been living for almost 10 years?" he snapped.

"With my Aunt….on my fathers side…Kisa Tinsley." Said Harry

"Fine." Said Fudge and was about to continue when Dumbledore came in and Neville let out a sigh of relief .

"I will be their legal representation." Said Dumbledore.

Fudge gave a sigh, but kept his loosely fit top on.

"Fine. The charges are as followed. That they preformed underage magic. Knowing it was forbidden. Do you deny this?"

Harry and Neville shook their heads.

"well then…."

"Ah. I'm s…sorry to interrupt Minister." Said Neville in a very frightened tone "But we were only defending ourselves."

Fudge gave a laugh, but instead a woman answered. She looked a lot like a toad and had a pink sweater underneath her black robe.

"And what exactly were you defending yourselves from?" she asked arrogantly.

"Dementors." Said Harry

Their was a voice of shock through out the court room, but Fudge called the gamut down and continued.

"a likely story, but since you can't produce any witnesses of the event…" This time Fudge was cut of by Dumbledore.

"Ah, but you see we can." Said Dumbledore. "I will be more than happy to go and fetch Mrs. Black since she was in the area at the time."

Fudge grunted and instructed Percy to bring her in. Ariel knew exactly why she was summoned and wasn't shocked at all. She simply came in and stood before the wizards and witches.

"Now please explain what had occurred?" said Madam Bones nicely.

Ariel nodded.

"I had been outside when all of a sudden it went cold, which was unusual since it was supposed to be about 85 degrees." Said Ariel. "Then I saw coming into the house or gliding into the house. Two big and dark cloaked figures and being the Auror that I am I knew they were Dementors and went to alert the others. We were staying with friends of ours and at the time Harry and Neville were alone since Remus and Mad-eye went out. So I apperated to the house, and by the time we all burst through the door the Dementors were gone."

Ariel finished.

"Mrs. Black." Said the lady in pink. 'Dementors are, as you know under the control of the ministry. Surely your nor saying that the ministry had ordered the attack on these boys?"

"Oh Merlin no." Said Ariel

"Unless the Dementors are no longer taking orders from the ministry. Cornelius. I beg you to see reason. The evidence of the dark lord's return is in controvertible."

"No!" snapped Fudge. "He's not back'

"If I'm correct. Magic may be used in life threatening situations. I mean why else would two well bred gentlemen produce patronesses let alone corporeal ones."

"Exactly what forms did your patronesses take?" asked Madam Bones.

"Mine usually takes the form of a stag like my dad's, but I was not at that moment able to produce a form." Said Harry

"And mine took a form for the first time. It was a lion." Said Neville shyly

Their was a pause where Ariel was led out of the courtroom

"It is not the point of this hearing," barked Fudge finally.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Cleary it has been acceptable to held a criminal trial for a simple case of under age magic."

"All those in favor of conviction?" asked Madam Bones.

Fudge, The pink lady and some others raised their hands. "all those in favor of clearing the accused boys of all the charges?"

A large majority of people raised their hands and Fudge looked angry.

"Cleared." Said Fudge and left quickly.

Harry and Neville were lead out of the courtroom by Dumbledore and they took the floo back to the kitchen Grimmauld place.

They stepped out of the fire place and were attacked with questions by the Weasley's, Hermione, Misa, and the Black boys, who were all sitting around the long table.

"Tell us what happened." Begged Misa

"Did you get expelled?" asked Seamus.

They then all started talking at the same time.

"STOP TALKING!!" screamed Harry. Everyone's mouths closed and Harry continued. "Thank you. Now….we did not get expelled."

"We are perfectly ok to go back to school." Said Neville and looked at the table. "Hey are those the Hogwarts letters?"

They nodded.

"Why didn't you guys open them?" asked Harry

"We wanted to wait for you guys." Said Ginny.

"Plus Hermione wouldn't let us." Added Ron and got hit in the arm by Hermione "What?"

The two boys sat down and everyone took their own letter. Before anybody could say a word Hermione screamed and hugged an also shocked Ron.

"What is it?" asked Ginny

"Ron and I are prefects." She cheered.

Misa laughed almost falling of her chair

"And you think that's an accomplishment?" she laughed. "Wait till the twins hear their little brother's a prefect. The prank-ing will go on for days."

Everyone laughed and Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Just then the twins came in.

"What's with all the commotion?" asked Fred.

"Ron and Hermione made prefects." Said Ginny

Fred and George looked shocked and Mrs. Weasley smiled and joined in the cheering.

"Oh Ronnie is a prefect. That's everybody in the family." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"And what are Fred and I?" asked George

"next door neighbors?" added Fred and everyone in the room burst out laughing. It took a good five minutes for everybody to calm down in the kitchen and settle down.

"So Ronnie?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah Ronnie." Said Ginny through her large smile.

"What do you want. Percy got an owl what about you?"

"Well I don't want an Owl maybe a broom. Nothing to fancy. Maybe….a…..Nirvana."

A Nirvana wasn't as classy as a Nimbus or a Fire bolt or Lightning fire, but it had good seating and was rather fast despite it's low price. (A/n yes I know Nirvana means enlightenment)

"Alright. When Mr. Weasley, Kisa, Ariel and I go to Diagon alley to get ALL of your things for school we will buy you a broom." Said Mrs. Weasley and hugged him again.

Harry was a bit confused, _'why do you think Ron was made prefect'_ he asked mentally

'_Why? Potter your not jealous, are you?'_

'_NO!'_ he replied quickly. _'maybe a little'_

'_believe me you do not want the job. You get A LOT of work and honestly I don't think you can handle much of anything right now' _

'_thanks.'_

The rest of the day was spent on cleaning the house and trying to get the hose elf named Kreature to do something.

When dinner rolled around they were joined by Tonks, Misa on the other hand looked a bit bummed.

"Daddy didn't come." She said folding her arms.

They all laughed and started eating.

The next day while all the adults went to Diagon alley to get all their books and other school supplies (including Neville's grandma) the kids were stuck at number 12 with nothing to do until………

A huge white and Brown owl swooped through the window of Misa's, Hermione's and Ginny's room as Misa was getting her hair clip. She smiled at the owl and took the letter attacked and stared.

"To: Misa Tinsley." It said.

Misa ran down the stairs with the letter and found everybody playing exploding snap in the living room.

"You guys. Look I got a letter." Said Misa.

Everybody looked at her,

"What's so special about a letter?" asked Jay

Misa gave him a dirty look and sat down next to Neville.

"For your information Jay. This letter is from Daddy." Said Misa and proceeded to open the letter and began reading it aloud.

_Misa._

_Just wanted to let you and your friends know that this year the DADA position is a lot worse then we originally expected. Neville and Harry will recognize the teacher as Dolores Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the minister of magic. The minister is getting very paranoid about Dumbledore trying to take his job, thus sending Dolores there to teach you in a "Ministry approved, risk free environment." In words even a monkey could understand it means that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat. He thinks or most likely thinks that Dumbledore is building up an army to take on the ministry. _

_Rubbish, I know. So listen to my warning carefully. _

_Do not say anything about the Dark Lord, or the death eaters. Do NOT try to fight her. She is an evil woman and she WILL try to do what ever it takes to provoke you. Please be careful this year. Because with the ministry here. There will no doubt be some staff changes. _

_Stay safe_

_S…Dad. _

Misa finished the letter and looked around at everybody's reaction. Fred, George and Seamus were grinning evilly. They always loved a challenge and this was exactly what they had been looking for.

Ginny and Harry were also grinning think of all the ways they could get back at Umbridge for anything she will do to them, while Neville looked Nervous and Hermione looked shocked while Ron just looked blank.

"I think this…." Started Fred,

"….Will be an amazing opportunity…." Said George

"To cause as much mayhem as possible." They said together.

Everyone smiled at their idea except of course for Hermione who looked down on them

"You will get expelled." Said Hermione.

Fred and George gave out a laugh before answering her what they thought of as a stupid question.

"Hermione we couldn't care less…" said Fred,

"In fact we were planning on not going back at all. We have everything we need already. A business and the money for it." Said George

"And me and Lee to help you with the products." Said Seamus

After a few hours of exploding snap and some snogging between three couples The adults came back with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Wow talk about a LOT of shopping." Said Ron,

"Ha! Wait till you see your DADA books then can you complain." Said Kisa. She handed Ron a copy of the book and everyone huddled up around him to see what was so wow about it. "Defensive Magical Theory"

They all stared with blank faces at them. They all had the same thought. "Are you serious?" they thought

"I think you made a mistake." Said Harry "This can't be our book."

Kisa gave a weak smile and Ariel answered

"Oh theirs no mistake." She said. "That's what your letters' said to buy. Wait till you read that. It's such Rubbish."

"Yeah Daddy warned us about rubbish." Said Misa. And Kisa gave her an odd look saying 'when exactly did he tell you this' "Daddy send me a letter."

Their was a small moment of silence when Neville's Grandma gave him all of his things and gave his a small talk about BEGAVING and all that. After that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in with a broom and Ron despite the fact that he was a boy jumped and screamed for joy. Causing a lot of laughter and mocking by the others and the twins of course.

The rest of the few days of summer they spent playing Qudditch and pranks. Not to mention that the three girls went to a Spa.

Now they were awaiting for the train ride that would take them back to Hogwarts…..

* * *

Alright so it wasn't that Bad. Just remember if you don't like it please do not waist your time flaming me cause it doesn't do anything to me so don't waist your time.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok

Ok. IT is officially the 24th chapter. How cool is that. MY LONGEST STORY EVER!!

Disclaimer: TImeWitch15 does not own the rights of Harry Potter, however she does own the third-fifth books and all the films made to date.

* * *

Chapter 24

Back to Hogwarts…again

Everyone was standing at King Cross station…Jay was very impatient waiting for Luna to show up.

"Where is she?" asked Jay.

Seamus smiled at his brother's impatient act and came over to him.

"relax Jay your little girlfriend will be here soon."

The other meanwhile were saying goodbye to their parents.

"So mom. You and Ariel really aren't coming this year?" asked Misa.

Kisa smiled at how much Misa really loved her.

"No! We'll be to busy to stalk you. That's why I asked the twins to come back this year." said Kisa and Misa gave a laugh as Harry looked at his relatives. Then the whistle from the train went of and after finally goodbyes they boarded the train.

They walked through a few compartments before finding one with Luna in it.

"Luna there you are." Said Jay and hugged her "I haven't seen you forever."

Luna hugged him back and smiled.

"It has been a while hasn't it." Replied Luna.

"Yeah." said Ginny "A whole summer. How did you two survive."

The ride to Hogwarts was spent catching up with Luna and telling her about everything that had happened with the Dementors.

As soon as they got of the train they took their trunks and were loading them to the back of two carriages when Draco walked by.

"Well, looks like they hadn't managed to lock you two up in a cell, but that will change soon enough." He sniggered and left before they could say anything else.

Everyone got inside the carriage, but Harry had walked to the very front and saw a dark, and huge Horse like creature.

"What is it?" asked Harry

"What's what?" asked Neville.

"That pulling the carriage."

"Harry nothing's pulling the carriage like always it pulls itself." Said Hermione.

"Don't worry Harry. Your not going crazy. I can see them too. They can only be seen, by people who have seen death."

"but Harry hasn't…." but Hermione and Ginny had shot him a glare. "Oh…."

The climbed into the carriage and set of for the castle. Since it was night if you concentrated you could see the clear and bright reflection of the castle in the lake, but since they were no where near the lake they had to instead look at the magnificent image of the castle standing under a star filled sky with the crescent moon showing.

Everyone left their stuff on their carriages and went into the great hall already changed…well they changed on the train, but still…..

As always the great hall was decorated beautifully as everyone sat down. Unfortunately Misa, Luna, and Jay had to split from the others. When the Gryffindors sat down everyone else for some reason shifted away from Harry and stared at him,

"Uh am I a face on display or something?" asked Harry. "Why are they staring at me like I'm something on a showcase?"

Ginny laughed, Neville looked at the empty, gold plate infront of him and Hermione and Ron at that moment decided to start a conversation with one another. _'Please tell me'_ begged Harry mentally

'_alright, you know all the stuff the Prophet's been saying about you….well there you go they believe it'_

'_Thanks….wait….Ginny by any chance were you able to see the creatures that Luna and I could?'_

Ginny at first did not respond.

'_I don't know Harry it was like a small glimpse. I saw it, but I didn't'_

Harry then looked at the head table, but noticed that Professor Grubly-Plank was sitting in Hagrid 's seat at the table.

'_Wonder where Hagrid is?'_

'_He's probably late or something' _

After the first years were sorted and everyone enjoyed the feast Dumbledore stood up and got everybody's attention.

"Welcome all to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Now as the older students have noticed we have two changes in staffing this year. First please to welcome Professor Grubly-Plank who'll be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave of absence. And Professor Umbridge who will be taking the post of Defense against the dark arts….Further more Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you….."

But Dumbledore was interrupted by Umbridge, or her squeaky, high pitch, girlish voice

She stood up and everybody saw her pink dress and coat.

"God…" said Neville "It looks like a pink string factory exploded on her."

They laughed as Umbridge came into the center and began her little speech.

"Thank you headmaster." She said "For those kind words of welcome. I must say it is so lovely to be back at Hogwarts and to see such bright and happy faces looking at me."

But when Harry looked around the only people that were actually smiling were the Slytherins with the exception of Seamus. "I am truly looking forward to getting to know each and everyone of you and I am sure we will all be good friends."

"Fat chance." They heard Fred and George whisper.

"The Ministry of Magic has always though of the education of young witches and wizards the most important thing." She then said a whole bunch of stuff about having a gift and pretty much saying that she's a typical pure blood bitch. She also said something about the teachers and gave them a bow.

Harry looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Misa starring at her father. Harry then looked at Snape who had a cold look on his face. "Every Headmaster or Headmistress of this fine institution has brought something new to the task of keeping this school in order." She said and gave Dumbledore a little bow. "That's the way it should be for with out progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, for our tradition often do not require tinkering. Forming a balance between the old and the new…."

But after that it seemed that NOBODY wanted to pay attention so they pretended to. She finished her BORING speech and Dumbledore finished his own speech before sending all of the students to bed.

Hermione and Ron, however as prefects had the job of showing the first years to the common room so everybody else went on ahead.

Harry, Ginny, and Neville entered the common room and found a lot of people there already all staring at Harry.

"Dean. Seamus had a good holiday?" asked Harry who were sitting on the couch.

"Well at least mine was better then Seamus's." said Dean and walked off.

"Uh you know me, mum didn't want to come back this year…."

"Why's?"

Seamus stood up.

"Uh….because of you. The Prophet's been saying a lot of stuff about you Harry, and About Dumbledore as well."

"And you believe it?" asked Neville

"Do you honestly believe this rubbish about you-know-who I mean nobody was there the night Cedric died."

"So he killed himself?" asked Ginny "I believe Harry. So anybody else go a problem?'

Everybody went back to what ever they were doing and Harry went up the staircase not wanting to go into the secret room although he was exited about starting the Animagi potion.

The next day everyone gathered in the great hall for breakfast and to get their schedules.

"I hope we don't have potions today." Said Ron as he ate his breakfast.

"What are you complaining about?" asked Ginny. "Ever since Snape found out Misa's his daughter he's been great to us. I just hope we have potions with her."

"I know that, but even with Snape being all nice I still barely pass the class."

Harry smiled looking at his best friend.

"Well we all know the only reason your even trying is to impress a certain female friend of ours." Said Harry and moved his head towards Hermione, who was too focused at that moment on her book.

McGonagall then came out with their schedules and gave them to everyone.

Harry then found out that Angelina Johnson had been named captain for that year and that she wanted everyone at keeper tryouts on Saturday. They also got a talk from Fred and George about Owl's and how important they are.

They first had History of magic which as usual was pretty boring. They then had to get through two hours of Potions which flew by rather fast since Snape had been nice enough to offer some help.

However in Divinations is when thinks got interesting……..

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Misa, Neville, and Jay entered the Divination classroom and sat in those cute little stools oh hers.

Trelawney came out with her usual glasses and weird clothes.

She told them too start reading the copies of dream oracle and try to read each others dreams.

Neville and Misa paired up as did Harry and Ginny quickly. Leaving Ron and Jay together.

Misa for no particular reason explained to Professor Trelawney that Neville's most recent dream about being chased by a bunch of huge books was a result of pressure being putt on him by his Grandmother. Trelawney laughed a bit. "Ah my dear I fear that you have a very poor gift for this art. I am sorry to say I did not see this before hand."

At the challenge Misa smiled and decided to try her neck on predicting Trelawney's future. Neville had picked up on her grin, but said nothing.

"Very well Professor." Said Misa. 'But if you say I do not posses such gift may I try at predicting your future anyway?"

"I do not see what harm it will do so go on.."

Misa thought long and hard before giving her prediction.

"well then I predict the Professor Umbridge will be making inspections of the teachers and I am sorry to say that she will not like your "GIFT" very much, because you will predict that she will be in grave danger, but she wought believe you." Finished Misa

"Well my dear if that prediction is to come true, which I doubt. I will admit I am wrong and give you 50 points for your house."

"Deal."

After getting a TON of homework from their classes and a month's dream diary to fill up they headed to DADA.

When they entered they sat down and waited as Umbridge sat at her desk in a pink tunic. She then took out her want, which was very short for some reason and tapped the board.

"Good morning class: she said and a few people mouthed a hello. "When I say good morning class you will respond in "Good morning Professor Umbridge," so lets try it again. Good morning class."

Everyone chanted a good morning

"Wands away. Quills out." She ordered

Everyone looked down as they took out the quills and ink bottles and parchment.

"Now does everyone have "Defensive Magical theory?"

Their were some yes 's through out the room.

"IF I ask a question you respond with a Yes Professor Umbridge or No Professor Umbridge. SO does everyone have a copy."

And a yes went through out the class.

Misa knowing her cousins temper sat on the next desk over to Harry and Ginny's

Umbridge tapped the black board and writing appeared: _Defense against the darts, a return to basic Principles. _

"Well it seems to me that your learning in this class has been very poor. Probably due to the constant change of teachers, many of whom did not follow Ministry approved courses, which results in you being below the standard we would expect from OWL students."

She then talked a bit about the important 's of the test . She tapped the board again and her Course aims appeared which left Hermione a bit confused. "Please open up and read the first chapter of your book. "Basics for Beginners." Harry and everyone turned to page five and began reading.

Hermione's hand went up.

"Yes do you have a question Miss…."

"Granger and no…I actually have a question about your course aims." She said,

"Well I think the course aims are pretty clear."

"Well I don't. There is nothing here about using defensive spells."

Umbridge gave a little laugh

"Using spells? Why would you need to use spells in my classroom.. Surely you aren't expecting to get attacked."

"were not going to be using magic?" asked Ron.

"Mr. Weasley is it? Your hand is not up. IF you have something to say raise your hand"

Hermione's hand went up again.

Miss. Granger you have something else to say?" asked Umbridge.

"Yes I do, but surely the sole point of DADA is to practice using Defensive spells."

"Are you a ministry trained education expert?" asked Umbridge.

"Well no but…."

"Well then you are not qualified to decided what the hole point of this class is. Wizards much more smarter then you have devised this program. You will be learning in a secure risk free environment"

Misa was getting annoyed already Umbridge pointed to he. "Yes Miss…."

"Tinsley" said Misa. "Not t be rude PROFESSOR, but I do not think it was necessary to insult Hermione's intelligent 's."

Umbridge ignored her.

"well what use is a risk free environment if were going to get attacked anyway?"

"Your hand is not up Mr. Potter."

Harry raised his hand, but she turned away from him and noticed somebody else's hand up. "Yes Mr."

"Dean Thomas, well it's like Harry said if were gonna get attacked then it wought be risk free."

She gave a shrill little laugh before saying anything.

"Do you expect to get attacked in my classroom?"

"No but…."

"I do not wish to criticize my predecessors, but you leave me no choice." She began to move through the aisles. "You have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible in deed….not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin" Piped up Ginny angrily "He was the best….."

"Hand Miss Weasley." She barked "As I was saying you have been exposed to spells that has been complex and inappropriate for your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been scared to believe that you are most likely to get attacked daily."

"No we haven." Said Hermione "We only…"

"Miss Granger you hand is not up." She snapped. Hermione raised her hand, but she ignored her. "it is my understanding that the teacher before me not only preformed spells infront of you, but on you."

"Yeah and he turned to be a crazed up maniac." Said Dean. "But we still learned…"

"HAND Mr. Thomas. It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more then enough to get you through these examinations, which after all is what school is for."

Then Neville raised his hand.

"Yes…Mr.…."

"Neville Longbottom, um how exactly is theory going to help us in the real world?"

Misa stared in shock at her boyfriends bravery.

"This is school Mr. Longbottom not the real world."

"So were not supposed to be prepared for what's out there?" asked Misa.

"there is nothing out there Miss Tinsley."

"Oh yeah?" asked Harry. "What about Voldemort?"

Umbridge 's temper had become grave and she did not flinch like most of the class at the sound of Voldemorts name except Ginny, Misa and Neville for some reason.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." She barked. "Now let me make this clear. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large….this is a lie"

"It's not a lie." Said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him."

"Detention Mr. Potter." She snapped "as I said it is a lie."

"Oh then I suppose Cedric Diggory committed suicide?" asked Neville

She was staring right at Neville.

"Mr. Diggory 's death was a tragic accident." She said, but looked at Harry when she said word accident

Misa was getting angry as well, but to cool of Umbridge she raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Tinsley."

"I'm just curious. How can you guarantee that Voldemort 's back if you weren't there the night Cedric died. Are you some magical tracker or censer that can detect this sort of thing?"

"You Miss Tinsley will be joining Mr. Potter in detention this evening"

Misa didn't really care all that much and just shrugged.

"Oh no I understand" began Neville. "So all of these deaths are accidents? That these people weren't killed by Voldemort and his merry men?"

"DETENTION LONGBOTTOM!!" she barked but then calmed down. "The ministry guarantees your safety and all those people died at the hands of mask murderer Sirius Black.

"SHUT UP!!" came a voice, but it wasn't Harry's or Ginny's or even Misa's or Neville's it was Jay. Misa stared in shock at Jay. He was even more shy then Neville it was a surprise that he all of a sudden became so Brave "MY DAD IS NOT A MURDERER. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. YOU AND YOUR EFFING MINISTRY ARE JUST TOO PIG HEADED TO ADMIT WHATS RIGHT INFRONT OF YOUR STUPID NOSES."

"And it seems that the four of you will be joining me for two days of detention." She barked. "Now!! There will be no talk of insulting the foundation that is keeping this world a secret." At that moment Misa and Ginny snorted. "If you dare to say the Dark Lords' name you will say either you-know-who OR He-who-must-not-be-named. Anyone caught saying his name will automatically get a weeks detention with me."

There was a silence "and if you are frightened or heard somebody say something like this tell me. I am here to help."

And at that moment Ginny and Misa snorted again and Misa whispered something to Ginny who let out a laugh.

"Miss. Weasley would you like to join your friends in detention as well?"

"As a matter of fact no!" said Ginny. "But it seems that your incompetence will cost you a lot more then just your job here. Maybe even your life."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"Oh no!" said Ginny sarcastically. "I wouldn't DREAM of it."

"DETENTION WEASLEY!" she barked "And 15 points off all of you."

The bell rang and they left.

"That's fifteen points worth it." Whispered Misa to Ginny

At Lunch that day Misa was called into the potions lab and knowing exactly why she was being called went strait to the lab.

"Misa sit down." Said Snape as she entered his classroom.

"Uh….hi Daddy." Said Misa

"Misa what happened in class with Umbridge? Did you not listen to my letter?"

"Daddy she was awful she insulted Harry and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus and said that Cedric died as a result of an accident and she looked at Harry pretty much calling him a murdered and it's not like I'm the only one in detention. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Jay all got detention"

Snape looked shocked.

"Jay Black got detention?" he said shocked. "Your joking?"

"Nope! She called Uncle Sirius a murdered and he sort of….lost it…."

Snape looked grim for a second.

"I never would have thought the kid had it in him." He said with a weak smile. "I'm sure Sirius will be impressed."

"Daddy you didn't call him Black. You called him Sirius?"

"Perhaps it is time to let bygones be bygones. I will write to him and Ariel and tell them about their son's accomplishment….uh…I mean awful rudeness to a Professor." Said Snape with a smile.

"And that's why Mommy and I love you Dad. See you later." Said Misa and left the classroom.

The amount of homework they had gotten was the most annoying thing ever, but what also annoyed them was the fact that they were getting all the homework because of those stupid OWL 's. So in order to relieve all the stress they all went to the secret room.

Their detentions had been scheduled for the next day and the five could hardly wait……..

"You five all got detention on your first day?" asked Helga.

"That is disgraceful." Said Salazar.

"Oh enough." Said Rowena Ravenclaw. "From what Dumbledore has told me she is a fowl woman. I am horrified to think what is gonna happed to this sacred school with her around

"Well nothing yet…so….um….are Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron the only ones that can become Animagi?" asked Neville.

"of course not. Why do you want to?" asked Godric.

"Yes." Said Neville and Misa.

"Alright. The ingredients for the potion are inside that cabinet." Said Rowena pointing to a wall….Ginny came over and tapped the wall with her wand and it opened up to show a full store of potion ingredients. Misa guessed it was probably even bigger then her dad's. They took the ingredients and began making the potion…..

The next day after all the classes let out and their homework was finished the five entered Umbridge 's classroom and found exactly five individual desks and sat down behind one of them.

"Hello students." Said Umbridge in her annoying voice. "You will be doing some lines for me today…you wought need your quills. You'll be using special quills of mine." She said and passed out red quills and parchment to everyone.

"Mr. Potter please write. I must not tell lies. Mr. Black you will write My father is a murderer. Mr. Longbottom you will write I will not spread rumors. Miss. Weasley your will write I will not threaten the brilliant Professor Umbridge….and Miss Tinsley will write I will not insult a Ministry official."

"Um…you didn't give us any ink." Said Harry. "And how many time's do we need to write."

"You wought need any ink. And you will write as long as it take for the message to…sink in."

Everyone started writing, but Misa's right hand began to twitch as she wrote with her left and a deep cut began to form on their hand…or on the hand they did not write with forming the message they had been assigned to write.

'_Harry this is a blood quill'_ said Ginny mentally

'_so?_' asked Harry_ 'what can we do about it?'_

'_tell a teacher' _

'_like who. Dumbledore's too busy and so is McGonagall.'_

'_Well we could ask Misa to tell her dad.'_

'_we'll…ouch…see' _

They left her room around 9 and were talking about how horrible it will be tomorrow when they have to go back and write it all again.

"We NEED to tell someone about this." Said Jay

"But, who?" asked Neville

"Snape!" said Ginny. "He could tell Dumbledore, or maybe even McGonagall or Flitwick."

Misa nodded but her mind was very far

"Hey guys. Do you remember how yesterday in class after Jay's little outburst she said "anyone who used the DARK LORD'S name will be in detention?"

"Uh… yes… so?" said Harry

"Daddy and Lucius Malfoy are the only ones I know who say Voldemorts name like that and Harry I bet when you were at the graveyard they all called him Dark Lord….You don't think she's a supporter do you?"

* * *

"It's an interesting theory." Said Hermione when they told her Misa's theory in the secret room. "It would certainly explain the dislike of Harry, but not her insults about half-breeds"

The Animagi potion was almost finished with the missing of one ingridient, which had to be added in after two weeks of simmering.

"Anyway. Harry can I borrow your map and cloak?" asked Misa

"Yeah, but why?" asked Harry

"I'm gonna go tell Dad everything."

"Sure it's right over there under the couch." Said Harry.6

Misa nodded and grabbed everything. "I sullenly swear that I am up to no good." Said Misa and the map appeared.

She through the cloak over her "Thank Harry be back later." She then left the secret room.

Getting out of her own portrait whole she headed strait down the stairs to her dad's office. Going down to the first floor.

Misa knocked on the door. Snape opened it and Misa snuck in with out him noticing. As soon as he closed the door Misa through of the cloak.

"Daddy!" said Misa and Snape jumped in surprise.

"Merlin, Misa what are you doing here?"

"I thought my father would like to know how my first detention went." Said Misa and showed him her right hand.

"What did….."

"Blood quill." Said Misa. "Isn't she just wonderful."

"I will tell Dumbledore about this." Said Snape quickly. "Probably Minerva though cause Dumbledore has been a bit busy. You go back to your tower right now."

"Ok Daddy. Goodnight."

With that Misa putt the cloak back on and left.

* * *

I wonder if McGonagall will have a fit or not….Lets wait and see shall we?

P.S. THe more good reviews I get it makes me want to write mroe and faster updates.


	25. Chapter 25

WOW I am getting very close to 100 reviews how awesome is that…or if I'm lucky it already is 100 oh well

WOW I am getting very close to 100 reviews how awesome is that…or if I'm lucky it already is 100 oh well.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter how ever I have read all the books and A TON of fan fiction for it. Than you

* * *

Chapter 25

Percy, Crescent, and the Hogwarts High inquisitor

Everyone was sitting in the secret room, well all except Ron, and Harry that is, since Harry had gone to meet his team and Ron had decided to try out for keeper.

The animagi potion was almost ready…Hermione added the last ingredient and the only thing to do was wait!

The fire place as They had discovered was heavily guarded so it could not be monitored since technically the room did not exists. As everyone was doing there homework a head appeared in the fire.

"Misa, Neville, Ginny, Jay, Luna." It said. They all came to the fire and stared at the image of Kisa Tinsley.

"Mom?" said Misa "What is going on?"

"Alright I have some things to warn you kids about. Umbridge has been named the Hogwarts High inquisitor. She is now monitoring all of the fire's in the castle except of course this one since it is protected by the magic of the four founders….anyway. Be careful. As we have recently found out From Severus she and a few students she has gotten are reading all the mail beforehand. So if you plan on sending letters make sure they do not have any actual information.

"If you absolutely have to contact us either use your Patronus' or use this fire place. Most importantly figure out a way to practice Defensive spells it is the only way you can be prepared for not only your Owl's but for Voldemort….where are Harry and Ron?"

"Harry's with his team and Ron's trying out for keeper." Said Hermione.

"Oh well pass on the message and ask the founders to teach you how to send messages with a patronus." Said Kisa "Good luck…oh and one more thing. She will start inspections soon. Most likely somebody will be fired I just hope it isn't an order member. Stay safe. Oh and Misa. Severus told me about the detentions. If your gonna piss her off then by all means do it, just don't get caught and ask the troublesome four to help as well."

And with that Kisa vanished from the flame.

"What is she talking about?" asked Jay

"I think I know." Misa took our the Marauders map and found Fred and George in the common room. "Ginny get your brothers and bring them down here."

"Yes sir." Said Ginny and walked up the Gryffindor stair case. She came back a few minutes later and both boys were in AW…. At the room.

"What….."

"No time to explain." Said Misa. "I have a job for you boys."

"We're listening." Said George.

"Remember how you said you were perfecting the Marauder potion.?" She asked Both boys gave a nod. "Well….is it ready?"

"Oh my dear little Misa." Said Fred

"IT seems that you have finally gotten in touch with your mother's genes." Said George

"It is ready." The said together.

Misa gave an evil smile resembling her mother perfectly.

"Perfect. You want to test it out?"

"Oh yeah." They both said

"I just have one question." Said Fred. "Can we use this room?'

"Sure I don't see why not." Said Ginny

The boys instructed Misa and the others that they will perform the potion, but they only need somebody to putt it inside her tea.

Misa then called the new Tinsley family elf

"Winky!" said Misa and Winky appeared.

"What can Winky do for the young miss?" asked Winky.

"Winky how is Umbridge treating the house elves?" asked Hermione

Winky did not respond at first but stood stair and looked at Hermione,

"Professor Umbridge is an awful woman. She tells all house elves to punish themselves. Winky and Dobby are only ones that do not listen."

"Perfect. Winky we have a job for you. Would you please do it?"

"Oh yes young miss Winky would love to do anything about that awful woman."

"Perfect here is what your gonna do……."

On Monday they came into DADA and everyone out of the group aside from Harry and Ron of course knew exactly what was about to happen.

They sat down and watched as Umbridge drank her tea. Then something happened. She began to choke a little and her skin turned green with red boils on her face. Then just as in the Marauder potion writing began to appear in the air;

"Mr. Sly is impressed at how much Professor Umbridge resembles a toad" (Fred)

"Mr. Sneaky would like to add that Professor Umbridge is an ugly bitch" (George)

"Mr. Pranker says that The Minister of magic is an ugly and stupid git." (Lee)

"And Mr. Mischievous would like to add that the new Marauders believes that Voldemort has returned and as the son of a former Marauder wishes every nigh that Umbridge gets tumbled by a hundred Centaurs." (Seamus)

"AND we all secretly know that just like all the other DADA teachers Madam Umbridge wought last till next year. Signed the best pranksters of this generation"

Then what looked like Voldemorts face appeared and stuck out it's tongue at Umbridge.

She screamed and roared. That all the teachers had to rush in and take her to the hospital wing in front of a huge amount of laughing students. Even the teachers could help, but giggle.

The mail arrived during lunch and Ron and Ginny received rather annoying letters from their brother Percy.

"What a git…" trailed off Ginny as she read the letter out loud (As seen in HP and the order of the Phoenix page 296-298).

That day they also got the daily prophet: Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever Hogwarts high Inquisitor.

"It's just like Kisa said. Now she'll be making changes."

Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey was able to fix Umbridge good as new and she was off to start examining teachers.

That day, after lunch. Umbridge was sitting in for Potions. While everybody was making the Drought of Peace, Umbridge was annoying Snape with her questions. Making not Only Snape mad but his daughter.

"So you applied first for the Defense against the dark arts position is that correct?" asked Umbridge

"Yes!" said Snape coldly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Misa was clutching he fist as hard as she could, _'How dare she insult Daddy.'_ Thought Misa.

"Obviously" said Snape angrily

'_I wonder when she'll leave'_ though Neville.

'_Neville?' _thought Misa_ 'how is this….'_

'_Possible….I don't know we should check with the founders after classes' _

Misa and Neville stared at each other for a moment. They also knew that in a few days Umbridge would be checking on Trelawney and they would find out weather Misa possessed the GIFT or not.

As soon as potions let out Misa and Neville raised to their common rooms leaving the others very confused.

They met up in the secret room with the others behind.

"What is going on?" asked Hermione breathing heavily from exhaustion.

Misa and Neville stared at the four founders waiting for them to respond.

"Can we help you?" asked Helga finally.

"Yes you can help us." Said Misa a bit angrily. She really needed to let out her anger. "How is it Neville and I can hear each other's thought?"

The four founders stared in shock. This was not what they had thought would happen.

"well….it seems…I honestly do not know how, but…..you know what. I will tell you when I have more information." Said Rowena. "The Animagi potion is ready."

Harry, Ginny, Misa and Neville all took the potion and they fell to the floor knocked out.

"Why'd Misa and Neville also take the potion?" asked Ron.

"I will tell you later." Said Rowena.

An hour later the four woke up amazed at what had happened.

"Well….what are your forms?" asked Godric.

"Phoenix." Said Harry

"Phoenix." Said Ginny.

"Crystal-lynx." Said Misa

"Crystal-Lynx." Said Neville.

"Crystal what?" asked Ron.

Hermione walked over to the stack of books and picked up a book called extremely magical creatures.

"Crystal-Lynx here it is." Said Hermione as she began to read.

_Crystal-lynxes are by far the second most magical animals after the Phoenix. They are in fact lions with huge angel-like wings. They are also called Tumbies. They are often crystal purple color. With white wings. These animals can fly over oceans with in minutes. They can transform into other animals and are impossible to kill with any weapon. They also like the Phoenixes have the power similar to flaming called airing. What happens is that their wings pick up the air and by covering themselves completely with their huge wings they teleport. Not only are they magical they are also very friendly to other creatures and like the phoenixes are masters of fire Crystal-lynxes are the true masters of the elements. Especially wind and air.. They had been known to kill their pray by sucking out all of the oxygen out of their bodies, but honor all creatures of the wind such as fairies and Hippogriffs and are respected by Centaurs, Mer people and even squids. _

"Wow." Said Jay.

"Oh that reminds me. How do we send messages using a patronus?" asked Misa

"It is very simple. Create your patronus then tell it your message, but tell it where first." Said Helga.

Harry and Ron then were told about Kisa's appearance in the fire, but what they didn't notice was that Rowena and Godric had left their portraits.

The next day they had the annoying honor of having Umbridge in not only their Divination class, but also their Transfiguration class.

In Transfiguration McGonagall had managed to stay more or less cool with the constant. _Hem, Hem_

But Divination went very differently.

"SO how long have you been teaching here?" asked Umbridge

"Uh…almost sixteen years." Said Trelawney. Umbridge then asked about her family and how her something great grandmother possessed the gift.

"Of course…now would you please predict something for me."

Trelawney looked at her like she was crazy.

"The inner eye does not operate on command." She told her.

"Alright." Umbridge then scribbled something down on her clip board and was about to leave.

"Wait….I think I do see something…oh yes….something dark…You are in grave danger.'

"Lovely." Said Umbridge and left.

Misa's hand went up as soon as Umbridge had left. Trelawney looked interested at what Misa had to say for some reason because she had pointed to her.

"Professor. I believe you owe me 50 points." Said Misa.

Trelawney smiled at her.

"I am woman enough to admit when I am wrong 50 points to Ravenclaw for an outstanding prediction. Want to try for another?"

"OK." Misa though again long and hard….. "I predict that there will soon be a new Divination teacher, but do not fear you will still be at Hogwarts."

After Divination they had DADA which quickly became the most boring class at Hogwarts.

"wands away." She instructed, but nobody bothered anymore. "Now please turn to page 19 today."

Everyone began reading….all except Hermione. She instead putt her arm up in the air and waited for Umbridge to call on her "What is it Miss Granger?"

"I have already read chapter two." Said Hermione

"Then proceed to the next chapter."

"As a matter of fact I have finished the entire book." Said Hermione

"Then please tell me what Slinkhard says about counter jinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that they are improperly named. He says it is just a name people give them when they want them to sound more acceptable." Said Hermione "But I disagree."

Umbridge raised one eyebrow. Which made her look even more like a toad then before.

"You disagree?" asked Umbridge

"Yes! I do." Said Hermione but she wasn't whispering she was talking in a strong matter "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when used defensively."

"Oh you do, do you?" said Umbridge. "Well I'm afraid it's MR. Slinkhard 's opinion that matters in this classroom." She said in a very rude tone,

"But-"

"That's enough." She barked looking very mad right at that moment. "Miss Granger I am going to take five points from Gryffindor."

Everyone stared and whispers started in the room. Hermione hadn't even lost points when Snape was mean, but managed to lose for the first time five points.

"What for?" asked Harry, but didn't wait for a response after seeing Hermione's glare.

Misa was getting angry as well and raised her hand. Umbridge pointed to her and waited.

"Professor Umbridge, while I may not agree with you so called teaching skills I do not think it is alright for you to treat students that are as a matter of fact could teach you and your entire so called Ministry a thing or two. Now please tell us exactly why you took of points from this brilliant girl."

"Detention Tinsley."

"I'm shaking in my boots already." Whispered Misa.

"I deducted points from Granger because she disturbed my class." She barked. "I am here to teach you using a ministry approved method that does not include inviting the students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as non of them-with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects- and who passed a Ministry inspection-"

"Yeah Quirrell was a great teacher." Said Harry annoyed. "There was just the drawback of having VOLDEMORT sticking out from the back of his head."

Everyone was again taken back at the sound of his name except Misa, Neville, and Ginny and this time Hermione also.

"Mr. Potter two days of detention." She hollered and Misa again raised her hand. "What is it now you stupid girl?"

"First of all. Do not call me stupid. Second it is unfair to say we understand very little, when we in fact understand way more then your pitiful mind does. You think we know things about the dark arts, do you? Well ask Harry he can tell you more about defending yourself from them then you, your mom, or even your oh so precious Minister could."

"ANOTHER DETENTION TINSLEY!!"

Misa gave a small laugh _'like she honestly thinks that will work.'_ Thought Misa

In the two days both Harry and Misa had detention their hands had gotten a bit worse and she again told her father. However nothing changed all that much, until one day towards the end of September everyone was sitting in the secret room with Fred, George, Lee and Seamus and Hermione had an idea.

"Everybody listen." Said Hermione "I think we need to take matters into out own hands. We need to learn how to defend ourselves properly and not just for the O.W.L.'s either. With V-Voldemort out there……"

"Interesting idea Hermione." Said Neville "But who, where, and when?"

"Well we know the where." Said Lee

"And I think I know the who." Said Hermione and looked at Harry

"Oh…no!"

"Harry, Hermione's right you can do this we need to know as much as we can." Said Ginny.

"Alright I'll think about it, but who else would want to listen to me?"

"You'd be surprised." Said Misa. "Luna, and I actually know a couple of Ravenclaws who thing a long the same lines as we do."

"And I could talk to the Hufflepuffs." Said Jay

Everybody turned to Seamus.

"Don't look at me. I am not talking to the Slytherins except maybe Zambini."

"Why don't we all meet in the Hogs Head on the first Hogsmeade weekend." Said Hermione "I could ask Professor McGonagall id students are allowed and everything."

"Alright, but we better go." Said Fred.

"Oh yes the new marauders have some things to do. Seamus we'll meet you in the room of well…." Said George.

"Got it." Said Seamus and the four left.

"Alright." Said Helga. "Enough chit chat start concentrating on your forms go on now."

But Harry could concentrate….or barely. Those Detentions really let him exhausted as they did Misa, but Harry on top of that had to deal with Angelina's constant nagging. She had gone mental when he told her he had to miss one of the practices and started ranting on and on about how Harry doesn't concentrate enough on Qudditch.

The four tried the two weeks before the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year to master their forms and were getting pretty close. Ginny and Harry had managed to transform their bodies and their beaks along with half of their claws.

Neville and Misa had managed their huge wings and the lions head, but the four of them still had a long way to go.

The first weekend arrived and they all sat in the Hogs Head waiting for people to show up.

The twins, Lee and Seamus were the first to arrive followed by the Patel twins. Lavender and Dean.

Then Susan Bones Justin. Ernie, followed and then Hannah Abbott. Cho Chang came in after with one of her creepy friends named Marietta. And finally Blaize, Zacharias Smith came in followed by Michael Corner and Colin and Denis Creevy. Then Alicia, Angelina, and Katie came in.

"A few people?" asked Harry "This is insane."

"Relax. I'll start the meeting." Said Hermione and stood up after everything calmed down a bit. "Uh….um….Misa take over.."

Misa sighed and stood up.

"Alright you lot listen up." She said in a tough tone. "We are not here to play games, but to learn how to PROPERLY defend ourselves because Umbridge is sure as hell not gonna teach us. Harry here is more then qualified and he will teach us and show us what it's like facing him."

"And why's that?" asked Smith

"Cause Voldemort 's back you git." Said Ginny.

"SO he says."

"So Dumbledore says."

"So Dumbledore says because he says. If he'd tell us exactly how Cedric died….."

Harry then stood up and looked right at Smith.

"You want to know how he died? Fine. We arrived at the Graveyard and Voldemort told the guy next to him Wormtail to kill the spare. Then Wormtail raised Voldemort 's wand and killed Cedric. The end." Said Harry angrily

"Fudge thinks that Dumbledore is forming an army of students to take on the ministry. If that's what he wants why not give it to him. Now if you please step up and sign your name."

A few people were a bit intimidated at first, but everybody signed.

"We will contact you when and where to meet us. I think once a week should be enough." Said Hermione,

"But it can't mess with our Qudditch practice." Said Angelina.

"or ours." Said everyone.

"Yes we will schedule it accordingly." Said Ginny.

After everyone left Fred, George, Lee, and Seamus Black came up to them.

"We thing." Said Fred.

"That's we might be able to help."

"If you walk by the 7th floor corridor and say "I need a place to form a secret Defense group" a door will appear and everything will be perfectly set up for you." Said Seamus

"Really comes in handy when hiding from Filch." Said Lee.

"Ok We'll check it out." Said Hermione.

"Yeah thanks guys."

The next day Education Decree number twenty-four disbanding all of the clubs and teams.

The Slytherin had already had their team back, and Malfoy was gloating about it.

"Yeah Umbridge gave the Slytherin Qudditch team permission to continue playing strait away. Well, I mean with My fathers influence at the Ministry….and she knows him so well. It will be interesting to see if the Gryffindors will be aloud to."

Harry did not seem to be bothered by the comments at all, but continued to listen as they talked during lunch. "I mean." Said Malfoy looking all proud, "If it's a question of influence they don't stand a chance. Father said they'd been looking for a reason to sack Arthur Weasley for years…and as for Potter…..My father says it's only a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's….apparently there's a ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."

At that moment. Misa for some reason ran strait up to Neville and held his hand, but she did not understand it really. All she knew was that Neville was very angry at Malfoy.

'_anything you want to talk about?' _asked Misa

'_Maybe later.'_ Said Neville cooling down. Misa gave Neville a soft kiss on the cheek and went back to her own table.

In Trelawney's class on Monday they found out that Trelawney had been putt on probation and did not want to say another word about it.

Surprisingly in DAD Harry and Misa had managed to not get angry at the bitch that was teaching the class, but Angelina still said nothing about Qudditch being back on for them.

SO Harry and Ginny went to the 7th floor corridor and stared at a blank wall.

'_I need a secret place were a whole bunch of people can secretly practice Defending themselves against the dark arts.'_ They both though

Then a minute or so a perfectly wooden and solid door appeared infront of them having everything they needed inside.

Meanwhile Misa and Neville had been called into Dumbledore's office and sat in the two chairs waiting for the headmaster to speak.

"Alright. You for reasons unknow have had a similar bound to the one between Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, but your relationship will develop slightly faster, which would explain why you Miss. Tinsley felt Mr. Longbottom 's feelings. This bond will no doubt help you in the things to come…moving on I hear you both are Crystal-lynxes. Well that is impressive. Give my congrats to Harry and Ginny. You may go."

When they left and said good bye to the Gargoyles they were attacked by questions coming from Umbridge.

"Ah my dears, may I ask why you were called to the Headmasters office?" asked Umbridge in a creppy, yet sweet voice

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies." Said Misa

"TELL ME NO YOU SILLY GIRL!!" she barked

"Uh…thinking about it….no! It's really non of your business why we were called to the headmasters office."

"I am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Everything happening at this school is my business."

Misa and Neville exchanged glances and said a few mental word to each other.

"Professor Dumbledore, just wanted to give his congrats to me and Neville. Cause we have improved so much." Said Misa.

"One more question dear. I do not have any records of your third year why is that?"

Misa gave a smile, but Neville answered instead.

"Misa's second year scores were off the scale and kind Professor Dumbledore moved her up a year."

"I buy your excuses….for now. Get out of my sight."

After Misa and Neville were ear shot away from her She turned to Neville.

"I personally want to kick her big toad…."

"Misa!" said Neville.

"What?" she asked. "Neville. I don't mean to pry, but why did you get so mad about the stuff Malfoy said about a mental ward at St. Mungo's?"

"Maybe I'll tell you." Said Neville. "Someday."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. I thought it went rather well if you ask me. I hope Neville and Misa and Harry and Ginny master their forms and soon, cause you never know what can happen. Ha! Ha!


	26. Chapter 26

111 reviews WOW

111 reviews WOW!! I am so thankful to have you wonderful reviewers and wish you all great reviews as well. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a horrible case of writers block….SO sorry.

* * *

Chapter 26

D.A. and Animagi practice.

By the end of October everyone had realized that the only class left for Umbridge to see was Care of Magical Creatures and inspect Grubly-plank. She came in all annoyingly and first asked the Professor about her views on Dumbledore and then started nagging her about her teaching ideas for the year and began pestering her about where Hagrid had gone to. Luckily for Harry and the others she knew absolutely nothing.

Umbridge next came over and talked to Malfoy about Buckbeak really making Harry's blood boil.

"Harry relax." said Ginny grabbing his hand. Harry hugged her and they proceeded with what they were doing,

"So Miss Lovegood." Began Umbridge "Would you say Hagrid was a good teacher?"

"Oh most certainly!" said Luna. "He has taught us a lot. I really wish he would come back."

After classes the two bounded couples found themselves again in the secret room trying to master their forms and were getting very close. Neville was surprisingly farther along then the other three and Misa couldn't help but be proud of him.

That day Kisa's head appeared through the fire again.

"Hey kids." Said Kisa "And my son-in-law."

Neville blushed, they hadn't actually realized yet that they were married and Misa was pretty sure that Harry and Ginny hadn't realized that either.

"Mom, is everything ok?"

"Well Albus told us about the two of you and your father is surprisingly happy." Said Kisa

"Snape? Happy?" asked Harry.

"I know it scared me too, but I'm here on a more professional note. Get the others first."

It took a few minutes to round everybody up including Fred, George, and Seamus.

"Finally anyway. First off Molly has forbidden all of her children from joining the now illegal defense group. Ariel on the other hand agrees and disagrees with her. Seamus, Jay. She says she trusts you and hopes that you do what you in your hearts think is right." Said Kisa. "Your father on the other hand thinks it's a great idea, as do I just as long as toad stool doesn't find out."

"My mother is telling me to brake the rules." Said Misa as she sat down in a chair. "Oh why couldn't I have a normal mother."

"Anyway." Said Kisa disregarding her daughter's statement. "Have fun, and don't you dare get caught. Also I have a little idea as to what you can do to her….ask Peeves to through water balloons every time she walks by and ask the Bloody Baron to ignore her and pretty much get the ghost to help out, cause I am sure they hate her just as much as the house elves and the faculty."

"OH YEAH!!" said Fred, George, and Seamus together.

"Alright I have to go. I'm…I have work to do. Bye." And then she vanished from sight.

"Come on we have homework." Ordered Hermione and pushed everybody through their doors.

Misa, Neville, Ginny, and Harry had been fortunate to escape Hermione's evil powers since they had done their homework and both couples ended up in the Come and Go room, which had turned into a fire placed room with two couches and some books.

They again practiced their forms and finally the four had done it right before they passed out.

_Harry and Ginny stood infront of a huge volcano with a beautiful Phoenix looking at them_

"_Hi!" said Harry and Ginny not really knowing exactly what to say. _

"_I am Plamen… it's Bulgarian for fire and I am here to help you on your way as you prosper with your powers of healing tears and Flaming teleportation, but most importantly I am here as a sort of helper from Fate. Don't ask…"_

"_ok…" said Ginny "Are you gonna come and do this sort of think a lot?"_

"_Oh no!" said Plamen. "Once you prosper I will come and see you in real life, until then try to keep it a secret from outsiders."_

_  
"Like who?" asked Harry_

"_Pretty much anyone you don't like…but for now…wake up."_

_Neville and Misa a woke in a forest overlooking a beautiful clear and blue lake. With them was another Crystal- Lynx._

"_Hello Misa, and Neville I am Athena." _

"_Athena?" said Misa "My Grandmothers name was Athena."_

_The Crystal-lynx smiled. _

"_I am Athena Potter-Tinsley. Or I was until I died…You know how Voldemort and his followers cane be, don't you Neville? Tell her…Or when you wake up at least…anyway I am a part of you now and will help guide you and teach you how to use those powers of yours."_

"_Ok then…Grandma…how is all of this possible?"_

"_Why don't you ask fate and destiny when you die I'm sure they will be more then happy to answer everything……My job is to help you and I will present my self as a Crystal Lynx to you in real life when you are ready. So go and WAKE UP!!"_

Everybody woke up at the same time and stared at one another before sharing their stories.

"Misa come on I need to tell you something." Said Neville and grabbing her hand gently he lead her out of the Come and Go room and they ended up walking back to where the path between their houses goes in two different directions. "What I'm gonna tell you is sort of private so please don't tell anyone."

"Neville, I would never."

"Good." Neville took a deep breath. "After Voldemort vanished a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange attacked my parents and she and a few others….they tortured them for information, but they never gave in…..I'm very proud to be their son….so the reason I got mad was that Bellatrix and those others tortured them into insanity and they are currently residing in St. Mungo's." said Neville and took out a picture showing him as a baby, his mom, dad, and his Gran.

"Oh Neville." Said Misa and hugged him. "I'm sorry, but if were confessing our secrets, here's mine. Misa isn't my real name…or isn't my full name exactly. My real name is Myasthenia Artemis Tinsley, but very few people know that. Not even Eric in America knows."

"Personally I like it." Said Neville.

"Your' just saying that cause you're my boyfriend." Said Misa.

"No! I'm not, but we better go. Classes and the first what ever it is." Said Neville and Kissed Misa.

"Yeah."

The next day as they had decided they told everyone that wrote their names down on a piece of paper about where and when the meeting would be and at 7 after dinner they all found their way to the Come and Go room. Which had everything perfectly made for them.

"Alright. EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!" yelled Ginny from across the room. "Harry, here will be our leader and he will help us. So if you would Harry Potter."

Everyone waited for Harry to speak as he moved forward and stood so everyone could see him.

"First thing I want everyone to know is that this isn't a game, fighting Voldemort …."

"Oh grow up. It's only a name." said Misa…. "Oh sorry continued Harry."

"Like I said fighting Voldemort is not like school. It is the REAL deal. Now I think the first thing we should work on is _Expelliarmus_."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Zacharias "We learned this our first year."

"This disarming spell has saved me from a LOT of tight situations and in fact saved my life."

Smith did not respond but decided to just look at the room.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, but we need to do one more thing." Said Hermione "we need a name."

"How about The Ministry Are Morons association." Said Fred.

"Or the MAMA for short." Said George.

"Um…I don't know…." Said Ginny. "How about Dumbledore's army. If Fudge thinks were doing that why not just do it."

"All in favor of Dumbledore's Army say I!"

and everyone shouted "I"

And that was that. For the rest of the month the weekly D.A. lessons continued and nobody suspected a thing. Though things got a tad complicated when the Inquisitorial Squad appeared. With Malfoy and Filch leading the way….figures huh….It got even worse. After winning the first Qudditch match of the year Harry Fred and George got banned because they "EXIDENTALY" broke a few bones in Malfoy's body though no permanent damage was sustained….DAMN!! Hagrid came back soon after and explained to Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were he was….with all the giants and junk. They then had met up with him by his hut and told him everything….

"Hagrid what are you planning for your next lesson anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Oh it's a surprise and don't worry 'bout me. I can handle my self. That man's already been here." Said Hagrid. "I told her I been away visiting a sick friend."

Hermione's hunch had been right. Umbridge did in fact watch his next lesson.

"Everyone I want you to tell me how many of you actually see a creature in front of you." Said Hagrid and Harry, Luna and one or two other people raised their hands. "Don't worry you can see them. They can only be seen by people who have seen death so don't be alarmed. Now…."

The lesson went rather smooth except wit the constant Hem, Hem.

The 8 were sitting in the secret room thinking of how to deal with Umbridge sticking her big long nose where it doesn't belong.

"Hey. Didn't Umbridge have a hole bunch of kittens in her office?" asked Ginny. "I heard Angelina talking to the rest of the team about it."

Ginny had replaced Harry on the team as seeker and to Harry's surprise was doing a WONDERFUL job.

"So?" asked Luna "How is that gonna…OH!!"

Everyone else looked dumbfounded.

"Ok. She likes Cats so why don't we have a very big cat pay her a little visit?" asked Ginny

"But we don't….Oh my god…Ginny….you are so evil…" said Misa. "I volunteer to put her in her place." and Misa gave a tiny evil laugh.

So that day since Harry and the twins couldn't go practice or fly since Umbridge confiscated their brooms they went into the DADA classroom. Fred Signaled Misa to come in and waited.

Misa came into the room and opened Professor Umbridge 's office door. She then transformed and tried to hide behind the desk, which was extremely hard give the fact that she was a lion with large wings.

A few minutes later Umbridge came in and was about to sit behind her desk, when she let out a scream as she saw Misa.

Misa roared before starting to talk.

"Well Hello Dolores. How are you?" asked Misa.

"D...who are you?"

"Oh…nobody you know, but I know you. You stupid…." Misa was cut off as Umbridge raised her wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…if you would know I am a Crystal-Lynx., which makes me magic-proof. So I wouldn't recommend using that….unless you want to be my lunch. Leave everything at this school the way it should be…OR ELSE…" and with that Misa jumped out the window and flew off..

Umbridge had stood there with her eyes bulged out and was staring into the un-known, but she did not know what to do about it.

One night towards the Winter holidays Harry woke up sweating with Ron and Neville starring at him.

"A nightmare?" asked Ron and Harry nodded. "What was it about?"

"I…saw y…your dad…getting attacked by a snake…Voldemorts snake."

With in minutes Harry was in Dumbledore's office watching him talk to the portrait to one of Sirius's relatives.

"Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children and Mr. Potter will be arriving by Port-key." He then turned to Professor McGonagall. "Would you mind fetching Severus?"

She nodded and left coming back a minute later with Snape. "Severus. I'm afraid the connection is stronger then we thought. You will start the lessons after the holidays."

"yes Headmaster." Said Snape leaving.

The next day Jay, Luna, Misa, Hermione, and Neville were in the secret room waiting for Harry, Ginny, and the others, but they never came. Instead a huge silver Tiger appeared through the window.

"Harry and the Weasley's are here with us. Arthur has been injured. I'll explain it later. I'll see you during the holidays." Came Kisa's voice. "Love Kisa…Or Mom to a few of you…P.S. Misa spend some time with your dad….we've….been…..uh…talking……just do it."

And with that the tiger vanished and everyone stared at the place were the Patronus stood.

"Does that mean that Kisa…and Snape…" Asked Neville

"I don't know." Said Misa "But it'd be totally cool if it did happen…"

"Come on lot. We've got class." Ordered Hermione.

"Fine!!" said Misa and kissed Neville. "I'll meet you guys in charms."

As soon as all the classes had ended the were the first on the train. They got a compartment and sat quietly.

"SO what are you guys planning to do over the Holidays?" asked Misa.

"Oh…nothing much." Said Neville _'Except going to visit my parents'_

"I'm hoping that everything goes smoothly over brake."

"Oh you and me both." Said Luna. "Something will happen."

The train ride was great and they had a lot of fun together talking and laughing, but when they arrived at King Cross station they had to part.

Misa began to look a tad gloomy.

"Misa." Said Neville looking strait into her eyes. "I'll see you after Christmas, alright?"

"alright" and Misa kissed him.

The broke apart and Misa watched Neville go and see his Gran, while Misa was being pulled into a hug by her mother and godmother.

"Mom, Aunt Ariel, I CAN'T Breath." Said Misa. The two let go off her and the two women took her and Jay back to Grimmauld place.

'_I can't believe this.'_ Came Neville's voice inside her head.

'_What is it?'_

'_My Uncle…you know the one that tried to "Bring the magic out" is currently giving me the talk after Gran told him about……us….' _

Misa couldn't help, but laugh a little as she and Jay went and putt their stuff upstairs.

Entering the room she would be sharing with Ginny she sat down took a deep breath as Ginny walked through the door.

"what is it?" asked Ginny looking at her friend.

"When did you guys plan on telling them about being Animagi?" asked Misa

Reality at that moment had struck her. She didn't even think about it until now. What would they say and how would they take it.

"I…uh…that is…"

"Forget it. Come on. I want to see Uncle Sirius making a fool of himself."

Misa and Ginny ran down the stairs and Misa first attacked Harry. Giving him a brotherly hug. She then got a hug from Sirius and the proceeded to the kitchen.

"So mom." Said Ron looking up from his plate of food. "When are we going?"

"tomorrow." She replied "and no more questions you will see your father soon enough.

'_Gin, are you ok?'_ asked Harry using the bond.

'_Sort of…Misa…asked me when we were planning on telling my parents and everyone else that we're Animagi.'_

'_Maybe we should tell them. I mean Dumbledore knows we tried, but he doesn't know we succeeded. So why don't we tell them tonight at dinner?'_

'_Great I'll let Misa know.'_

After the little late lunch Misa was doing her homework in the room she shared with Ginny when Ginny came in.

"are you really doing your homework now?" she asked.

"I wanted to get it out of the way."

"Your starting to sound like Hermione." Said Ginny.

"Merlin forbid, and I wasn't really doing it. I was actually just talking to Neville."

"listen Misa….the reason I came in is because…well Harry and I talked and….we think you were right and that we should tell them…at dinner tonight?'

"ok." Said Misa looking a bit down.

"Misa what's wrong?" asked Ginny finally sitting down on the soft bed with the maroon and gold sheets.

"N…nothing…I just have a lot on my mind with O.W.L.'s and the career advice thing we need to go and get." Lied Misa. She was of course thinking about Neville, but knew if she told Ginny it would lead to her asking why and Misa blowing of his secret.

"Well alright, but….I also had an idea." Said Ginny. "What if we all get nicknames since Kisa, Sirius, and Ariel are animagi and they have nicknames….."

"Ginny that sound great, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Misa putt down her book and sat face to face with Ginny.

"Is it wrong for me to want my parents together?"

"Of course not. Everyone deserves a happy family."

Misa gave a weak smile.

"Thanks. Come on I want to play Qudditch and I do not plan on being on Ron's team."

At dinner things became a bit tense since Snape had joined them for dinner as did Remus, and Tonks.

Everyone ate peacefully and normally with the occasional joke between them. Finally as everyone was digging into one of Kisa and Ariel's famous brownies Ginny stood up.

"Uh….Harry, Misa and I have an announcement to make." She said and got everyone's attention. "Recently the three of us and Neville took the animagi potion."

At this Kisa glowed with pride while everyone else excluding Sirius and Ariel who shared similar emotions looked startled. Harry stood up next/

"Not to long ago we started to master our forms and have now mastered our forms, though we still need to work on the powers." Said Harry

"What powers?" asked Remus

"What are your forms?" asked Sirius looking exited.

Misa at that moment stood up.

"Ginny and Harry are Phoenixes and Neville and I are Crystal-lynxes."

"and you say you mastered these forms?" asked Snape. "didn't think Longbottom had it in him."

"Does Dumbledore know?" was the first thing that Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He knows we took the potion, but we don't know if he knows that we've mastered the forms."

Kisa smiled at them. She was so proud.

"Well come on…let's see."

Ginny and Harry transformed into the fiery red Phoenixes and flew around the room a bit before changing back.

"Misa come on. Your turn." Said Ariel.

Misa took a step back from the table and transformed into the winged lion and after a huge roar that shook the house she changed back.

"….." was everyone's reaction except Kisa who instead gave a little girlish scream and pulled the three kids into huge hugs.

"I am so proud." Sobbed Kisa as she hugged the three. "their turning out to be just like us, eh Ariel."

Ariel only nodded.

"Well let's hope they get your good qualities not the prank Snape qualities." Said Severus.

"Daddy, we would Never do that." Said Misa with a slightly evil smile.

The next day before the eve they went to St Mungo's. They went up to the something floor and saw Mr. Weasley who seemed surprisingly up-beat for someone who had been attacked by a snake. Misa, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny decided to go to the tea shop on the fifth floor.

They headed up an d were about to go up to the fifth floor when somebody stopped them…it was Professor Lockhart their former DADA professor who got his memory erased.

"Hello Professor." Said Hermione.

"You know me?" he asked. "Come on I'll show you my room."

He led them to another ward that looked more homey and a tad more private since their were curtains separating the beds.

"Mrs. Longbottom are you leaving already?" came a healers voice. Everyone turned around and saw Neville and his Gran walking towards them.

"Neville, hey mate it's us." Said Ron. 'Who are you here visiting?"

Neville smiled at them but couldn't say a word since his grandmother stepped in

"SO Neville these must be your friends. Harry Potter, The Weasley children Hermione Granger…always a pleasure and Misa Tinsley. Neville talks about you most of all.

Neville looked as if he'd rather be in detention with Umbridge then there wit them and Misa caught sight to what this was leading too. "Yes Neville's a good boy but he hasn't got his fathers talent I'm afraid to say."

She looked down at two beds down the row.

Neville at that moment looked down at his feet turning red.

"What?" said Ron looking surprised. "That your dad over there?...Ouch"

Misa and Harry at that moment both kicked Ron rather hard.

'_Why did Harry kick Ron, you didn't tell him did you?'_

'_No!' _

"What's this." Said Mrs. Longbottom "you haven't told them. Are you ashamed. Your parents were great people and gave their lives to protecting this world from him…"

"I'm not ashamed." Said Neville. "It's hard enough to tell your friends that your parents were tortured into insanity. Especially your girlfriend."

Misa at that moment felt really bad for him as did Harry. Why had his grandmother treated him so badly?

"Not ashamed? Well you've got a funny way of showing it." A woman came running over and handed something to Neville. It was a gum rapper.

"Thanks Mum." Said Neville so quietly that almost nobody heard. "I'll see you guys later." Said Neville an he and his grandmother left the ward.

"If only we known." Said Hermione.

"If only he'd told us." Said Ginny "I didn't know." Ron and Hermione said that they did not know either, but they then turned to Misa and Harry.

"I knew." They both said and stared at the other.

"How do you know?" asked Misa.

"Dumbledore told me. How do you know?"

"Neville told me the day we mastered our forms. And Ron could you be any thicker? Couldn't you see he was uncomfortable?"

Ron did not respond as he was cut of by Hermione.

"h…h…how…d…did…it…"

"happen?" asked Harry. "Bellatrix Lestrange happened. She and some others tortured them for information using an unforgivable."

Christmas holidays ended with a blast with Arthur coming back from the hospital, but what really scared everyone was the mass brake out apparently committed by Sirius Black,

"Wow Sirius." Said Ariel as they ate dinner they night before they would return to Hogwarts. "I didn't know you snuck out last night to brake Death Eaters out of prison."

"And what exactly were you two doing last night?" asked Kisa and both adults flushed and quickly changed the subject. "Harry by the way Sevvy is going to teach you Occlumency."

A year or so ago Harry would have screamed and whined about doing anything with Snape, but since Snape had discovered he was a father he seemed a bit more open to his daughter and her friends.

"Oh that reminds me." Said Misa and ran up stairs. She came back down with a huge pile of stuff and handed it one by one to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Jay.

"What's all this?" asked Ron.

"Your Christmas presents slash souvenirs from America"

Everyone seemed to like their presents and everyone went to bad slightly bummed to have to go back to school with that annoying hag there.

Umbridge had been shaken up by Misa's little visit and was determined to figure out who had done it and how to punish them….

What is Umbridge planning….How will they deal with her….and who will betray the D.A. Cough Cho Chang Cough

* * *

Ok it was a bit rushed, but their was a lot of things I didn't really like or wanted to get to quicker, so bare with me and again sorry about the writers block.


	27. Chapter 27

116…that is the number of reviews I have gotten for this story making me want to write even more so there we go

116…that is the number of reviews I have gotten for this story making me want to write even more so there we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own Kisa and Misa, but Ariel Seamus and Jay are a friend of mines characters…………………………………….

Oh and please visit some of my forums listen on my profile and say a word or two on any of them.

* * *

Chapter 27

Occlumency and the sacking of Trelawney

Coming back to Hogwarts wasn't as bad as they had thought and in fact a lot of them were looking forward to the Hogsmeade weekend set for Valentines Day.

The month of January was calm and cool, but things started getting a bit hectic on Misa's birthday January 12th.

Misa awoke from a goodnight sleep and stretched. She noticed a few presents by her bed already and opened the first one, which was a pair of purple half gloves that did not completely cover her fingers which had the words Crystal-Lynx written all over them from Kisa a sweater with a Lion on it from Mrs. Weasley and a huge assortment of sweets from Ariel and Sirius. The last present in the pile was the smallest and it was a necklace from Luna that was used to ward of some sort of creatures.

She took a shower and went down the stairs and headed out of the common room when she was stopped by Michael Corner.

"Uh…Happy birthday Misa." He said.

"Thanks." Said Misa "I have to go and meet my boyfriend for breakfast now." and was turning around when Michael stopped her. She sent a small stunner at him and left the common room.

She met up with Luna at the Ravenclaw table and ate a huge breakfast, meanwhile at the Gryffindor table…..

"So Neville what'd you get Misa for her birthday?" asked Harry

"It's…a surprise." Said Neville and continued to eat his breakfast.

After their first class of the day Potions, Misa was asked to stay after class.

"Happy birthday." said Snape in his usual voice. "I wasn't sure what you like so I got you this."

Snape handed her a book titled "Hexes and Jinxes that are sure to make you laugh and your enemies quiver with fear"

"Thanks Daddy, I have to go now, bye." Misa have him a hug and ran to charms.

It turned out that Neville planned a perfect and surprisingly romantic night for her and gave her a necklace which said "My Lynx" on it.

On Valentines Day is where things go even more interesting. Harry and Ginny were planning on spending the day together and going to meet up with Hermione after.

"So Coffee huh?" said Ginny. "I don't think so."

Instead they headed to Honneydukes, but what they saw on the way there….was Kisa and Snape walking to the castle "TOGETHER"

"Weird." Said Harry and Ginny nodded. They then headed to the Three Broomsticks to meet Hermione.

They found her in the back of the pub sitting with Rita Skeeter and Harry gave her a weird look.

"Do we want to know why this hag is here?" asked Ginny

"Hey Jenny relax. Little smarty girl is blackmailing me!" said Rita.

"And how exactly are you doing that?" asked Harry looking at Hermione

"She's an unregistered Animagi. A beetle to be exact and she will write a TRUTHFUL story of how Cedric died and everything and it will be published in the Quibbler. Luna already agreed."

Harry and Ginny sat down and Harry began his story.

A few days later the Quibbler arrived by post for Harry and everyone read the article. That day another educational decree came out, but nobody paid attention to the number. It said that anybody found in possession of the Quibbler will be expelled. Of course that was only the beginning.

In Transfiguration that day Professor McGonagall took a bit of time off the class-work to discuss the article.

"Well, well it seems that Mr. Potter has finally got his side of the story." said McGonagall. "Anyone want to comment?"

Pansy Parkinson raised her hand. "Yes Miss Parkinson?"

"This article is simply proof of Potter's insane. He's a nut case that should be locked up…."

"Thank you Miss Parkinson., anyone else?"

Misa raised her hand.

"I personally think that Harry has made it clear that the Ministry is to scared to admit what's right infront of them." said Misa looking particularly at Draco when she said it. "I think it was bloody brilliant."

Every one except for the Slytherins agreed, but out of Merlin knows where Umbridge at that moment entered the room. "Potter, Tinsley detention." She ordered.

"On what grounds?" barked Misa.

"For spreading and enforcing horrid Rumors and 5 points for Miss Parkinson."

Misa looked like she wanted to bite her head off, but kept her cool. McGonagall was about to protest, when Umbridge whispered something to her and she stopped.

So at 7 the two reported for detention and sat down and were forced to write "I must not tell lies" and "I will not spread rumors."

'_I think it's time I pay the toad one more little visit._' Thought Misa

The next day, however she never got her chance since there was a commotion outside….The whole school was gathered in the court yard and watched as Trelawney stood infront of her trunks.

"16 years I've lived and taught here…Hogwarts is my home….Y…you can't do this." She cried.

Umbridge showed no sign that she felt bad for Trelawney instead she just looked meaner.

"Oh Sybil." Said McGonagall and ran over to her giving her a hug.

"As it so happens I can." Said Umbridge thrusting her hand upward she shoed everyone a pink slip. "Is there something you'd like to say Minerva?"

"oh there are multiple things I would like to say to you." She said and Dumbledore burst through the doors.

"Minerva, could I ask you to escort Sybil back inside with all her things please."

Sybil thanked Dumbledore and McGonagall magical took the trunks.

"According to educational decree number 23 I have the right to dismiss any teacher I feel isn't qualified."

"Yes, you have the right to dismiss them. You do not however have the right to banish them from the grounds. I wish that Sybil remains here. And I in fact have already found someone to taker her job."

"But the new teacher will need her space." She barked angrily. Probably do to the fact that this happened with out her knowledge

"Oh no!" said Dumbledore "The new teacher does not need her space, but prefers the ground floor…I give you Firenze."

A centaur came through the doors and all the girls around the group sighed with admiration. "DON"T YOU ALL HAVE SOME STUDEING TO DO!!" yelled the headmaster.

First day after that incident everyone was sitting at the Gryffindor table including Jay, Luna, and Misa

"I bet you wish you haven't given up Divination now, eh Hermione?" asked Parvati

"Not really. I don't fancy Horses all that much." Responded Hermione not looking up from her book.

"He's not a horse. He's a centaur. A gorgeous Centaur." Said Lavender.

"he's a noble creature that your supposed to respect not goggle over." Said Misa "besides aren't you two all upset about Trelawney?'

"We are and we went to see her already." Said Parvati.

"Yeah and besides what do you know about Centaurs?" asked Lavender.

Misa smiled at her stupid question.

"I know more than you that's for sure, and the fact that I have a friend that's a Centaur back in America has absolutely nothing to do with it."

Parvati and Lavender gave a laugh.

"Right, Centaurs do not associate with humans." Said Parvati. "You're a liar."

"Centaurs in America are greatly respected for their wisdom and because we respect them, they respect us. Unlike in this corrupt ministry of yours where Centaurs are looked down upon because they are half-human."

They then headed to the first floor, classroom 11. Where everything had been Transfigured to match the forest.

"Good morning everyone." Said Firenze.

"Good morning." Said Misa and gave the centaur a bow.

"Firenze, eh…why exactly are you teaching here?" asked Harry.

"Well the forest as off a few days ago was my home….not anymore since my herd banished me."

"herd?" asked Lavender.

"We'll what did you think they just travel in packs for fun?" asked Misa

Firenze smiled.

"Ah yes the young one is correct. Tell me how have you acquired the knowledge?"

"My friend Artemis, back in America is a centaur and she and her herd taught me all about their customs and traditions. Everything is so much more peaceful in America between humans and noble creatures such as yourself." Said Misa.

"Well let us hope that the stars foretell us of peace between us here too." Said Firenze. "Now we are going to learn fortune telling from a Centaur's view. Please lye down and look up at the stars. Dumbledore told me that you know the names of the stars and planets from Astronomy so we will begin with that."

"Professor Trelawney did Astrology with us." Said Parvati.

"a human sometimes does not see what is right infront of them. It is not looking at the position of mars and saying something good or bad will happen. Us Centaurs look up at the night sky and that tells us from the clouds and the star groups what will happen. You must, however see not the position of Mars compared to earth, but the planet itself. For example. Due to Mars's position currently Wizard-kind is in a state between two wars, but we may burn herbs or bones in order to figure out how long it will be till the war begins."

Well things were getting more and more stressful since O.W.L.'s were drawing nearer, which meant more homework, more work in class, and more nagging from Hermione. Hannah Abbott was the first to get a calming drought from Madam Pomfrey and others followed soon after. Misa and Ginny were the last ones to receive one and did not seem to be to proud of themselves for it either.

On their first D.A. meeting of the new term everyone was exited since they were learning Patronesses, but what amazed everyone was that our 8 friends could do it.

They all were having a blast until they heard a sound coming from the outside, which shook the room and a hole appeared in the wall.

Harry had his wand out and stepped forward. The hole became bigger and bigger and Umbridge walked in.

"EVERYONE DETENTION!! We have your names TO THE GREAT HALL OR YOU"LL BE EXPELLED!!" she screamed "Potter, Tinsley. Your with me."

"Great now we get another pointless lecture from the toad herself." Whispered Misa and she and Harry followed Umbridge, but not to her office, but to the headmasters office, where Fudge was already waiting along with Cho Chang and a group of Aurors.

"Cornelius this proves everything you have suspected. Miss Chang came to me yesterday and told me about these meetings." Said Umbridge "It's a conspiracy. Dumbledore's Army they call themselves."

"Of course."

"No! We came up with it." Said Harry

"Not to worry Harry As it has been pointed out it is after all Dumbledore's Army. I instructed Harry to from the D.A. and I alone am responsible for it's activities."

"Miss Chang would you please tell us what happened?" said an Auror.

But before she could answer she turned purple and the word SNEAK appeared on her head. And she shook her head no!

"She's just intimidated by Dumbledore. Miss Chang came to me and told me that Potter and his bratty friends started this organization as an illegal Defense group."

"Excuse me Professor Umbridge." Said Misa "But you see we did not call ourselves the D.A. and Professor Dumbledore kindly has tried to take the fall for us, it is actually called the Defense Association Against Dumbledore, but the A and the D were accidentally ripped off."

"Never the less." Said Fudge "Dumbledore will be escorted to Azkaban to await trial for crimes against the ministry."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"You think that I will…come quietly…I should think not." Said Dumbledore and casted a wand less spell which knocked out everyone in the room aside from Harry and Misa.

"Professor, where will you go?" asked Harry

"I 'm hoping I'd be able to spend some time with Sirius and Ariel, until then good-bye and please try to stay out of trouble." Said Dumbledore with an wink and vanished with Fawkes.

"Not to be Johnny rain cloud, but I think we should get out of here and go and meet the others to figure out a way to prank Cho for this." Said Misa and they ran out of the office and to the great hall where Draco Malfoy and the gang were keeping a watch on everyone.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco.

Misa shoved him hard as she walked through the hall to find Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Luna and Jay looking a bit disturbed.

"How did they find out?" asked Luna. 'The nargles bust have told them."

"No Nargles Luna." Said Harry "But a rat for sure. Cho Chang ratted us out and Dumbledore went to headquarters since they tried to take him to Azkaban."

"But how'd he leave. He couldn't have apperated or Floo-ed with it being watched and all." Said Hermione

"Flamed." Said Misa. "It was so cool. I can't wait to see you guys do it."

That night all of the D.A. members were forced to stay till two in the morning writing with those blood quills.

During the day after things go surprisingly interesting.

Umbridge was more pissed then usual since the Gargoyles wouldn't let her inside Dumbledore's office and everyone somehow found out about Dumbledore's disappearances…..but at dinner Umbridge had asked Filch to lead Harry and Misa into her office, but Snape stopped them.

"Argus. The…Headmistress has asked me to take these two to a different location since she wants you to get rid of Peeves on the fifth floor." Said Snape.

"Thank you Professor." Said Filch and left.

Misa and Harry turned to Snape and looked at him confused.

"Listen to me." Said Snape. "Umbridge just took my entire store of Veritaserum. SO be careful. Slip these into whatever your drinking."

He handed them some Raspberries.

"Raspberries?" asked Harry

"Yes Potter." Said Snape. "very few people know that these berries cancel the effect of the serum. Now go."

They entered the office which said Headmistress across the desk and Harry noticed his, George's and Fred's brooms chained to the wall.

"Hello." She said in that disgusting voice of hers. "Would you like something to drink, Coffee, Tea, Pumpkin juice?"

"Coffee." Said Misa

"Tea." Said Harry and both watched as Umbridge putt something in the tea/coffee and handed it to them.

"Gosh Professor, what happened? Surely a highly trained Witch such as yourself could get passed a couple of stone statues?" asked Misa

"Drink up now." She said and turned to look at the window and as she did Harry and Misa slipped the raspberries into their drinks and drank it all.

"Now first question. Where is Albus Dumbledore?"

"Don't know." They both said.

"Drink up now. I ask again where did he go. I know you were close to him."

Misa smiled and took the opportunity to be sarcastic.

"Oh we have absolutely no idea where he is." Said Misa sarcastically

"Fine. Lets try again. Where is Sirius Black hiding. I know he has contacted you in the passed…Where is he hiding."

"Um…Sirius isn't hiding anywhere he hasn't got a reason too." Said Harry.

"Oh no…he is an escaped convict, who helped over a dozed death eaters escape Azkaban a few days ago."

"No! he didn't Uncle Sirius was pardoned and he doesn't even have the dark mark on his hand."

"Alright, I buy it…for now, but you should be warned. All of the fire places are being watched…."

"Oh you think so." Said Misa "well alright."

"And all of the mail is being read through as well. There is nothing that goes on at this school that I don't know about." She barked

Misa laughed so hard she almost dropped her cup and Harry was laughing as well.

"You have to be the stupidest woman alive." Said Harry

"Ok first off. There are other ways of communicating to people with out the use of letters of the floo. Second There are plenty of thing going on here that you do not know about and will never find out. Good day Dolores." Said Misa and she and Harry left the room and went back to the great hall.

"That was awesome." Said Ginny. "You just gave her two more things to worry about."

Ginny gave Misa a sisterly hug and kissed Harry.

"Well…we would have spilled the whole thing if it wasn't for Snape." Said Harry.

Things had gotten better….for example Fred and George had le loose some fireworks….among other things….The teachers were giving Umbridge hell as well…pretty much making her do all the work…funny isn't it….anyway.

The eater holiday started and they all came back to Grimmauld place….not a lot of excitement there except…

Ginny accidentally took a wrong turn, by the portrait of Mrs. Black. And ended up I a room marked R.A.B. and found a Mysterious, not to mention large locket with a large S on it……………………………………………….

* * *

I Wonder what it is? OK I know it wasn't the best, but I have had A LOT on my mind lately so please don't flame me.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you and again I ask that if you don't like my story DON'T READ IT

Thank you and again I ask that if you don't like my story DON'T READ IT!!

Also if you have ideas I am always welcome to new ideas and suggestions one more thing to all Harry Potter fans. Go to my profile and subscribe to my pre Harry Potter RPG.

* * *

Chapter 28

Occlumency, pranks, career advice, and the O.W.L

Ginny did not know what this was, but decided to show it to Professor Dumbledore, who was coming over for dinner that night, but decided not to tell anyone..

'_What is that in your pocket'_ asked Harry after lunch.

'_N…nothing…'_ she answered.

'_Ginny?'_

'_Ok, I found this weird locket, and it has a large S on it. I'm hoping when Professor Dumbledore comes for dinner tonight he will know." _

Dumbledore came to Grimmauld Place for dinner and everyone sat down and dug in at the wonderful meatloaf Mrs. Weasley had made and everyone was enjoying it…as they were finishing up Ginny decided to ask.

"Professor, may I ask you something?' asked Ginny

"Of course,"

"Can you tell me what this is?" asked Ginny and putt the locket on the table making Dumbledore choke on his last piece of loaf.

"M…my dear girl, where on earth did you find this?" asked Dumbledore.

"In a room upstairs marked R.A.B." said Ginny

"That's my brother's old room, but he's dead." Interjected Sirius.

"Indeed, and I do not believe this belongs to him. This S…stands for Slytherin. Sirius! Do you mind if I borrow this?"

"No! of course not." Said Sirius looking as confused as everyone else did.

"So this is Slytherin 's locket, but how did Regulus get it?" asked Ariel

"I have a hunch." Said Dumbledore "But it is not solid yet….I am sorry, but I must be going. I have some things to do."

Dumbledore thanked everyone and left.

Right before bed Ginny and the others were in her and Misa's room discussing this new news.

"Wonder what's so important about that locket." Said Hermione

"Probably just a long lost artifact of the founders." Said Ron.

"I don't think so." Said Misa after being quiet for almost the entire day. "Did you see the look on his face, when Ginny pulled it out…He looked like he'd seen a ghost…."

Fred and George popped into the room.

"We think that it's time for us to….have a little fun at Hogwarts…with Dumbledore not around anymore we figured it's time for…." Said Fred.

"A bit of Mayhem." Said George "And of course Seamus and Lee are gonna help, but they will not be part of our bigger plan."

"Oh." Said Jay "And what's that?"

"To give Umbridge as much to freak out about as possible." Said both twins.

The Easter holidays came to an end everyone came back to Hogwarts and Misa and Neville were nowhere to be found.

On the notice board in each house, however they found a sign saying that all fifth years have to go to career advice with their head of house.. Even worse was the fact that Umbridge had to sit in on each one of those sessions.

But until then Harry had to go to Occlumency with Snape.

"Alright Potter." Said Snape. "Let us see how much you have practiced."

Snape had attacked Harry's mind and Harry had showed him the memories, where he heard Misa talk about her dad. "Not bad Potter. I shall inform the headmaster of your progress. You may leave."

'Thank you sir." Said Harry and left.

A week later they had their career advice and Harry was called first. Professor McGonagall was waiting for him along with Professor Umbridge.

"hello. Mr. Potter." Said Minerva. "Please sit down."

Harry sat down in the chair infront of Professor McGonagall 's desk. "SO have you thought about what you'd like to do after Hogwarts?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Said Harry, "I was thinking of either playing Qudditch Professionally…."

Professor Umbridge interrupted him.

"I'm sure. You are mistaken." Said Umbridge. "You have a life ban."

"I'm sure that will last till next year." Said McGonagall sarcastically "Anything else?"

"Well I did always want to be an Auror like my dad and Kisa." Said Harry

"Ah…a tough job. I hope your prepared for at least E's on everything and one or two A's on some subjects." Said McGonagall. "and the work to come on your NEWT'S and Auror training. Your marks have been very high and Professor Lupin personally said you have the makings of an Auror. Your Defense marks are quite nice."

"Minerva. If you had seen the note I gave you. You would see that Potter has been doing very poorly in my class this year."

"However." Said McGonagall, "when in the teachings of a proper teacher he did amazingly. Now you will need excellent marks in Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, and Potions and I must warn you Professor Snape only takes O Newt students. I will do what ever in my power to help you reach your goal…oh and Care of Magical Creatures as an elective...You may go."

Harry left and after Hermione and Ron finished their sessions it was Ginny's turn.

"I was thinking playing professional Qudditch and being a healer."

"I think that is an excellent idea and I must also recommend government with your attitude, we might just have a better Ministry." She said Quietly so the toad wouldn't hear her. "I recommend Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, and Herbology. Same as an Auror. And maybe Care of Magical creatures as an elective."

Ginny thanked the Professor and Neville came in.

"Hello…Professors." Said Neville very nervously.

"Well then Neville, what pre-tell would you like to do after Hogwarts?" asked McGonagall.

"I was thinking of either teaching or being a plant researcher for St Mungo's in hopes of finding cures for those who have been permanently damaged." Said Neville

"I don't think that will work for you Mr. Longbottom. They check for criminal records you know." Said Umbridge

"He has been cleared of all charges." Barked McGonagall.

"Fine."

"In any case I suggest you stick with what your taking now. Including Care of Magical Creatures. You never know, but Divination has got to go."

After all the Gryffindors were finished the Ravenclaws were next. Luna was first and told Professor Flitwick that she was gonna work for the Quibbler so there wasn't much there, but Misa was next.

"Ah Miss Tinsley." Said the kind voice of Professor Flitwick. "Come and join us."

Misa hesitated a bit after seeing Umbridge there, but went forward and sat down. "So what festinating careers have you decided to do?"

"Well…I'm stuck between two things. First and far most I want to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because I want to influence some rights and despose of the restriction of Centaur territory."

Umbridge interrupted.

"I hope your jocking. Centaurs are Half-breeds and are foul and dangerous creatures"

"You think so?" said Misa "Tell me Professor. Have you ever met one? Cause I have and she and her herd are part of some of the most kind and knowledgelable creatures in the world. Their not dark or dangerous. It all depends on how_ certain_ _humans _treat them."

"Anything else you were thinking of?" asked Professor Flitwick

"I always wanted to become an author. My head is always full of stories, but I think working in the Department for the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures is more important."

"In that case." Said Flitwick "I recommend your ususal classes with Herbology and Care of Magical creatures instead of History of Magic and Divination."

"Thank you Professor." Said Misa

"I do not recommend it." Said Umbridge. "Your DADA marks are as bad as that cousin of yours. Plus all people upplying inot the ministry get their mental sanity checked."

"I'd appreciate it if you would please refrain from insulting me, because who knows where that might lead you to." Said Misa and left.

Jay had decided to work at Gringotts wizarding bank. And they began prepping for the O.W.L. 's.

At the final match of the year Gryffindor vs Slythering Harry and Hermione were not there, because Hagrid had said that he wanted to show them something.

Turned out that Hagrid had taken them into the forest to show them his half-brother Grawp.

The O.W.L. 's were drawing nearer and the homework was piling up even more and every teacher seemed to be determined to torture them.

As Harry and the others were heading to their classroom they heard a comotion outside. Filch apperently had just gotten his decree yo use those whips of his while Fred and George had turned the corridor into a swamp.

"You will soon find out what happens to wrong-doers in mu school." Said Umbridge

"I think….not." said Fred. :Because you see we feel that…"

"We have outgrown formal education." Finished George.

"Ha! And what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"You see, oh awful one." Said George.

"We have set up premisses in Diagon Alley." Said Fred.

"Wealey's Wizarding Weezes is now and forever open for bussiness and Hogwarts students, who swear to use our products on this toad. Will get half off." Said George.

"Now we must bid you farewell." Said Fred.

"Accio Brooms." They both said together and their brooms came flying through the doorway of Umbridges office. One however still had the chain on it, which held it on the wall.

The two mounted their brooms and flew a few feet in the air and set of some fireworks.

"Give her hell from us Peeves." They screamed and Peeves actually tipped his hat of to them as if excepting the challenge, but the day after Peeve's prooved that he did infact listened to Fred and George, since apperently he by only merling knows how (Cough Seamus Black Cough) had managed to get a paintball gun and started firing at Umbridge, where ever she went, and even the Bloody Baron had stopped trying to stop him, since even the ghosts disliked her.

At Lunch Harry and Ginny had found them selves sitting underneath the tree by the lake, with Harry's arm around Ginny and her head gently restingon his shoulder, when something tapped him from behind.

Harry turned around and spotted his Firebolt floating next to him.

"How?" asked Ginny.

"I think I know. Fred and George called for brooms, but they did not specify. So the Firebolt, must have found me." Said Harry. The two then mounted the broom and rode up to the window of the Gryffinode tower.

A shedule was already drawn up for them their O.W.L. exams would be in the morning and their practical after lunch except for Astronomy, which had to be taken at night….for obvious reasons.

They first had their DADA test and everyone out of the group felt prepared. Everyone had helped everyone else with their studeing and nobody in their fifth year would have been more prepared then they were.

DADA took about an hour an a half and after everyone was at the lake discussing the test…

"What was the answer to quastion number 21. Was it a Chamera or a Basilisk?" asked Hermione

"Hermione for the last time. It was a Basilisk. Because it can live for hundreds of years and has venamous teeth. So relax already." Said Ginny.

"Honestly you will get your twelve O's so calm down." Said Misa.

The practical was a bit more exiting.

"Now would you please proceed and I am aware that you can produce a patronus?" asked one of the testers Harry.

"Yeah." Said Harry "A corporeal one too, and my friends Ginny, Misa, Hermione, Ron, Nevill, Jay and Luna can produce one too."

Harry demostrated his skills and was freed to go.

After the rest of them finished their physical test they all sat down to stody infornt of the lake with the girls gently resting their heads on their boyfriends shoulders.

The next day they had their Potions exam and Misa was particularly nervous about this one since she did not want to get anything less then an O.

Testing was getting hecktic, but everyone seemed to be getting on as well as they could, but everything seemed boring untill tjeir astronomy exam.

They were looking through their telescopes and watching Saturn's positio, when their scopes were drwan to what was going on, on the gorund.

Professor McGonagall had been stunned four times, ans strait to the chest. She was taken to the infurmary and Hagrid ran off. On top of that Harry left the tower with out a word to anyone.

The gang had finally managed to catch up with him in the secret room.

"What happemed back there?" asked Hermione

"Nothing…I…I don't know." Said Harry.

"It wasn't another vision was it?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing. Come on we better go. We have our History of magic test tomorrow." Said Harry and went up the stairs.

The next day during their final exam Harry stared at quastion number 25

'_What did the Ministry do during the Goblin wars?' _

the next thing Harry knew he was standing infront of a kneeling Sirius and a passed out Kisa on the floor. In a room with a bunch of weird objects. Around them stood Voldemort.

"Give it to me." He ordered. "You know what I want."

Sirius only smuged.

"You'l have to kill me." He responded. Voldemort only laughed and sent the torture curse at him.

Harry opened his eyes and found himslef on the floor of the great hall.

"Are you alright chap?" asked the examiner. "You can leave and then comeback if you like."

"N…No thank you." Said Harry, "I've done all I can. I…can I leave now?"

"Yeah, go on."

Harry left the room and waited for his friends to finish.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Misa, and Neville finished and found Harry standing just outside of the great hall up against the wall. They said nothing, but simply sood beside ihm.

"What happened?" asked Misa.

"Voldemort's got Kisa and Sirius. We have to send word ot the order."

"We have to get to the secret room." said Ron.

"Don't have time. We'll have to use Umbridge's fire. It's closer." Said Harry.

"But what if she…" asked Neville

"If she comes, you and Misa will distract her long enough for Ginny and me to get out. We can use the coins." Said Harry.

They hatched a plan.

"Professor Umbridge." Yelled Ron. "Peeves is playing with a paint-ball gun again, except he's filled it with stink sap and spraying everyone entering the great hall."

While Ron was yelling for Umbridge Harry and Ginny snuck into her office and pocked into the fire.

"Kreacher?" asked Harry looking at the house elf. "Where are Sirius, and Ksia, and Ariel?'

"Kreacher does not know. Nobody here but Krecher and poor mistress, but Kreacher know that Master and his wife will not be coming back."

But before anyone could respond Harry and Ginny were pulled out of the fire and right infornto of Umbridge.

"You think your so cleaver do you?" asked Umbridge, before her squad appeared and Ginny and Harry lost t hier wands…on top of that Hermione, Ron, Misa, and Neville were taken too. Pansy was holding Misa and Goyle was hoding Neville.

"We got him." Said Malfoy looking at Neville "Cause he tried to keep us from taking her.." he looked at Misa.

'_Nev…should we transform?'_ asked Misa mentaly

'_Probably not. It's to risky'_

"So, then, who did you contact?" asked Umbridge after shoving Harry into a chair. "Was it Dumbledore, or that half-breed Hagrid?"

"That is non of your consern." Said Ginny.

"Malfoy, fetch Snape for me." She said. Misa got a huge grin on her face, but tried very hard to hide it.

Snape came into the room and stared in slight shock at the scene.

"Yes, Severus. I need a bottle of Veritesirum." She said.

"I'd love to help, but you took my last bottle, incase you have forgotten and it will take amonth to make anymore."

Umbridge grunted and Snape was about to leave.

"He's got Padfoot." Said Harry. 'He's got Padfoot and Crescent at the place where it's hidden."

"Pafoot? Hwat's Padfoot? What's Crescent? Where what is hidden?" asked Umbridge

"I have no idea." Said Snape. "And Crabb, Goyle releace your hold a tad on Longbttom and Tinsley we don't want them to pop." And left.

Umbridge looked grim. Nobody has seen that look on her face since Fred and George pulled their dissapeering act.

"Very well." She said. "You have left me with no other choice. The Dementors did nothing…"

"You." Said Harry. "You sent those Dementors at me and Neville?"

"Couse I did. Who else woiuld have done something to silance you." She walked closer to Harry "Since you refuse to tell me the cruciatis curse will losen your tonge."

"THAT'S ILLIGAL!!" said Hermione

"This is a matter of ministry security.. I'm sure the minister will understand." She said as she raised her short wand towards Harry.

"Stop, I'll tell you." Said Misa.

'_Misa whar are you doing?'_ asked Neville.

'_I'll lead her into the forest, which will give you guys enough time to disarm the idiots and come and fine us.' _

"Yes tell me girl."

"Well…I'm sorry everyone." Said Misa fakingly. "We were about to contact Dumbledore. To tell them that the secret weapon is ready."

"And where is Dumbledore?"

"We can't say were not the secret keepers."

"And who is the secret keeper?"

"Someone, who I'm afraid to say is currently residing in StMungo's." said Harry catching on to what Misa was doing.

"Come on you two will come with me so I can…see this weapon, while you." She said looking at her squad. "Keep them from leaving."

Malfoy gave a grunt as She led Misa and Harry out of her office.

"Where is it. AT Hagrid's hut?" she asked as they were walking across the grounds.

"Course not." Said Misa. "To big to fit."

"where going in there?" she asked as they neared the forbidden forest. It was almost dark and the forest did look a tad creepier then usual.

So Umbridge foresed them to go first. Nervous or scared probably….they headed into the forest very deep in and Harry was getting a tad worried about Grawp, but was paniking even more, when he noticed that Grawp wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Misa where exactly are we going?" asked Harry quietly.

"Well…I'm hoping some dark creature comes out and eats her….if we're lucky that is."

"That's it stop." Ordered Umbridge. "Now where is this weapon? Well? I though so. You tried to trick me didn't you."

"Um…" was all that escaped the mouths of the teens.

Out of nowhere a herd of male centaurs appeared

"Leave centaures. You have no bussiness here. This is a mator of Ministry security."

The centaurs came closer and Umbrudge said some spell that Misa and Harry barely heard and a rope flew out of her wand and went around one of the centaurs.

"Stop it. Leave him alone." Screamed Misa.

The rope was cut by another centaur and the first one got up.

"You filthy half-breeds…"

"Don't call them that, they don't like it." Wisperred Harry.

"I do not care for filthy creatures of neer-human intelligents….as a ministry official I have the power to do almost anything I want….now here me you discusting creatures…"

She did not get to finish as two centaurs came up to her with their bow's and arrows pointed at her. Misa at that moment nicked Umbridges wand right from her fingers as the centaur named Denar carried her away.

"Bane…we cannot kill them they are fowls." Said one centaur.

"They brought her here." Said Bane. "And he is almost a man."

"Great Centaur." Said Misa "I may be human, but I do no think like her. I happen to think very highly of centaurs as do all americans."

"Ah yes." Said Bane. "I heard of the American centaurs. Tell me have you mett centaurs before?"

"Oh yes. My friend Artemis is a Centaur and her herd has taught me a lot of their customs, but I am sure customs may vary from herd to herd."

Bane's expression was one hard to read and Misa did not bother to try, but simply waited for an answer, but she never go it as the centaurs herd loud noises and the ground shook a little and they galloped away.

"Come on Misa we better go." Said Harry and they ran out of the forest.

The sun had began to set more and the sky was giving off a red or pink glow as the two left the forest and were instantly spotted by Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Neville.

"How'd you guys…" was Misa about to ask.

"No time we need to figure out how to get to the ministry." Said Hermione.

Everyone took a minute to think. 'How can we get to the ministry. The floo is too far away…portkeys are a joke. We don't know how to apperate……' thought Neville.

"Everyone I have an idea." Said Neville. "We can fly there."

"But only Misa and Harry have brooms." Said Ron. "Good ones anyway."

"Who said anything about brooms." Said Neville "We will fly there."

Neville transformed and Misa and, Ginny, and Harry followed his example.

"But Hemrione and I aren't animagi." Said Ron.

"You and Hermione can ride on our backs." Said Misa.

The two got on Misa and Neville and they fleww up into the air.

"Which way?" asked Hermione.

"We follow the train tracks." Said Ginny.

They flew….actually very fast. You could barely see anything except what's coming ahead.

Hermione noticed that they were flying over muggle London.

"Um…Should we worry about exposure?" asked Hermione

"NO time." Said Harry. "Land there."

He pointed to a phone booth down below.

"That's the serves entrance. How'd you know about it?" asked Neville

"Just instict I guess." Said Harry "Anybody know how to get in?" asked Harry as they touched the ground and transformed back.

"I do." Said Ron. "Dad used it sometimes when he'd take us to the ministry."

After getting to the ministry they ran to the closest elevator and arrived at the depratment of misteries.

"Harry?" asked Misa "How do you know their here?"

"I've been dreamin aobut this door all year and around chirstmas I realized that we saw it on out way to our hearing. Now come on. It's door number 11."

Harry tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Uh…try this." Said Misa and handed Harry a square looking card. "Don't ask, just use it."

Harry Putt the card to the door and it opened. Their they were standing infornt of a long and dark hallway with hundreds of doors with Greek numbering.

"Um….how do we…"

"I am taking ancient ruins." Said Hermione and they followed her VIIII…X….XI "Here"

They opned the door an were standing in a giant room filled with glass orbs all sitting on shelfs.

"I saw the numeber 99 were they were." Said Harry an led them forward.

* * *

Ok sorry it took me longer then usual, but I have had siries issues with some stuff, plus I was in boston for three days….anyway. Please visit my profile and go to my forums and join my Pre Harry Potter RPG.

Thanks anmd please review.

TimeWitch15


	29. Chapter 29

WOW 120 reviews

WOW 120 reviews. Wow that's an accomplishment for me. SO thank you all and I will try to update quicker. I promise.

**Fred: TimeWitch15 does not own any of us, except for Kisa, Misa, and Eric.**

**George: Characters Ariel, Jay, and Seamus Black belong to her best friend TwoSightsofJustice.**

**Me: Aw thanks guys. And I'm so sorry that JKR killed you Fred. I love you two. **

**Fred: Why thank you TImeWitch15.**

**George: It's nice to know that we are your favorite.**

**ME: not exactly.**

**Fred and George: WHAT!!**

**Me: Well as much as I love you guys there is one character that rises above all others on my favorite character scale.**

**George: And who is that?**

**Me: Presenting….**

**Curtain opens and Neville walks in. **

**Fred: Neville?**

**Me: Yup. Runs and jumps Neville**

**George: Well while we go and sulk please enjoy the next chapter. **

**Me: Kiss Kiss**

**Neville: ….**

LOL….

Chapter 29

The Department of Mysteries, the shock, and other things

They were going through each shelf… 90…91…92….Harry was getting worried. What if something had happened to them….93…94…95….he'd never be able to forgive himself. Kisa was his family as was Sirius….96…97….

Where are they? It was pitch black and nobody could see a thin, except from the little light that was shining from their wands.

"Hey Harry." Said Neville "Come look at this…I…it has your name on it."

Harry backed up a little and saw one of the glowing orbs. It was filled with smoke and the same Prophecy he heard almost three years ago, but their was something different.

"_The chosen one shall unite with his beloved and together they shall defeat the evil set before them. Through power of love and another soul bonded couple they shall defeat the evil. Evil shall be no match for the golden power of their light and love. Two couples on different parts of the war they fight to bring peace back to the world and get rid of the evil one that stands in the path of the light."_

Harry picked it up and looked at it.

"Harry…." Said Ginny. Harry snapped out of the trance he was in and looked around. From the way they came now stood to figures. One was a woman. Who was very beautiful. But had a very smug and evil look in her eyes. They other was male he had the same look of evil in his eyes, but he had long blonde hair.

"Give us the Prophecy." Said the man.

"No, why did Voldemort want me to get it. And Where are Kisa and Sirius."

"How dare you speak his name." shouted the woman. "You filthy Half-blood."

"Everyone just calm down." Said Lucius Malfoy. "You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now give it to us."

Harry hesitated.

"Don't do it Harry." Said Neville "Smash the thing"

"Neville. Shush." Said Ginny.

"Neville...Longbottom, eh?" asked the woman as she came closer and Neville came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Better now, that their about to be avenged…" Neville was about to push forward when Misa grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

'_Neville no! Now is not the time. Revenge is a bad thing' _Added Misa.

'_But…..'_

'_I know Neville…it's hard, but revenge will only lead you down a dark path…I…I don't want you to get corrupted by revenge.'_

'_Alright'_

"On my mark." Whispered Harry as everyone took their stations On the other three ends. Their were death eaters everywhere around them and they had to think fast. "we have to get back to the door."

"Don't you want to know, why the Dark Lord couldn't kill you that night and why you were only left with that scar?" asked Lucius "I can show you. Just give it to me."

"I…waited….for so long…"

"I _know_." Said Lucius

"Then what's a little bit longer…NOW!!"

"STUPEFY!!" came roaring and all the death eaters fell backwards as they ran towards the door.

The gang had split up. Hermione and Ron were running one direction. Neville and Misa another and Harry and Ginny a third.

As Hermione an Ron ran two death eaters came at them. Tripping Hermione.

"Run Ron!!" she yelled.

Ron stopped and stunned a death eater before running back and helping Hermione up.

Neville and Misa had slightly bigger problems. They had two death eaters on their tail. One Bellatrix, the other was un familiar., but Bellatrix identified him as Rodolphus Lestrange , her husband.

"Come on babies. Don't make us hurt you." Said Rodolphus as he stood infront of their path as Bellatrix blocked the other.

"I think…..not…" said Misa "_Confundo_!!"

The spell had confused what's-his-face as Misa then watched Neville stun Bellatrix and they ran forward.

Harry and Ginny were being surrounded By Malfoy, Dolohov and some other un named death eater.

Harry and Ginny had managed to stun them as the six met up in the middle of the room and ran through a door together.

"_Colloportus!!" _shouted Hermione and the door locked, but they all fell down…but did not hit the floor. They lay frozen less then a foot of the ground. And after that did they fall. They now stood infornt of a small hill and a vail set in the middle of it and Harry, and Neville were drawn to it.

"Do you here that?" asked Harry "Those voices coming from the veil." "

I hear them." Said Neville.

"It's weird." Said Ginny after a short word with Misa. "It's like Misa and I can hear it, but can't at the same time."

Nobody knew what happened next, but the next thing everyone knew. The five excluding Harry were being held by Death eaters and Neville's wand lay in pieces on the floor.

"Give it to me and nobody gets hurt." Said Malfoy as he came towards Harry. Who was still standing in the same spot.

"No!" said Harry and bright lights began appearing around them and the death eaters let go of the gang and were now fighting members of the Order of the Phoenix With Ksia, Ariel and Sirius leading the fight along with Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye and others. Tonks and Kisa were batteling Bellatrix, while Ariel and Sirius were helping Remis with Lucius. At one point or another Bellatrix managed to severely hurt both Tonks and Kisa, and was now standing on top of a staircase with her wand pointed at someone.

"SIRIUS WHATCH OUT!!" screamed Harry, but that was the end. Bellatrix fired the killing curse at Sirius and he began to fall through the veil.

"Sirius." Came Ariel's voice and instead of braking down, screaming, or crying she jumped into the veil after him.

"ARIEL STOP!!" yelled Kisa and Remus, but nothing…it was too late….The Prophecy was smashed to pieces "Excidentaly" by Harry and Ariel fell through the veil after her husband. Their was a silance…beofre Harry rased after Bellatrix.

Harry was angry. His parents dead, Cedric, dead, and now Sirius….. Bellatrix was running and laughing histerically. "I killed Sirius Black." She sung pleasently. As if it was something cheerful. Harry stunned her. It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Come on. Can't little babbt Potty really hurt the big bad Bella?" she teased.

'_Harry don't you dare'_ came that firy, female voice inside his head. Harry hesitated long enough for Bellatrix to escape. Voldemort appered next and Dumbledore came through a fireplace. They battled and Fudge appeared next along with Percy.

Everything went cold and Harry for reasons un-known passed out….Next thing he knew. He was waking up in The Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School. Next to him layed Misa, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who all sustained minor injuries. Hermione had a spranged anckle and the others also had a broken bone or two. Misa had a broken leg and Neville had two broken ribs. Ron on the other hand has some scars and bruses andGinny appeared totally un-harmed. Kisa was laying in one of the beds as well as Tonks and Remus, while Moody was outside with Kingsley. Harry's glasses were still on his face as he watched Seamus and Jay come through the door along with Dumbledore.

"Hello all.." said Dumblrdore in his kindly matter. "I am pleased to inform you that Professor Umbridge has been found and is totally un-harmed."

"Damn." Came Misa's voice and everyone shared a laugh. Kisa quickly snapped back to reality and her face became grim.

"Seamus, Jay come here." Said Kisa and the two came over to her. Seamus was sitting on the floor with his knees under him and his elbows on the bed, where as Jay simply sat at the foot of Kisa's bed. Kisa took a very deep breath before saying anythjing else. "When…when…we…we…were at..t…um….the ministry….um…Tonks and I were fighting Bellatrix. She hurt us pretty badly….as…as you can see…and she rased to the top of the stairs….and fired the…k….killing curse….a….a…at S….S….Sirius……" she stuttered. Seamus and Jay's eyes gre whide. "And….he…he started to fall through this veil….and..." Kisa was now in tears "and your mother jumped in after him…."  
"So th…their….b…both…d….d….dead?" asked A Nervous Jay and Kisa tearfully nodded. Seamus and Jay both looked on the verge of teers, but with held them.

"What happens to us now?" asked Seamus. At that moment Dumbledore stepped in.

"Well Seamus, you as the olders receive Grimmuald Place and Kreacher."

"W…W…What about me?" asked Jay

"Ariel alwayse said that if anything should happen to them Your godmother would get full custody of you untill the age of 17…so your coming home with Misa, Harry, and I" said Kisa "We'll of course stop by your house and get everything."

"There is one other thing." Said Dumbledore. "It appears that Ariel and Sirius also left a will, but we will deal with that later. I am awarding each and every one of you who were at the ministry 50 points…" he then turned to Harry "Do not feel bad. It was not your fault."

"Yeah Harry." Said Kisa "Sevy came to Headquarters as soon as he heard your message. We tried to stop Sirius from going, but you know how stupburn he can be. Besiudes it's not like we won't see them again." Harry felt a tad better and evebn gave a short smile.

"Miss Weasley. I must in fact thank you for giving me that necklace you had found."

"What was so special about it?" asked Ginny "The necklace has been destroyed, but the reason is a bit complicated…lets just say that this necklace has putt us one step closer to defeating Voldemort."

With that Dumbledore led Jay and Seamus out of the hospital wing.

"Why is it he never gives us a strait answer?" asked Ron.

"Maybe because he's trying to protect Harry." Said Hermione

"But Harry has a right to know if he's about to defeat Voldemort anyway."

"Harry's way to young." Said Hermione again. The two of them went at it and it took Madam Pomphrey to come in heal them and send them out as fast as she could.

They day after everyone else was releaced from the wing. Ron and Hermione still not talking to eachother. Things became very….odd. Kisa Tonks and Remus all went home and Kisa noticed something verry strange between her friends. Dumbledore had called Harry and Ginny to his office that day to discuss something and the two mett up with the rest of the gang in the secret room.

"So what did Dumbledore tell you?" asked Misa almost jumpingo ut of her seat.

"He said that he was gonna give Ginny and I secret lessons to help us get ready…to…kill voldy-poo." Said Harry immitating Fred and George at the sound of Voldy-Poo.

At the end of the year feast Misa, Luna, and Jay sat at the Gryffindor table with the others and nobody paid attention anymore since it had began to be kind of regular.

"Another year gone…." Said Ginny.

"Anybody else here noticing a pattern?" asked Ron. "First Cedric last year, now Sirius and A…" At that moment Harry, Misa, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna all tried to hit Ron forchunatley Hermione and Ginny did manage to kick him. "Ouch!!"

"So everyone packed?" asked Hermione in an almost motherly tone. Everyone said yes, or yeah, but Jay remaned quiet.

"Jay are you ok?" asked Misa.

"I guess, it's just I guess it hasn't really sunk in yet. Loosing obth your parents in one day. Your mom whose been with you your whole life and your Dad, who you just started getting to know." At that moment Misa and Luna both gave Jay a hug. They were all packed. Their gear ready as they all boarded the train to head back home.

"It has finally started hasn't it?" asked Misa as she sat down at an empty comaprtment with the others.

"I suppose it has." Said Neville said sitting next to her. And so their adventure continues, but the score changes yet again. Team Potter is still in the lead, but Voldemort is coming in to a close second…

* * *

Gulp... Well there is the end of the Order of the Phoenix. I have a quastion though….first of please don't kill me for killing Sirius and Ariel, I had two. Since they are not my characters I did it by the owners book…the quastion..Should Kisa and Snape get married? Let me know in your review.

Thank TimeWitch15


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you all and two those Sirius lovers

Thank you all and two those Sirius lovers. I am, truly sorry, but I had to kill Sirius and his wife…again I also apologies for taking so long I have had writers block….and I have been obsessing with NCIS so….

**Neville: TimeWithch15 does not own any of us except for Misa, Kisa, and Eric. The characters Ariel, Jay, and Seamus belong to TwoSightsofJustice. **

**Me: Thank you Neville. Kiss**

* * *

Chapter 30

Summer of news, questions, and answers

The first two or so weeks of summer were tough on everyone and Jay ended up spending his summer with Seamus in Grimmauld place. But the weirdest portion of the summer came. Hermione instead of staying at the Weasley's like always came to stay with Misa and Harry, but around the end of August things stated to get interesting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Misa as she ran down the stairs in frustration. Making Kisa jump and run out of her own bedroom.

"Misa, what is it?" asked Kisa concerned,

"If I hear the name Ronald one more time I am gonna go off and kill myself."

"It can't be that bad."

"But mom it is." Said Misa sitting down on the couch and Kisa sitting next to her. "She won't stop talking about Ron. Ron this. He's so thick, Ron's so cute. I think I love Ron. It's driving me insane."

Kisa chuckled. The things that go through a teens brain.

"Alright. I think you can handle her for two more days, before you go to visit Neville."

Misa sighed.

"Fine, but we better get our OWL 's soon or I will get rid of Hermione."

"So she isn't only talking about Ronald, I take it."

"She has me going out every other minute looking for owls every day. I think I got a question wrong on the Potions final….oh I knew I messed up that last translation. It's enough to drive Voldemort back into hiding."

Kisa laughed again.

"Why don't you go over and hang out with Ginny." Said Kisa with a wink.

Misa go the hint and left.

She walked up to the burrow and knocked on the door.

"Misa, come on it.." said Mrs. Weasley, but Misa was stopped by Mr. Weasley.

"Hold it, how do we know your really Misa?'

"I am Misa Tinsley. My mother Kisa Tinsley is a Tiger animagi and is also know as Crescent from the Marauders."

"Come on in." said Arthur.

"Thank you. Is Ginny home?"

"Yes dear, she's upstairs." Said Mrs. Weasley. Misa thanked Molly and went up stairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Who is it?" asked Ginny

"I'm cute, I'm furry and I bite." Said Misa.

Ginny laughed and opened the door to show her room.

Misa sat down and looked around the room/ She saw two beds. Some posters and a desk with some papers on it.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione's driving me insane." Said Misa "I cannot wait for those two to get back together."

"On a happier note. Are you gonna take Care of Magical creatures?"

"Have to." Said Misa "Are you?"

"Haven't decided yet…depends on my score. So are you exited about visiting Neville?"

Misa at that moment found the bottom of her robes very interesting and did not look Ginny in the eyes. "What is it?" asked Ginny

"I'm a bit worried about him." Said Misa honestly "He's bin a bit…out of it the few days before the year ended. I'm worried."

Ginny sat down next to her

"it's perfectly ok to be. I'm sure that when you go visit everything will be A ok."

"Thanks. I needed that. I'll see you later." Said Misa and left.

Just as she entered Tinsley manor/home, what ever I called it. An Owl swooped through the window carrying three letters.

"O.W.L results are here." Said Kisa and before anyone else could do anything Hermione was already ripping apart her letter.

"Let me guess." Said Misa. "Let me guess 9 O's with an E in DADA."

"How'd you know?"

Harry and Misa laughed and opened their own letters.

Harry's results:

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical creatures: O

Charms: O

DADA: O

Divination: A

Herbology: E

History of Magic: P

Potions: E

Transfiguration O

Harry showed an exited Kisa his results.

"Harry I am so proud." Cheered Kisa "Those are some good grades. You can even move on to NEWT Potions."

"No I can't Snape only takes O's."

"He's had a change of heart." Was all Kisa said. Not wanting to say anything else.

Misa looked at her own grades.

Astronomy: O

Care Of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

DADA: O

Divination: E

Herbology: E

History of Magic: P

Transfiguration: O

Potions: O

Misa let out a scream.

"Mom. I got an O in potions. Daddy's gonna be so happy." Clapped Misa.

"You know what this means." Said Kisa. "Presents. 9 perfect O.W.L 's for Hermione and 8 O.W.L. 's each for Misa and Harry…well would have been 9 if you studied for History of Magic, but no sweat. I failed my History of Magic OWL as well. Come on everyone."

"UH mom." Said Misa,

"Yes?"

"Our Hogwarts letters are also here."

"Well let's see then."

"I'm Qudditch captain." Said Harry taking out the badge from the letter.

"Yeah!!" cheered Kisa "Just like your dad."

After realizing that they needed to get their school stuff Kisa took the three to Diagon Alley, but was stopped by Kingsley and Moody as they were about to leave the house. "What's going on?" asked Kisa

"We have to accompany Harry as he goes to Diagon Alley." Said Kingsley,

"In case you don't know Kingsley. I happen to be an Auror as well. So MOVE or I will sent you to St. Mungo's."

"I'm sorry Kisa. Minister's orders."

"well you can tell old Rufus that he can kiss my tiger arse, because you need to help protect the people. Not the effing-boy-who-lived."

"Kisa." Said Moody

"What? I am here with them Rufus is just playing the big helpful man act. What's next he's gonna arrest Stan Stunpike and accuse him of being a death eater? Harry gets enough attention as it is. ENOUGH!!"

Kisa pushed through the two men and led the three out of the house into a magic car.

After a hardy day of shopping and getting a whole bunch of stuff they do NOT need they entered Fred and George's shop.

"So do Hogwarts students still get half of , since Umbridge is gone?" asked Misa coming through the door.

"Fred!!" yelled George.

"Our partner, our little Ronny's girlfriend, and Kisa, and Misa are here."

"That's ex-girlfriend." Corrected Hermione

George looked at her then at Harry and Misa.

"Don't ask if you know what's good for you." He warned.

"Alright then." Said Fred

After a tour of the shop they went home, which meant that Misa had to start packing. Since she was leaving for Neville's after lunch tomorrow.

So she packed her stuffed lion and everything else she would need for school. She was staying the last week before school started and was excited .

SO the next day Misa proudly went down for eggs and sausage.

"Good morning Misa." Said her mother and placed a plate infront of her. Hermione came down next, followed by a sleepy Harry.

"What's the matter Potter? Voldy haunting your dreams again?" asked Misa

"Ha! Ha! No! Just didn't want to wake up is all."

"what ever."

After breakfast Ginny and Ron came over.

"Hello Kisa." Said Ron and Ginny as they came in.

Hermione had just come down the stairs, but completely ignored Ron.

"Hi, Gin." Said Hermione "Kisa, can I use the library?"

"Sure." Said Kisa and Hermione bolted back up the stairs. "So Ginny, did you come to have fun or Snog?"

"Snogging is fun." Stated Ginny "But actually I'm here to see Misa."

"She and Harry are in their rooms." Said Kisa. "Feel free to go up their."

Ron and Ginny headed up the stairs with Ron turning right to Harry's room and Ginny turning left to Misa's room.

Ginny came into the purple of all colors room and saw Misa was sitting beside her bed thinking. Infront of her stood her trunk and other smaller bags.

"Hey talking to your husband?" asked Ginny

Misa looked at her for a moment with depressed eyes and then went back to her thoughts. "Misa your really starting to worry me."

"Tell me." Said Misa ignoring Ginny's comment. "When your apart from Harry how do you feel?"

"Sad, I guess." Said Ginny "I can't really describe it, but it's this….."

"Clinging feeling?" asked Misa

"Yes!" said Ginny "But it's short since I see Harry almost every day."

"I've been feeling worse everyday."

"This might help." Said Hermione as she stood in the door way with, yet another book. "It's all about soul bounds and soul mates. It's actually called Sealed fates, Soul mates (Ironic isn't it.).

Hermione then entered the purple room and sat down in the chair by the desk.

"it says that each soul couple goes through a period called Clinging. It's where the couple needs to be near each other in order to survive through the rest of the process. This Process lasts from 6 months to a year."

"But if this thing just started to Neville and me how are we supposed to stay in constant contact with each other if we're in DIFFERENT HOUSES!!"

"The only thing I can think of is to send a letter to Dumbledore."

"I'll do it as soon as I get to Neville's mom did get me a new Owl." Said Misa pointing to the Owl in the cage on the table. At the bottom of the cage was the name Hathor.

"Do you think after you guys master this do you get to meet Athena again by the lake?" asked Ginny and Hermione just looked confused.

"Probably…or I hope so at least."

After lunch Kisa dropped of Misa and her owl, along with all her stuff infront of the Longbottom residence.

"Hal-who goes there?" came the voice of Mrs. Longbottom.

"I, Misa Tinsley. Here to spend the week with my boyfriend Neville."

"Come in."

Misa stepped inside what looked like a large cottage with plants, and pictures of relatives and friends everywhere. The walls and sealing was painted orange-yellow. There first was a small closet like area for shoes, then a hallway coming into the living room, kitchen and the sitars. Some sort of aroma filled the house, but Misa couldn't exactly figure out what it was.

Mrs. Longbottom led her up the stairs and into one of three rooms. One was of course Neville's room. The other Mrs. Longbottom's sp the third one she guesses was a spare bedroom. IF you could call it that.

The bedroom was especially small and had a made bed a small shelf with books.

"IT isn't much, but is all we got." She said as if Misa had expected something more.

"Oh no! It's prefect." Said Misa and placed a hooting Hathor on top of the book shelf.

"NEVILLE YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!!" yelled Mrs. Longbottom and with in 10 seconds Neville was standing in the doorway puling Misa into a tight hug. "I'll leave you too alone."

She then stepped out and headed back up the hallway.

"She doesn't seem to like me as much as she did in St. Mungo's." commented Misa.

"She's been a tad groggy lately. Says I spent way to much time with you, but about what I hear Hermione and Ginny say…"

"Oh…you heard that?"

"Well…not much of a choice, Gran was complaining about how my wand broke and I had to get another one."

"Oh…did you?" asked Misa remembering that Olivander went missing not to long ago.

"Oh yeah." Said Neville "It's a good wand. Probably the last Olivander sold before he…vanished, but come on we best write to Dumbledore."

Misa got out a piece of parchment, ink, and quill and wrote:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Neville and I and Slightly Harry and Ginny have realized that the bond is expanding. We have the constant need to be near each other, and when we're not….it's weird. The problem is that Hermione read in this book that couples that reach this stage need to be in close contact at all times, but we find it hard seeing as Neville and I are in different houses, please help if you can,_

_Misa Tinsley and Neville Longbottom._

Neville then folded the letter and Misa tied to the her Owl and let her out of the cage.

"Now Hathor, take this letter to Professor Dumbledore, can you do that?" asked Misa, the Owl gave an exited hoot and Misa let her fly out of the window. "So what else has been happening?"

"Well…Trevor died." Said Neville "So Gran offered to by me an Owl, but I said no and instead she got me a cat."

Misa stared at Neville. _He got a cat? What did he name it? _

'_I named him Osiris. He's plain white with some black stripes around his eyes, so I figured it fit him.'_

"It sounds cool, so how did you do on your Transfiguration?" asked Misa

"Not until you tell me how you did on Herbology." Said Neville. Misa sighed…she could not fight with him.

"I got an E in Herbology and an O in Transfiguration."

"I got an E in Transfiguration and an O in Herbology"

Misa hugged him. She was so happy that he was gonna make it to his NEWTS, since he was worried about them. "Almost forgot, what about Potions?" asked Neville.

"O, you?"

"E, I don't think I'll be able to continue."

"Mom said that Daddy is excepting E's this year…don't know why."

"Alright come on I'll show you the rest of the house." Said Neville and led her out of the room.

Meanwhile back at the Tinsley place Ginny, and Kisa were trying to get through Hermione's apparently thick head and to get her and Ron back together.

"Hermione, you had a stupid argument, and what's worse it was about Harry." Said Ginny. "So except his apology."

"NO!!" said Hermione angrily "I will not. He doesn't value my opinions so I will not listen to him."

"Hermione, Ginny's right you need to stop this, because soon as I am a tiger Ron is far to thick to make the first move."

Hermione was getting angry and was not listening to anyone. She couldn't get back with Ron he was just to….RON.

"NO!! I will not." She almost yelled and went up the stairs with out another word.

"That went well." Said Kisa sarcastically "So what is it you aren't telling me Ginny?"

"How'd…ok, ok….Harry and I and Misa and Neville are in an more dangerous part of the bond."

"And what is that?"

"Clinging. We have to be in contact so Misa was gonna write to Dumbledore and tell him everything."

* * *

Like I said sorry it took so long, but I had to study for my finals. And DO NOT FLAME ME OR YOU WILL BE REPORTED!!


	31. Chapter 31

Ok her is the next chapter hope you all enjoyed the story so far

Ok her is the next chapter hope you all enjoyed the story so far. I 3 you all.

* * *

Chapter 31

Hogwarts is back with surprises

Coming in to platform 9 and ¾ Harry and Ginny looked around as Kisa too came through the barrier. Students were kissing their parents and hugging each other and getting on the train. In the distance Ginny saw Misa and Neville talking to Mrs. Longbottom.

"Neville, Misa over here." Called Ginny. Misa smiled and headed over to them with out any luggage. "Where's all your stuff?"

"Already on the train. Hi Mom, Hi Harry."

"So how was your time with Neville?" asked Kisa.

"Not to bad. It was fun being with him and Dumbledore told us to see him before the feast in his office." Said Misa

"Ok. I'll see you kids tomorrow."

"Your coming again?" asked Harry

"Yeah, I have to do something here first, though I won't be staying in the secret room. Sevy offered his accommodations." Harry and Ginny, and Hermione, who had gotten through the barrier after Kisa all looked horrified, where as Misa looked like she was about to explode from happiness.

The whistle sounded signaling that they had five minutes to get on the train. So they quickly did and came to the compartment, where Misa and Neville stored their stuff. Hermione and Ron left right away to go to their prefect meeting and 2 notes appeared on their table with Harry's and Misa's names on them.

"Hey these are invites to compartment 26 to have lunch with someone named Professor Slughorn.

"Must be the new DADA teacher." Commented Harry.

"Sounds like fun." Said Misa sarcastically.

"You should go." Said Neville. "you never know."

"But what about our situation?"

"it's only a half hour. Or so."

"Ok." Said Misa and kissed him. As the time arrived Harry and Misa went to the compartment and found three boys sitting beside a short fat man.

"ah. Harry, Misa." Said Slughorn "Come on in."

He then introduced them to everyone in the group, not like they actually paid any attention. They then came up to talking about peoples relatives and why they were there. It got worse, when Slughorn came to Harry. "So all these rumors of you being the chosen one. Naturally I thought it'd be you."

"All this chosen one stuff is pure rubbish." Said Misa "I was at the ministry. The prophesy got smashed before anyone could hear it." She lied and Harry had picked up on that lie.

"Yes!" said Harry " I'm afraid to say it's true."

"And we now come to Miss Tinsley, daughter of the great Kisa Tinsley. Former captain of the Holey Head Harpies and Auror extraordinaire."

"Kisa went pro?" asked Harry

"Yeah, right after they left school, but she became an Auror about a month before I was…conceived." Whispered Misa back.

"She made one hell of a chaser. And you I can't wait to see you play. Will you be trying out?"

"Don't know yet. It'll depend on how things go this year for me." Said Misa

"I also heard that, the American man your mother was married to wasn't your real father."

All of a sudden the three boys. Cormac McLaggen, Blaize Zambini and the other kid all moved forward as they did when Slughorn had asked of the Prophecy and the chosen one stuff.

"Um…..yeah…..t….that….is….true…." said Misa not really knowing what to say.

"And who then pray tell is your real father?" asked McLaggen.

"Oh look at the time almost dark. Well this was fun Professor, but we must go and change." Said Harry quickly and dragged Misa out.

Heading back to the compartment Misa gave out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Harry you saved me."

"Any time."

They then changed into their robes and came back into the compartment this time seeing Jay and Luna and hugging them and filling them in on what they have missed and Jay and Luna also told some stories.

They arrived at the station and all got on the carriages, but now Ginny, Misa, Ron, and Hermione could see the thestrals perfectly now.

"Their really beautiful." Commented Misa.

"their down right Ugly if you ask me."

"Well nobody did ask you, did they?" barked Hermione

Everyone sighed and got inside the carriage. The castle looked amazing from the carriages as they rolled towards the castle.

They all took their seats and awaited for the teachers to arrive, but McGonagall arrived at the Gryffindor table, where Misa, Luna, and Jay were all sitting at with their friends.

"Tinsley, Longbottom, the headmaster wishes to speak with you right now. The password is lemon drop."

"See you guys later." Said Neville and he and Misa went to the headmasters office.

They gave the gargoyles the password and went to the office.

"Come in." came Dumbledore's voice.

Neville and Misa came in and took the two seats infront of them. "I am glad you were able to come on such short notice, now about your letter. I believe it is best that Miss Tinsley spends the year as a Gryffindor, even though it has never been done before."

"I love that idea Professor." Said Misa "But does that mean I will be a real Gryffindor, or simply living there?"

"Full Gryffindor. Think of it as a kind of exchange program and we'll need to change your uniform colors."

He flicked his wand and the blue and silver vanished reappearing as the red and gold and the lion.

"Thank you sir." Said Neville

"Your things will be brought up to Miss Weasley's and Miss Grangers dormitory, now enjoy yourselves."

They thanked Dumbledore and went back to the great hall and Dumbledore followed Minutes later as the first years were being brought in.

After the cute little first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome one and all to another exciting year at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore "Now as you know Voldemort has returned, but fear not we have Aurors stationed all over the school, on top of special magical protections. Moving on, please welcome back from retirement Professor Slughorn, who will be taking the position of Potions Professor."

"Potions?" said everyone.

"But not to worry. Professor Snape has agreed to take the post of DADA teacher."

"Well the good news is." Said Ron "That Snape will be gone by the end of the year."

Misa smacked him. "What?"

"Don't say that Daddy is gonna be just fine, wish I could say the same about Dumbledore." Said Misa.

"Yeah, look at his hand." Said Harry.

Dumbledore send them off to bed. Harry and Ginny went a head, while Ron and Hermione took the first years and Neville showed Misa to the Gryffindor tower.

The two arrived minutes later after Harry and Ginny did Romilda Vane, Lavender and a few others were sitting whispering something, when Romilda saw Misa in the common room. She got up and walked over to her.

"What do you think your doing here, this is the Gryffindor common room stupid." Said Romilda.

"For your information Matilda, or what ever your name is. Dumbledore transferred me to Gryffindor. Not like it's any of your business." Said Misa and Neville pulled her close to him. "Oh and don't even thing about slipping Harry that love potion or you'll be spending the week in the hospital wing."

Romilda gave a huff and walked up the stairs as did everyone else, and the two along with Harry and Ginny were left in the common room alone.

"Are you guys thinking, what I'm thinking?" asked Ginny.

"Last one to the secret room has to kiss Malfoy." Said Harry and pulled the book back Misa and Neville were the closest to the entrance so they made it first, followed by Harry and a pissed off Ginny was last.

"I…am NOT…Kissing Malfoy." She snapped.

"Oh yes you are." Said Neville laughing.

"What is this all about?" asked Rowena

"we haven't seen you guys all summer and you don't even say Hi!" said Helga.

"Sorry!" they all said and said Hi to the founders.

"That's better." Said Godric.

They were sent off to bed minutes later and Misa and Neville went up the stairs together…

They woke up early and Misa went to get dressed before the other boys woke up.

Heading down the stairs she saw Hermione, already up and dressed reading.

"You have got to be kidding me Herm. It's so early and your reading your text book. Wow. Talk about no life."

"Good morning to you too." Said Hermione

"Come on Misa, lets go and get something to eat."

They left through the portrait hole and headed to the great hall and were soon joined by Harry, Ginny and the still fighting Hermione and Ron.

"SO Harry, when are you holding Qudditch trials?" asked Neville.

"Probably this Saturday, Why? You thinking of trying out?"

"Me, No, but I know a certain girlfriend of mine that is dying for a chance to play on the same team as her cousin."

"Can she play?" asked Ron "I still don't even get why she's in our house this year."

"Because…" tried Misa

"Because it's non of your worries." Said Hermione rudely and putt some eggs on her plate.

After a hearty breakfast McGonagall came by with their schedules.

"Longbottom, I have to say I am impressed with your E in Transfiguration. Never would I though it. Your cleared for all your classes."

"Thank you Professor." Said Neville.

"Here that she's impressed." Said Misa .

"Ah, the new addition to my house. Miss Tinsley. Professor Dumbledore informed me of the ….situation so not to worry. All of your classes are here."

"Thank you Professor." Said Misa and took her class list.

Neville and Misa realized that they had all of their classes together and most classes with the others, but Hermione was not able to take Care of Magical Creatures since she was taking Ancient runes instead and Harry and Ron were only taking it as an elective, but everyone was excitedly waiting for Hagrid's first class. Misa on the other hand knew what he was planning.

First class they had on that list was…Potions. They slightly cowardly walked into the room and sat down on at one of the tables with a pink potion brewing.

"Ah come in my young students." Said Professor Slughorn. "Now we have some random potions all over the chamber. Who would like to guess one of them."

Misa raised her hand along with Hermione, Harry and few others.

"Miss….Granger." he said looking at the clipboard that appeared in his hand.

"This one here." She said looking at the one at their table. "Is a love potion. A very strong one. Each person who smells it smells something different. It is also very easy to slip to someone."

"Correct. 5 points." Said Slughorn "Anyone else?...Miss Tinsley."

"The one sitting by Malfoy is the drought of life, which is a new potion. It is supposed to save, those that are near death. Also related to a potion in the making called the Curse reactor. It is supposed to help those who have been damaged by extreme dark curses." She said the last part looked directly at Neville.

"Correct. 5 points to Ravenclaw."

"Uh…sir I am a Gryffindor."

"Oh right, right."

They tried making the drought of the living dead and to Hermione's annoyance Misa had managed to get Professor Slughorn 's prize of Liquid luck, but gave it to Harry instead saying that he needed more tan she did given that fact that the worlds darkest wizard had a price on his head.

They continued along those lines. This year things were different. Luna and Jay weren't in thee same classes with them….or not all of them. Or they had the classes at a different time, but they'd still could see them in the secret room.

After an interesting Potions they went to DADA and Ron was detesting it, while Misa was ecstatic.

"Sit down." Ordered Snape as soon as they came through the door. "Now, this will not be just any class. This class may and will in fact save your life. Now who can tell me the advantage of non-verbal spell?"

Hermione's hand went up first followed by Misa and this time Harry.

"Let's see…Mr. Potter enlighten us."

"Non-verbal spells give you a small element of surprise, since the person won't know what spell your using and they won't necessarily be able to come up with the right counter curse/jinx in time."

"Correct! Mr. Potter that is surprisingly impressive." Said Snape "Now…we will be using non-verbal spells in this classroom, but until then….As you know The Dark Lord has returned and he, last time had many creatures at his commend, Giants, Dementors and Inferi. So the question is what is the difference between Inferi and ghosts?"

Hermione and Misa raised their hands.

"Tinsley."

"Ghosts are the spiritual bodies of the dead that couldn't move on to the after life. They are spirits, where as Inferi are bewitched bones of the dead."

"Not bad." He said "Now split up into two groups. One will try to attack. Non-verbally, while the other will try to defend themselves non-verbally. So split up and get working."

Misa and Neville partnered up, but unfortunately for Harry and Ginny they ended up with Ron and Hermione for partners. Not that they didn't love Ron and Hermione, but due to their fighting it left Harry and Ginny with out a lot of time together.

'_I feel bad for Hermione and Ron right now.'_ Said Misa mentally.

'_why?' _

'_Well Harry and Ginny have started doing non-verbal spells over the summer like you and I did. So this so far sounds pretty easy, not to mention they haven't had any time along together since this thing between ROn and Hermione started. '_

'_Alright , come on.'_

'_No!' _

Misa fired Neville redirected it and so on and so forth. Ron and Hermione were having a tough time with non-verbal spells just like the rest of the class, but Ginny and Harry had them beat.

Class ended, but Misa was asked to stay after class as everyone else or mainly her and Neville along with everyone else ,but Hermione had a free period.

So Misa said she'd meet them in the common room and came back into the classroom.

"Well, well, well, an O in potions. I am impressed." Said Snape. Misa gave a little laugh and hugged her dad.

"Thanks daddy, oh did mom tell you about the whole, Misa now a Gryffindor thing?"

"She did and I was wondering, how would you feel if your mom and I got…..together?"

"That would be awesome, but I have to go now Daddy, see you later. Say Hi! To mom."

Misa left the classroom and hurried after her friends.

"Hey guys" she said as she entered the common room. "Daddy said he was happy that I got an O in potions."

"That's good." Said Neville "I know how much his opinion matters to you"

"Yeah." Said Misa "Come on Neville. Lets go to the lake….I...have a feeling something is about to happen."

"OK."

Misa and Neville left with their stuff, going through the portrait hall and out of sight.

"Hey Ginny, I think we should go too." Said Harry. "We promised someone, that we'd visit them."

"…OH…." Said Ginny "yeah we better go." Said Ginny and was about to leave, when Hermione grabbed her.

"I'll go too I promised Hagrid I'd visit." Said Hermione and got up as well. Ginny and Harry gave out a long sigh and were about to walk out.

"Gees, Hermione can't you see they want some time alone, quit pretending like you have something to do."

Hermione said nothing but pulled back the book and vanished into the secret room.

"Um…." Said Ginny "Should I go check on her?"

"She'll be fine, plus I think she needs the alone time." Said Ron rudely and watched them leave as Lavender Brown entered the room.

Harry and Ginny had been going through the same part of the bond and for some reason they were being drawn to the Forest, like Misa and Neville were being drawn to the lake.

They went deep into the forest as if hypnotized by something. They went through a clearing and headed passed the giant and towards the other side of the forest, when something caught on fire and Plamen appeared.

"Ah, hello young ones. We meet again."

"Plamen?" said Harry "What are you doing here?"

"I told you that when you are ready I would appeared and with the latest news…well it made sense. Listen to me. This year someone you know will leave this world, killed by someone close to one of the chosen. Remember everything is not as it appears. Now let us begin with the true training. TRANSFORM!!"

Back up by the lake Misa and Neville were sitting under the tree admiring the view. Suddenly out towards the distance looking at the lake was something flying…it was big and it had wings…it was a crystal-lynx.

"Children." She said "it is good to see you again."

"Athena?"

"No! Voldemort, of course Athena,"

"That is definitely your grandmother." Said Neville

"anyway. I have come to train you.. From now till Halloween. Your first period of the day you will be here. Plamen is telling Harry and Ginny the exact same thing now. First off. Someone you know will die. Killed by someone close to you, but things are not as they appear…later on that. Let us get started with your training."

On the Saturday that followed Harry prior to the date had putt a notice about the trials and today everyone had gathered to try out….including some other people.

"Ok!" said Harry looking at his clipboard of hopefuls "Any non Gryffindors, leave now!"

Some goofy fan girls sighed and left. "Next, anyone who can't ride a broomstick, leave."

Some first years also left. "Now, chasers to the left, Beaters, center and Keepers right."

Misa, Ginny, and a few other girls went to the right. They didn't know anyone out of the would-be beaters, but Harry did notice Ron and Cormac McLaggen in the Keeper stand.

Chasers were first. Dodging bludgers and scoring goals. Katie Bell returned to the team. Ginny was also on the team as she was the year before and Misa.

Beaters were Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes, who lacked Fred and George's sense of humor, but were exceptionally well. Now Harry had to face to worst of it all. Keeper try outs. Cormac McLaggen had a good run, but missed the last one. He stupidly headed in the opposite direction of the Quaffle. Ron barely managed to get passed his fifth one. Thanks to an excellent throw from Ginny and Ron was announced Keeper.

"That's it. Practice is next Sunday at 11:00pm."

"WOOT!!" came the cheering voice from Misa

"We got a hell of a team this year." Commented Ginny

"You right." Said Hermione

"I only wonder, how McLaggen managed to miss that last shot." Said Harry casting an eye on Neville and Hermione.

"Don't look at me." Said Neville "Come on Misa, we promised we'd meet Athena after try outs."

"Right, best be going now. See you in the secret room tonight." Said Misa and they went towards the lake.

"Right, Ginny and I better go to." Said Harry and the two went towards the forest leaving Hermione and Ron alone, but they weren't coming from behind were Jay and Luna. Followed by Lavender and her screaming friends.

Due to a schedule mal-function non of them had Care of magical creatures the first week of school, but that changed on Monday. Everyone showed up to class, but Misa and Neville were nowhere to be found. It was in fact the only class that they had with Luna and Jay

Professor Hagrid came out and got the classes attention.

"Good morning everyone to your first class of the year."

"Ah…Professor." Said Jay "Neville and Misa do not seem to be here."

"They have been excused by Professor Dumbledore." Explained Hagrid "Now please everyone follow me into the forest."

They went deep into the forest and some kids started to look worried given the time. As they came on to a bit of a crater looking thing.

"Now I believe that the creature we're going to learn about today definitely counts as a NEWT lever being. They are very proud, like the Hippogriffs, but not as dangerous. They look like a muggle animal I think it is called a line."

Hermione had no idea what Hagrid was talking about, but Harry beat her to it

"I think you mean lion."

"Ah yes, now besides this creature. We will also be learning about Phoenixes, but more on that later. I have been fortunate enough to find two of these creatures. Now they are called Crystal Lynxes."

"Professor." Said Dean "If they look like lions, how come they are called Crystal-Lynx and not Crystal-lions?"

"Anyone care to answer that?" asked Hagrid and as usual Hermione's hand went up. "Hermione!"

"They are called Crystal-Lynxes simply because of their eyes, like the Phoenix they have extremely keen eyes and because of those eyes they are called Lynxes, since they have the keenest eyes." (Not sure if keenest is a word, but oh well).

"Although, Phoenixes are slightly more powerful." Said Hagrid "The Crystal-Lynxes do measure up to them."

Hagrid gave a loud whistle and two Lynxes came out from high up in the clouds and hovered for a moment before touching down so fast. It was like they vanished and appeared on the ground.

"The one on _your _left is female and the one on your right is male. Feel free to pat them, but be warned. Crystal-Lynxes are very quick and very true judges of character." Warned Hagrid as everyone surrounded them. Pansy Parkinson was one of the first to come towards the female Lynx, and tried to pat her, but Misa growled at her and scared her away.

However Misa and Neville let Malfoy and Blaize pat them, but turned down Lavender and Cormac along with Cho, and all her friends."

"The Lynxes are very famous for their friendships with other creatures like giants, centaurs, and some times Dragons, but Dragons are mostly friendly to the Phoenix.." said Hagrid. "They can freely fly around. Show them your wing span."

Misa and Neville opened their wings and showed of those babies.

"Each wing is about 15-18 feet wide." Said Hagrid "Now who wants to take a ride."

Hermione and Ron backed down strait away since they already had the pleasure of riding on them and did not want to repeat that.

Harry and Ginny along with Luna and Jay stepped up to the plate, but Hagrid chose Jay and Luna to ride Neville and Misa. They climbed on and grabbed hold of something "Hold on tight." Warned Hagrid.

They took off into the air and flew off.

"This is so cool!" said Jay as they flew over the lake.

"Yeah, it never gets old." Said Misa.

"That's true, and we've almost mastered our powers." Said Neville "I wonder if Harry and Ginny are progressing as fast as we are."

"Knowing them, they've probably already finished. Their form is more powerful." Said Misa.

"Isn't it a tad dangerous to be flying right now, given the war." Said Luna.

"Good point." Said Jay

"Yeah, hold on. We'll get you back."

And with in a few short moments they were back at in the forbidden forest.

"Any questions?", when nobody said a word he dismissed the class and led them out of the forest.

After a heavy day they met in the secret room to talk.

"Isn't it a bit odd that Malfoy and his friends took Care of Magical creatures." Said Harry

"Yeah, they hate the class." Said Ron.

"They could have, had a change of heart and decided to do good." Said Hermione and everyone burst into laughter,

"Not likely." Said Jay.

"Maybe Malfoy is up to something." Said Ginny "When Luna and Jay were out riding Misa and Neville I heard him bragging to Parkinson. He said that Voldemort gave him a job. That it was up to him to do and only to him….I looked over and he seemed pretty scared."

"HE was probably showing off for Parkinson and then felt bad for lying." added Hermione

"Right, and I'm really a Slytherin." Said Misa "But it makes sense if Voldemort gave him a job."

"Probably as punishment for his dad." Said Harry. "What could it be?"

"Getting Death Eaters into Hogwarts?" said Neville

"But that wouldn't explain the Care of Magical creatures." Said Luna.

Harry suddenly felt the need to sit down on the floor instead of on the handle of Ginny's chair.

"What is it Harry?" asked Misa and Ginny

"What if Voldemort sent him to kill someone...impossible, SO he would fail and Voldemort would kill him."

"But what….Oh…" said Ginny and the others looked a tad confused.

"What if Voldemort sent Malfoy to kill Dumbledore"

Hermione gave out a laugh.

"That's stupid. He'd never do it."

"Hermione, that's the point. It's Punishment for Lucius because he failed to get the oh so important Prophecy." said Ginny

"Why don't we all just go and sleep." Suggested Jay.

"Well said." Added Luna as they left.

The others went through the Gryffindor door and out of the passage.

* * *

I'm back I've been sick….how much does it stink to be sick during the summer….A LOT


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Hi, all hope your liking the story and I'm thinking of adding more humor to it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32

Kisses, Qudditch and Lavender

3 weeks of classes already gone and a Qudditch match against Slytherin to come. All 8 were sitting in the secret room, when Harry remembered something.

"Gin, I believe you still have to kiss Malfoy for loosing the race to the secret room."

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am!" Said Harry grinning

Harry, Misa, Ginny and Hermione started going to what was called the Slug Club, sponsored by Professor Slughorn. IT was basically discussions over activities going on in the world, the war and articles about Rita Skeeter. After one particular club meeting Slughorn informed him of his Christmas party and that they could bring a guest. So they started thinking about who to bring….

"So, who you guys gonna invite?" asked Misa one day in the secret room, while sitting on Neville's lap. "'Cause we all know who I'm inviting!"

At that moment Ron also came down looking very nervous.

"What's the matter, mate?" asked Harry.

"Just a bit nervous about the match tomorrow!"

"Anyway…..Harry and I decided that since, we're already going either way, were gonna invite Jay and Luna to come so that they can enjoy the party too." commented Ginny

"That's sweet!" said Neville "What about you Hermione."

"I don't know, who I want to take, but I suppose maybe I'll just go by myself."

The next day at Breakfast.

"Ron, you look nervous, how about some Pumpkin juice?" asked Harry

"Sure!" said Ron and Hermione saw as Harry slipped something into the goblet.

"Harry! That's illegal!" said Hermione "I can't believe you'd do something like that!"

"Hermione, I haven't done anything."

"Ron don't drink it."

"Hermione, buzz off." said Ron "I can take care of my self."

Ron drank the pumpkin juice and smiled, realizing what Harry supposedly putt in it.

After breakfast Neville accompanied Hermione to the Gryffindor fan stand to watch the match.

Everyone changed and gathered in the pit, or whatever it is to discuss the plan.

"Good, weather conditions." commented Ginny.

"Yeah, I heard Malfoy and another player aren't even playing today. Gonna be an easy win." said Katie,

"Let's hope we're ready." said Harry. "Let's go."

They came out and flew up into the air. Harry noticed that Smith was gonna be the commentator for the match and was already feeling worried.

"Welcome to the opening match of the season. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, yes let's see if new Gryffindor captain Harry Potter has what it tacks to win the match."

Harry was already getting annoyed, but Madam hooch blew the whistle and the game began.

"It's Tinsley with the Quaffle, she passes it to Weasley, who scores. Looks like Potter has managed a half decent team…so far." commented Smith.

Harry meanwhile searched for the snitch as Misa and Ginny, and Katie had the pleasure of outsmarting the Slytherin chasers.

Meanwhile Kisa was sitting in the come and go room. The room had been fit to be just as it was for her all those years ago….after almost killing Severus for being a death eater.

_Flashback_

_Kisa was laying on a bed that the room made and was crying her eyes out. A few minutes later Alice, Lily, and Ariel walked into the room, and sat around her. _

"_You know you really shouldn't be crying right now." Said Ariel_

_  
"Oh and why's that?" asked Kisa looking up at them with puffy eyes._

"_Because you should be outside by the lake." Said Lily with a wink _

"_Come on we'll show you!" said Alice _

"_Plus! It's been a month." added Ariel as they went down the stair case and out of the castle. _

_They went down towards the lake and found four figures surrounding a fifth. One was James, the second Sirius, the third Remus, but the forth was Frank Longbottom. All four had there wands pointed at the fifth figure…Severus. _

_They were throwing him up and down into the air and back on top of hexes and jinxes. _

"_What are you guys doing?" asked Kisa angrily_

"_Teaching Sniveles what happens, when you mess with one of us."_

"_Not that." Said Kisa to Severus's surprise "What are you doing here with out me." _

_They smiled and let her join in the circle._

"_Guys, don't you think you're being too hard on him?" asked Ariel._

_The others exchanged glances before yelling out "Nah!!" and continuing the torture._

_End of flashback_

Kisa laid back on the couch and smiled at the memories of the past

Back at the match the game was 60 to zero an Gryffindor were doing great. Ron had managed perfect saves on every try the Slytherins took and the game ended at 210 to nothing.

Everyone was excited and went back to the common room for a party to celebrate.

Harry had spent half of the party with Ginny and after a while started looking for Ron.

"If you're looking for Ron." commented Misa, who was standing next to him with Neville "he's over there, sucking Lavenders face."

"Um…ok…" said Harry, but decided to take Ginny out of the common room and they went by the lake for some peaceful time.

After the party and Ron being attacked by a flock of birds…thanks to Hermione. everyone was in the secret room. They were joined by Ron, coming back from the hospital wing and Luna, and Jay.

"I think Lavender would like this place. It's so private and cool…I'll bring her here some time." said Ron and everyone glared at him.

"Ron, don't you think we have some say in who we bring in here or don't." said Neville.

"Lavender Is really nice and she'd be a laugh in the group." said Ron as Hermione just puffed.

"What do you really know about her?" asked Hermione

"I got to know her a bit in my fourth year." said Ron. "She's sweet."

"Ok!" said Ginny "let's putt this to a vote. All those in favor of letting Lavender in raise your hands."

Ron of course raised his hand proudly. "All those apposed to letting Lavender in?"

Everyone raised their hands and Ron was left annoyed and angry.

"Fine, if my girlfriend isn't in the group." said Ron and left with out another word.

"Something tells me this is gonna be a long year!" said Misa.

"Oh... have to go, another session with Dumbledore." said Harry "Come on Ginny."

They were about to leave, but Ginny turned around and faced Misa and Neville as Luna and Jay went up the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stairs.

"Are you sure, you two don't want to learn. This is important information about Voldemort."

"We're sure." said Neville "Like the Prophecy said. One couple will be killing Voldemort…that's you two, while another fights on a different front of the war. That's us. Its for the best."

Hermione was also about to leave, but Misa grabbed her hand and forced her to sit back down on the chair.

"Spill!" said Misa sternly "What is going on between you and Ron! First he's jealous of Krum…then you get together, then you brake up and now your jealous of Lavender,"

Hermione said nothing, but simply left the room with out any sign of...well…anything.

The next week had been very crucial for Misa and Neville since there part of the bond became more clingy, as did Harry and Ginny's, but for Hermione things were a lot worse. Ron had started spending more, and more time with Lavender and less and less wit his friends. On top of all of that he began making fun of Hermione at every turn. Especially mimicking her eagerness to answer questions, which would result in Hermione running of at the sound of the bell.

One day after a horrible transfiguration lesson, for Hermione she ran out of the room and locked her self in the girls bathroom, one that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle.

The four followed her to the bathroom and nocked on her stall.

"Hermione open up, we all know what your doing in there." came Ginny's voice.

At first nothing happened and Ginny was about to open the door with her wand, but they heard the click of the key and a puffy Hermione came out in tears.

"Hermione, what is going on?" asked Misa "You've been avoiding Ron, since you sent that flock of birds at him and you haven't even tried to talk some sense into him."

"Is Lavender blackmailing you Hermione or threatening you?" asked Harry.

"No!" she said a little too quickly.

"She said that a tad too quickly." said Neville "Didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." said Ginny.

"Come on Herm, spill!"

"Harry, just please don't get mad at me." said Hermione and after getting a nod from Harry she continued. "Ok before Keeper tryouts. Cormac was annoying me and saying that Ron was a looser and wanted to know what happened at the ministry. So…when he went to try out I confounded him….after that I heard snickering coming from Lavender and Parvati, I didn't think anything of it…until after the game, when Lavender came up to me and threatened to tell Ron that I confounded McLaggen, unless I stayed away from Ron…and she'll tell him now, that I told you."

Harry was shocked, Ginny and Misa didn't know what to say, neither did Neville.

"Hermione, why don't we try to talk some sense into him." suggested Ginny.

"Just don't hurt him….please."

"No promises!" warned Ginny as Misa and Ginny grabbed Hermione and led her out of the bathroom, with Harry and Neville behind them.

They decided to try something at dinner. So they waited for Ron to come and sit with them, but what they didn't factor in was that Lavender was right behind him and as soon as Lavender spotted Hermione looking in there direction from the other side of the table she began snogging with Ron

"It kind of looks like she's eating his face." whispered Misa to Ginny.

"You know Tinsley if you had a real boyfriend you could snog him, but all you have is that poor excuse for a wizard." commented Lavender and Ron gave a laugh supporting he and Misa glared daggers at him as did Ginny and Harry.

Out of nowhere sparks flew out of Misa's hands and Ron and Lavender fell to the floor covered in some sort of blue-sticky liquid. Misa then stood and came over to them.

"That was for making fun of my boyfriend." said Misa looking at Lavender "And that" she looked at Ron "Was for laughing with her at your friend. Come on Neville."

Misa and Neville left after having a semi-decent meal and Ginny and Harry came over to them as they tried to stand up.

"We'll see you, exactly, where we always meet. We have some things to talk to you about." said Harry.

"Git!" said Ginny as they too left the great hall heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione went to bed strait after dinner that night and non of the four had managed to talk to Ron, since it seemed that Lavender Brown had become his new best friend and was with him every single day 24/7.

SO it came time for the four of them to sit down and figure out a way to split them up. So they could talk to Ron, with out Lavender interfering.

"What if one of us distracts Lavender, while….no!" said Neville "OR maybe…No!"

"Oh How about we…No!" said Harry.

"Let's face it. It's hopeless." said Ginny.

"No! We can't give up!" said Misa…"Hey here comes Luna and Jay. Maybe they can help."

Coming out from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff doors were Luna and Jay and the four explained the situation to them.

"….I got nothing." said Jay after 10 minutes of heavy thinking.

"Me neither." said Luna in her sweet voice.

They sat in silence for a small period of time, until they heard foot steps coming from the Gryffindor direction.

"Looks like Ron finally managed to come down." said Harry.

"But…I hear two set's of footprints….you don't think…" started Neville

Sure enough Ron walked in with Lavender looking all excited and perky.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed "Won-won. This place is so cool. I can't wait to tell Parvati about it."

"You git!" said Ginny angrily "Vanilla! Out!"

"It's Lavender!" she replied annoyingly.

"NOW!" screamed not only the six student's, but also the four founders to the surprise of everyone.

She patiently kissed Ron before leaving the room in a rude and angry fashion and the six surrounded Ron.

"Are you nuts?' asked Harry "You can't just bring her here, especially after we all voted against it."

"She wanted to see the room so I showed it to her."

"Good job" said Misa looking as if she was ready to turn Ron into an ant and step on him. "Now she and all her preppy friends will be down here giggling and asking the founders stupid and pointless questions like what kind of makeup did Rowena use."

Ron pushed through Neville and Jay and walked up the stairs vanishing out of sight.

"Godric?" asked Neville "IS there a way we can seal the door from un-wanted visitors?"

"Yes, one of you will have to conjure a statue that you would have to give a password to in order to enter. Just like the gargoyles at the headmasters office." replied the portrait.

"Ok thanks." said Neville

"SO what kind of statue should you put infront of the door?" asked Luna

"I know. Sine it's Gryffindor." said Jay "You should putt a lion at the door."

"That's a great idea Jay." said Ginny "We need to work out a password too. Like…Dumbledore's passwords always involve some type of candy. What should ours bee?"

"Tongue tied Toffee!" said Misa instantly. "If Dumbledore uses Candy we can use things from Fred and George's joke shop. It's perfect and Ron will never figure it out."

"Ok!" said Harry "Who's better at charms?" and everyone turned to Ginny, since she was the best after Hermione at charms.

"Fine!" said Ginny and left the room and came back a minute later and they got a glimpse of the lion standing at the door.

"Did you give it the password?" asked Misa

"Yup! Tongue Tied Toffee! IS this weeks password!" said Ginny and everyone left the room heading up to there dormitories to sleep.

* * *

Ok that's it for now, if you have suggestions or ideas for the next chapter let me know.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Um…hello, all. Just wanted to thank you for reading and ask that you review, that way it will keep me thinking that someone's actually reading this and please vote on my profile on your favorite OC couple. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 33

Christmas parties

A few short days after the placement of the Gryffindor Lion at the door. Katie Bell was sent to St. Mungo's after touching a cursed necklace. But a day later Lavender and Parvati went down the stairs and through the hallway, but stopped, when they couldn't open the door.

"Alohamora!" said Lavender, nothing happened. "What is going on?"

"Give me the password and you may pass." Came the lion's voice. Lavender starred with wide eyes.

"Um….Phoenix?"

"Incorrect you may leave now." said the lion.

The two made annoying noises before going back up the hallway and up the staircase.

Slughorn 's part was only a few days away, and everyone waited to see, who the boy-who-lived takes to the party.

"Harry, your in danger." came Misa's voice at Breakfast.

"What else is new?"

"Not from Voldemort, from about 10-15 girls."

"Misa and I were in the bathroom." said Hermione "When we heard Parvati, Padma , Romilda and some others talking about slipping you a love potion."

"So don't eat or drink anything they give you."

At that moment Romilda Vain came in with a box of chocolates.

"Hi Harry!" she said dreamily fluttering her eye-lashes as she did. "Take these."

She handed him a box of chocolate. "They have fire-whisky in them."

"No thank you." said Harry "I don't really like fire-whisky."

"Please take them it would make oh so happy."

Harry sighed, but took the box of chocolates and the others watched her skip away.

"I suppose it means you two need to ask Luna and Jay a lot sooner then you planned."

"Come on Potter." said Ginny "Let's go ask them right now."

They found Jay and Luna at the Hufflepuff table reading a book together.

"Hi Ginny! Hi, Harry!" they said.

"hey guys, listen do you want to go to Slughorn 's Christmas with us. SO you cane have fun together and Ginny and I can enjoy the party."

"Oh that's so nice of you." said Luna.

"Thanks." said Jay

"Meet us here at 7?" asked Ginny

"Sure."

They went back to the others in time to grab their stuff and head to class. Ron still wasn't talking to the group, or hasn't even tried since he brought Lavender into the secret room. So he spent time avoiding them as much as possible.

Everyone around starred in shock, how could Hogwarts hottest guy take Loony Luna? It didn't bother Harry that much…

On the day of the Christmas party. Harry, Luna and Ginny, and Jay met up with Misa, Neville, and Hermione at the party.

"So Herm, who'd you end up coming here with?" asked Misa.

"…Cormac McLaggen and I'm regretting it every minute. All he talks about is Qudditch and him self. He's worse then Ron."

"Hey, you know what's worse?" asked Misa. they all shock their heads and she came closer and whispered. "walking through the hallway and hearing strange noises coming from the potions lab, where you know your mother and your dad/potions professor are the only ones inside."

They all gave out a nervous laugh as Kisa walked in with Snape, and they were "together".

Misa ran over to them and gave them a hug, not bothered at all by the amount of people watching.

"So, you guys gonna have fun, or are you gonna be gloom and doom?" she asked

Kisa apparently wanted to know also and looked at Severus.

"It can't hurt me if I'm happy, can it?"

Misa smiled and went back over to Neville, but before any words could be exchanged Filch walked in with Malfoy and Snape left to talk to him.

"Harry, my dear boy!" called Slughorn. "This is Rufus Scrimgeour. Our new Minister of Magic."

"Nice to finally meet the famous boy." commented Rufus.

"Um…Thank you!" said Harry

Misa turned to the others as Harry came back over.

"Bet you guys he won't last till next christmas."

Everyone laughed and split apart each going with their Boyfriend or girlfriend. Harry and Ginny had over heard the little encounter with Snape and Malfoy, but thought nothing of it, since Snape had been less…evil.

Then some Author guy was harassing Harry about having a Harry Potter biography made and said that he would write it. Harry of course said no and went to stand with Kisa.

"Hey!" she said to Harry.

"So, how are things between you and Snape?"

"A bit odd really…I don't know, but it feels like my sixth year….with out the killing Snape attempts of him being a death eater."

Misa and Neville had decided that he would come to the Tinsley home for Christmas break since the Bond had taken a much tougher turn. They felt the need to be as close to each other as possible and it did freak them out, when they told Kisa about the turns pf the situation, she agreed that she would try her best to do something that would help both of them….but until then they would have to share Misa's room at the Tinsley home.

After a very interesting party they went back to their dorms and fell asleep, some on the couch (Misa, Neville) some went up to the dorms, as others tried to pack. (Hermione)

The next day they packed everything and were on the train, the security, of which had been a lot stronger. Kisa was taking the train, as was Snape, along with Moony, and Tonks, and some others that they did not recognize by face.

They got off the train and met up with their families and ended up home, Jay was coming to stay with Seamus for the holidays in Grimmauld place., but promised that he would come with Seamus to Christmas Dinner at the Tinsley house.

First thing that happened was that all the Weasley's that were coming including Fleur were staying at the Tinsley home, which had been enlarged to fit everyone and that was a lot of people. So here was the role.

Room 1. Misa and Neville

Room 2. Harry and Ron.

Room 3. Ginny

Room 4. Kisa and Snape

Room 5. Arthur and Molly

Room 6. Bill, and Fleur

Room 7. Remus.

Room 8 was reserved for anyone else, who wanted to stay.

"Molly!" came the slightly irritated voice of Kisa,. "You are here as a guest. You don't have to cook or clean."

"I know" was her response "It comes me down."

Everyone was sitting in the enlarged living room catching up to what everyone missed and so forth. Harry informed that after Katie's incident he was forced to putt in Dean Thomas as her temporary replacement.

"So, what has the ministry been up to?" asked Harry.

"Well, the minister has taken a new approach to…"Help people"" said Kisa

"What do you mean?' asked Ginny

"You heard them arrest Stan right?" they nodded "Well there you go, after countless interrogations, by my self and other trained Aurors. He is about as much of a death eater as Dumbledore, never the less Rufus refuses to let him go."

"Why?" asked Ron

"Simple, an arrest is better then a failed arrest." stepped in Arthur "he wants it to look like he's doing something, when in reality it's nothing….absolutely nothing, but more on that, when we know more."

On Christmas eve, after the tree was decorated and everyone was drinking eggnog (A/n I'm Jewish, so can anyone tell me what the heck it is?) there was a nock on the door. Kisa didn't know who it was, but asked Snape to get it,

He walked over to the door, but Winky beat him there and opened the door.

"Sorry, Sevy. I guess I'm still not used to having a house elf, anyway. Winky, whose at the door?"

"It's the Minister Madam and a one, Percy Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley practically jumped out of her seat and came to the door and pulled Percy into a hug.

"Won't you please come in minister." said Kisa in a tone that meant get the hell out of he, instead.

"Oh no thank you Kisa. I am only here on Percy's request. He wanted to come and see you all, naturally we stopped at the burrow first, I'll just take a stroll, why doesn't that young man show me?"

"Harry,…ok.."

"Sure, I'll go." said Harry "You coming Gin?"

"Why not."

They quickly putt on their winter gear and left the house.

"So, Young Harry Potter and his girlfriend. 'The chosen two'. The rumors…as you know the ministry needs something, or someone to boost up the morality." he said "If you, or your friend here were to be seen coming in and out of the ministry…"

"What like a poster boy?" asked Ginny "That is un-acceptable. We're not gonna be used."

"Some say it is your duty to be used, by the ministry."

"What, then, what does locking up Stan prove?" asked Harry "release him!"

"I do not expect a child to understand matters in which they are to young to even begin to comprehend."

"We're a lot smarter than you that's for sure, then." said Ginny "What about Dumbledore then, huh? He doesn't think it's right to use Stan as a scapegoat."

"Listen to me, I want to know what Dumbledore is up too! Where does he go, when he leaves the castle?"

"Like we'd tell you." said Harry "Come on Gin. the minister seems to have such a good hand on things, he doesn't need us." said Harry and led her back to the house.

"Well, mother, I must be going now." said Percy and left with Rufus still outside.

Everyone fell asleep around 11 and woke up early the next morning to the swell of sausage, eggs, and more.

Harry, and Ginny raced down the stairs, only to find Misa and Neville already eating.

they sat down on the table in the chairs beside them as Winky brought them their breakfast.

They said their good mornings and began eating

"I want to see the look on Dad's face, when Mum gives it to him." said Misa. laughing.

"What did Kisa, get Snape?" asked Ginny

"We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." said Neville

Pretty soon everyone else woke up and ate and all sat around on the carpet with Kisa sitting near the tree.

Fred and George also arrived with there stack of presents as did Seamus and Jay.

"We'll go in order Kisa picks up the presents." said Molly

Kisa grabbed the small wide present next to her.

"This present is to Remus…from Tonks." she said and everyone went "ooh" she gave him a book called "new remedies for the help of Werewolves."

"I really should send Tonks a thank you." said Remus after looking at his present. "It's amazing."

"Moving on." said Kisa and picked up another one. "This on is to Molly from Arthur."

Kisa handed her the present and watched as Molly opened the present and found a beautiful red robe.

"Arthur. It's beautiful." she said and hugged her husband.

"Ok this is too Ron…from...Uh oh from a Lavender Brown." said Kisa and handed it to him. It was a rather small box and, when Ron opened it and held up the silver necklace with the giant words "MY SWEETHEART" everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"You say one word and I'll…I…I w…w…"

'You'll what?" asked George

"Stutter at us?" asked Fred and everyone continued to laugh.

Next present Kisa picked up was very large and she smiled widely at it.

"This present is to Sevy from me." said Kisa, her grin growing bigger as she handed it to him and watched him open it.

Inside was a huge bright blue and yellow Robe.

"You don't honestly expect me to wear it do you?" asked Snape as everyone burst out laughing for the third time

"Well it's either wear this on your first potions class, or walk in, in your birthday suite, since I took the liberty of stealing all of your black robes."

Snape want pale as Kisa picked up an assortment of candy from Hermione and handed it to Harry, "Um…Ron I think this is for you." said Kisa and handed him an assortment of bird feathers and watched as Ron went white at the memory of the flock of birds.

nest present was a present for Arthur from Kisa. It was a bunch of shiny new plugs of all different types and something called remote.

Next was an assortment of Joke supplies from Fred and George to Kisa, Harry and Ginny.

Neville got a plan from his grandmother and some plant books.

Misa received a book on centaur history from her parents, a very beautiful bracelet from Neville a three amazing hair clips from Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

Besides the Robe. Molly also got a gold necklace from the twins.

Arthur got a felly tone. from Hermione and her parents and a stationary from Harry.

Kisa got a new robe from Misa, a cool witches hat from Harry and very pretty earrings from Snape.

Jay got a few books and some protective charms and both Jay and Seamus received a picture of there parents in their sixth year.

Harry had gotten a picture of the hole gang after they left school and some other similar things from everyone. Ginny got him a picture of the two of them by the lake etc.

In short everyone got a lot of really cool presents that they all really loved.

* * *

Ok this chapter isn't as good, but I have been really trying to get this done. I'll make the next chapter better I promise.


	34. Chapter 34

Alright I want more reviews

Alright I want more reviews. Come on people please…if you review more I will post faster.

* * *

Chapter 34

They got back to the school a few days later through the floo and met up with Hermione in the common room. Neville and Misa were off somewhere, as Harry got a note about another one of his meetings with Dumbledore, which was supposed to take place the night after the brake ended and classes begun, which was only 2 days away.

Harry filled Hermione in on everything that had happened over the brake, Ron had vanished with Lav-Lav.

"So how is Won-Won?" asked Hermione

"Hermione, can't you…."

"No! I can't!"

Anyway….Ron apologized to the group and they gave him the new password, which was Merlin, but right now Misa and Neville were in the secret room.

Misa seemed a bit down as she rested her head on Neville's chest, sitting on the couch.

'_Misa, what's wrong?_' asked Neville mentally not wanting the founders to hear.

'_I'm just worried! Harry and the others will be off doing only Merlin- knows -what and…and…I'll be stuck in America with my……with Eric." _

'_Everything will be ok, and Kisa won't send you to America, since she'd have to send me too. We'll finish our last year at Hogwarts and it will be the best year ever.'_

'_I hope your right, though I have this annoying feeling like something bad 's gonna happen.'_

Neville pulled her into a hug, just as the others came down the stairs. Everything seemed so wrong lately, but they just couldn't putt there fingers on it, so they decided to drop it.

Misa's 16th birthday came and went and her party had seemed to cheer at least a few people up, but only mildly as more and more attack reports, and innocent deaths filled the pages of the Daily Prophet.

On Valentine's day, also a Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione flat out refused to leave her dormitory saying she had way to much on her plate, but everybody knew she was lying….as much as they wanted her to go, they knew they couldn't change her mind so they went on ahead, but as they were about to leave the castle they saw a notice.

APARITION!!

It was a short announcement saying that anyone who turns seventeen before the beginning of next term can go and take apparition lessons that only cost 10 galleons.

"Aw, man!" said Ginny "You guys are so lucky."

"Yeah, we won't be able too apperated for another year, so you will have to run all of our errands for us." added Misa laughing.

"Misa, you and I have a problem." said Neville "How can we be together if I'm gonna take the lessons?"

"We'll figure something out!" added Misa sweetly as she dragged Neville out of the castle and to Hogsmeade.

Ginny, and Harry, Neville and Misa all walked together into Rosemerta's and met up with Jay and Luna.

"So Jay?" asked Harry "You gonna take the apparition class?"

"Yeah! It sounds interesting and it will help us pass the test when we turn seventeen!"

Misa had completely zoned out on the conversation, she kept thinking of a way to for her and Neville to stay in close contact….

"Neville, I got it!" said Misa finally and everyone's head turned towards her. "Dumbledore probably realizes the situation and with Mom here I'll transform and hang in the back of the room, while you….practice"

"Great, idea!" commented Neville. "Where do you think we'll be practicing?"

"Can't be anywhere at Hogwarts, Since according to miss I-actually-read-Hogwarts, a history you can't apperate anywhere on the grounds." said Ginny

The air was cold and crisp. The wind had settled down and the snow glowed from the setting sun, as everyone headed back to the castle.

On the first day of apparition lessons everyone gathered in the great hall. A tall skinny man from the ministry was waiting inside along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Kisa to…keep an eye out.

Right before the door closed a beautiful Crystal-lynx flew into the room and sat down between Kisa and Snape.

Neville smiled at the cat and awaited for the lessons to start. The man informed them that the wards had been taken off the great hall in order for them to practice so they started apperating…and not succeeding.

On March 14th (A/N I think that's Ron's birthday…not sure), Ron woke up with a huge pile of presents. Harry also woke up and looked at Ron

"Happy birthday!" said Harry

"Thanks. So you got another lesson with Dumbledore anytime soon?"

"he said, last lesson that the locket Ginny found last year was something very important, but we won't know for sure, until I get that memory. So…I need to take a shower. I'll catch you later." said Harry and left.

Ron was opening his presents and eating a boy of chocolates, when Harry came out.

"Better go" said Ron. "Breakfast and all."

"Alright!" added Harry and they headed down the stairs, just as Neville and Misa left the common room, followed by Hermione and Ginny.

They were walking through the hallways, when Ron gave out a long depressed sigh, "what's the matter?"

"I don't think she knows I exist, but I'm in love with her, Harry…"

"Who, Hermione?"

"No! Romilda….she's just so…so….wow."

Harry, realized that Ron must have eaten the chocolates Romilda gave him and took him strait to Slughorn.

"Professor!" called Harry "Ron's taken a love potion."

Professor Slughorn walked in and looked at Ron "Not to worry, my boy. We'll have him fixed in a jiffy." he said and began mixing an antidote. "Here, Ronald, drink this!" said Slughorn offering him a spoon of the antidote

"What is it?" He asked "And where is Romilda.?"

"Oh she's on her way." said Harry "Drink this…it's for your...nerves."

"Well ok." said Ron and drank the antidote…"What happened?"

"Long story." said Harry

"Why don't we all have a glass of meade. I was going to give it to Dumbledore for Christmas….but he can't miss what he never had." said Slughorn and poured the meade into three glasses and handed one to Harry and Ron .

Ron drank his right away and began to hyper ventilate and spas out. Harry thought quickly and ran too Slughorn 's cabinet and pulled out a bezoar and shoved it down Ron's throat.

They got him to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was tending to him, when Hermione, Misa, Neville, Ginny and Harry came in, but Misa and Neville left shortly after to give room for Molly and Arthur who floo-ed to Hogwarts as soon as they heard.

They left soon after to speak with Dumbledore and Fred and George came in.

Ron had been un conscience for the two hours he had been in the Hospital Wing, when he started moaning.

"Hermione!" came his voice. A few seconds later Lavender Brown burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Won-Won!" she cooed as she pushed Hermione out of her chair and sat down. "Oh Ronnie…."

"I'm leaving." said Hermione and was about to leave, but once again Ron moaned her name.

"No, Won-Won, it's Lavender sweetie."

"Hermione!" he moaned again and his eyes shot wide open.

"How's it going, mate?" asked Neville, who came back shortly after Fred and George left, and they notified Jay and Luna of the situation.

"W…what happened?" asked Ron looking up at his friends.

"Um…Harry saved this family's life…again….this time yours." said Ginny.

"Though, the only thing that I want to know is why you were saying Hermione's name in your sleep." said Lavender annoyed.

Ron looked puzzled at her, as if he had no idea, what was going on…but he decided to play dumb.

"Don't know what your talking about Lav-Lav. I remember dreaming about us on a moonlight picnic holding hands….and now this."

Hermione gave a sad look at her friends and left the hospital wing

"Misa!" said Ginny with a look.

"Let's go!" she said… "You coming Neville?"

"Only if you want me too."

The three left and cornered Hermione, who was sitting outside the hospital wing on the old, cold floor.

"Herm…" began Ginny, but Hermione interrupted.

"I have nothing to say about that git." said Hermione not looking at the three people standing above her.

"Um…I was just gonna say that you probably shouldn't sit on the cold floor…you might catch something." said Ginny grinning.

"Oh!" responded Hermione and stood up. "I…um…have to go to the library…and study." said Hermione and quickly ran off.

Harry walked out a minute later with a disgusted look on his face and everyone knew why he had that face. Lavender and Ron,. were one and Cormac McLaggen was another. He had to replace Ron, since the game was next week, and Katie had already been replaced by Dean.

After Lavender had FINALLY left an angry Ginny entered the hospital wing, looking like she was ready to kill.

"RON WEASLEY YOU INCOMPITENT EMOTIONLESS GIT!!" she yelled. "How dare you do this to Hermione."

Ron looked at her, not really comprehending what she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't plat dumb, with me." she spat back "You're braking Hermione's heart into millions of pieces and all you seem to care about is that bimbo Vanilla…Chocolate…Jasmine…what ever her name is. How can you do this to someone that cares so much about you….I swear…sometimes I wonder who you are." said Ginny and left anger still inside her and the adrenalin pumping.

As she walked through the corridors in order to meet the others in the great hall for dinner she was stopped by Pansy.

"Give me the locket you found at Black's place." she demanded "And maybe…I won't send you to the hospital wing."

"HA!" said Ginny "Even if I still had it I wouldn't give it to you. Sorry Dumbledore has it now, and I am NOT in the mood for your junior Death Eater games. What does Voldy-Poop want with an old locket belonging to Slytherin anyway?"

Pansy drew her wand, but Ginny beat her to it and bat-boogie hexed her and continued to the great hall as if nothing had happened, but something was bothering her. How did Pansy and more importantly Voldemort find out that she had found the locket? Harry had heard the whole thing and now he knew he desperately had to get that memory from Slughorn…and find out, what is Voldemort 's secret. Why did he think that? he didn't know it was just the feeling...he just couldn't putt his finger on it, but he knew that somehow the two were connected, since he already knew that Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin.

Ginny entered the great hall and sat peacefully down at the Gryffindor table as she watched Harry talking to Cormac.

"This is gonna be the worst match ever." Misa commented. "Cormac is a MORON. I think I'd rather have half passed out Ron on the field than him."

"How come?' asked Neville "Surely he won't be that bad."

"Yeah, you keep that in mind during tomorrow's Qudditch practice." added Hermione "he's so arrogant."

"Amongst other things." added Ginny with a laugh.

The next day during Qudditch practice, with Neville sitting on the sidelines with Hermione watching them practice along with Jay and Luna.

"You know Potter!" said McLaggen. "You really shouldn't allow Loony Luna and Jay Black sit in on our practices. I mean they are in rival houses with us and, who knows, they might be telling their own Qudditch players our secrets and maneuvers."

"Listen, McLaggen I have known Jay since I was six and Luna is made fun of by her team too much to help them out. They're my friends so buzz off already and get on that broom of yours before I nock you of off it."

Cormac got on his broom and was in the air with Ginny, Misa and Katie's replacement Dean (A/n in case I haven't mention that enough already).

Jimmy and Ritchie, were already waiting with their beater bats and awaited Harry's instructions, however they got Cormac 's instead.

"Ginny you're too aggressive you need to lighten up a little." said Cormac "And Misa your not aggressive enough you need to be more aggressive."

"I'll show you aggressive." said Misa and was about to charge at him, but Harry stopped her.

"Cormac, need I remind you who the captain of this team is." said Harry. "So let's go.'

Practice went great….NOT!! Cormac spent the entire time teaching Jimmy and Ritchie the proper was to hold and swing a bat, and showed the chasers special maneuvers that apparently they didn't know, when they had done the exact same thing a minute ago.

After possible THE worst practice ever Ginny, Harry, and Misa changed and met up with Hermione, Luna, Jay and Neville.

"I told you!" said Misa annoyed. "The fact that he's on out team is the only reason, why I won't be killing him at the match….by the way whose gonna do the commentaries if Smith is playing?"

"I am." came the proud voice of Luna and Jay.

"Co-commentators. That's great." said Ginny SMILING

"yeah, finally we'll get some decent coverage of the match." said Neville "and not the Rubbish Smith was saying."

Meanwhile Kisa was patrolling the hallways, when she remembered something that happened one night, while Misa was at Neville's and Harry was spending the weekend at Ron's, during, there last night before winter break ended.

FLASHBACK!!

_Kisa was spending the weekend at Snape's little cottage. She had been a woken by loud noises coming from the living room. She looked over to the right side of the bed, Severus was not there. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. draping her blue, silk robe around her._

_The double doors into the living room were almost, completely shut, except for a tiny gap between each door. _

_In the living room, she saw three figures seated around a small coffee table. Two were female and the third was Severus. The female's had their backs to her so she did not see their faces, but she could see Snape's perfectly. _

_One had white hair and was very worried, while the other, appeared to be her sister looked annoyed and angry at Severus._

"_Will you keep your voice down." said Snape angrily "Last thing I want is Kisa waking up and catching you two here."_

"_Well excuse me!" said the women's sister, and though her back was turned to Kisa she recognized the voice as Bellatrix Lestrange. "I didn't know that blood-traitors, were on our list of friends. What are you messing with her for?"_

_  
"That is my busyness and the Dark Lords." said Snape and took a sip of what ever was in his cup of tea. Kisa gasped. Great, she had finally began falling for him again and apparently, given the recent evidence the only reason he was seeing her, was not because he loved her, or for the sake of their daughter, but because big and mean, old Moldy-butt told him too. _

"_Severus, How is he?." said a voice Kisa vaguely recognized as Narcissa Malfoy. "You know that the only reason he gave Draco that assignment is to punish Lucius, for that mistake at the ministry…he has ….been sent to….kill Dumbledore."_

_Kisa gave a small laugh, that she was thankful only she heard. A sixth year trying to kill the most powerful wizard in all of the world, now there's a laugh._

"_He is stubborn an refuses to share any information with me what's so ever. He believes that I want the glory all to my self, but I have begun to get him to trust me…." _

"_Thank you, Severus, I know your doing your best."_

_Kisa was ready to scream, and unfortunately some steam did escape her mouth and she gave out a loud _

"_Shah…." came out of her mouth.…Where'd that come from, was it even a word, and if it was, what did it mean? And how the heck did she end up using it, but what was worse was that they heard her._

"_Ah…it seems that she is awake." said Bellatrix, "We'll be leaving now…FINALLY!!" she added as the two putt on their cloaks and left. _

_Kisa saw that coming and quickly jumped back in bed dropping her robe on the floor and covered her self with the blanked, but by the time Snape came back in the room she had fallen asleep._

END OF FLASHBACK

Since then Kisa had been avoiding Snape at every corner, and sat as far away from his as possible, when ever she could.

He of course was clueless of the reason behind her actions. She had moved out and was given her own chamber by Dumbledore. She continued on her patrol of the castle, when she was cornered by Snape.

She simply turned and was about to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Sniveles!" she snapped.

"Kisa what is going on. Ever since the winter holidays ended you've been avoiding me, and you moved out. What is going on?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk to death eaters." replied Kisa "You almost had me fooled, again, but not anymore. I was so stupid to think that you actually wanted to be with me again…turns out it was all because of some deal made between you and anger management guy. Why don't you do us all a favor and evaporate."

Kisa turned around and headed back up the hallway, but what neither of them knew was that Lavender Brown saw the hole thing and quickly ran to the common room.

"Um…Tinsley, can you come here….like now." said Lavender.

Misa wanted to scream out no, but Neville grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to Lavender. "Can we talk….alone." asked Lavender throwing Neville a dirty look.

"Anything you have to say you can say it infront of Neville."

Lavender looked un sure and displeased, but started her little story.

"I heard your mom is dating Snape." said Lavender.

"Um…and how's that news, I've known that since they first started. She's even living with him since she's stationed at Hogwarts."

"Well, not anymore. She moved out I heard her screaming at him. She was really angry. She said: 'You almost had me fooled, again, but not anymore. I was so stupid to think that you actually wanted to be with me again…turns out it was all because of some deal made between you and anger management guy. Why don't you do us all a favor and evaporate.' It wasn't pretty. She even referred to him as Sniveles, what ever that means. Well good night Misa, Neville."

Lavender left, leaving Misa just standing there. 'Why was mom so…mean to dad…' she managed to say in her head before passing out and falling into Neville's arms.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione

"She passed out after Lavender said that Kisa and Snape had a serious falling out."

"I'll bring her back." said Hermione

"No!" said Neville "She'll wake up, when she's ready. I'll putt her in my bed until she wakes up."

Neville took her up the marble stair case and came back a few minutes later, when Professor McGonagall came into the common room.

"Longbottom. The headmaster wants to see you." she said "Please follow me."

Neville was confused but followed her anyway. "Keep, an eye on her will you." added Neville before following the Professor out of the room.

* * *

YAY!! A Cliffy. What do you think Dumbledore wants with Neville? Let me know if you have a guess, cause it might just be right. I will try to update if I get some positive reviewing I think I did a pretty good job here. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!!


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you for reviewing if you did, and if you didn't then go back review and then come back here and read the next chapter because it will cover last chapters cliff hanger, the Qudditch match and so much more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, cause if I did things would have been so much more fun, however I do own Misa, and Kisa, while my friend TwoSightsofJustice owns Seamus and Jay.

Also thank you for the constructive reviews I need them.

* * *

Chapter 35

Neville, did not know, why he had been called to the headmasters office, but he hoped that everything was alright, even though he had a deep feeling that something was far from alright. He passed the hallways walking behind Professor McGonagall, and couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

'_Neville….'_came Misa's sweet voice inside his head.

'_Your finally awake, that's good. Sorry I had to leave, but McGonagall….'_

'_I know the others told me, I hope everything is alright.'_

'_me too, me too.'_

"The password is Lemon Drop." said McGonagall to the gargoyles. She then turned to Neville "GO right in."

The headmaster's office was exactly as it was the last time he was there, the only thing he noticed was the pencieve.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom, please have a seat." said Dumbledore and Neville sat down in the chair by his desk. "Would you care for a lemon drop?" he showed Neville the bowl full of them. Neville took two

"Thank you." said Neville and popped one in his mouth.

"I hate to be the one to…report this to you, but seeing as I am headmaster this task falls on to me. In the hours of the night Death Eaters raided St Mungo's….all in all there were 15 deaths. 5 of those deaths came from the Mental ward. Two victims were Frank and Alice Longbottom. I'm sorry dear boy, but they…..died."

Neville's face went as white as the melting snow outside.

"T….thank….y…you Professor, f…f…for telling m...me this." said Neville and excited the office, heading back to the common room.

Misa gasped as she had heard the entire conversation.

"What is it?" asked Hermione "Did he get expelled or something?"

"No!" replied Misa "Something much, much worse happened."

Misa bolted up of her seat by the fire and started walking around. As soon as the portrait opened Misa jumped towards Neville giving him a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked

Neville shook his head and Sat down on the couch, Misa sitting next to him holding his hand.

"Neville, what happened, man? Are you ok?" asked Harry

'_Do you want to tell them?'_

'_C…c….can y…you d do it I….I c can't'_

'_no problem' _

"Um….Dumbledore just told Neville that….last night….death eaters hit St Mungo's and that his parents were killed….."

"Oh Neville, we're so sorry." said Ginny

Neville didn't respond, he just stood up and headed to the secret room.

"Aren't you gonna follow him?" asked Harry

"In a little while, I think he needs to be alone right now." replied Misa. A half hour later she took a blanket with her and went down to the secret room.

"Phoenix." said Misa quickly before the statue could ask and went through the door. The portraits of the founders were empty, she guessed they were talking with Dumbledore, or simply left to visit their other portraits, where ever they were. Neville was sitting on the couch starring out of the window positioned across from him.

Misa took one last look at the empty paintings and walked over to Neville. She sat on the couch next to him and pulled him into a hug. As she did he burst out in tears.

"I can't…….."

"It's ok." said Misa.

Just then Rowena came into her portrait.

"Kids, I thought you'd like to know the names of those death eaters that….well….you know."

"Tell me." said Neville

"In order. Dolohov, McNair, Goyle, Crabb, Parkinson, and leading them was one Bellatrix Lestrange with her husband."

"I'm gonna kill her." said Neville and it took all of Misa's strength to hold him down.

"Neville you need to stop, the time will come, but you can't force it to, plus I really rather not visit my boyfriend in Azkaban. I really don't like murderers."

Over the next few days leading up to the Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff Qudditch match, things extremely slowly started to get better.

Misa had forced Neville to come to the match, threatening to turn him into a tea pot if he didn't get out of the tower.

Hermione had told Misa not to worry, that after a while he was gonna be ok, but Misa couldn't help, but worry.

As she headed to get changed for the match, which was starting in about 40 minutes, she was stopped by Cormac.

"What do you want?" asked Misa annoyed "I am NOT in to mood to talk to a prat like you."

"You really should be nicer to this teams best player."

"Your right, when I see Harry and Ginny I'll be sure to do just that." replied Misa smirking. "Now if you don't mind I need to get changed for the match."

"Listen, make sure you fly out of the sun. It's awfully bright out."

"Really, I hadn't noticed because you know EVERYTHING about Qudditch and everyone else no nothing." said Misa sarcastically glareing at him "Remember this, the only reason your still standing there….and breathing is because there is a match about to start, but mark my words, if you do anything to disturb this match I WILL make sure you end up in a hospital bed right next to Ron. Have I made my self clear?" Cormac gulped and nodded. "Great see you later." she finished with a sweet smile.

Everyone changed and flew to the pitch. Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain and the match began.

"It's Zacharias Smith with the Quaffle." said Jay.

"Indeed." said Luna's dreamy voice "He was covering the match last time, and I believe he also got hurt somehow…well that'll teach him to talk about the Gryffindor team."

"And Smith looses the Quaffle to Ginny Weasley." said Jay "I bet he's embarrassed now."

"Good for Ginny.." said Luna. "Oh look Ginny passed the Quaffle to Misa, who passed to Dean…oh who gets it stolen from him by: Cadwallader."

Moments later he scored, because McLaggen was to busy scolding Dean about loosing the Quaffle.

"CORMAC!! GET BACK TO THOSE DAMN GOAL POSTS!!" yelled Harry

"Your not setting a good example." shot Cormac back.

"And it looks like Harry Potter is having an argument with his keeper" said Jay, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins bellowed in the crowd and cheered. "Though I do not see that helping him catch the snitch."

Harry swung around and set of around the pitch again, scanning the skies for some sign of the snitch.

Ginny and Misa scored apiece, giving the red-and-gold-clad supporters below something to cheer about. Then Cadwallader scored again, but Dean managed to get that one back by scoring twice as did Ginny, and Misa scored once after that.

"It seems that Cadwallader is the only one really putting in the effort to win this game." said Luna "And it seems that Smith looses the Quaffle to Misa Tinsley AGAIN….poor Smith, he doesn't seem to be able to hold on to that Quaffle for more than a minute or two" Over the next few minutes Ginny, Dean and Misa all managed to score and it looked as if McLaggen was finally doing something right…

"two hundred and forty - seventy to Gryffindor." reported Jay

"Oh look!" said Luna "The Gryffindor keeper's got a hold of Jimmy's bat."

Harry turned around in midair. Sure enough McLaggen, for only he knows why had pulled Jimmy's bat from him and appeared to be demonstrating how to hit a bludgers toward an on coming Hufflepuff chaser.

"GIVE HIM BACK THE DAMN BAT, MCLAGGEN AND GET BACK TO THE GOAL POSTS!!" yelled Harry and headed towards McLaggen, just as he took a big swipe at the bludgers and mishit it.

A blinding, sickening pain….a flash of light….distant screams….and he began to fall down.. The next thing Harry knew he was lying in the hospital wing., right next to Ron and right across from Cormac, and next to him on the bad sat Misa and Ginny with some, bruises.

"Ok, I know why I'm here, but why are you?" asked Harry looking at Ginny, Misa. He then turned to Cormac "YOU GIT, YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!!" he shouted.

"Calm down Harry, he got what he deserved." said Ron "Tell him you guys."

"Um….After you fell Misa and I….kind of flew at Cormac and threw him off his broom…."

"Of course we also yelled at him on the way, as the bloody git grabbed us and dragged as down with him." added Misa as Neville and Hermione burst through the doors.

"Misa, Ginny, Harry?" asked Hermione "are you ok?"

"Fine!" replied Misa and Ginny

"Well, aside from a headache I'm peachy." said Harry

"Misa are you sure you're ok?" asked Neville wrapping his arms around her.

"Really Neville, I'm fine, it was only Cormac…and the ground, as long as we won and I still have my broom I'm good."

"Oh yeah, who did win?" asked Harry

"We did." said Ron proudly "Barely though, since Hufflepuff caught the snitch ."

"I kind of figured as much." said Harry

"Alright, Mr. Potter you're staying over night. Miss Tinsley, Miss Weasley you're dismissed." said Madam Pomfrey,

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." said Hermione, and the four left.

As soon as they left Lavender burst through the doors and onto a chair next to Ron's bed.

"What was Hermione doing here?" she asked angrily, not even showing a hint that she knew that Harry was laid next to Ron.

"She and Neville came by to check on Harry, Misa and Ginny, who just got dismissed and so what." said Ron. "What if she was here to see me, is it really a big deal?"

"A big deal? Of course it's a big deal." said Lavender "I'm your girlfriend not that cheating, snogging tramp."

"Don't talk about her like that." said Ron angrily as Harry was about too, and was happy he didn't have to interfere in what looked to be a great breakup. "And Hermione is my friend and she can come and see me any damn time she wishes." he snapped and a loud crash was heard from behind the door to the hospital wing.

"You have to make a choice." said Lavender "it's either me or her."

In an instant came Ron's answer.

"Ok…Her!" said Ron and everyone heard a frustrated Lavender scream.

"Why her?"

"…because I think I'm in love with her." said Ron simply and Lavender ran out of the hospital wing as the four came back with Jay and Luna, Hermione looking all shocked and embarrassed.

"Um…did we just hear what I think we just heard?" asked Jay

Harry nodded and things went very quiet. Cormac was tossing in his sleep and his grunts were the only ones to be heard…..

"Come on lot." said Neville "let's give those two some privacy."

Everyone that could left, and those that couldn't meaning Harry simply turned around to give them the illusion of privacy.

"Um…what you….um…said Ron….did…you're…r…r...r...r…really m…mean what you said?" she asked.

Ron's mouth went dry, and no words escaped his mouth. SO all he did was nod. "Oh Ron!" was all Hermione replied and pulled him into the best kiss of Ron's life.

While everyone was asleep and dreaming happy dreams, one person was in the middle of her worst nightmare

_They were at Hogwarts, but it was in ruins and a lot of people looked really hurt as she walked through the hallways to the great hall. _

_She, Misa entered the hall and gasped at what she saw…bodies, but not just random ones they were of Fred, Remus, and Tonks. She let out a gasp, but kept going hoping to find him and she did at the entrance right as Voldemort came out from the forest with Hagrid and something in his arms…_

"_Harry Potter is dead." started Voldemort "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." _

'_Harry…no he can't be dead….he can't be….' though Misa _

"_The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My death eaters outnumber you, and the boy-who-lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, pr child will be killed, as will every member of their family. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

'_Does he really think we're just gonna give up and come and be his royal arse lickers?' she thought 'No! Way! I'm staying and I'm fighting.'_

'_So am I' thought Neville_

"_Come." said Voldemort and they all moved a head as everyone got a glimpse of Harry's motionless body. _

_Misa didn't know what happened next, but she heard McGonagall scream, and what a scream it was. She heard Hermione, Ginny, and Ron do the same, but she couldn't speak, and not just because Ginny's voice was so loud nobody could hear her, something was stopping her from saying anything. _

"_SILENCE!" cried Voldemort and there was a bang and a flash of bright light and everyone became quiet. "It is over!..."_

_he then said something else and Hagrid laid him down next to Voldemort. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now? Ha was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others for help."_

"_He beat you." someone yelled. and the charm broke, and every defender of the school was shouting now, except for Misa and Neville they just didn't have anything to say._

"_He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds." said Voldemort, that was pointless cause nobody would ever believe that Harry would do that…moron…then there was some more bright light and Neville walked out infront of Voldemort._

"_Neville, no!" Misa said to him, but he appeared not to have heard and now stood right infront of Voldemort_

"_And who is this?' asked Voldemort "who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when a battle is lost?"_

"_It is Neville Longbottom, My lord." said Bellatrix "The boy that has been giving the Carrow 's so much trouble. The son of those two Aurors…"_

"_Ah yes I remember." said Voldemort "But you are a pureblood, aren't you my brave boy?" _

"_So what if I am?" asked Neville annoyed at the question. _

"_You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable death eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."_

"_Hmm…let me see…." said Neville mockingly "when will I join you…oh I know…when hell freezes over, AM I RIGHT!" and he was comforted with a bunch of cheers coming from the back/_

_Voldemort was not happy, his silence charm was completely broken or what was left of it anyway. _

"_Very well." said Voldemort and everyone heard more danger in his awful voice than in the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, then we revert back to the original plan. On your head, be it." _

_The sorting hat flew up from the window of the headmasters office and landed in Voldemort 's hand. "there will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School." he said "The will be no more houses. The emblem of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Wont they, Neville Longbottom?" _

_He then putt Neville in a full body bind and magically sat the hat on top of him and the hat burst into flames._

"_NEVILLE!!" came Misa's, and Mrs. Longbottom's voice, tears dripping down their faces._

Misa abruptly woke up in tears and looked around the secret room. Neville was laying peacefully asleep next to her. She sat up and started crying, which if you knew Misa would know that if she cries this was serious, since she rarely cried.

The sound woke up Neville and he looked at Misa

"What's wrong?" asked Neville "Was it another nightmare?"

Misa nodded as Neville pulled her into a hug.

"What happened in this one?"

"It…was so…r…real….Harry w…was dead in Hagrid's arms and Voldemort….putt the sorting hat on you and you were dying…..and I saw bodies of Fred, Tonks and Moony….it was horrible….I can't take much more of this."

"Maybe you should go to madam Pomfrey Tomorrow and ask her to check you out."

"Thanks, but I'm having nightmares I'm not sick…although a night of dreamless sleep would help I'll ask Dad if he can make a batch for me….. said Misa and re adjuster herself next to Neville. _'Good night.'_

'_Good night'_

* * *

Another chapter has been finished I'm in need of positive reviews please. I really tried this time….so tell me what you think and new idea's are always welcome.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for the reviews it so nice to know that people are still reading this story and I'm not just writing in for my self

Thank you for the reviews it so nice to know that people are still reading this story and I'm not just writing in for my self…thank you all for letting me know that people like this story and don't just read it to flame me…So this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed my last chapter, you know who you are.

Note: This is a warning to all of those fans awaiting the new HP movie. The release date for it was originally November 21, but because WB just loves to torture us they have moved it to July 17 2009. AM I THE ONLY ONE ANNOYED BY THIS!!

* * *

Chapter 36

Last week of March came the schoolwork was boring, as were the classes, even the teachers seemed to be bored. Some members of the group wanted to play a prank, since it was getting boring in all sense of the word, so they gathered in the secret room to discuss what they were gonna do about it….

"Merlin, I got it!" was Ginny's happy voice. "remember when Fred, George, Lee and Seamus pranked Umbridge last year, with that potion that the first Marauders made?"

"Yeah…it was so funny." said Misa.

"Well remember how they were the New Marauders and we have the kids of two of those marauder's we should continue that. It'll be fun"

"Yeah." said Ron "We could prank the Slytherins and Snape…"

"Um…I'd love to prank the Slytherins, but I'm a bit un-easy on pranking my own Dad." said Misa "especially since he'd definitely know it was us."

"Ok, we won't prank Snape….to hard…" said Harry "So whose in?" he asked putting his hand on the table.

"No way am I missing the chance to live up to my mom's rep." said Misa and putt her hand down.

"Sounds like fun." said Neville putting his hand on top of Misa's.

"Hell, you know I'm in." said Ginny and putt her hand in,

"I'm in." said Jay shyly, normally pranking wasn't his thing, but why not trying new things is always fun and exciting. "Maybe it'll help me connect with my dad more." he putt his hand in also.

"I'm not to big on pranking." said Luna "So thanks, but it's not my thing…"

"Nor is it mine." said Hermione "This has bad idea written all over it, plus the amount of trouble you'd get into."

"Me….I'm…" started Ron, but got a very nasty glare from Hermione "With Hermione I don't want to get into trouble."

"Ok so it's just the five of us." said Neville "We need to start this somehow, you know set it off. Let people know we're here."

"Come along Ronald." said Hermione "let's go to the library."

Ron nodded sadly and walked out of the secret room and Luna walked out her door.

"I think we can start with pranking random people tomorrow and through the week, but then on April Fool's day we can do something for the whole school." said Harry

"What if we start with Malfoy, then his gang and move on to Michael Corner, Smith, Cho Chang…" said Ginny.

"What if we give Malfoy long hair and make up that he can't take off?" suggested Misa

"that's a great idea and we nick all of his clothes and leave him only dresses." said Jay

"But how can we nick all of his clothes?" asked Neville and Misa and Harry were hit with a brainstorm.

"Winky!"

"Dobby!"

Both Elves appeared in front of the group and bowed. Winky seemed very Happy, as did Dobby and the hoped that this assignment would….interest the two elves.

"We have an interesting job for you two." said Harry

"Are you in?" asked Misa.

"Of course Miss, Winky serves the Tinsley family with pride and joy."

"Dobby is happy to help out Harry Potter and his friends."

"Great here is what we need you to do……"

After explaining the plan to Dobby and Winky and after some changes in the plan they agreed to slip him a potion that would change all his clothes pink and girly, not to mention that he would be wearing makeup, not to mention some other things

The potion was made and everything was in place, even the writing, they also managed to come up with nicknames to hide their identities. SO the next day they all woke up bright and early for the show……and walked down to the great hall and started eating glancing over at the Slytherin table every now and then.

"So what's your prank?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Oh…you'll see….." replied Ginny smiling evilly. Just then Malfoy entered the great hall everything seemed natural. Everyone ate and so he did, but as he finished of his Pumpkin juice and took the last bite of what ever was on his plate he started changing.

"Draco, what is happening to you?" shrieked Pansy as his hair grew longer, his chest got bigger and more feminine, he was wearing a ton of makeup, which was specially selected to look bad on him. his clothes changed as well…he was now wearing a strapless shirt with the words I am Draco Malfoy on it and a very short skirt…not to metio n six inch heels.

"Everyone, look." screamed Justin "Malfoy's turned into a girl."

And the hall erupted in laughter, he honestly did look awful…but then sparkles began flying and started to turn into letters, words, and sentences.

"Everyone check it out." yelled Seamus "Up there!"

The head's of the student's and the teachers turned like wild fire to look .

_Hello we are the New Marauders, and since our favorite pranksters the two Mr. Weasley's Mr. Seamus Black and Mr. Jordan all left this school we felt the need to continued on with their legacy. There are five of us and here we are._

_I, Prong jr. Would like to say that I never have dreamt that Draco Malfoy would make such an UGLY girl…EW!!"_

_Crescent the II would like to suggest that if Mr. Malfoy really wants to get in touch with his feminine side there are better ways to do it then through cross-dressing and transfiguration. _

_Padfood's ghost is very happy that Draco finally excepted his feelings for his mates Crabb and Goyle, though I do not think that they __particularly feel the same way._

_Blazing Red, thinks that all of Draco's chances of EVER getting a girl have completely dissolved, now he is free to end up the same way as Voldemort the guy who hasn't had a girlfriend in... EVER!! _

_Lion Heart offers Draco his condolences and wishes they could have done more to his figure, but since nothing else could be done... HA! HA! Malfoy's a girl...have fun._

_The five of us want to warn you that over the next week one lucky member of one of the houses will get the miraculous honor or _

_being pranked by us. _

_Thank you _

_The New marauder's _

All of the writing Vanished…no wait one more little line appeared.

_Blazing Red, forgot to add that Mr. Malfoy's transformation will last exactly 24 hours and there is no antidote, so please enjoy your first day as a girl…_

They waited to see if anything else would happen and it did the face of a giant Phoenix soaring through the great hall and vanishing in fire.

The three tables erupted in applause. Harry and the other's looked over at the head's table and realized that Dumbledore and McGonagall had really enjoyed this little prank.

They felt very happy that Draco was in almost all of their classes, so that they could tease him even more.

First class was Potions, with Slughorn. Misa and the other's excluding Jay, who had Herbology at the time, seemed very excited to see everyone's reactions a bit more up close.

Draco walked in and sat down at a table by himself.

"Hey Draco, what kind of lipstick do you wear, maybe we could meet in Hogsmeade and go shopping together." said Misa laughing.

"Now come on Misa." said Neville "we wouldn't want to make her (Draco) cry."

All of the non Slytherin students erupted in even more fits of laughter.

After classes they had gotten a note from Hagrid saying that his giant Spider died and Harry had left, after taking a little drink of the liquid luck and getting under the invisibility cloak, leaving the other four pranksters in the secret room to plan their next prank.

"Can we prank Cho Chang?" asked Ginny getting all excited.

"Great idea, but what can we do to her?" asked Jay…..

"what if we turn her skin purple…no that's stupid……." said Misa

"what if we charm all of the suits of armor to annoy her?" suggested Neville

"No…that's no fun…wait I got it." said Jay… "here's what we should do..."

Harry had come back very late that night and the next morning pulled Hermione, Ron, and Ginny aside to tell them what he had learned.

" Horcrux?" said Ginny "and he made 7 of them?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore said that Slytherin 's necklace, the one Ginny found last year was one of them, and it's been destroyed. along with a ring and The Diary that opened the chamber of secrets."

"No wonder that diary was so messed up." said Ron "So what's left for us to find?"

"Helga Hufflepuff 's cup. Rowena's diadem…Nagini and figure out what ever the last one is."

"Gee…that should make for an exciting year at Hogwarts." said Ginny "So what next?"

"Well, Dumbledore thinks he may have found another one and he'll let me know, when and I'll go and get it with him."

"Oh, you will be careful won't you Harry?" asked Ginny

"Of course, and I'll have Dumbledore with me."

"Oh Harry, one more thing." said Ginny "Watch Cho today at breakfast I have a feeling something interesting will happen."

They then joined the others in the great hall for breakfast. They started eating not really talking and Hermione, Ron and the others all occasionally looked over at the Ravenclaw table and watched as Cho picked up a piece of chicken and started to putt it in her mouth, when the chicken leg, along with the toast and other assorted foods started firing, pounding, and yelling at her.

Then as she screamed, and the great hall filled with laughter sparkles flew in the air and started forming letters and words.

_Padfood's Ghost: is impressed at the amount of food it took to pound Miss Chang._

_Blazing Red: would like to yell at Cho Chang some more, but I think the food already did that instead I bring a word of advice "STAY AWAY FROM PEOPLE'S BOYFRIENDS OR THE FOOD WILL COME BACK AND BIGHT YOU IN THE…………………_

_Crescent the II: Um… I Should probably interfere in what Blazing was about to say…as it may not be appropriate for 1__st __year students…but I agree when I say that Cho the Ho is no more…can't say I'm complaining. STAY AWAY FROM THE ONES THAT ARE TAKEN OR WE WILL COME BACK AND THIS TIME WE WILL NOT STOP THE FOOD!! _

_Lion Heart: Well even though I do not have a grudge against Miss Chang I do however say this: All of the boys that she has flirted with are still currently recovering from Cho Chang syndrome, in which she attacks and leaves her pray weak and defenseless and then dumps him. _

_Prongs Jr.: I would like to add that Miss Chang scares me very much and I have horrid dream's of how she will come and steal me away from my girlfriend and I know my two buddies here feel the same way. LEAVE US ALONE WOMAN!!_

_Oh just one more thing from Padfood's Ghost, this is a note to all other students do not be scared to eat since Miss Chang was are Prank of the day…but tomorrow…our target will change and it will be someone from Hufflepuff House…sorry, but that's all the time we have. See you tomorrow. Yours Truly the New Marauders _

Cho was in tears and ran out of the great hall.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Hermione

"No!" said the New Marauders together

Dumbledore stood up trying hard to not laugh.

"I will say this, who ever these New Marauders are they will be caught and punished before anyone else gets pranked"

"Yeah right." said Misa.

They all looked over the Hufflepuff table. which had gone very silent and everyone seemed to have turned white…but not complaints there… The New Marauders now had to think on how to prank their next victim…Mr. Smith was in for a wake up call.

* * *

LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! Anyway Prank idea's are welcome and you will be credited for them, along with suggestions on who to prank… PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE PRANK IDEAS I NEED THE IDEAS PLEASE!!


	37. Chapter 37

REVIEW

REVIEW!! That means that you click the Go button at the bottom of the page and write something nice about this chapter sense people aren't doing so I thought some instruction was necessary. PLEASE REVIEW!! Or I won't post for a month. and will instead work on my Digimon story. You decide.

* * *

Chapter 37

Th week had ended beautifully for everyone…except for those that got pranked. After Cho Chang, they pranked Smith, then Marietta, then Michael, then Pansy, Crabb, and Goyle, and the day before they did a double, were they pranked Romilda and Cormac….of course all of the Gryffindors now knew who the pranksters were, but did not dare tell a soul…they didn't want to be the ones to piss them off and then get pranked. So Cormac and Romilda came up with their own revenge plan….but later on that. Right now it's breakfast in the great hall…April 1st, I woner what the New marauders have planned...He!

Everyone had seemed nervous, or excited waiting to see what was the big April Fools day prank, but never the less they peacefully ate, as did the teachers, when Collin started to float into the air, followed by his brother and some other students.

Pretty soon everyone was in the air, as were the teachers, the only person left on the ground was a very angry Filch. Kisa was laughing and Snape seemed a bit happy as well…as soon as everyone started enjoying the lack of gravity in them the little sparkles came back and writing appeared.

_Blazing Red: I wish everyone a very Happy April Fools day and hope at least some people bought joke supplies from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._

_Crescent the II: Just a warning to the Professors this potion will be active till 8 tomorrow, so sorry that we will be missing your classes._

_Lion Heart: I would like to warn the students who try and force themselves down, you will not end up looking the same way as you did, when you came down for breakfast…not a pretty picture._

_Prongs Jr.: However those who want to go to sleep have only to pull a blanket over them, the pillow will float over naturally._

_Padfoot's Ghost: Have fun, but I warn you no hexing each other or it will end badly, and we would like to give Madam Pomfrey the day off. _

_Thank you the New Marauders. _

Then all of a sudden a giant frame appeared out of the window and sucked all of the teachers into it, except for Kisa and Snape. The teachers, along with the headmaster were now stuck in a giant picture.

Kisa and Snape still did not look at each other, since the fiasco in the hallway. Another smaller frame came flying at them and trapped them inside.

_Crescent the II: I am very disappointed with you Kisa and Snape, so we have trapped you in your very own frame until you get back together…have fun…oh and Snape doesn't need to worry Tonks has offered to take over your class for you, while you um…get it on…good luck…_

"I really hate your daughter." commented Snape.

"Oh so, when she gets an "O" in potions she's your daughter, but when she traps us in a frame she's mine?"

Everyone started laughing at the frame with Kisa and Snape in it, even if they didn't hear them yelling at each other.

_All of the teachers will be released at 4 pm, can't say the same about Kisa and Snape._

No writing came back. Everyone soon left the great hall or floated out of the great hall and only the gang remained.

Misa floated over to the frame her parents were stuck in. They were inside a room with one bed, two chairs, a desk, and a castle window. There was also, a small room which had a bathroom in it and a small closet with clothes.

Misa picked up the framed picture and floated out along with the others and set them down in the secret room and quickly left before the founders could ask questions.

"I cannot believe she did this." said Snape angrily.

"Give me a brake, you'd have to be completely mental, not to see that Misa obviously care's weather or not her parents are together or not." replied Kisa sitting on the bed in the picture "This is a comfy bed."

"Whatever!"

"Just to let you know, you're sleeping on the floor." she added and got comfortable on the bed. "she didn't even leave us anything to read."

Snape took one of the chairs and sat down looking at Kisa, who simply turned over as not to look at him.

"Kisa, stop!" said Severus "Just tell me what I did."

"Fine!" she said turning back over to face him. "When I spent the night at your place. I woke up in the middle of the night and looked through the door. You sitting with Bellatrix and Narcissa, discussing how apparently the only reason you involved yourself with me, is because Moldy-butt told you too."

"Kisa….it was an act. All under Dumbledore's orders. What ever I did…or do from now on is on Dumbledore's orders no matter how harsh it may seem." he said and stood up heading over to the side of the bed and sitting down. " I love you Kisa. You know I do, I had to tell the Dark lord that I was seeing you in order to get more information on Harry's friends, as to better help him, take them down. Narcissa thinks I'm helping her son kill Dumbledore..."

Kisa stood up and ran into his arms burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry Sevy I jumped to conclusion. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." said Snape and kissed her.

"I love you." she responded, "Now if we could only get OUT OF HERE!!"

"You know I know something that will make you really happy." said Snape.

Kisa raised an eyebrow "Oh and what would that be?" asked Kisa and watched as Snape fetched out a sweet gold banded ring with a blue stone inside.

"This!"

"Does this mean, that you want me to ….." Snape nodded and Kisa hugged him again.

"YES!!" she cheered and putt the ring on. Just then the frame burst and Kisa and Snape fell out onto the carpet and floated right up into the air.

"Now all we have to do is tell Misa and hope she takes it slightly more calmly then you did." said Snape, Kisa just laughed.

"We'll tell her tomorrow, when these potions wear off.

**(A/n well that answers the will Kisa and Snape get engaged question .)**

Misa and Neville were currently hovering over the lake enjoying the view, well Misa was Neville just looked nervous.

"You ok?" asked Misa

"Just need to get used to the floating thing."

The next day the potion wore off and the teachers were looking very angry.

"The new marauders." started Dumbledore "If caught will be in big trouble, for what they caused yesterday."

Harry and the others knew they would never be caught, but decided to hold of the pranks for a little while.

After breakfast Harry, Ginny, Misa, Neville, Hermione, and Ron headed to Charms. On there way a lot of people started pointing at Misa and Neville and whispering to one another.

"Am I the only one that has no idea about what's going on?" asked Misa

"No, your not." said Neville as they entered the charms classroom.

The day came to a very odd end. The next day Ron, Hermione, and Jay went to take their apparition tests, as did a lot of other people. SO the four: Harry, Ginny, Misa, and Neville went to Potions.

"Ah!" said Slughorn "All too young to apperate….well that's alright…why don't you all make me something amusing and joyful." he finished and Misa started flipping through her potions book.

"SO Longbottom, is it true?" asked Malfoy "Are you and Misa really…you know…."

"Um…are Misa and I, what?" asked Neville and Misa tore her eyes away from her book and looked up at the two boys.

"You know…." said Malfoy and Neville thought a moment "God No! Your perverted."

"Not me!" said Malfoy "Your girlfriend on the other hand…I hear she did 10 guys in America before fifth year."

"And I hear you got turned into a girl…wait…that actually happened….and you getting turned into a ferret…nope that actually happened too. SO stop spreading lies." snapped Misa.

"I'd dump her if I were you Longbottom, who would want to date a slut like her."

"MALFOY YOUR LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD, SHUT UP!!" snapped Neville , but this time something escaped from his fingertips and Malfoy became short one mouth.

"Oops!" said Ginny laughing,

After class Malfoy ran to madam Pomfrey, while the others went to the common room for a free period.

"what was that all about?" asked Harry "Where'd that even come from?"

"I don't know, nobody knows about mine and Neville's situation, but why would they think….forget it. It's just a stupid rumor.." said Misa

In the common room they found a happy go lucky Hermione and Ron.

"we passed!" they screamed.

"Good for you." said Harry hugging them.

They went down into the secret room and sat down on the couch and the soft chairs and Misa and Neville told Hermione and Ron of what malfoy had said.

"I think it's funny, but you can't really blame people for thinking it." said Misa "I would be thinking the same thing if someone I knew was sleeping in the same bed with someone else I knew.

"I suppose your right." said Hermione, who had been reading her Defence book "But you really need to stop sleeping in the same bed."

"We can't." said Neville

"You have too, try."

"WE CAN'T HERMOINE!!" screamed Misa "It's not a matter of will, it's a matter of things beyond our control. We can't force this process to end or we both could die." she finished and stormed out of the secret room back into the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll make sure she's ok." said Neville and followed her. Everyone turned and starred at Hermione.

"What?"

Kisa was excitedly waiting to enter the Gryffindor common room and tell her daughter the amazing news. She gave the fat Lady the password, since she had been given the right to enter any common room, so she decided to slightly abuse the power, given her by Dumbledore.

The Fat Lady swung open and let Kisa through. She saw Misa and Neville sitting by the fire talking.

"Hey kids." said Kisa smiling brightly.

"hey." said Misa looking a lot less pissed than she did a few minutes ago "Looks like you and Dad managed to work out your problems."

"Better than that." said Kisa showing them the ring "I'm getting married!"

"Congrats!" said Neville

"YAY!! Mum and Dad are getting married." she cheered "Come on Nev. Lets go and talk to Daddy."

* * *

Another chapter finished, wasn't it funny. Um…I would like to hear some idea's for th next chapter, if I don't get idea's I'll just right the next part in the book.


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

Review people PLEASE!! Thank you to those that reviewed. Your ideas and suggestions are welcomed and taken into account.

* * *

Chapter 38

The rumors had gone: silent, the school was more or less back to normal…no, it wasn't because the final game Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw was only two days away. Ron was back on his feet and on the team, kicking out McLaggen, which everyone were only too happy to oblige, and Katie Bell was back from St Mungo's alive and kicking. So Dean had to leave too.

Harry had his team all back together and he couldn't be happier.

"So they're really getting married?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Yeah!" said Misa "Isn't it great."

"I'm not so sure."

"W...what?" asked Misa

"Think about it Snape's off pretending to be a Death Eater. he's putting you all in danger." she finished and Misa snorted.

"Dad's not putting us in danger. We're in danger in association to Harry-no offence Potter- …What are you saying, Hermione? You don't want My mom and dad to get hitched? Cause I have wanted my parents together since before I realized Snape was my dad and no way in hell is any death eater or Voldemort will stop that."

"Don't you think your sounding a bit selfish?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe, but this won't just make me happy, but mom and dad as well. You saw how happy they were at the Yule Ball."

"But I still think Kisa's making a mistake."

"Well nobody asked you what you thought."

After that Misa had been ignoring Hermione…A LOT!!** (A/n let me know who you think is right in this argument Hermione or Misa)**

The classes were getting boring, and the practices increased, since Ron and Katie were a tad out of shape.

"Ok everyone into the air." said Harry "The game is tomorrow…"

"Really." said Misa "I had no idea. You've only mentioned it ones…"

"Or twice…." said Ginny

"Or every other minute…"

"OF EVERY DAY!!" they said together in a very Fred and George manner, which caused everyone to burst laughing, including Harry himself.

They mounted their brooms and were in the air, still laughing.

"Alright." said Harry "I admit, I have been a bit hard on you guys lately, but that's only because I really want to win this. So…While I look for the snitch, try to score as many goals as possible, during the game."

After a very tough practice Misa and Ginny collapsed into on the couch with their boyfriends right next to them, while Jay walked in looking very odd.

"Jay Black." said Ginny quicker than anyone else and he jumped "What are you hiding?"

"M...m…me…I...I'm n…not h...h…hiding…a…a…anything…" he stuttered

"Then why are you stuttering?" asked Misa And pointed to the chair across from th couch they were relaxing on. "Sit!" Jay seemed scared, but sat down on the chair.

"Jay what's happening?" asked Neville

"Luna and I broke up…" and everyone starred in shock "but not because we hate each other, we're still friends, we're just gonna date other people….we really don't have a lot in common…I realized she's more of a sister to me, like if I was dating Misa or something…cause your like my sister."

"So…are you both dating someone else, then?" asked Harry

"Um…yeah…Luna's dating Dean…They hooked up after the Qudditch game...and I'm…dating Hannah Abbott,…You know she almost didn't come this year since Death Eaters killed her mom. I talked to her during the feast at the beginning of the term and convinced her to stay and ...we went from there."

Everyone starred at Jay, not knowing what to say…so Ginny did…

"Well…if your happy Jay….than I'm happy for you."

"Me too!" said the other three.

"When did you guys brake up?" asked Harry

"Um…a few moths ago…we didn't know how to tell you guys…so…"

"So you guys decided to avoid us. I get it." said Misa "Relax, mate. We're ok with this."

"I…I'm glad…now I just have to survive telling Ron and Hermione and I'm off the hook."

"Good luck!" said Neville "Is Luna still commentating with you?"

"Not this match. McGonagall learned her lesson from Lee. She says nobody can commentate during a match, when their house is playing. New rule she just putt it in. So I'll be doing it with Hannah tomorrow…good luck."

The next day everyone changed and flew out onto the pitch. Jay and Hannah were sitting with McGonagall waiting as everyone else for the match to start.

"Captains! Shake hands!" said Madam Hooch and Harry shook hands with the bulky looking beater of the Ravenclaw team.

"Guys watch out for him." Harry told his beaters "He's tough."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the match began….

"Welcome everyone to the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game." said Hannah

"We are your commentators for this match I am Jay Black and here with me this time is Hannah Abbott."

"And it looks like Katie Bell has the Quaffle. She has recently returned from St Mungo's and looks like she's in better shape than she was a month ago."

"She passes it to Ginny Weasley.. Who…oh no blocked by the Ravenclaw Keeper.. who hits it strait at Michael Corner, who passes it to Stevens, who passes to Grind…oh no he drops the Quaffle as Bludger hit him the back of his broom, but he appears completely un harmed…"

"And now Tinsley has the Quaffle, she passes to Weasley., who scores. That's 10 to Gryffindor…Ravenclaw back in possession. Corner tries to score…OH excellent block by Ron Weasley…"

"And it looks like Katie Bell scored…good for her...Gryffindor in possession…Tinsley scores. Thirty to Zero to Gryffindor." announced Jay.

"And it seems that Cho Chang is trying to block Harry Potter, who clearly has seen something she hasn't….oh look at them go…"

Cho zoomed infront of Harry trying to block him, but with no luck his broom was faster. As the snitch took a sharp turn so did he, leaving Cho in the dust.

Allowing for Katie, Ginny, and Misa to score one each. Making the score 60-0

"And…wait a minute folks." said Jay…"it seems that Harry Potter has caught the snitch GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!!"

"Wait Jay." said Hannah "it looks like it isn't over yet." and she was right Cho had rammed strait into Harry with all her might…and Mr. Chosen one was not in the hospital wing over night this time. He was fit to return back to his common room.

After a huge blow out they managed to sneak out of the party and into the secret room.

"I think Miss Cho needs another…lecture from those darling New Marauders." said Ginny

"I couldn't agree more." added Harry.

SO the next day an angry Cho Chang entered the hall for breakfast and ate, but as she began drinking the pumpkin juice her face changed. She grew a beak and she lost her hair, which was replaced by feathers. She tried to scream, but couldn't. The only thing that came out of her was "squawk"

"Look the New Marauders strike again." said Katie, pointing into the air.

_Prongs Jr.: Miss Chang is a very horrible woman for trying to kill, one Harry Potter. Good thing his friends were there to help, before he crashed into the ground._

_Blazing Red: I warn you Chang stay away from Potter or it will be a lot more than your head we'll transform next time. _

_Crescent the II: Cho, here's a piece of advice. Harry will never go out with you, I know this for a fact. "GET OVER IT!!" _

_Lion Heart: Miss Chang please keep in mind that your transformation will last a full week not just 24 hours like last time,_

_Padfoot's Ghost: Because we feel you needed to be taught a serious lesson, one that the teachers do not teach. So HAVE FUN!!  
_

The writing vanished and Cho had to endure a lot of teasing over the next few days. It was almost time for exams, when Harry was called into the headmasters office. He came back only twenty minutes later and was in the secret room grabbing his cloak.

"He found one…of those things…" said Harry ad Misa and Neville were in the room. "Here!" he gave the map to Misa and the liquid luck to Ginny "Keep an eye out on things, especially Malfoy, Trelawney said she heard voices form the come and go room and they seemed to be celebrating and just in case keep an eye on Snape, just in case. Split the luck between yourselves and get Jay and Luna to help as well."

"Alright, mate." said Ron "be careful."

"I always am." replied Harry

He gave Ginny a kiss and ran out as fast as he ran in. A few short moments later Jay and Luna came down.

Ginny explained the situation and quickly took command. They split up. Misa, Ginny, and Neville took the map and were patrolling the hallways, while Hermione, Ron, Luna and Jay were going to stand guard near the room of req.

Voices were heard coming from the room, suddenly some sort of powder was thrown out of the room and everything went pitch dark.

"Owe!" came Hermione's voice a someone stepped on her foot.

"Sorry Hermione!" said Jay as they tried to break the darkness, but instead ended up running through th hallway blinded, until they managed to break from it.

Meanwhile Misa, Ginny, and Neville were passing the transfiguration classroom, when something caught Misa's eye on the map.

"Ginny, Neville I might just be getting sleepy since it's almost midnight, but does that say Lestrange?"

Ginny and Neville looked at the map and gasped.

"Death eaters in the castle." said Ginny "We have to warn someone."

"Agreed." said Neville "Look." he pointed to the map "Kisa, Tonks, and Remus are right around the corner."

They hurried around the corner and saw the three walking away from them.

"MUM!!" shouted Misa.

The three turned and Kisa looked startled at her daughter.

"why aren't you three in bed?" asked Kisa

"We found it a bit tough to sleep, knowing there are death eaters in the castle." said Ginny

"What?" asked Remus

"Uncle Remus!" said Misa "We saw death eaters on the map coming from the room or req. on the seventh floor."

"Ok!" You three go and tell Severus" said Kisa and turned to Tonks "Go tell Minerva and the other heads. Remus and I will warn the order members. PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!"

Misa Ginny, and Neville ran down to Snape's office, but they bumped into Hermione, Ron, Jay, and Luna.

"D...Death Eaters…." started Ron.

"We know!" as they were about to knock on the door Professor Flitwick came towards them, but did not appear to notice them. He instead walked into Snape's room. There was some crashing noises and Snape ran out.

"Dad….what happened?" asked Misa.

"Professor Flitwick collapsed make sure he's ok."

"B…b...but…"

"What ever is about to happen." said Snape "I want you to know that I love you and your mum, ok?" Misa gave a nod and he ran off.

"I'll make sure Flitwick 's alright." said Hermione

"I'll stay here too." said Luna.

"Ok, then the rest of us need to go and help." said Ginny and the others followed Her. "Misa, where are they?"

"by the stairs leading up to the astronomy tower." said Misa as they hurried.

They got there to find everyone fighting. Greyback had attacked somebody and stepped over a body., just as they arrived.

Remus was dueling McNair, Kisa was dueling Rowle. they couldn't see anybody else, but could clearly see Bellatrix Lestrange fighting someone and the female and Male Carrow.

They came to assist. It turned out Tonks was dueling Bellatrix, and Jay and Neville started dueling her as well. Someone fired a killing curse, which had just missed Remus by an inch and killed another death eater…no complaints there. Misa and Ginny were dueling the Female Carrow, whose name was Alecto or something like that.. and Ron was dueling her brother along with McGonagall.

Draco Malfoy ran up the stairs and a few minutes later he was followed by a few Death eaters, who managed to break free. Neville tried to follow them, but was thrown backwards at the foot of the stairs. After a few moments Snape ran up there too.

Some time later Snape and Draco both ran down the stairs followed by a pissed off Harry.

Next thing anybody realized they were in the hospital wing. Neville, was hurt as was Remus, but no lasting damages.

Harry came in a few minutes later.

"What happened?" asked Harry "Whose dead. I heard them say something about stepping over a body."

"Nobody is dead….the body was Bill…Greyback attacked him, they say he won't be the same." said Ginny and Harry came over to her and sat at the foot of the bed she was sitting on. Luna and Hermione were now there as was Ron, Misa, Kisa, Remus Tonks, and McGonagall along with the other heads.

Molly burst through the doors minutes later and was now crying over Bill's bed.

"Maybe…when Dumbledore gets here." said McGonagall "He'll be able to do something…"

"No he won't Professor." said Harry "Because he's dead…I….I saw it happen…I was in a body bind…I couldn't move…"

"Who? How?" asked Kisa

Harry sighed, they weren't gonna like this. "it was Snape…I didn't want to believe it, but I was there…I was under the cloak…."

"N...No!" came Misa's voice, who was next to her mother "Daddy….he would…never…why?" Misa was now crying into Neville's shoulder as Kisa just looked grim.

Fleur arrived next and sat next to Bill, who was lying unconscious.

Arthur arrived next and looked at Remus, he seemed to have know what had happened and looked at Remus for an answer.

"There will be some contamination." said Remus "But he won't be a real werewolf."

"he was such a handsome boy and he was gonna be married." said Molly

"what do you mean WAS?" asked Fleur "Just because he has been attacked doesn't mean I won't love him just as much. I do not care."

"You see." came the strained voice of Tonks and she was glaring at Remus :She still wants to marry him, even though he was attacked. She doesn't care."

"It's different." said Remus not looking at her, "Bill won't be a full werewolf. The cases are completely…"

"But I don't care either. I don't care." said Tonks "I've told you a millions times…"

"And I told you a million times. I am too poor too dangerous."

"Moony!" interrupted Kisa looked at him sternly "STOP! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You love her. She doesn't care just like we didn't care, when we found out. We didn't desert you, and neither has she. I took a risk with Severus…I'm regretting it, but for a different reason than you have to disregard her. You need to take a risk with Nimphy."

"I am…shunned from society because I am a monster. It's completely different from you and Snape."

"Not the way I see it. he risked being killed to be with me. Nimphy here is willing to do anything to be with you. So take your self-pity and shove it…."

"Kisa!" came McGonagall

"This is not the time to discuss it…Dumbledore is d…."

"he would have been happy to think that there was a little more love in the world." said Molly as Hagrid walked in.

"Professor…I moved his body…Professor Sprout got the kids back into bed. Flitwick 's 'l right and the ministry's been informed."

"Thank you Hagrid. Please round up the heads of house and meet me in the headmasters office…Harry I need to have a word with you if you don't mind…"

Fifteen minutes later Harry was in the secret room and found the others there already, even Neville, though he couldn't putt a lot of weight on his leg. So Misa volunteered to help him.

"They're talking about closing the school, but everyone's against it so far." said Harry

"What about the funeral?" asked Ginny "the students would want to go and say…goodbye."

"Hagrid said the same thing, which is why were leaving an hour after the funeral. he's gonna be berried here."

"Great!" said Jay

"H…did you find one?" asked Ron, not being able to hold himself off any longer.

'"it was a fake. Someone named R.A.B. took the real locket and I think the real one was the one Ginny found at Grimmauld place. McGonagall gave this to me." said Harry showing the real locket. "He didn't destroy it yet."

"Sorry, but did you say R.A.B.?" asked Jay

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I know one R.A.B. Regulus Black. Dad's brother. Wasn't that where Ginny found Slytherin 's locked?"

"yeah, thanks Jay."

All lessons, suspended, and all exams postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next few days. The Patel Twins for one, were gone before breakfast the day after Dumbledore's death and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Seamus F. On the other than flat our effused to accompany h9is mother home; they had a huge shouting match about it in the entrance hall that was resolved, when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral.

A lot of excitement was caused, by the younger students, when a carriage pulled by flying horses landed on the Hogwarts grounds and a giant woman came out of it giving Hagrid a hug first thing.

The eight were now spending all of their time together. The beautiful weather seemed to mock them, so they spend a lot of time, just enjoying the weather, but one finds it hard to enjoy oneself., when one is grieving,. So it was mostly Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Jay, and with Dean and Hannah.

Misa seemed to distance herself from everyone, but Neville. It was hard for her to except Snape as a murdered, no matter what Harry had seen him do.

The day before the funeral, everyone was sitting in the secret room, as were Dean and Hannah, since it only seemed fair that they'd be able to come in there as well, but they had left to get some sleep.

Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron as Hermione was looking through the Evening Prophet.

"No," she said folding the paper "They're still looking for Snape, but no sign…."

"Of course there isn't." said Jay They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort, and the chances of finding him are small so…"

"Speaking of Voldemort." said Harry "I think just to be safe we ought to call him Tom Riddle. Just in case. So we don't rouse suspicion…after all Tom Riddle is his real name."

"Alright" said Ginny and stood up from her seat. "I'm going to bed, I need some sleep." she kissed Harry and went up and out of the secret room.

"Misa!" said Hermione

"What?"

"I found something in the library this morning."

"About…."

"Snape!'

"Ok, what'd you find out?"

"Eileen Prince! She _is _Snape's mom."

"Wait…_is_?"

"Yeah, I was going through old Prophets and there was an announcement about Eileen Prince marrying Tobias Snape. And another one about her giving birth too…"

"A murderer." said Ron

"Snape.." finished Hermione and was not glaring at Ron.

"whatever!" was her response

"So Snape's a half-blood like Riddle." said Harry "Pure-blood mum, and muggle dad."

Everyone rose early to pack th next day: : the Hogwarts Express would be leaving after the funeral. Everyone had putt on dress robes and no one seemed very hungry, not even Ron. The Headmasters chair had been left empty and McGonagall instead sat in her usual chair, and Rufus Scrimgeour was sitting in Snape 's seat.

McGonagall finally stood up.

"Please follow your heads of house out into the ground. Gryffindors after me."

they walked silently out into the grounds and saw some people already there. Kisa, Remus and Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Molly and Arthur, Fred, George, Lee and Seamus Black, were all sitting in the fifth row. Misa helped Neville into a chair directly behind them, and Harry and the others sat next to him and Misa.

More and more people filed in and Harry starred in anger as Rita Skeeter was standing there and 3 rows behind them sat down Umbridge.

"The nerve of some people." said Ginny "Umbitch was convinced last year that Dumbledore was off his rocked and now she shows up here."

Firenze by luck ended up standing only a few chairs away. She let out a shiver and moved to the back row.

Hagrid brought out Dumbledore's body and placed it on the altar. McGonagall then stood up and faced the audience..

"We are here today to honor a great man. Someone who fought for good, against the evil. Someone who cared a great deal, about what happened next. We all have our share of wonderful memories with or of Albus Dumbledore. He was by far the greatest Headmaster of this school, as nobody dedicated as much as he has to this fine school. Though some believe he is gone forever, but he will only be gone, when none are loyal to him. We sit here grieving, but if he was here he would tell us all to stop, as he was now on his next great adventure. "

She then sat down as a beautiful voices came from under the water and arrows came flying out from the forest. Two phoenix soared through the air, between a Crystal-Lynx. Sparks flew out of the altar and a white marble tomb coved Dumbledore.

Now people were getting up and leaving, when Scrimgeour cornered Harry and Ginny

"Might I have a word?"

"If you must." said Ginny

"Dreadful, tragedy," he said "I cannot tell you how shocked I was, when I was informed of this. Dumbledore was a very great wizard."

"What is that you want?" asked Harry

"You are devastated, I'm sure." said Rufus "I know you were close to him, his favorite pupil no doubt."

"what do you want?" asked Ginny angrily

" the word is Harry, you were with him, when he left the castle and you were there, when he died."

"Who told you that?" asked Harry

"Someone stupefied a Death Eater on top of the tower after Dumbledore was killed. There were also two broomsticks up there. the ministry can putt two and two together."

"Glad to hear it." said Ginny.

""Where I went with Dumbledore and what we did is my business. he did not want people to know."

"Such loyalty is admirable, of course." said Rufus. "But Dumbledore is gone, forever."

"He will only be gone from the school, when non here are loyal to him, like McGonagall said." added Harry

"even he cannot return…"

"I'm not saying he can. You wouldn't understand. Either way I have nothing to tell you."

"The ministry can offer protection to you and to your friends. I would be delighted to place some Aurors at your service."

"Voldemort wants to kill me and a few Aurors aren't gonna stop him. So…No thanks"

"So…the request of last Christmas?"

"Oh right." said Ginny "Turning Harry into a poster boy…Have you released Stan yet?"

and he didn't look at her. "Thought so. Come on Harry, we have to go.'

They walked back towards the castle and Harry turned to Ginny.

"You know because of the bond your technically an adult…and….do you want to go with me, you know to find the others and destroy the one in my trunk."

"Yeah, and Hermione and Ron will come as well." said Ginny and they headed inside the castle.

Kisa found Harry right as everyone was boarding the train.

"Harry…I'm gonna need you to do something for me this summer, before you, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron go and do what ever it is…I need you to…to go to the Dursley's and get them to go into hiding with Hestia and Diggle. He's gonna come after them too, even if they haven't seen you in a decade and if they fight, or give you a hard time you could always hex them…and…"

"You want me to spend a week there?"

"Yes, you'll be protected and everything…and Moody and I will personally go and get you."

"Ok.. I'll go. Thanks for being so understanding Kisa."

"No problem. now come on They'll be waiting for you tomorrow."

So ends another chapter in Harry Potter's life. I again ask you for suggestions for the Deathly Hollows section. PLEASE UPDATE I NEED POSITIVE FORCES!!


	39. Chapter 39

Who wants to hear a joke

Who wants to hear a joke? Well if you do here it is.

Two Jewish men are sitting on a bench, when a hot blonde woman walks by. "WOW she's hot." said the first guy.

"Married with three kids." said his friend.

"She's married with three kids?"

"No moron you are."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter since if I did Kisa, and Misa would have been in the original story.

* * *

Chapter 39

Here starts another amazing summer…well…for everyone, but one Harry James Potter because he would be spending the next few days helping his Aunt and Uncle, who he hasn't seen in a decade go into hiding…easier said than done, huh. He was leaving right after breakfast.

When he came down the stairs Misa was already sitting on the high chair eating breakfast, with Neville.

"Hey, sleep well?" asked Kisa

"Um….no!" said Harry and Kisa handed him a plate with food on it. "Misa after we finish can you and Neville meet me in my room?"

"Sure." said Misa

"No problem Harry." said Neville and after a healthy breakfast they accompanied Harry to his room.

Over the years Harry had lived with Kisa his room was a Gryffindors dream come true. Lots of Red and gold, on top of light blue wallpaper and some random pictured of his parents, and friends.

Harry searched through his trunk and finally pulled out an old piece of parchment and faced Misa and Neville.

"Harry…the…map?"

"It's yours as much as it is mine." said Harry and handed it to her "Keep your selves safe. I really won't need it anyway."

He grabbed his trunk and dragged it down stairs and Misa grabbed Hedwig, who was still in her cage.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" asked Kisa putting on her muggle clothes, the same outfit she wore ten years ago, when she went to pick up Harry from his relatives.

"Wow, mom, you look good!" commented Misa'

"Thanks." said Kisa and grabbed the cage from Misa.

"Isn't that the same suit you wore ten years ago?" asked Harry

"And so what if it is?" asked Kisa. Harry shrugged and Kisa continued "I'll be back soon. Remember to check, before you let me in."

"No problem." said Neville "We'll see you in a bit Harry."

He and Kisa stepped out of the house and apperated to Privet Drive.

"Um…do they know I'm coming?" asked Harry

"Oops…I knew I forgot something…oh well it'll be a surprise." commented Kisa as they walked along to Number 4.

"It's shocking, that this place hasn't changed in ten years." said Harry

"Not really…annoying is more like it."

They came up to the door an knocked on it. After a few minutes a really fat kid opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked arrogantly

"Yeah, I'm here to see Vernon and Petunia, Dursley are they here?" asked Kisa

"Yeah, come in." he stepped aside and they walked in, his backpack and Hedwig under the invisibility cloak. "Mum, Dad some people are here to see you."

Vernon and Petunia came out from the kitchen. She had gotten old as had her husband, but he had gained A LOT of weight.

"Can we help you?" asked Vernon.

"Of course you can. I'm here on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts School." said Kisa proudly.

"Kisa!" snapped Petunia "What else do you want. We gave you the brat."

"I'm not a brat." said Harry

"Can I sit down?" asked Kisa

"No!"

"Fine, I'll stand." said Kisa and removed the cloak showing Harry's backpack and owl.

"No!" said Vernon "We don't want freaks in this house, again."

"He's only here for a week. the reason is not because I want him too, but because he's here to help you."

"Why would we need help from freaks?"

"Because Voldemort is back." snapped Kisa "Even if you haven't had contact with Harry in 10 years Voldemort will still come after you. Harry will help you pack up and some members of the Order will be here to take you to a safe location."

"Why should we listen to anything you say?" asked Petunia.

"Because I'm trying to make the world safe for people like you, for Harry and for my daughter."

"Y…you have a daughter?" asked Dudley.

"Yeah, her name's Misa. She's only about a year younger than Harry."

"And who may I ask is the father? Another weirdo?"

"No!"

"The Snape boy, that lived on Spinner's?"

"How'd…."

"Lily came home for Christmas during her sixth year and told mum and dad all about how you were dating. I assumed you got married…"

"We didn't….it's a long story, and I don't have time." said Kisa looking Grim. "So…do you want to stay safe or go the same way Lily and James went?"

"Fine!" said Petunia before anyone else could say anything "he can stay in the guest room, but no more than a week."

"Works for me, oh and Harry will be writing to me daily and if he's not eating enough or if he's being hurt by you…I will call everything off and personally deal with you and spare Voldemort the trouble of killing you."

"Try and Have fun, will you Prongs Jr.?"

"No promises." said Harry.

Kisa smiled and gave him a hug before leaving. She then apperated to her house, where she was stopped by Misa and Neville

"What's my full name?" asked Misa "Myasthenia Tinsley daughter of Kisa Tinsley and Severus Snape."

Misa and Neville lowered their wands and let Kisa in.

At the Dursley's Harry had been in an odd position. Dudley's gang had started to get interested in him. He honestly didn't care, but he also had the tough job of trying to convince his Aunt and Uncle that they had to leave.

"You come here after 10 years and ask us all to pack up and leave. I won't do it. This is a plot to get the house." said Vernon at dinner that night. Harry tried to hold it in, but couldn't finally he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Your kidding me, right?" asked Harry "As soon as I turn Seventeen, that's when you come of age in the Wizarding world., I inherit a manor the size of this entire street, so why would I want this place?"

"Then why do you want us to leave?" asked Petunia.

"You remember how my mum and dad died?" said Harry and Petunia looked horrified. "Well the man responsible for that: Voldemort is back and he WILL kill you to get to me, not like it will help him, but point being I'm asking you to go with some Order of the Phoenix members so they can hide you. I explained this yesterday, and the day before, and two days before that Kisa explained it. How hard can it be to listen?"

So the next three days were spend on convincing and re convincing them to pack up and leave.

Finally on the fifth day he had managed to convince them and they were ready to go. The day after around 5 Hestia and Diggle showed up.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Good to see you."

"You too Mr. Diggle. Um…They're ready to go." said Harry

"Wonderful." said Hestia "Oh and there has been a change of plan."

"I thought Kisa and Moody were gonna come and take me?"

"They'll explain everything." said Hestia "Shall we go then, we'll have to drive a bit away from the house, just incase, before dis apperating ."

Harry said goodbye to his relatives and watch them leave. He then grabbed Hedwig's cage and his backpack, he would have taken his broom, but Kisa agreed that she would bring it to him. He came down stairs and sat down in the Dursley's living room, when he heard a nock on the door. He opened it and saw, not just Mad-eye and Kisa, but also, Arthur, Fred George, Seamus, Fletcher, Bill and Fleur, Along with Hermione, and Ron, and Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley.

"Why are you all…?"

"Can we come in?" asked Kisa

Harry led them to the kitchen and everyone sat or stood around.

"So what's the new plan?" asked Harry

"A quite brilliant plan." said Fred

"Oh the best." said George.

"See, we don't know how, but Riddle knows that you're here. So we sent a fake trail. Just in case. Saying that we wouldn't dare move you till your birthday, but we can't be sure it worked.." said Moody.

"So we devised a different plan." said Remus "SO a few of your hairs please."

"I don't have a say in this do I?" asked Harry looking at everyone who shook their heads. "Fine."

Moody took out the potion and putt in some of Harry's hair into it. "Fake Potter's line up."

Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Fred, George, Fleur and an annoyed Mundungus Fletcher went to stand by the wall. and took the potion. They began to change, some shrunk, or got taller and heir changed color etc.

Fred and George stood there looking at each other

"WOW! We're identical." they exclaimed.

"Ok here's clothes, glasses, and fake owls, and everything else you'd need." said Moody taking out little bags.

Everyone took what they needed and got dressed.

"Harry I can't believe your eye sight is this horrible." said Hermione putting on glasses.

"Good!" said Moody "the pairs will be as followed: Mundungus will be on broom with me….." Mundungus looked scared, but nodded. "Arthur is with Fred and George is with Remus….Fleur is going with Bill on a thestral."

"Oui, I am not good on ze broom." said Fleur.

"Hermione, is with Kingsley also on Thestral." said Kisa. "Ron is with Nimphy on broom and Seamus is with me also on broom."

"Harry, you wit me…."

"On Sirius's Flying motorcycle." added Kisa.

"Cool." said Harry.

"We think Death Eaters will suspect you'll be on a broom." said Kingsley. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you."

"The Death Eaters, if we run into them we'll go after the ones on a broom." said Kisa "So let's go."

They all hurried outside and got into proper position.

Everyone mounted their brooms or got on the thestrals. _'This is weird.'_ thought Harry to Ginny _'I could have just flamed there' _

'_I think this way it will be a lot less weird if Death Eaters saw you transform. The Order wants to keep our forms a secret. Even if they probably know about it since Snape...'_

_'yeah, I got it' _

"Good luck all. I will see you at the Burrow in an hour or so…"

Harry was raising through the air, though he barely felt it being jammed into the side car, with Hedwig and her cage. Then out of nowhere they were surrounded.

Green lights were everywhere as they flew Hedwig, had missed the last curse by a mm. The death eaters were gaining on them. They dropped in altitude a little bit, and tried to loose them, but with no luck.. Harry then saw the Imperioused Stan shooting a spell at him. "PROTEGO!" roared Harry and the silver shield appeared.

"We're almost there, Harry." said Hagrid as he pulled a knob on one of the handle bars and a huge green and slimy liquid shot out of the back and hit two death eaters, who plunged to the ground, or seemed too.

"Hang on Hedwig." said Harry and held her cage tighter as they landed at a house.

Harry woke up in a living room. Surrounded by Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

"Hagrid!" said Harry "Is he ok?"

"Relax he's fine. Here's your wand." said Ted and handed it to him "Your Owl is at the burrow. Your port key will be leaving in 10 minutes or so."

"Um…thank you." said Harry "Who are you?"

"I'm Ted Tonks, and this is my wife Andromeda Tonks."

"Tonks 's parents." said Harry

"That's us." smiled Andromeda coming in from the kitchen.

Hagrid and Harry gathered their things and took the port-key to the burrow.

"Halt!" came a harsh voice of Mrs. Weasley. "Who goes there?"

"It's Harry and Hagrid." said Harry "I'm the real Harry Potter, phoenix animagi. Bonded to Ginny"

"Thank goodness." said Mrs. Weasley "Come in, come in."

They went inside the burrow and Harry was hugged first by his girlfriend, then by his cousin.

"Where is everyone?" asked Hagrid.

"That old shoe was supposed to be dad and Fred." said Ginny, Neville was sitting with Misa by the kitchen door as she pointed to an old plate outside. Jay was sitting next to Neville also looking worried.

"That one was supposed to be mom and Seamus."

"You were supposed to arrive after them." said Neville as a crack was heard from the back yard.

Misa and Ginny rushed out and saw Arthur Weasley and Fred. They checked them out and they were allowed to come inside.

"What took so long?" asked Ginny

"They knew we were coming. Had to shake them off before arriving out our port-key location, but by the time we got there…we had missed it."

Hermione and Kingsley arrived after, followed by Remus and George and Ron and Tonks. Next to arrive were Bill and Fleur.

"Where's Kisa and Seamus?" asked Jay frantically.

"Haven't seen them. They took off right after Mad-eye and . They knew we were moving him tonight, how did they know?" asked Bill

"No idea." said Remus "Someone slipped, most likely Fletcher. Never could keep his bloody mouth shut."

Then a loud crack was heard from the yard and everyone rushed outside. Kisa and Seamus were getting off the broom. Seamus had a nasty gash on his leg, but otherwise appeared to be un-harmed.

"Mom!" said Misa as they were cleared and they came inside.

"Help Seamus." said Kisa as she sat him down on the couch and Jay came in with a wet cloth to cover the wound.

"What happened?" asked Jay "You were supposed to arrive first."

"Damn Snape, that's what happened. Got on my tail as soon as Seamus and I took off. Seamus and I managed to fire a few jinxes at him, though nothing permanent. Stunpike cut Seamus's leg…." and Kisa went silent. "There's more…."

"What?" asked Harry

"Mad-eye and I were supposed to fly in opposite directions, but they ambushed us so we stayed together. He was hit, full killing curse…don't know who did it, but he and Dung, went down…I couldn't stop. I had to do something to contain Seamus's bleeding, before he bled out."

Everyone was silent until Kingsley announced he was leaving. Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid left next, followed by Bill and Fleur and the twins.

"Harry, Misa, Neville, I'll take you home, then come back and take Jay and Seamus." said Kisa.

"Non-sense" said Molly. "You're all spending the night. there's more than enough room"

"Molly…I appreciate it, but…."

"No buts. Kids all upstairs. Now!"

"Alright, but I'll take Seamus and Jay back to Grimmauld place, where Kreacher can take care of them." said Kisa and apperated them out.

"Meet in my room." whispered Ginny as they all went up the stairs, except for Jay, who stayed with Seamus.

* * *

Took me bloody long enough, huh? Don't worry I'll try not to go this long again. I promise! I still need idea's for the rest. I have some, but not too many. I NEED MORE!!


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter ,but I;ve been working on a Charmed story called Future Suprises and now started the sequel called falling in love with the girl next door. So again sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JKR does, obvoisly cause she made Harry emo and annoying and Misa and Kisa weren't in the books.

* * *

Chapter 40

All of the gang sat in Ron's room discussing, who knows what. One thing that they were discussing was how the parents were reacting to the four leaving on a trip for a year.

"So…um…how is Molly taking all of this?" asked Misa

"W…well…she doesn't exactly know all of it." said Ron.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" asked Neville

"I mean she knows that Hermione and I are going off with Harry, but she doesn't know that Ginny's coming with us. She thinks that she's going back to school."

"But surely she understands that you and Harry are…well…."

"I don't know!" said Ginny. "She'll try to get it out of us eventually."

The next day Molly surrounded Harry and Ginny and started asking questions. They tried their best to avoid her, but to no success. She finally spotted them and gave them no alternative, but to talk to her.

"Um…Harry, it appears that you, Hermione and Ron are not going back to Hogwarts."

"Oh no!" said Harry

"That's good!"

"Ginny's coming with us." said Harry "Dumbledore left the four of us a job, and only the four of us. I'm sorry, but we're not going back."

"You, are barely adults, and Ginny is a child, she is not going." said Molly angrily.

"You can't stop her." said Kisa from the doorway. "They're bonded, which makes them adults from the moment the bond finishes it's stages, which should happen in the next few days."

"I can't believe this, Albus, leaving them a job…I mean surely he didn't mean…."

"Mum, don't worry we'll send word, whenever we can." said Ginny hugging her mother.

Misa and Neville went home the morning after and the Delacours arrived. Sweet little Gabrielle was starring dreamily at Harry, who tried to ignore it.

Harry's birthdays brought forth a celebration and happiness in the darkness of the war.

He awoke that morning that morning and _accio_-ed his glasses onto his face. He then came down-stairs and was greeted with presents.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" rang through the room as he stepped down from the last step.

"Thanks everybody." answered Harry after the usual birthday hugs.

Harry received a watch from the Weasley's, joke supplies and, the Delacours gave him some chocolates, a new sneak a scope and a few other presents..

"Harry technically in the Potter-Tinsley tradition you would receive the deed to the Potter estate and you will receive it. But they know of the estate, which is why I'm giving you this." said Kisa and handed him a piece of paper.

"What does it mean?"

"Harry the two manors are under more protection than any other house in all of England. The protection was cast by Merlin, himself and cannot be broken by any dark magic. Only the heir can see the house. The paper will give you the location. Simply Floo there, when your ready to leave."

"Thanks Kisa." said Harry accepting the paper. Kisa smiled and handed a similar piece of paper to Misa and Neville.

Later that same evening as Harry was set for celebrating his day Arthur suddenly arrived with the Minister of Magic.

"Hello!" he said "Sorry to barge in, but I'd like to see the six of you. In private." he meant Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Misa.

"Us too?" asked Misa questioningly

"Yes!" said the minister and they lead him inside.

Misa and Neville looked skeptically at each other and at the others before going into the living room of the Weasley home.

"I would like to do this individually. So I will speak to Mr. Longbottom first, if the rest of you…"

"We're not going anywhere." said Misa.

"Fine!" said Rufus. "I am here as I'm sure you know, because of Albus

Dumbledore's will. Everyone starred in shock at each other, then at Scrimgeour.

"A…all of us?" asked Neville "Me and Misa too?"

"Yes all of…" But Harry interrupted the minister.

"He died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what he had left us."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hermione before anyone else could respond. "They wanted to examine what he had left us. You had no right to do that."

"I had every right," said Scrimgeour. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will-"

"That law was created to stop wizards from passing on Dark artifacts," said Hermione "and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?"

"No, I'm not," said Hermione "I want to do some good in the world."

"So, why have you decided to let us have our things now?" asked Harry "Can't think of a pretext to keep them?"

"No, because the thirty-one days are up." said Hermione "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they have proven that they items are dangerous."

"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" asked Rufus.

"I..I dunno…" said Ron "I think he liked me…"

"Your being modest Ron," said Hermione "Dumbledore was very fond of you."

Misa couldn't help but snort, but loud enough so that only Ginny and Neville heard it. Harry snorted a bit to knowing full well that Ron had ever spent any alone time with Dumbledor.

_The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'_….Ah here we are…_'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'" _The minister reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a lighter and handed it to Ron.

"A valuable object," said the minister "It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left it to you?"

Ron shrugged, but the minister didn't buy it. "Dumbledore taught thousands of students, yet the only ones he remembered, were the six of you. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put his Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I suppose.," muttered Ron "what else could I do with it?"

Evidently the minister didn't know either. After narrowing on Ron a little he moved on. " '_TO Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle and Bard, _in the hopes that she will enjoy these stories as I have myself.' "_

The minister then pulled out a book from the sack he took out from his second pocket. and handed it to a tearing Hermione

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this book?"

""He…he knew I liked books." was all she had managed to say.

"But why this particular one?"

"Maybe he thought I'd enjoy it."

"Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?" he asked now looking at Ginny.

"No! We didn't." she said angrily. "And if the ministry hasn't managed to find anything hidden in that book I doubt we will."

Hermione suppressed a sob as she tried to wipe of the tears she already had.

Scrimgeour continued. _" ' To __Myasthenia Artemis Tinsley I leave my locket, in hopes that you will remember me, when seeing your loved ones in it." _

Scrimgeour reached into his pocket and pulled out a round locket with scribbled designs on it.

"A marvelous invention. Dumbledore made it himself. It allows the wearer to see any live person at any time. Why did he give it to you?"

"Probably because I don't see my dad as much as I'd like too." said Misa a bit annoyed and Scrimgeour moved on.

_" ' TO Mr. Neville Frank Longbottom I leave a collection of memories I had shared with his parents, in hopes that he will not only remember me, but his late parents as well'" _

While Scrimgeour gave Neville the pencieve and the vials with the memories Misa was getting angrier.

"You had no right!" said Misa "Those memories are private!" she all but yelled.

The minister ignored her and continued _" ' To Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley I leave a diary I had discovered long before her time, in hopes that she will find the answers that she seeks inside.'"_

"What was the purpose of leaving you a diary. We have looked at it and it is completely blank." said Scrimgeour and Ginny paled a little remembering another type of diary.

"He probably meant it metaphorically." said Harry "As in she could write in it and find answers inside her."

"That's deep." added Misa

"Moving on!" said Scrimgeour_. " ' To Mr. Harry James Potter I leave the Snitch he caught in his first ever Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'"_

He reached inside and handed Harry the snitch. "Why did Dumbledore give you the Snitch?"

"No idea, probably for the reason you just read, minister."

"So you think it was merely a symbolic keepsake, then?"

"What else could it be?" asked Harry "If that's all, you can leave."

"There is one other thing…..Dumbledore did leave you the sword of Gryffindor."

"So, where is it?" asked Hermione

"The sword is a historical artifact and did not belong to Dumbledore and he did not have the right to pass it on so it does not belong to Mr. Potter."

"It belongs to Harry." Snapped Hermione

"I hate to say it," said Misa "but he's right. Only the heir can have the sword and it will be a bit hard for us to prove that."

"Tell me Miss Tinsley. What are you planning to do after school?"

"Non of your business." replied Misa plainly and the minister turned to Harry

"I noticed that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch, why is that?"

"Oh it can't possibly because Harry's a fabulous Quidditch player, there must be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing." said Ginny infuriated.

"So…I want to know one last thing. What are your plans for this and next year, you know last year of school and all." said the minister.

"Yes, we're all going to run off and resurrect Dumbledore." said Neville. "We're finishing school, what else are we gonna do?"

"Alright then." said the minister appearing to be satisfied with the answer for his first question. He starred at the group, who interestingly looked at their things. "What about after school. Any of you interested in becoming Aurors?"

"Harry is…" said Ron, but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What about the rest of you. Young Miss Tinsley, what about you?"

"That's Mrs. Longbottom to you." snapped Misa. The minister at first didn't seem to understand what she had meant, but got the message quickly when he saw that Neville and Misa were hand in hand.

"My apologies. Mrs. Longbottom what do you plan to do after school along with you fiancée?"

"Husband." corrected Hermione automatically.

"Sorry husband."

"What is it any business of yours?" asked Ginny

"Just that I may be able to help you in future career opportunities." said Scrimgeour.

The three girls starred at the minister deeply as if accessing his mind. Non wanted to answer the minister, but evidently they had to.

"I want to work in creature relations." replied Misa and did not bother to elaborate on it. "Now minister I believe your late for a lunch in with Madam Umbridge and Ex-minister Fudge."

The minister did not reply, but he walked out of the burrow and apperated out.

Just then a cry was heard, outside coming from little Gabrielle, who ran in hysterically.

"Men, men in big hooded cloaks are coming with Dementors. A lot of Dementors." she cried as she ran up the stairs. Following her were the rest of the guests.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione pack your things and quickly. Death Eaters are coming. We have to get the six of you to Tinsley-Potter manor." said Kisa and hurried back outside. …

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!!

Thank you all those who reviewed. I am in the process of fixing some of my older chapters. So REVIEW!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

YAY!!! I love it when people review and tell me how much they love this story. So with out further ado, please read the next chapter. Also kudos to my favorite characters Fred, George and of course NEVILLE!!! Also please don't hate me for not updating, I've been really busy, with other stories and other thigns in general. But I haven't abbandoned the story. I will finish it....I hope.

Draco: This is so stupid.

Me: Why's that?

Draco: Because we all know your favorite character is me. *Points to self arrogantly*

Me: I beg to differ. Neville please bring in the mirror.

*Neville comes in with the mirror and sets it down infront of Draco*

Me: Thank you Neville. Now Draco looks into the mirror.

Draco: Fine *Looks into mirror*

Mirror reflection: Hello, I'm Voldemort.

Draco: *Screams like a girl and runs off*

ME: Fred, George you can come out from the mirror now.

Fred and George come out. I kiss all three

Chapter 41

Potter-Tinsley manor

Misa and Neville helped the four pack up and Kisa rushed in with the Weasley's, along with Lupin and Tonks.

"We're ready, how do we get out of here?" asked Harry as he came downstairs with his trunk and Misa carrying Hedwig.

"The floo or course." said Kisa as Neville came down with Crookshacks. "The three of you and I have to get everyone to safety."

Hermione, Ginny and Ron came down next with their trunks and their things were loaded into the floo.

"But isn't the floo being watched?" asked Hermione

"Yes, but the Manors are designed to hide anything coming there. We'll be hidden. So get in and say this." said Kisa handing them a piece of paper. "Harry and Misa have to go through first with Ginny and Neville so the manor will let the others through.

Harry and Misa went through first followed by Ginny and Neville. Then Hermione and Ron went through. The first four quickly returned to help the others.

"Did I tell you guys to come back?" asked Kisa angrily as little Gabrielle went through followed by Fleur.

"We came to help." said Neville.

"Well….alright." said Kisa. "Help get the Delacours out. The Death eaters are almost here. I'll be outside."

The four helped the Delacours get their things and they floo-ed over to the manor as well. Then Fred and George followed.

"Bill, Charlie." called Mr. Weasley "You two next. GO!"

Bill and Charlie rushed in and floo-ed out followed by Mrs. Weasley and the four.

"Kisa, Tonks you next." said Remus. Tonks gave him a quick hug and the two left. Finally Mr. Weasley went into the floo and Remus barely made it as Bellatrix and Dolohov landed at the burrow.

As everyone waited around the fire they saw an exhausted Remus land out of the fireplace with a thud.

"Everyone here?" asked Tonks and everyone were. "Talk about lucky."

"I'll say." said Kisa "If the radar hadn't gone off. Who knows what would have happened. Now, Misa, Neville your room is in the east wing as that's the Tinsley half. Ginny, Harry your in the west wing at the Potter half. Everyone else can pick as they see fit."

"Uh, mom." said Misa "What about our things?"

"Oh their already in your room, I floo-ed them over this morning." responded Kisa. "Now you kids go on. I need to send word to Jay and Seamus so they can join us. I don't want them to be alone at Grimmauld place."

Later that night nobody out of the six could get any sleep. They all met up in the amazingly huge library set in between the two wings of the doubled manor. As usual Hermione was the first in the library and she was already reading. The others soon followed and didn't really know what to talk about.

"So what are you guys planning on doing till you leave?" asked Misa

"Just some research." replied Hermione looking up form the book that Dumbledore had given her. "To help us get Riddle. What about you guys?"

"Misa and I are planning on looking at some memories that Dumbledore left for Me." said Neville. "Weird stuff he gave you guys. Wonder why."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you," said Misa, "but mine is rather obvious."

"How come?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Dumbledore obviously knew that Snape was my dad and that I would never believe he was really a murderer."

"But then Dumbledore would have had to know that Snape was gonna kill him." said Harry.

"What if they planned the whole thing so that Dumbledore wouldn't have to suffer with that horrid hand of his." said Misa hopefully.

"Sorry Misa, but I don't think so." said Harry "I was there. You didn't see the look on Dumbledore's face."

"Well, why could it all have been an act?" asked Misa and looked at her locket. "Show me Daddy."

The picture in the locket shifted from its golden design to Snape in Dumbledore's office talking to the portrait of the late headmaster.

"I can't believe you made me do this." said Snape coldly "My own daughter thinks I'm a murderer and a monster."

"I am sorry Severus, but there was no other alternative. You had to kill me."

The picture vanished and Misa looked proudly at her friends who sighed and admitted that they were wrong and she was right.

"Now I just have to tell Mum and I can have my family back." said Misa happily.

"Um…Misa…." said Hermione un-easily

Misa looked at her as if waiting for her to make some snide and evil remark as if Hermione was Malfoy, or Voldemort himself. "Do you honestly think that you can have a normal family now?"

"Excuse me?" asked Misa. The others tried not to interfere, but all knew what was about to happen. A full on collision between Misa and Hermione as previous ones had happened over the course of the year.

"Even if Snape didn't murder Dumbledore you still can't have a happy family with your mum being a key member of the Order, being Harry's Aunt and your Dad being Tommy's right hand man." said Hermione simply with out emotion.

"Do you know how long I have dreamed of having a mum and a Dad? My Mom split up with Eric when I was five. Them mum left because she had to rescue the effing-boy-who-lived –no offence Harry."

"Non taken." said Harry

"Then I find out that Snape's my dad and all I can think of is how much happier mum would be. They almost make it. SO for once in your damn life can you stop acting like you know every bloody thing in the world. Why can't you just let me have my moment with out ruining it? You little miss perfect life, loving parents, together forever. Why can't I have a normal family too, huh? Mom and Dad would still be together as they were over the year, regardless of their status in this damn war." snapped Misa and standing up she left the room.

"I…." tried Hermione, but Neville only followed her with out another word.

"Well," said Ginny trying to change the subject. "I'm tiered. That was way too dramatic for my tastes. Harry you coming to bed?"

"Uh, yeah, night Ron, night Hermione." said Harry and followed Ginny out.

Everyone awoke the next morning as they were being rocked awake by house elves. The elves forced the six to get dressed and get to breakfast.

"Sorry about the wake up call." said Kisa as the six sleepily walked downstairs. Ginny, being so sleepy she sat on Harry instead of the chair.

"Gin," said Harry, "The chair is over there." he pointed to the empty chair beside him.

"I know." replied Ginny and snuggled close to Harry.

"Kisa I can't believe you, keeping three house elves. Its barbaric." said Hermione.

"First of all," said Kisa "It's not three it's about twenty, second they are the family elves and thirdly they are being paid as they have been for almost a century now….wait sorry there aren't twenty." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "It's twenty-one. I forgot Winky." Hermione tried to argue, but her rant was cut short by Misa.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Misa

"Molly and Zip are making breakfast. I saw hash browns, sausage, eggs, and the works. "said Kisa "Today, Neville is having his birthday party and then we start getting ready for the…now much smaller wedding."

"What about Jay and Seamus?" asked Neville "Are they coming?"

"Should be floo-ing any second," said Kisa.

A few moments later a cute little house elf wearing a red and gold hat and shorts popped in.

"Breakfast is served Mistress Kisa." said the elf.

"Thank you Zip, please tell the others to have breakfast as well." said Kisa

"Of course, will there be anything else Madam Kisa?"

"How is Winky adjusting?"

"Very well Madam, but then you already knew that." said Zip and vanished.

"Well you heard the elf. Let's get to it." said Kisa. She rushed the others to breakfast, where Molly was already filling everyone's plates. Sitting at the amazingly large table was Mr. Weasley, who was reading the newspaper. Fred and George, who were whispering about something, Lupin and Tonks, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and the Delacours and their daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle.

The six along with Kisa sat down as Mrs. Weasley placed food on their plates.

"Molly, please sit down." said Kisa

"What about the food?" asked Molly. Kisa smiled and enchanted the trays.

"Now, sit." she instructed and Molly sat down next to her husband.

"'Harry," said Fleur. "Kisa, Misa we cannot sank you enough for letting as all stay here."

"Don't mention it." said Kisa.

Everyone ate quietly, until Mr. Weasley's jaw dropped at what he saw in the paper and he dropped his knife.

"What's matter dad?" asked Bill

"This headline," said Mr. Weasley "Reads that Severus Snape has been named headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Yay!" sang Misa and they all starred. "Hey I told you guys Daddy is a good guy. I saw him talking to Dumbledore's portrait. They set the whole thing up."

"What do you mean you saw him?" asked Charlie

"Through the locket Prof. Dumbledore left me." replied Misa.

"Oh so that's why the minister showed up at our doorstep." said Molly. "he had to give Misa what Dumbledore left her."

"Not just me, these guys too. Over all I think Neville's was the best." said Misa

"I got a Prof. Dumbledore's pencieve with memories he had of my parents." said Neville.

"Damn." said Kisa

"Kisa, language." said Molly annoyingly.

"Sorry, but that tops the present I got Neville. I got him a small pencieve and a bottle of memories I had with your mom in school, we were friends." said Kisa.

"Thanks Kisa, I'd do anything for memories of my parents." said Neville. Everyone ate breakfast calmly and quietly, then Tonks stood up.

"I have an amazing announcement to everyone." said Tonks.

"Which would be?" asked Ron

"I am now officially with child." said Tonks and Remus chocked on his food. His face paled from shock. Kisa smiled brightly and hugged Tonks.

"That's great. Do you know the gender yet?" asked Kisa

"To soon to tell." replied Tonks.

"Congrats." said Hermione and Ron and well everyone else. But Harry and Ginny and Misa and Neville noticed the frightened and horrified look on Remus's face.

"Moony 's gonna be a daddy, Moony 's gonna be a daddy" sang Kisa as she jumped around the house.


	42. Chapter 42

SO many reviews! Thank you, thank you. I love it! I as always welcome theories and ideas. I NEED YOUR HELP! Seriously, I am having some trouble with ideas and need your help. PLEASE, PLEASE HELP!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously due to the amount of OC that are in this story, the fact that it's AU and the fact that Hermione is more annoying then she was in the books.

P.S. special thanks to All the Pretty Horses for the idea about Snape that will show up in this chapter. THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 42

A few days had passed since everyone left the burrow and Misa was still not talking to Hermione. Her excuse was that Hermione doesn't understand not having a complete family. Neville spent most of his time with her, no surprise there and their more extreme part of the bond was at an end.

Kisa had gone a bit wild with the idea of Remus being a father and agreed to help Tonks and her future "nephew" anyway she could. The newly married couple had taken Kisa's offer of staying at the manor and loved it….at least Tonks was. Remus was as pail as he was the day Tonks made the announcement and Kisa was determined to do whatever it takes to find out what it was that scared him so much.

Around five Kisa woke up and went for a run around the Quidditch pitch in the back yard, when she came back forty-five minutes later Remus was sitting behind the table as Twinkle, an elf with a red and gold bow and a dress with the same colors served him tea.

"Morning, Moony, morning Twinkle." said Kisa

"Morning Crescent." replied Remus and went back to his paper.

"Morning, Ms Kisa. Would Ms. Kisa like some tea or coffee this morning?" asked Twinkle.

"Coffee would be great," said Kisa sitting down next to Remus. "Thank you Twinkle. Twinkle did Nonie finish with the special surprise?" Remus took his eyes off the paper and starred at Kisa.

"Oh yes Ms." said Twinkle placing a cup of coffee in front of Kisa. "Nonie say everything is ready"

"Great thank you." replied Kisa and took a sip of her coffee. "Ah, now this is coffee." The house elf smiled brightly before vanishing.

"What surprise?" asked Remus finally.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…..later. Why are you up so early?" asked Kisa.

"Couldn't sleep, there's a lot on my mind." he replied.

"I'll say. Your going to be a father." replied Kisa brightly and Remus looked down.

"How did you do it?" he asked "Get used to the reality that you were gonna be a parent?"

"My circumstances were a bit different" I replied. "Lily was only a few months from her due date when I found out and it's not like everything ran totally smooth for me."

"I remember the look on all our faces when you told us who the father was. James-for once in his life-was at a lost for words….." he trailed off.

"Remus John Lupin you've been moping since Tonks made the announcement. What is bothering you?"

"I'm a werewolf….my kind don't usually breed. He's gonna be like me, I just know It." replied Remus, "he'll be better off not knowing me….you could ask the kids to let me come with them."

"Remus, I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you out of your mind or are you just stupid?" asked Kisa and didn't let Remus interrupt. "I can't believe you want to abandon your own child."

"What about you?" asked Remus, "You ran?"

"I ran from a lot of things Remus, but I never ran away from my child. I left her in capable hands when she was five. It may not have been the smartest thing to do, but it was right, at the time. This however isn't. Remus, you can't run away. This child is gonna need you. He…or she is gonna need a father and I'll be damned if I let you run away from that. What would James, Lily, Sirius and Ariel do to you if they found out you were planning on abandoning Tonks?"

"Sirius and James would probably kill me, while Lily and Ariel would yell….a lot." replied Remus look down.

"Exactly, Moony, come on. Look at Misa, her father is a murderer and a death eater; she still loves him, even if she didn't know he was her father until she was fourteen. That baby is gonna love you regardless of your condition."

"But…."

"No butts Remus. You are gonna be a great father. I know it. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and march your arse upstairs and be with Tonks." Kisa said in a yell.

Remus wanted to argue more, but knew Kisa was right and left.

Kisa sighed as went back to her coffee just as Misa came down.

"Good Morning Misa."

"Morning mom." replied Misa sleepily.

"Is it safe for you and Neville too…?"

"Be away from each other, yeah its safe." replied Misa sitting at the counter.

"So what brings you down here at six in the morning?" asked Kisa.

"Your lovely speech, though you made one clinical error." said Misa

"Oh, which would be?"

"Dad isn't a murderer. He and Dumbledore set up the whole thing so nobody would question his loyalties. He secretly works for Dumbledore." said Misa. "It's true."

"Honey…"

"I saw him talking to Dumbledore's portrait. He hated Dumbledore for making him kill. He said that I think he's a murderer. I know he isn't. Mom you have to believe me."

"I believe you Misa, I do…but it doesn't change anything. I know you want us together, I get it I really do….hopefully when this is all over…"

"Ok…." said Misa kissing her mother. "I'm gonna try to get a little more sleep….oh and when Jay and Seamus come downstairs, could you please tell them that they owe me five galleons"

"Uh….sure" replied Kisa not really understanding why, but agreed nevertheless. Molly awoke next and proceeded to make breakfast, ignoring Kisa's protests.

Pretty soon everyone was awake and had a filling breakfast. After that Kisa got an idea. "Why don't you kids go outside and play some Quidditch?" asked Kisa

"But only Harry and Misa have their brooms." said Ron.

"There's a storage house outside with brooms, enough for all of you." said Kisa. "Get some fresh air."

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Snape was pacing in his study. He desperately wanted to make contact with his daughter, but no he couldn't dare do something to piss of the mighty Dumbledore. The old man's portrait was empty as Dumbledore went to visit another one of his gold frames. Then an idea popped into his head.

"_Expecto Patronum_." said Snape and a huge silver tiger appeared in the air. He whispered something into it. The Patronus seemed to nod at him before disappearing out the window.

Back at the Potter Tinsley estate everyone was playing Quidditch and Harry's team was winning. Misa and Harry played the seekers. Ginny was a chaser. Neville and Ron were keepers, Jay was a chaser and Fred and George were beaters.

Misa spotted the snitch and went strait at it; however she was interrupted when a patronus appeared out of nowhere.

Misa tried to avoid it, but it seemed to be attached to her. She landed and started running.

"Why is Kisa's patronus chasing you?" asked Fred

"It is a most odd mater." said George "Is that really Kisa's patronus?"

_"Misa," said Neville into her head, "What's Snape's Patronus?" _

_"I…I don't know, I never saw him cast one---AH if this thing doesn't leave me alone I'm gonna scream." she shouted._

Neville couldn't help but laugh as Misa ran around the pitch with the patronus tiger floating behind her.

_"Yeah, keep laughing Longbottom and we'll see how far you'll get tonight." _snapped Misa into Neville's head and he stopped laughing immediately.

"Misa maybe you should listen to it?" suggested Hermione yelling loudly. Misa hated the fact that Hermione was right, but stopped and the tiger patronus landed beside her.

"MUM!" shouted Misa and Kisa rushed out with Remus and Molly behind her.

"Misa, where did this patronus come from?" asked Remus.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW?" yelled Misa angrily.

"I'll get rid of it." said Remus and with a flash it was gone.

"Misa, what…" asked Kisa

"I'm going to my room." replied Misa

"_Neville it was dad's…come on I'll explain…" _Neville came up behind Misa as she headed inside.

"Misa you have to…." tried Kisa. But Misa simply ran faster into the manor. Neville came up behind her as her broom flew into the shed.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances before running upstairs after her.

"Misa, Neville open up." said Ginny through the door. Neville opened the door for them as Misa was giving her patronus instructions.

"Misa…." started Harry

"Don't go there Potter." snapped Misa

"Misa, I know what your thinking, but it can't be Snape, how would he know where to find you?" asked Harry

"He didn't…doesn't… he instructed the patronus to find me and deliver a message." said Misa as her patronus stood ready.

"Misa, but Snape…even if he was trying to find you how do you know it wasn't to find Harry?" asked Hermione from the doorway.

"Because the entire world doesn't revolve around Harry." snapped Misa, "not everyone on this earth is after him. Did it ever occur to you, that just maybe he wanted to talk to me, maybe to tell me that he wasn't an actual murderer?"

"Yes, of course, but he's a death eater."

"WAS a death eater." replied Misa "If he was a death eater. I WOULDN'T BE HERE" Misa then turned to the patronus "Go!" and as soon as the Patronus was out the window she stormed out.

"Neville say something to her." begged Hermione.

"What am I supposed to say?" asked Neville "She's not entirely wrong."

Neville chased after her and caught her in a room filled books.

"Misa…" said Neville coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her, "you have to stop snapping at Hermione…as much as she may deserve it."

"But its fun" protested Misa.

"It….well….alright it is fun." said Neville, "but that doesn't make it right."

"I know she means well, but sometimes I just want to slap her." said Misa as Neville kissed her cheek.

"Did you get a chance to hear the message of the patronus before it vanished?" asked Neville.

"It just said I'm not who you believe I am. I'm guessing he thinks that I think of him as a killer. I don't know. That's why I sent my Patronus, to tell him…to tell him…that I know he's good. Neville why won't anyone believe me?" asked Misa

"They can't because that would mean they'd have to admit that firstly Hermione was wrong and second Harry would have to grasp the fact that Dumbledore welcomed death…like that third brother in the tale of three brothers." said Neville, "don't worry about it to much, in time they'll realize it."

At this time in the living area of the two manors Kisa and Remus were by the fireplace along with Arthur and Molly, talking to Kingsley.

"…that's why the name's taboo." replied Kingsley, "with the way things are going the Ministry will fall in less than a week."

"The news just keeps getting better doesn't it." said Tonks coming down the stairs with Bill and Charlie. "We'll need to set up new headquarters, but since most of the order is here anyway…except for McGonagall we can have a meeting."

"I'll talk to Minnie." said Kisa. "Remus, does she still have that little thing that she…um…confiscated from us?"

"Kisa, Minerva confiscated many items from us….oh that item…she should still have it." replied Remus

"Great thank you." replied Kisa and ran upstairs. She rounded up all the kids and after a short talk McGonagall came over with a package. Everyone sat in the living room waiting for Kisa's so called surprise, except for Misa and Neville.

"I have a few things for you guys." said Kisa, "going away presents…sort of." she first turned to Harry and pulled out a key. "This key opens up a room with in the Potter study. There you will find portraits of your parents and grandparent." Harry starred wide-eyed as he accepted the key.

"Wow…Kisa….I…I…I don't know what to say…"said Harry

"I asked Nonie to clean up all the portraits so they should be nice and ready." said Kisa and then turned to Jay and Seamus "The house you grew up in, remember how we always told you the attic was locked?" the two boys nodded "It was…the two of you have the power to open it….with in it…you'll find a few…surprises." she handed the two boys a note and two rings.

"Thanks Kisa." they replied

"Now our four travelers…I have a book for Hermione on long term traveling cooking, transfigurations, and such. For the others I have this." said Kisa and an elf popped in with a little sack. "Don't open it yet; open it only when you need to destroy that which cannot be destroyed….so…um….when are you guys leaving?"

"We're not sure yet," said Hermione "Probably in a few days or so…since, Jay, Misa and Neville are going away to school the day after tomorrow…do they even have all their school things?"

"Yes, we do." said Neville from the doorway. "You rang Kisa?"

"Yeah, I have these." said Kisa handing a mirror to Misa and another to Ginny. "Two way mirrors. I have one, Remus has one, and you two have one. Jay you'll find one in the attic. Their great for communications in case you ever…for any reason need to contact each other."

The final day of summer break was spent packing and gathering items that were still on list. Some things were gonna go wrong this year, everybody knew it.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Do not worry I will continue on and as usual I welcome all ideas for what will happen next. WARNING! Misa, Neville and Jay are entering dangerous territory this year.....will Snape help stop all the hatered...or not.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you all who reviewed. But please review more. I know more people read it than just those who reviewed PLEASE! I do need some help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because otherwise Harry's life would have been way more fun.

Also let me know if you want DH to be more centered on what the gang is doing or what Misa and Neville get into at Hogwarts.

P.S. What about Malfoy and the Carrows, and Snape? Will Snape and Kisa get back together, or will Snape DIE!!!! You decide

* * *

Chapter 43

Ch...Ch...Changes

The train station was busy as many parents waved good-bye to their children. Misa and Neville had already said goodbye to mostly everyone. Kisa had volunteered to bring the two to the station. Their gear loaded and Neville's kitten in his carrying case along with the new Owl Kisa had bought for Misa. It was a barn owl and Misa had insisted on naming him Horus, after the Egyptian god.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind and go be safe in America?" asked Kisa.

"Positive." said Misa and Jay

"Thanks, but no thanks. We can handle it." said Neville. Kisa gave them all hugs and they boarded the train. They found a compartment with Luna, but also Hannah Abbott. Luna looked very worried.

"Luna what's wrong?" asked Hannah

"It's Dean, yesterday the muggle registration act took affect and he ran….I hope he's ok….nargles are out there." said Luna.

"Dean's smart." said Neville "He'll be more than ok."

Misa and Jay nodded in agreement.

"Who do you think the head boy and girl will be this year?" asked Jay

"With Snape in charge probably Malfoy and Parkinson." said Hannah, "Merlin he's awful."

Neville had to practically glue Misa to the chair to keep her from standing up and saying something she'd regret.

"Misa, what's wrong?" asked Hannah

"Um…nothing…just a bit worried is all…you know with d…Snape in charge…

Who knows what could happen." lied Misa.

When they were about half way to Hogwarts Malfoy popped his head into the compartment.

"This cart doesn't allow ferrets Malfoy so leave." said Neville threateningly.

"Better watch it Longbottom things are gonna be different this year with Dumbledore gone and Snape in charge."

"Why should we be scared?" asked Misa "Dumbledore's portrait is now hanging in the headmasters study, plus I have my boyfriend with me and my dad." Malfoy looked confused and left and everyone but Hannah knew what she was talking about.

The train ride ended peacefully and everyone took a carriage to the castle. Once there Misa and Neville headed to the Gryffindor table, Jay and Hannah headed to Hufflepuff and poor Luna lonely walked to Ravenclaw.

"Is it true?" asked Collin as Misa and Neville sat down.

"Is what true?" asked Neville.

"That Harry and Ginny have some secret bond and that they and Hermione and Ron are off on some secret mission to stop…you-know-who?"

"And how would we know?" asked Misa

"He is your cousin, isn't he?" asked Collin

"Look Collin, I have no idea what you're talking about. Mission? Please they went to America. They ran away from everything and left us here to fight off you-know-who all by ourselves." said Misa hoping she was convincing. "Yes Ginny and Harry have a bond, just like any couple does."

"No I mean a magical one." said Collin

"Come on Collin surely you don't believe in that rubbish." said Neville, "mindless gossip." Collin looked bummed as he walked down the hall and sat down with his friends and his brother.

_"What an amazing performance." _

_"Yes, yes it was." said Misa. "We were amazing…speaking of amazing...I know we didn't talk about it, but should we still continue the Marauders?" _

_"Definitely, but you and Jay need different nicknames, something that won't be too obvious. We want to make it less obvious, look at the head table. Those two new teachers were in that memory we saw, one of the ones Kisa left."_

_"Your right, they were one of the many the marauders pranked…they'd know if it was us doing the pranks…ok...I'll tell Jay to meet us tonight in the secret room." replied Misa_

She walked over and whispered to Jay before getting comfortable next to Neville. Just then Snape walked into the great hall. Misa wanted to wave, but decided on a small nod to her father. He acknowledged her with out giving anything away to anyone else.

McGonagall brought out the frightened littler inkle firsties and one by one they were all sorted into different houses finally after the sorting Snape stood up.

"Welcome all to a DIFFERENT year here at Hogwarts. First I'd like to introduce our new Defense against the dark art professor. Please welcome Professor Carrow." The new male teacher stood up and took a bow. The Slytherin table clapped loudest of all. "Next as you know Muggle Studies has now become mandatory for all students. So please welcome your new teacher Professor Carrow." the female stood up and once again the Slytherins clapped most of all. "Also all new school rules will be followed or severe consequences will be initiated. Now let eat."

The food appeared and everyone at until they could eat no more. After the feast a second year Slytherin student came up to Misa and Neville.

"You Tinsley and Longbottom?" asked the boy.

"Maybe." replied Misa as the boy handed her a slip of paper.

"The headmaster wishes to see you after the feast in his office." said the boy and left laughing evilly.

Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table looking all noble with Pansy on his left side and some other girl on his right.

After the feast Misa and Neville made their way to the headmaster's office.

"Malfoy…Merlin I just want to slap him." said someone from Gryffindor as they left.

"Neville do you think it's possible to convert Draco?" asked Misa

"To the light side…it's possible…won't be easy…why do you ask?"

"I think he's confused and it may take a brilliant prank to set him strait." said Misa with an evil laugh added at the end.

"Password." said the Gargoyle.

"Hmm…there's no password on this paper…how about Hail You-know-who?" asked Misa. Neville couldn't help but laugh as the Gargoyle let them pass.

"That actually worked…wow your dad really needs a more creative password." said Neville as they walked upstairs.

As soon as they were on top of the staircase the door opened and Misa and Neville entered the study to find the two new Professors along with Snape waiting for them.

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Misa

"Indeed" said Snape, "Have a seat you two." They nodded and sat down on the couch that was available. "To cut to the chase…."

"We want to know where Potter and his pals are" snarled the Dark arts professor. "And what they're up to."

"Your strait to the point kind of man aren't you?" asked Misa, "ah it's so hard to find good teachers these days."

"Misa." snapped Snape.

"Allow me to rephrase. I don't know where they are, nor would I tell if I did know." said Misa.

"I don't know either."

"Right." said the female Professor "we know your pals with them." she said looking at Neville and then Misa "and you're related to him."

"No, I am? I had no idea." said Misa sarcastically, "I really don't know where they are we never wanted to know what they were up to."

"Because we knew it wasn't our job to know." took over Neville "and that our job would be somewhere else and not with them."

"So we chose not to know. Just in case undesirable people ever asked about it we would honestly be able to tell them that WE DON'T KNOW" snapped Misa.

"Why you little." said the female raising her wand.

"Alecto, Amicus, may I speak with then in private?" asked Snape

"Of course." they replied and left.

Snape watched them leave and closed the door, sound proofing it before going back to the headmaster's desk.

"What is it you do know?" asked Snape

"You won't tell them, will you dad?" asked Misa.

"Of course not….I didn't send that patronus for nothing, did I?" asked Snape and Misa smiled brightly and jumped to hug Snape.

"All we know." said Neville, "Is that it's some huge quest or something for things that will help them kill you-know-who forever."

"You know what they're up to?" asked Snape looking at Dumbledore's portrait.

"Of course I know." replied the old headmaster, "they will prevail." Dumbledore vanished from his frame and turned back to Misa and Neville.

"I knew it." said Misa "everybody else believed you were evil, even mum, but I didn't give up. I saw you talking to Dumbledore, through this." She showed him the necklace that Dumbledore left her.

"Be careful and don't do anything that will draw attention to you." said Snape before letting them leave.

The two rushed to the common room and strait to the secret room where Jay was already waiting for them.

"Hey guys, what took so long?" asked Jay

"Long story…point is Daddy's a good Guy." said Misa

"Good to know, so what's this about?" asked Jay

"We want to convert Malfoy and we feel a prank is the perfect thing to turn him around. We were also thinking of pranking those two new Professors and changing your and Misa's nicknames." said Neville

"Great ideas…but why do we need new nicknames?"

"Cause the Carrow s went to school with our parents and they'd know it was us." said Misa… "So Jay…your new nickname should be…..Devious?" suggested Misa

"But I'm not very Devious, Ms Devious should be your name, or Ms Cynical…."

"Cynical Lynx." said Neville.

"Ok. I'm Cynical Lynx, but what about Jay?" asked Misa.

"How about Humble Spirit?"

"Brilliant," said Neville… "Why don't we meet here after classes tomorrow and work on everything?"

The other agreed and left. Misa and Neville now had to go into different dorms. They spent the entire year prior sleeping in the same bed, this was gonna be bad.

As Misa entered her dormitory she was practically attacked by Lavender Brown and Parvati.

"How come you barely slept in your bed last year?" asked Parvati

"Why did Ron fall for Hermione?" asked Lavender.

"Is Harry still with Ginny?"

"Why are you with Neville?"

"Ok, first of all question 1 is none of your business. Question 2, well simple they argued so much and been through a lot together. Question 3 Harry is still and forever will be with Ginny and for 4. I love Neville, what does it matter to you why I'm with him? Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." said Misa and crawled into bed, but as she tried to fall asleep her owl hooted loudly. "Alright, Horus, I will write to mom."

She wrote a few words on a piece of parchment. Sealed it magically and handed it to the owl. "Be careful." she told him and he flew out the window.

The next morning Misa met Neville in the common room both looked much tiered.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Neville greeting Misa with a kiss.

"Just as badly as you did." replied Misa as they headed to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile at the Potter-Tinsley manor Harry and the others were thinking of what to do. They only had to destroy three, maybe four more Horcruxes. The question was figuring out where to go and where they were. Voldemort did not know what they were up to, but did he want to know?

Back at Hogwarts Misa and Neville received their schedules after breakfast.

"Hey, they replaced Care of magical Creatures with Muggle Studies" said Neville.

"I guess it means less time with Hagrid and more time with those new teachers….oh this is gonna be bad." commented Misa. "Oh well….I suppose we just have to face it."

"I guess, but I rather not…given the fact that they are death eaters….what will Defense look like." wondered Neville.

"I'd rather not think about that." said Collin.

After breakfast they headed for their first class of the day, which was luckily a free period with Jay. So they began to plan the first prank of the year.

* * *

Ha, ha. I leave you at that. I actually finished it some weeks ago, but I forgot to post it, sorry. As usual your ideas are welcomed AND GREATLY NEEDED!


	44. Chapter 44

More reviews. YAY! Thank you all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: As said before I do not own Harry Potter accept copies of the books. All OC belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 44

Something Wicked this way comes

Our four heroes that weren't at Hogwarts finally started on their journey. Their first stop of the journey was the Forest of Dean.

They were in over their heads, but Neville and Misa were much worse. Their first day of classes was great except for the Carrow 1 & 2. Who started blabbing on about unforgivable curses and how awful muggles are. Surprisingly Misa managed to keep her cool…at least until she got back to the founder room.

"Hate, hate, HATE!" screamed Misa as Neville followed her in.

"Misa," tried Neville "If I hear one more word about the killing curse or torture, or muggles I'll kill myself, calm down."

"Sorry Neville, It's just so irritating." said Misa "and you won't kill yourself, otherwise I'd die too."

"I know, sorry, we should go fly around a little, get your mind off all this." suggested Neville.

"Aw thank you Neville that's a great idea. I love you." said Misa transforming.

"I love you too." said Neville and transformed.

The next day Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione were sitting inside their tent starring wide-eyed. Hermione had gone into a small Wizarding village and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_**Shock at Ministry, Muggle Registration front**__, by Josh Dickinson._

_The Wizarding world has certainly seen a lot of weird and strange things, but what happened yesterday at the ministry definitely tops all those things. During a harsh interrogation of muggle-borns, by Dolores Umbridge two Crystal-Lynxes appeared in a gust of wind. They scared all the officials including Madam Umbridge, who seemed twice as scared as the others. "She looked like someone who'd seen a ghost." commented one the Aurors that were dispatched to the scene. They fired jinxes at the Crystal-Lynxes, but nothing worked. The female of the two seemed particularly angry and kept all the officials huddled in a corner, while the male of the two got all the muggle-borns and their families out of the ministry. Nobody knows of their whereabouts._

_ Further more the Ministry reported that it plans to launch a full scale investigation on this event. But it seems that these Lynxes,( who disappeared quickly, but not before leaving Madam Umbridge with a nasty little present)won't be caught. "The female Crystal-Lynx spit me right in the face." said Madam Umbridge"She seemed familiar, much like the Crystal-Lynx that attacked me two years ago, when I taught at Hogwarts." No one knows what drove these magnificent animals to the Ministry, but Madam Umbridge also reports that after the event her eye on the wall was stolen, along with a stack of folders relating to Undesirable number one. _

_If anyone has anymore information about this event please contact the Ministry and The Daily Prophet immediately._

"Sweet, Merlin." said Ginny "That can't be them could it?"

"Well Umbridge did say it was the same one that attacked her at Hogwarts, so it had to be Misa and Neville." said Harry.

"I hope they don't get caught." said Hermione.

"Of course they won't nobody knows about their forms except….Snape…" said Ron.

"But Misa said Snape is a good guy. So he won't tell." said Harry.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't…" said Ron.

"Guys, I know this might sound horrible of me, but I want to visit Godric's Hollow." said Harry after a small pause.

"That sounds great Harry, that woman, the author of History of Magic lives there." said Ginny.

"It'll be dangerous." said Hermione.

"But since when has that ever stopped us?" asked Ron.

* * *

Back at the hell hole that is Hogwarts everyone was at a buzz. The article that had come out was a shock and a scare at the same time. They still had to hold off a bit on the pranking, at least until everyone calmed down.

"Misa, Neville, did you hear?" asked Lavender as they came down to breakfast. "A couple of Crystal-Lynxes attacked the ministry during all that muggle-born drama."

Misa and Neville appeared completely oblivious to the news.

"Crystal-Lynxes at the ministry? Lavender did you hit your head?" asked Misa.

"No, some people say it's the same Lynxes that Hagrid showed us." replied Lavender. "Look."

The two read the article and started laughing as everyone turned around.

"Wow, that's so funny," said Neville. "They'll never catch those Lynxes."

"How do you know?" asked Romilda.

"Cause if you paid any attention to Hagrid or read once in a while, he said that they are very magical creatures. If they don't want to be caught then they won't be. I read it in a book Misa and I borrowed from Jay." lied Neville.

Then the Carrow, the muggle studies Professor came up to us.

"You too wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" she asked.

"Why would we attack the ministry?" asked Neville "We've got no business there."

"A stack of folders was stolen, relating to Undesirable number 1." added Alecto Carrow.

"Ok…so why would we want a stack of folders relating to Tom Riddle?" asked Misa.

"Not Tom…whatever. Harry Potter."

"Ok, I broke into the ministry to get a folder on my cousin? Really." asked Misa "IF you want you can check my dorm to make sure I don't have a Crystal Lynx costume hidden somewhere."

"I'll be watching you…." she said and left. Neville then turned to Misa.

"I think it's time for that prank." said Neville and Misa nodded, giving a heads up to Jay, who also nodded.

By the time lunch had set in everything was ready. The potion was in place and all three watched as Draco took a sip. Automatically half of him turned white and the other black with green spots.

"Draco!" shrieked Pansy.

"Up there." yelled someone from the Hufflepuff table pointing towards the air.

_Welcome back, courtesy of your friendly pranksters. We are back better andwith some staff changes of our own. _

_Cynical-Lynx is oh so happy to laugh at Mr. Malfoy's amazing transformation_.

_Humble Spirit wishes to apologize to Mr. Malfoy for not turning him into a girl again. We all know how much he enjoyed that…_

_Lion Heart is a bit bummed that Draco didn't start screaming like last time, oh well...ruin my fun._

_We would also like to express our deepest distress over the changing in staff this year. Dark Arts, YUCK! Muggles are cool._

_Cynical-Lynx also wishes to add something regarding our new headmaster, but my partners in crime won't exactly approve about what I'm going to say. So instead I leave a word of advice for all. BACK OFF DEATH EATERS and junior death eaters._

_Humble Spirit adds or else we come after all of you…Professor Carrow, Professor Carrow. _

_Lion Heart would also like to remind Professor Snape about that little portrait he was trapped in last year…wouldn't want that to happen again now would we…_

_The pranksters would like to say that VOLDEMORT STINKS! And we would like to ask him who his last relationship was with and how long ago that was. _All three houses burst out laughing as did some faculty, _Voldy-schmuck 's days are numbered…_

With that the writing vanished, but one came back.

_Oops Humble Spirit forgot to mention that Mr. Malfoy must decide weather he wants to follow a path to prison or a path to victory. The choice is yours plus those colors won't vanish until you choose._

_Your friendly Neighboorhood Hogwarts Pranksters. _

As soon as the writing vanished the hall erupted in whispers. Then the male Professor Carrow stood up.

"I assure you all whoever these pranksters are they will be caught and severely punished." he said and the three pranksters couldn't help, but laugh. There was no way they'd be able to link anything back to them.

After that incident everyone headed out of the great hall. Draco managed to somehow sneak out and followed Neville and Misa.

"You two will be in big trouble when I tell them it was you." said Draco.

"Except for the lack of proof." replied Neville.

"I think you have bigger things to worry about Draco, you have to figure out where your loyalties really lie. Whoever did this, obviously wants to help you. So when you pick light or dark, you'll see exactly what happens." said Misa and left with Neville smiling.

Back with the others, they had moved closer to the village of Godric's Hollow and sat in their tent.

"How do we destroy this thing?" asked Ron twisting the locket on his finger around and around.

"We use the pouch of whatever it is Kisa gave us." replied Ginny and Harry took it out. He opened it and looked at it.

"What is it?" asked Harry

"It's…no way…it looks like…" started Hermione and picked up a small amount and put it to her mouth "Chocolate…and coffee, I think Kisa's finally lost it."

"One way to find out." said Ginny and sprinkled some of the mixture onto the Horcrux. It started to scream and a mist came out of it, before vanishing. "Who's lost it now, Hermione?"

"Kisa…obviously has done her research.

Severus Snape was preparing a large bottle with memories.

"Why exactly do I have to show half of them to Misa and Neville and Half to Harry and Ginny?" asked Snape starring at the portrait of the previous headmaster.

"Because I said so," replied the portrait.

"I could stop right now and just go to the order and tell them everything, I don't see why I have to listen to you."

"You promised me Severus."

"You're dead." responded Snape, but the portrait was already empty, just a nock was heard on his door. "Enter"

The door squeaked opened and Misa came in.

"An annoying little second year Slytherin said you wanted to see me?" asked Misa as she closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat." said Snape sternly.

"I know you Neville, and Jay are responsible for Mr. Malfoy's….problem…"

"Daddy, I would never do something like that." said Misa

"And I'm a tea cozy." replied Snape and Misa laughed.

"Why does it matter?" asked Misa "We were only trying to help Draco."

"Misa, please you cannot do this. You are putting yourself in danger."

"Dad, I don't have a death wish if that's what your thinking, but we're not just going to sit here and let these Carrow gits run this school. Yesterday Professor Carrow, the male one, put Ernie in the hospital wing after he refused to practice the incantation for the crusiatis curse."

"Misa please…."

"No, dad I'm sorry, but we've got our own agenda for this year, we're fighting back."

"I…I just don't want you to get hurt." said Snape.

"I know, but instead of trying to worry about me, cause I can take care of myself and I have Neville, maybe you could try to talk to Mum, I've done all I can with her. Now it's your turn." Said Misa and hugged her father before leaving.

The following day on the wall around the corner from the great hall a message was written.

_Death Eaters stink, Dumbledore's army is recruiting, please see Cynical-Lynx, Lion Heart and/or Humble Spirit_

The two Carrow twins saw this message and knew, this was the beginning of a fight and they knew just who to punish…or do they.

Will Misa, Neville, and Jay be punished? Will the truth about Misa's father spread to the whole school? You can only find out if you continue reading Sealed Fates, Soul Mates.

* * *

Again really sorry about the long update. I did get to see HP6 and it was…SPOILER ALERT well they cut out some of my favorite moment, like Luna's commenting the Quidditch Match and McLaggenon the team, but it was still a lot more by the book than the other five.

Read and please REVIEW

TimeWitch16


	45. Chapter 45

Ok here's the next chapter. I'm really happy that people are still reading it, even though the first life thirty chapters were pretty madly written. Oh well I've improved.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story and the OC's and not all of them either.

* * *

Chapter 45

Qudditch was the problem this year, thought Misa. She had two beaters and herself. She then realized that she would be playing seeker. She had been named Captain by Professor McGonagall, leaving her to the troubles. Neville of course volunteered to be there for her as he had always been there for her.

She put up a sign in the Gryffindor common room and the trials were that Saturday. A lot of the same people as the previous year tried out. To her surprise Collin was there with his brother Dennis, Seamus and Dean were there as was Cormac and others, one Demelza Robins/.

"Those who do not know how to ride a broom please leave now." said Misa and five students left. "Now as you all know three of our usual players have ditched us, so we're going to have to go with out them. I will be taking the seeker position. Keepers left, Beaters center and Chasers on the right." Part of her little comment was a lie, but lying had become very much necessary when it came to this Hogwarts year.

After some horrible tryouts Misa had finally ended the tryouts. "Thank you all I will have the team listed tomorrow morning on the bulletin board."

She hated half the students that tried out; the ones she didn't hate were either ok or really bad. She knew this was going to be hard.

Misa saw Neville in the stands and told him to meet her in the secret room and she sped off.

They both arrived and sat down with the list of students who had tried out.

"Who do we keep?" asked Misa out loud.

"I hate to say it and you'll get mad, but Cormac, he's a git, true, but he's good. If he can stay in that one position"

"Fine," said Misa "Cormac is in." she magically removed the names of all the other students who tried out for keeper.

"Were there any good beaters?"

"Jimmy and Ritchie were the best, they were great last year, so I'll keep them on." said Misa and magically removed the names of all the other Beaters. "Now the hardest part, chasers…"

"That Demelza girl was pretty good; Dean was excellent when he was filling in for Katie."

"Yeah, but he was a bit of a flirt."

"Fine then, who else…"

"Seamus was surprisingly good…I really don't have a lot of choices, here do I?"

"Not really," replied Neville and Misa once again worked her Magic on the piece of parchment.

Meanwhile up in the office of the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Snape sat behind his desk when Alecto came in angrily followed by her brother.

"I heard that McGonagall made that dreadful Tinsley Gryffindor Captain, what do you have to say about that?"

"It is her house, is it not?" replied Snape "So why can she not make Tinsley captain of her team?"

"You…sometimes I wonder Severus." said the Amycus, "If there is something about that Tinsley girl you aren't telling me."

"I do not have to tell you anything, unless the Dark Lord says otherwise." replied Snape.

"Well whatever it is, we'll get to the bottom of it." said the twins together. Snape appeared not worried or distressed by the twins' statement, but on the inside he was freaking out. If they were to discover that Misa was his daughter then all hell would brake loose. Not only would that put Snape in danger, but more importantly Misa and Neville would both be in danger. They would try to recruit her and if she doesn't comply, which Snape suspected would be the case, and then two more deaths would be added to Snape's shoulders.

The following day an announcement was placed in all the houses, saying that the Quidditch cup was canceled this year and that Slytherin will receive the Quidditch cup, thus meaning that Gryffindor had to give the cup to Slytherin house. Misa wasn't going to comply.

Misa and Neville and Jay headed to class when Hannah and Ernie came up to them. Ernie had been discharged from the hospital that same day.

"We want to join." stated Hannah as she held on to Jay.

"Ok," said Neville "We'll call you that is if you still have those coins."

"Oh yeah," said Ernie "I never got rid of mine."

"Great, we'll let you know when we'll have our first meeting." replied Jay "Now I think we'd better get to class or Professor Carrow will give us detention."

They entered the Dark Arts class and sat down. Neville and Misa sat in the back corner and Jay and Hannah sat beside them and Luna infront of them. Amycus Carrow emerged from the office that had been used by quite the number of others. He had an evil eye on his face and he had a plan for this lesson.

"Today we will practice putting the imperious curse on the students that have…missed behaved. When I call your name you will come to the front of the class" he said and a list appeared in his hand. "Tinsley, Longbottom, and Black come on down."

The three groaned and walked up to the front of the class. "Also joining the front will be…Crabb, Goyle, and Parkinson." the three smiled and walked up to the front of the class. "Now, Tinsley, Longbottom and Black will be the guinea pigs, while the three Slytherin students attack them with the curse. The incantation is Imperio"

"WHAT?" protested the three pranksters

"Now, or you'll all be in detention." snapped the Professor. The three Slytherins said the incantation and placed it one of the three students. Pansy placed hers on Misa; Crabb placed it on Jay and Goyle on Neville.

"Dance," ordered Pansy and Misa danced.

_"I really don't feel anything." said Misa mentally to Neville "But let's entertain them a little." _

_"Misa, what about Jay?" _

_"He's fighting it rather well…should be off him any second." _

"Be a monkey." ordered Crabb and Jay stayed still. "Jump" and Jay jumped.

"I'm tiered" said Misa and lied down on the floor and pretended to sleep.

"Get up." ordered Pansy pointing her wand at Misa, but she remained in her position.

"I'm tiered too." said Neville and lay down next to Misa and too pretended to sleep. Goyle attempted to point a curse at Neville, but it bounced off.

"You know, I think I'll be more comfortable back in my seat." said Jay and walked to his desk.

"Come back." ordered Crabb pointing his wand at Jay, but he didn't stop or respond until he sat down at his desk. At that moment Misa and Neville got up and returned to their seats.

"What is the meaning of this?" ordered Professor Carrow.

"How are we supposed to know?" asked Pansy "They fought off the curse."

"You three," snapped the male Carrow. "Will be our crusiatis curse victims' next class." they started to argue, but that was cut short. "If you have something against this, please feel free to take it up with the headmaster."

"Believe me," snapped Misa "We will."

But next the pranksters had to deal with Carrow number two, the muggle studies professor.

Meanwhile a LONG way from Hogwarts Kisa was sitting with Remus and Tonks talking about the baby. Remus had lightened up a bit and was starting to…well…get more used to the idea that he was in fact going to be a father very soon. Molly was sitting with them sipping tea as Seamus came in.

"Aunt K, Uncle Remus," called Seamus

"What is it Seamus?" asked Remus

"Things are getting worse." said Seamus who had started working at the Ministry in the Magical Transportation, a department responsible for the floo network, portkeys, etc. "With Thicknesse in charge have you notices some of the stuff that goes on?"

"Yes and Misa and Neville's so called heroic actions didn't help much." said Tonks. "They did the right thing…"

"Thicknesse has ordered all of us to monitor the floo network for well….all of you lot. Arthur and Percy, You and Tonks, everyone and anyone with connection to Harry," said Seamus "Heck, we're all probably being watched, except for when we're here of course."

"All this means," stepped in Kisa "is that we simply have to play our roles a little harder. We have to make them think that Harry has abandoned us and that we hate him."

At that moment Dobby appeared, he had an envelope in his hands.

"Ms Tinsley, the new headmaster wishes for Dobby to give you this." he handed her the envelope and vanished before she could protest.

"Why the hell is that murdering git doing sending me a letter?" wondered Kisa out loud as she quickly scanned the envelope looking for signs of dark magic, there weren't any. She tore open the envelope and began to read.

"Kisa what is it?" asked Tonks, but Kisa starred in shock as she continued to read the envelope. She finished and checked the envelope again and saw the ring Snape had proposed not to long before Dumbledore's death with. She took in her hand and stared at it.

"I…I thought the worst of him." muttered Kisa before dashing up the stairs.

The following day with the four in the forest, the locket had been destroyed that left three down and still four to go. They had settled down before Harry would start the watch. Voices were heard coming from outside.

"Can they see us?" asked Harry

"No they can't see or hear us," said Hermione.

Two of the voices were human the others were Goblins.

"So, you guys Muggle-borns?" asked one of the goblins.

"Sure am," said the first man, "I knew they were coming for me so I ran, my wife's a pureblood though she'll be fine, then I ran into Dean here a few days ago."

"You look about school age." said another Goblin.

"I am, mom's a muggle, don't know about my dad. So I left as well. Ted Tonks was nice enough to let me come along with him."

"Ah, Hogwarts what has she become." said Ted Tonks. "With Snape in charge…"

"I always kept hearing Misa Tinsley say that Snape was a good guy. She was really protective when it came to Snape, wonder what that's all about." said Dean.

"Oh, so you don't know?" said one of the goblins.

"You mean Kisa's daughter, doesn't her father live in America?" asked Ted "Met Kisa a few times in the Ministry, nice woman. She trained my Nymphadora."

The subject quickly continued to the running of Hogwarts.

"Potter's friends." said one of the Goblins "The ones still at Hogwarts, heard they got detention for attempting to poison one of the teachers."

"No, no," said another "They fought of the Imperious curse no problem, got hurt pretty bad for it too."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"I mean that Tinsley, her boyfriend and the Black boy got detention, some serious hurt, of course…now here's the odd thing….Snape stopped it before it got too bad. He hadn't known….."

Back at Hogwarts Misa and Neville walked into the Gryffindor common room to stares and questions.

"What happened to you?" asked Lavender as the two were covered in bruises, Neville was still shaking.

"When you mix a whip with the Crusiatis curse, what do you think happens?" snapped Misa holding Neville "Come on, let's go down." Neville nodded and with out caring they pulled the book and headed down the steps to the secret room.

"Password." muttered the guardian of the room.

"Dumbledore, now open already." snapped Misa. The door opened and Misa sat Neville on the couch. "This means war." she muttered before putting a blanket on Neville.

"H…hey…at…at least…y…your d…dad stopped…stopped it in...N…t…time." said Neville.

"This isn't the end." said Misa an looked up at the four empty portraits. Something in the room started ringing. It was one of the mirrors. Misa grabbed it and Harry's and Ginny's faces appeared in it.

"Hey guys." said Misa "How are you?"

"Could as you the same thing, we heard what happened. How's Neville?"

"We're ok…I think…" replied Misa "Where'd you hear that from?"

"From Dean, we saw him, but he didn't see us…so you can tell Luna that he's ok." said Ginny.

"Thanks…" said Misa and they vanished. She walked over to Neville and sat down beside him.

* * *

k another chapter finished. Please I need ideas. PLEASE!!!


	46. Author note

Hey Guys it's me TimeWitch'93. I know you all hate me for not updating, but I can't help it this story is so absolutely ridikulus I just can't take it. But I know how much most, if not all of you enjoyed the K and S pairing. So I am thinking about making a prequel to the story. Tackling the marauders (Kisa included in that) and maybe Ariel...but I won't have her in the group...or maybe i will. IT will be cannon in the sense of Harry's and Neville's parents and will have Sirius and Ariel and Kisa and Snape, although I am changing her name to Chrysanthemum, or Krys for short.

So if you like that idea or if you hate it go to my profile and vote. You have three days...I promise to finish this one.

Story information: It will start from the fifth year flashback that Kisa had. The one similar to Snape's worst memory. First year will stay a flashback and will flash forward to different memories before settling down in the end of fifth year and go on from there. See Kisa and Snape's secret relationship, see Lily and James get together and most important MARAUDER PRANKS GALORE!

So go on vote and VOTE!


End file.
